Something to Believe In
by SolidBlack
Summary: Their love was brand new...but nothing stays innocent forever. When Draco and Ginny take in the child of Bellatrix Lestrange, the bonds of their love will be tried and tested. Will they crumble under challenge? Or come out stronger than ever?
1. Prologue

**Welcome everyone to Something to Believe in, a sequel/companion to The Power of Love. While it isn't imperative that you read POL, some characters and situations are alluded to in this story. It might help you all to read that one first, if you haven't already. Although, in this prologue we have done something that we've never seen done: our prologue is an excerpt from POL, to set the scene for all of you. The story will pick up from graduation night after this point!**

**James and I [Marina are excited to have you with us here! Please read, review, and, above all, enjoy! We have a nice little deal that three reviews in one chapter will get you a brand new chapter!! So take advantage of it!**

**Have a wonderful weekend! And especially, a very happy, healthy Eid!**

**Marina & James**

* * *

Christmas had been a small affair and for that, Pansy was glad. She'd only had a little bit of money and had ended up settling on getting Goyle a couple of books on protective charms that he has asked for. In return he had been overly generous, giving her a journal in which to write her thoughts, enough chocolate to kill the Giant Squid, and a jade necklace that hung beautifully around her neck. 

Days passed and they began to fall into a routine with the Order members and others who were assigned to guard them. After a week, the students began to return from their holiday and more people were put into rotation. At first nothing had changed, Pansy and Goyle got to know each other, drank tea, and studied a bit for NEWTS. But by the next week, Pansy was undeniably in the thick of morning sickness. Every morning, every evening, she was leaned over the toilet bowl, heaving up everything she had consumed that day. In turn, she had actually lost weight instead of gained it as Madame Pomfrey had wanted.

This particular evening, after the first day of classes had ended for the day, Pansy was lying on the couch her arm wrapped around her roiling stomach. Goyle was getting them dinner, or so she thought...she hadn't exactly been paying attention as he tried to explain where he would be. But the newest rotation of guards was coming within a few minutes, she'd be fine...that was, if she survived this wave of nausea.

Blond hair was easily brushed aside from covering the eyes of Draco Malfoy. He smirked as he walked down the hall. Damn that Potter, he'd gotten his revenge for Draco's part in killing Dumbledore, and Draco wasn't at all happy about it. He stopped in front of the door he had been told to go through, but he hesitated. He knew there were two guards out here and they had been told he'd be stopping by. Hopefully they'd remembered so he wouldn't get hexed. After a moment he raised his hand and knocked on the large oak door. Time to face the music.

A soft knocking on the door broke her out of her moaning. She pressed a hand to her belly as she slowly made her way to the door; damn, if she wasn't so ill, maybe she could have thought a bit about what she was doing before she opened the door and came face to face with Draco Malfoy. Gasping, she lurched back, "No!" She cried, almost stumbling back but his arms came around her. Damn, she was even too weak to scream...all she could do was wrap her arms around herself and pray that Goyle would return soon.

Draco had been quick enough to catch Pansy before she fell backwards, thankfully. If anything happened to the baby inside of her he'd be toasted, roasted and then tossed out like last week's treacle tart. He smirked in that usual Malfoy way. "So, I see the big lug really did knock you up." His voice was condescending as usual. Draco's eyes roamed over her as he stepped into the room and closed the door with a foot before releasing her, "So, Pansy, nice to see you again."

Righting herself, she stepped back, grasping for her wand...but damn, she couldn't use magic! Her child...it was all for her child. "What are you doing here, Malfoy? You're not supposed to know where I am, where we are!" Another wave of nausea hit and she sat down, gasping against the breaths that came in labored spurts. Her blue eyes clouded with fear as she looked back at him, "Do what you want to me, but don't hurt my child...please, Malfoy, if you ever cared for me, _please_."

Draco laughed, he actually laughed at her. It took a few minutes to calm down, and once he got himself under control again, he had to wipe away a tear from his eye. He'd never laughed that hard before. His eyes narrowed and he glared hard at Pansy, "Like I'd ever want _you_ again. I don't go for sloppy seconds…or in this case sloppy thirds." He turned to look at their quarters for a moment before turning back to her. "Besides, you're pregnant. I don't _do_ pregnant." His hand ran over the back of the couch. It was ratty and old, just like most of the faculty dorms had. Far beneath anything a Malfoy would own. "Oh how far the mighty have fallen." It was a personal attack on her, playing on her being disowned by her parents. He was good at head games, best to stick to what he knew.

Pansy couldn't use her wand but she damn well could throw things at him. Grabbing the cup of tea from the counter and hurled at him, hot tea and all, "You slimy bastard!" She snapped, still keeping her arms wrapped around her waist. Grabbing another teacup she sent that hurling at him too, "Don't you dare insult me or my child. I know what you were trying to do...I know everything!" Exhaustion came over her just because she had moved and she barely made it to the chair before her legs buckled under her. "If you're not here to kill me, what are you doing here?"

Draco made a quick movement to the left and then to the right. Damn girls and their throwing things! Now his robes were wet, thank Merlin she hadn't gotten any on his face; that would have ruined his looks. He glared at her and felt like smacking her, but if he did, Goyle would likely rip his arms off and beat him to death with them. "Of course I'm not here to kill you. If I were, I'd have done it already. I know you can't use magic just yet." He smiled at her, daring her to put two and two together. "Think about it. I got in here, no struggle; the guards didn't stop me. I knew where to find you. I know you've got a brain," He approached her and tapped her temple, "use it."

Pansy didn't understand at first. He was being a bloody arsehole but he wasn't trying to hurt her, he wasn't screaming or holding her down. Although, when he walked toward her, she visibly recoiled. And still, he did not hurt her; he merely tapped the side of her head as gently as could be. "Malfoy, don't play games with me," She said dejectedly, "Can't you see that I'm ill?"

Malfoy threw up his hands in resignation. "Maybe I had it wrong the whole time. Maybe _you_ were the dumb one. I mean, Goyle fooled us all pretty good. I bet he'd figure it out." He smirked menacingly at the girl before deciding to sit himself down in a chair. "Nice hostess you are by the way. You did a good job there offering me tea on the go but you forgot to offer me a seat." When it was obvious she wasn't going to use this stalling time to figure out what he was doing there, he gave up altogether. "Oh bugger! I'm here to protect you. It's my first day of being the inner guard and all. My partner, if you can call them that, should be here soon."

Tears ran down her cheeks as Pansy turned away from him. As if on cue, a shock of red hair bounced through the doorway. Freckled cheeks tightened with a frown as Ginny Weasley made her way into the antechamber of the room. Anger surged through her, "Bloody hell, Malfoy!" She snapped, storming over to where Pansy sat, sniffling in her chair. "What the hell did you do?!"

Draco turned to see who his partner was going to be for the evening. Before he got a look, he heard the voice and then saw the red hair. Bloody Potter. He was going to hex the supposed savior with a rather nasty bat-bogey hex the next time he saw him, "Weasley!" His voice was filled with loathing. How dare Potter put a Weasley on duty with a Malfoy! It was downright rude. Draco was far above these people. "I can't believe you're going to be my partner. I hope this isn't permanent." Unfortunately, Harry had told Draco before that whoever he got paired with would likely be his regular partner so everyone got used to a scheduled routine.

Growling, she gently rubbed Pansy's back, "It's as permanent as that bloody dick in your pants." She fired back, her hazel eyes filling with anger. Still glaring at him, Ginny grasped her wand. "Pansy may not be able to hex you for another couple of weeks, but I sure can!" Raising her wand, Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but felt a hand on her arm.

"Don't, he's not worth it." Pansy said softly, her arm still firmly resting against her belly. In the weeks prior she had greatly disappointed Madame Pomfrey when she had actually lost two pounds. The woman had put her on a special diet, high in calories and fat...and yet, her belly still felt so hollow. Grabbing another cup of tea, she took a sip and nibbled on a cracker that Minerva McGonagall had recommended. Looking at the two of them, "Are you going to be alright or do I need to get Harry to reassign you?"

Draco glared at Ginny Weasley and felt his hand unconsciously reach for wand. When he realized it, he stopped. "I can tolerate it if she can." He would not be the first to back down, the first to give up. After all, he was a Malfoy. He pulled his wand out of his robes and held it in his hand, best to have it out for guard duty, and in case Weasley got any ideas. "So, what are we supposed to do on this inner guard duty? Potter didn't explain it to me. Maybe he told ickle Ginny-kins though." He laughed; playing her name off the one he'd heard the twins use for her brother Ron.

Ginny folded her arms, "It's pretty simple Malfoy. Not even a dimwit like you could botch this one." Stepping away from Pansy, she flipped her auburn hair from her shoulders, "We make sure no one unauthorized enters this flat. And if they do, we fight to the death protecting Pansy and her unborn child." Glaring harder, she cocked one of her eyebrows, "Think you can handle that, Drakkie-poo?"

Draco sneered at Ginny. So she could counter his verbal assaults, excellent. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. He could at least practice his verbal jousting. "I can handle that. I am a Malfoy. But can you handle it Ginny-kins? I don't think you can. I'll even put money on it, say twenty galleons?" He smiled and laughed. "I know, I know. That's more money than your poor pathetic family sees in a year. But I'm feeling charitable." He kicked his legs up and rested them on the coffee table in front of him and smiled. "This is going to be boring if all I have to look at for the next few hours is you. Potter could have at least given me someone pretty to look at."

Smirking, she shook her head, "I wouldn't waste my time playing your little games, Malfoy. And you shouldn't waste your precious money on them either." Eyes blazing with fury, she didn't let her body reflect the tension. Swiftly, she grasped his legs and pulled them off the coffee table, "Didn't your parents ever tell you not to put your feet on the furniture?" Leaning down, she let her eyes meet his, "Oh I forgot, your parents don't care a thing about you. My mistake..."

Draco was up in an instant with his wand pointing directly at Ginny's pretty little nose. He blinked, had he just thought her nose was pretty? He brushed the thought aside. "Watch how you talk about my parents, blood-traitor. My father might be a right bastard, but my mother is not!" His eyes were a light with anger and he felt a rather nasty curse sitting on the tip of his tongue. "You're not even worth the trouble," he said as he lowered his wand. "You and your hand me down robes and wands; I bet that all used to belong to your mother, didn't it?"

Laughing, she pressed her wand down toward his 'pride and joy', "Blood traitor? That's funny, Draco. Look what side _you're_ on...and then take a look at your father. You're a traitor to your _**own**_ blood." Tendrils of red hair fell around her face as her lips curled into a smile, "Robes have nothing to do what's inside a person, Draco. Put you in second hand robes and you'd still be the same bloody git you always were. It wouldn't change one thing."

Draco's eyes widened when he felt her wand press...there. He gulped passed a lump in his throat, and his eyes turned pleading. He was turning into the coward he really was when he wasn't hiding behind his family's reputation or the Dark Lord's protection. Because right now he didn't have either of those. "Come on Gin, I was just playing. You wouldn't really hurt me, would you?" He swallowed hard, "Think of what Potter would say...he'd be angry with you for stooping to my level." He was worried...she might say she didn't care what Potter would think. And then where would he be? He dared to hope that she at least didn't know any cutting curses, though having dated Potter last year; he'd probably taught her some. That would be just Draco's luck.

Smirking, she gave him a sultry look, "Of course not, Draco. And it's not because I hold any loyalty to you or even to Harry. It's because I'm not that kind of girl." Stepping back, she tucked her wand in the pocket of her robes. "What would I gain from depriving you of the only thing you seem to be halfway decent at."

Pansy, who had been watching the entire time, cleared her throat meekly. "I think halfway decent is overestimating it a bit." She said, her blue eyes filled with mirth. These two had single-handedly helped her through this night's bought of evening sickness. Smirking, she sat back in her chair, "A gross overestimation indeed." Turnabout was fair play.

Draco's eyes darted between the two girls and he plastered a flirty smirk to his face. "Oh come now, Pansy. You can't honestly expect me to believe that you didn't enjoy it. All the times I made you scream my name?" His face fell then, and his eyes dropped to the floor. "I-I know you didn't enjoy the time I hit you...or when I'd kick you out and treat you like shit afterwards. But...well that was for your own good." He looked up defiantly at them, his stormy grey eyes blazed with anger. They'd somehow managed to get him to reveal things he hadn't wanted to reveal. Damn women, how did they always manage to do that to him?

Pansy flushed underneath the heat of his gaze, "I was supposed to marry you, and I didn't want you to get a complex." He'd brought her to orgasm maybe twice, and each time they had been very short lived…mostly because he often threw her out before she had finished. Running her fingers through her dark hair, she shrugged, "I guess I should thank you then, Draco." It was almost frightening how sincere she was, "You could've done the Dark Lord's work…it could be your child that I'm carrying." Swallowing, she turned away again, "You inadvertently gave me everything I ever wanted out of life. I have a man I love, a child, a future. So, thank you."

Draco could only stare at her. She was thanking him? For all the terrible things he'd done? Sure, he'd been overly mean and rough with her, he'd even hit her. But, he'd done it to protect her, figuring maybe if he treated her like shit, she'd leave him and get out of all this. He'd long ago resigned himself to being like his father, it was expected after all but that didn't mean he wanted to see her in the thick of danger. "Y-You're welcome. Glad to see it worked." Draco stood up and glared at them for a moment. "I'm going to get something from the kitchens. Want me to bring anything back?"

Looking at the clock on the wall, Pansy sighed. "I thought Goyle was going to get food but I don't know. He left a while ago when I was feeling sick. I don't know where he went…" Maybe he had gone to talk to Crabbe or, who knew, maybe even Madame Pomfrey about her awful morning sickness. But either way, she was hungry and needed to take advantage of that while she still could. "Bloody hell, if I'm supposed to carry a fifteen pound baby, someone ought to feed me before I wither away." For some reason, whenever her sickness dissipated, she was suddenly ravenous all over again. It was a vicious cycle that she couldn't wait to be done with. "I just hope he's okay..."

Draco had been just about to reach for the door handle when it swung open on its own. Before anyone saw who it was on the other side, Gregory Goyle had Draco pinned the wall by his throat, held a good three inches off the ground. In his other hand, he held tray of food teetering precariously on his fingers. His eyes glared at Draco and he squeezed a little harder. "What the bloody hell are you doing here? How did you get past the guards?" Draco could only sputter and choke as his face started to turn blue. Goyle looked over to Pansy, seeing the tear streaks on her cheeks, and then slammed Draco against the wall; it felt good to cause him pain. "What the hell did you do to my girl?"

Pansy stood, "Gregory!" She gasped, quickly stepping forward and taking the tray from him. Malfoy could wait; she'd seen him turn worse colors before. As soon as the food was safely balanced on the counter, she grasped her boyfriend's arm, "It's alright! I'm fine. He didn't do anything. Malfoy and Ginny are on inner guard detail," She explained quickly. Ginny stepped forward as well, although she didn't dare get as close as Pansy, "She's telling the truth, Goyle, Harry sent us here...Malfoy's on our side."

Goyle sputtered and then glared at Draco. "You're one of the guards?" He pulled the boy away from the wall and shifted to holding him up by his collar. The blond boy took in a deep breath and coughed a bunch of times, still unable to talk. "What the hell is Harry thinking? Draco's one of them! He's probably acting the spy for them right now." He slammed Draco against the wall again, and then looked at the two girls. "I don't suppose either of you know Legilimency or have any Veritaserum?"

Wrapping her small hand tighter around his arm, she brought the other one to rest on her abdomen, "Goyle, look at the facts. Malfoy wasn't shagging me every night like he was supposed to, he wasn't using the sticking charms, he was pushing me away, not drawing me closer, and Harry isn't daft. He has been able to defeat the Dark Lord for a reason." She said quietly, letting her words wash between them. "Do you think I would let him anywhere near our child if I thought he was dangerous, love?"

Gregory stared at Pansy for a long time; she was right. He couldn't argue against that kind of logic. He turned to stare at Draco, who was still coughing but had a look of utter fear in his eyes. He growled and then let him drop to the floor. The blond boy crumpled and spent a long time in a ball coughing, and what sounded like crying. That almost made Goyle smile; he'd made Draco Malfoy cry. Gregory's attention, however, was turned to Pansy. "Why were you crying then if he didn't do anything?"

It was better to not let Goyle get overly upset again, "Oh Gregory, I'm pregnant! I don't need a reason to cry," She chuckled and stood on tiptoe to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. Wiping her face, she let a smile play on her lips, "Now come, I'm starved. Draco, Ginny, you're welcome to eat with us."

Ginny didn't know why but she felt sorry for the boy. Leaning down, she pressed a gentle hand to his back. Gripping his arm, she hoisted him to standing, "Up we go, Malfoy. This is no time to be whining like a first year. You said you were hungry, now come on." She wouldn't play nursemaid to his bruised ego, not a chance; but, she could at least be cordial. They did, after all, have to get along...for all their sakes.

Gregory glared at Ginny for being nice to Draco. He didn't think the boy deserved it, not even if he'd turned over a new leaf and had secretly been working to keep Pansy safe. The things he'd done to get to that point justified more than a few beatings. He sat down next to Pansy and went about the process of eating and making sure she did the same.

Draco glared at Goyle and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. It took him a moment to realize Ginny had been the one to help him up, and he jerked himself away from her. "I...don't need...your...pity." His words were raspy and broken with coughs every now and then.

Ginny frowned and let go of Draco's arm, "It's not pity, you fool," She snapped. "Maybe if you weren't so self-absorbed you could see that I'm trying to help you. But Merlin forbid you actually say thank you." Turning away, she seated herself on the other side of Pansy. "Thank you for the invitation. I must say, I'm famished, having missed dinner myself."

Pansy couldn't thank Goyle enough. He had brought back all of her favorites: turkey with gravy, mashed potatoes, stuffing, and a wide variety of desserts. He had told her in no uncertain terms that he was going to make sure she gained weight; she was far too thin as it was and it wasn't healthy for her or their child. Well, she had no trouble following orders tonight. She ate hungrily, filling her plate to the brim and then adding desserts. She even finished two glasses of pumpkin juice, a real feat for her. "This is delicious," She said, eating with gusto. Maybe it wouldn't be too long until she swelled after all.

Draco glared at them all as a series of purple bruises in the shape of Goyle's hand around his throat started to develop. He rubbed his throat tenderly, wincing every now and then. He sat down on a chair apart from the other three, and looked down at his shoes. Bloody hell, this was painful. He looked up at Ginny and grumbled for a moment before reaching out and grabbing a piece of turkey and slowly chewing on it. Swallowing hurt more than anything else. It felt like molten metal pouring down his throat every time the muscles of his throat contracted.

Gregory smirked as he watched Pansy finally eating more than a few bites without tossing it all back up within minutes. Maybe she was finally starting to get the hang of this morning sickness thing. He reached over and kissed the side of her neck before shooting Draco a look that said 'You fool. You had this, and you blew it. Thanks.' Goyle pulled away and started to slowly eat something himself. He had cut back recently on how much he was eating, thanks to Pansy, and was doing more exercise, tuning more of the fat he was known for, into muscle. In a matter of months he'd probably not even look the same, but that was okay. Anything was better than being as big as he had been.

Draco looked at Ginny in shock for a moment; she had just drawn her wand on him. Was she going to hex him after all? He watched with bated breath until she cured his neck of the welts and the pain. It was like a cool tingling running over and through his throat until it was done. He shivered and ran a hand over his neck, testing it. After a moment he looked up at her and mumbled, "Thank you", though it was barely audible. He stood up and turned, walking to the wall near the door and leaned against it. Best to be by the door if that's where intruders might enter from.

"Don't mention it...ever," She said, taking her place opposite him. They'd be here all night, she may as well make nice. Tomorrow was her day without classes; she'd waived her need for charms and herbology. Instead of those useless classes, she was apprenticing with Madame Pomfrey and taking advanced potions with the seventh years. She just hoped, before too long, she'd know a few simple healing spells on the battlefield and maybe she'd even be a mediwitch for a while. Looking over at Pansy, she folded her arms, "Do you get sick often, Pansy?"

Looking up from her work clearing off the counter, she nodded. "Twice a day at least, I'll be alright for a few hours and then I'll be sick all over again." Sitting herself down on the couch, she let out a heavy sigh, "It's taking its toll on me, as you can believe. And Madame Pomfrey said this will happen for another couple of months...I'm sure I'll be ready to pull my wand on myself by that point."

Goyle looked over at Pansy and frowned. "I won't let you pull your wand on yourself. I'll just have to find a way to take your mind off the sickness..." he let that thought trail into a sly smile. She could come to her own conclusions, and he doubted she'd be confused by what he meant. He winked, and then took a long swig of pumpkin juice. After a moment he turned back to Ginny. "So, I heard you were apprenticing with Madam Pomfrey. That true? How's that going for you?"

Ginny smiled softly, "I enjoy it very much. Poppy is a very skilled mediwitch and I've learned a lot from her, in many respects." Blushing, she looked down at her feet, "If you want, I know a couple of tricks, muggle ones that might help your sickness." It was a long shot that purebloods would be interested in muggle remedies but Ginny wanted to help in any way she could. "They're safe, and Madame Pomfrey told me that if you want, I could show you."

Pansy looked up from her lap, "Lord, I'm willing to try anything at this point." A week into morning sickness and she was way past readying. Standing up again, she leaned down, giving Goyle a small kiss on the lips, "I know you wouldn't let me pull a wand on myself, love." She said gently, "And by the time you can use _those_ techniques, the sickness will be gone."

Gregory blushed deeply. Sure, he'd been verbally teasing Pansy in front of Draco and Ginny, but he hadn't really expected her to do so back to him. He cast a glare at Draco and then stood up. "I'll let you ladies do your thing. I'm going up to bed, love." He hugged Ginny, kissed Pansy, and then turned and glared at Draco again, "Malfoy." With that he walked up the small stairs and to the bedroom he shared with Pansy.

Draco couldn't be happier that Goyle had left the room. He'd be even happier when Pansy left. Then he'd be alone with Ginny...wait a second. Why was he looking forward to being alone with Ginny Weasley? It must have been because she was pleasant to him, while the other two were down right mean. Or he must have just wanted to be away from them and Ginny was better company anyway. That had to be it. Couldn't possibly be any other reason...could it?

Ginny chuckled as she pulled a list from her robes. "Any of these herbs will help, especially in your tea and the muggles have these little bracelets you wear on your arms and they supposedly help with all sorts of sicknesses. I'll tell Poppy to bring some for you at your appointment next week." Looking at the clock on the wall she was shocked that it was almost midnight. "Now, I don't mean to be bossy but morning sickness can often be worse when you're overtired. So, off to bed you go!"

Pansy chuckled, biting back a yawn, "Come to think of it, I am very tired. Should you ever have children, you'll understand what I mean." Cocking an eyebrow, she smirked, "What am I saying? You're a _Weasley_." Both girls burst into a fit of giggles and Pansy had to resist the urge to hug the redheaded girl as she made her way to the bedroom.

Draco watched Pansy share a laughing moment with Ginny before she decided to turn in for the night. He stared at the wall clock and then back at Ginny, "How much longer until our replacements arrive? Potter never told me how long these shifts would be." He was getting even angrier at the Boy-Who-Lived as the night progressed. He'd thrown him into a horrible situation with filthy people without any information at all. He was going to hex him over and over again until he felt better...which would be sometime in the next decade.

Looking over at him she frowned again, "Not for a while yet. We don't get relieved until after breakfast tomorrow." Hadn't Draco listened when Harry made the announcement at the meeting? Pansy and Goyle were in very great danger, and it was partly Draco's fault. Hadn't he helped switch her birth control? Hadn't he been meant to sire this child? Folding her arms, she looked down at her scuffed boots, "Malfoy...did you really hit her?"

Draco looked at Ginny before crossing his arms insolently. "It was the only thing I could think of doing to get her to leave me. I tried _everything_. I was mean to her, rough in bed, and I always kicked her out, treated her like shit. But she kept hanging on and coming back for more. It was like she just didn't see the signs!" He threw his arms up in frustration before stomping over to a chair and sitting down with his back to Ginny. He stared at the fire for a moment before speaking again. "I was so angry that night, I'd tried everything and she still came to my bed. And I knew if she didn't leave soon, get the hell away from me, they'd get her. She'd fall right into their plans. I'd done all I could to keep it all from happening. But you can only do so much before things stop going your way. So I lost it, I yelled at her, called her all sorts of names and told we were through. But she just stood their teary eyed and she wouldn't leave! So I did the only thing I could think of..." A ragged breath tore from his chest, "I don't think she's ever been hit that hard before."

A sick feeling welled inside of Ginny as she cast a silencing a charm to ensure they didn't disturb Pansy and Goyle. Walking after him, she stared him down, "I believe you were trying to help her, Malfoy. And she forgives you. So, then what can anyone do about it?" She had some sort of git-radar that told her that Draco was agonizing over this. "But that doesn't explain why you were goading her when I walked in here." Softening her voice, she took a seat down next to him, "She's already pregnant. It's over… they can't force you on her anymore." Staring into the leaping flames, she sighed, "So stop beating yourself up."

Draco examined her profile and stood once again. He was taller than her, almost a full head. His eyes narrowed. "I goaded her because it's what I do. I'm Draco bloody Malfoy! If I didn't come up with some snide comment or treat everyone like shit, you'd all want to know who I was and what I'd done with the real Draco. Old habits die hard." He turned away from her and walked over to the fire. He reached out to put another log in and stoked it for a bit. "Besides, I don't want her anymore. I haven't wanted her for a year now. But I couldn't just call everything off or I'd have to deal with my dad...and worse, the Dark Lord." Draco visible shivered at the thought of having to face down Voldemort. "I've seen the Dark Lord angry at his followers enough times to know what happens. I'd die of fright if his wrath ever caught up with me. I don't how Potter can face him time and time again. And what's more, how does he always manage to survive when fully trained Death Eaters last no more than a minute."

Laughing, Ginny folded her arms, "Oh and you think Pansy wants you back? Are you blind **and** stupid Malfoy?" The boy was trying to intimidate her, standing taller than her, glaring down at her. But didn't he know that she had six brothers who tried the exact same thing and had failed miserably all her life? "You may have missed it but she loves Goyle and he loves her back. That transcends all else, Malfoy." A dark emotion flickered in her eyes, "I know what your father is and I know far better than you who Tom Riddle is. Don't forget what they've done to me as well." She was not some simpering girl...she was Tom Riddle's eternal victim. She was meant to die by him, to become part of him...instead, she had survived. And some days, she almost wished she hadn't. "I hear him sometimes in my dreams, calling to me." Why was she telling him this? It was none of his business and she was sure that he'd use it to hurt her later. And yet, she couldn't stop it from spilling out of her, "He gets into my mind and he tells me over and over that he wants me, that he _misses_ me." It was how Tom had gotten to her the first time, by playing her friend, her trusted confidante. "So if you think I don't understand your wanting to push people away...you're dead wrong Draco."

Draco stared at her for a moment before giving a noncommittal grunt. He turned to stare back at the fire. She'd been Voldemort's intended host in his second year, but Potter had saved her and almost died in the process. She'd seen just a fraction of what Voldemort could do, he'd only sent a basilisk out to kill mudbloods and had tried to posses her. She had yet to see Voldemort's full fury. Part of him hoped she never have to face that. He knew of fully grown, highly trained wizards and witches far more powerful than she'd ever be who had broken under the horrors that Voldemort used on them. Some had never recovered, some hadn't survived; but all of them were scarred for life. Draco turned to face her and watched her for a long moment, not saying anything. One hand reached over to his opposite forearm, and scratched the place where the Dark Mark sat on it. He'd never be able to get rid of the mark, why had he ever agreed to take it? "Do you ever wish Potter hadn't come to save you? Or that he would have been too late to do anything?"

Ginny let out a desperate laugh that almost sounded like a sob, but there were no tears in her eyes. Only pain and rage resided there, "All the time. I wish that I didn't have to live my life in constant fear of becoming his again. If only I had not been so young, so naive, maybe I could've fought him. But I know that's not true. I could never have fought him and I never did fight him...and for that, I'm as terrible as your father."

Draco scowled at her, the foolish girl comparing herself to his father. She had never had a choice in it, his father sure as hell had. "You're as daft as your brother if that's what you think. You never had a choice in the matter. I know for a fact my father was the one who planted the diary in your things. I was there when he did it. You never stood a chance. He had a choice, lots of them, and he chose this. You weren't given the choice, and you still turned out good." He walked right up to her and pointed a finger at her, poking her in the nose with it. "Don't ever compare yourself to that bastard."

His finger against her nose made her well with anger. Grabbing the offending finger, she held tight, "Aren't I though? I did have a choice, I did, and I chose Tom Riddle." Bending his finger back just enough to cause pain, she growled at him, "Maybe I didn't kill them myself, but he worked through me. I killed them too!"

Draco yelped slightly as his finger was wrenched back. He quickly reached out with seeker reflexes and snagged her wrist, twisting it so she was forced to let go of his finger. He grabbed her robes, spun her around and pinned her to the wall. "You don't get it do you Weasley? The Dark Lord is one of the most powerful wizards ever to walk this planet. When he took control, you never stood a chance. Only someone like Dumbledore, or maybe even Potter could resist that man. And they planned it all out. They knew you had a thing for Potter and would be too distracted by those feelings to realize what was going on. You are an innocent, a mere pawn in the machinations of the truly evil people in this world." He drew his face within inches of hers. "Despite being a poor, pathetic Weasley, you're _still_ a good person. One of the best I've ever had the misfortune of laying my eyes upon. Don't spoil it with a false guilty conscience." His eyes looked into hers, and then down at her lips. A brief thought entered his mind, what would it be like to kiss them? Why was he thinking that?

His words spilled over her and she flinched as he grasped her wrist and pushed her against the wall. Her eyes to his stormy grey ones and then down just a tad to where his lips were moving. What was he saying? Something about her being innocent and a good person, "I'm sure you believe that." She might very well have been the best person he'd ever really talked to. But that didn't make her ready for the order of Merlin. He was staring at her now, silence between them...she felt herself flushing, heating up in his grasp. Was her body really on fire? Looking down, she realized that yes, it really WAS the fire. Gasping, she pushed him back, "Malfoy!" Tearing off the robe, she did a dousing spell which quickly extinguished the flame. Standing there in little more than a muggle tank top and her skirt she frowned, wrapping her arms around herself. "Turn around, Malfoy! I won't have you staring at me while I'm half naked!"

Malfoy jumped back when he realized he'd managed to catch her robes on fire and she pushed him back. He watched as she doused the flames, and stood there practically naked before him. He smiled; she was quite the looker when he got passed his prejudices. His eyes roamed over her for a moment, even after she had told him to turn around. "Why, Weasley? Afraid I'll see something I might like? A little too late for that. Now I see what Potter saw in you all this time." His grin turned to a leering smile as he undressed her the rest of the way with his eyes. "I must say, Quidditch did you good."

Blushing several shades darker than her auburn hair, she frowned. "You sodding bastard!" He made her feel so exposed the way he was looking her up and down, staring at her. No man had ever looked at her like this...no, not since Tom. It was no use, no matter how tightly she wrapped her arms around her chest, she couldn't hide her figure. Voluminous robes always managed to make her look thicker than she was, not at all the curvy, busty woman she had become over the years. "Fine Malfoy, take a good long look...but fair's fair." Storming over to him, she grabbed him by the collar and ripped the school robes right off him in one sweeping movement. Two could play this game.

Draco smiled as she pulled his own robes off. "Guess you're looking for something you might like too?" He wasn't the least bit embarrassed. You didn't shag half the female population and still retain the ability to become embarrassed or self conscious when exposed to a girl. Besides, his body was lean and toned, the body of a Seeker. He smiled at her and struck a mock pose. "Fair is fair." She was still standing very close to him; maybe she hadn't realized it yet. His eyes traveled over her again and he took a couple steps to close the gap between them. "Does it do anything for you? You like looking?" His right hand reached up and traced a line down her jaw.

Eyes darted around, taking in all of him. She was very nice looking, all planes and hard muscles and maleness. Honestly, she didn't see anything she didn't like…but she wasn't about to tell him that. He'd probably get an even bigger ego and Merlin forbid it popped and splattered all over her. The feeling of his silky hand on her jaw made her shiver. "What do you think?" She asked softly, moving closer to him.

Draco smirked, he was getting to her. He still had it. His hand closed over her jaw, holding her tightly after she started to move closer to him and he looked at her eyes. He had been wondering, time to find out what they felt like. He closed the gap between them closely, almost touching his lips to hers. He knew she could kiss; she'd been caught more than once making out with Potter last year. It was time to see if she was as good as the rumors said. His free arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him. How had they ended up like this? He didn't care any more, just as long as it continued to feel as good as it did right now.

The beauty of silencing charms was that Pansy and Goyle had no idea what was going on outside these doors. The downside was that Draco and Ginny could hear exactly what went on in there. The bed creaked, followed by heavy footsteps and the gut-wrenching sound of Pansy hurling up the night's supper followed by the grunt of her boyfriend getting up to make sure she was alright.

Ginny pulled back, "No, this is wrong. We have a job to do." She said, feeling tightness in her chest. She wanted to kiss him so badly...but the sounds of Pansy's violent retching spoiled the mood quite thoroughly.

Draco grumbled and let her go. His sour mood and face were quickly replaced by a smirk and a self assured laugh. "I see nothing wrong with it. But whatever," He pulled out his wand and cast a quick 'reparo' on his robes before slipping them back on. "There's always next time." He could see it in her eyes, she wanted him. He felt better now about his prowess, although right now he was cursing Pansy and Goyle for ruining the mood.

Rolling her eyes, she sat back on the couch. "Just because you light me on fire and do a little sweet talking doesn't mean I'm going to shag you." Anger laced her words but she wasn't angry at him, she was angry at herself for feeling this way. She wanted him, she really did...but hadn't everything her family and her friends ever told her been to stay away from the Malfoys? But then, when had she ever listened to reason? "We're here to do a job, Malfoy. That's it. If you want to court me, you can do it on your own time. Pansy and Goyle come first." She hadn't said no...

Draco smiled. She was going to play hard to get. Make it a challenge for him, huh? Good, he liked a good challenge. And he'd love to see the look on Potter's face when he finally got Ginny in the sack. Oh that would make it worth the beating he'd most assuredly receive, and not just from Potter, from her brothers as well. But it'd be worth it. Besides, she might even be good at it. He sat down in his chair he'd all but claimed and watched her, "My own time, huh? Alright then, dinner tomorrow night. We don't have to come back on duty until the day after." It was given as a command, but the question was in his gaze. He wouldn't force her, he'd only done stuff like that to Pansy and he didn't feel like recreating this little situation again.

Had Draco Malfoy _really_ just asked her to dinner? Looking into his eyes she noticed the question there, the desire...he had told her to come to dinner, but his body language was asking her. "You sure you want to spend your free day with a blood traitor?" She queried, challenging him to think about what he was doing. Smirking, she sat back, "Dinner it is. But you better make it worth my time. Don't forget I'm too poor to afford good food...even if I do have expensive taste." She was taunting him, deliberately teasing and playing. She just hoped he understood what he was getting himself into; it wasn't just a date, it was decades of bad blood between their families, her brothers, the Dark Lord…all of it would be looming over their head.

Draco watched her for a moment as she spoke and then leaned back confidently and smiled. "You said it yourself earlier, Weasley. I'm a blood traitor now too, may as well start being around others of my kind." She was challenging him, and he was well ready to rise to it. "Oh, I think you'll enjoy this. There's a new restaurant opened up in Hogsmeade for the rich pureblooded crowd. We'll go there at four, before the dinner rush." He smiled again as his eyes roamed over her once more. "Wear something nice. I may be a blood traitor but I still have a reputation to uphold."

Frowning, she folded her arms over her chest, "Draco, I don't have anything nice to wear! Unless you're itching for me to pull out my Yule Ball gown from three years ago and I've grown since then!" She'd actually grown quite a bit...she was tall now, not quite as tall as him but the top of her head brushed his chin if they stood front to front. "Perhaps Pansy has something I can borrow, I'll ask her tomorrow."

Draco reached into his robes and pulled out a small pouch. He grinned and looked inside of it before pulling out a few Galleons. "Why would you want to go from one set of hand-me-downs to another?" He tossed the pouch over to her and smiled. "Go buy yourself something nice." Draco pocketed the rest of the money and leaned back again. "Never let anyone say I don't buy nice things for my girls."

A look of disgust crossed her face and then threw the pouch back at him, harder than he tossed it to her. "I don't accept pity either, Malfoy. I may not be rich and I may not be pretty but I damn well have my pride." Turning away from him, she scoffed, "You can throw money at your whores but I am not that kind of girl, Malfoy. You're not going to earn my respect and my trust with money."

Draco's jaw practically hit the floor. She'd taken that entirely the wrong way. Okay, maybe his words hadn't helped her draw the right conclusion, but damn it! She was supposed to be smarter than that. He stood up, grabbed the pouch and walked over to her furiously. "I wasn't giving you pity and I sure as hell wasn't trying to buy you or your bloody trust. I just wanted you to have some pretty robes that matched your pretty face!" He was almost livid. He took a few calming breaths before he managed to get the red out of his face.

Looking up at him, she almost couldn't believe what he said. "You think I'm pretty?" She asked, gazing into his eyes. No one had every told her she was pretty, everyone told her she was the too-tall, gawky Weasley girl, nothing special, nothing great. Standing up, she moved closer to him, "Draco, it's sweet that you want to do that for me. But I'm still not taking your money...I might never be able to pay you back and Weasleys don't accrue debts we don't intend to repay."

Draco stared at her blankly...pay him back? Where did that come from? Since when did he require anyone to pay him back? He only forced people to do that if he wanted power over them in some way and he didn't want any power over Ginny… well, not that he'd admit. "I don't recall asking you to pay me back or even hinting at you having a debt with me. I have more money then I know what to do with, I don't need you to pay me back. Nor would I want you to. Going to dinner with me is payment enough." He was speaking a dull, bored tone. This was the most obvious thing to him, how was it she failed to grasp it?

"Draco, I said no. If you give me money, I have to pay you back. That's how the world works." Grasping his shoulders, she looked into his eyes, "Listen to what I'm saying. I don't care what people say about you Draco, you have redeeming qualities. You don't need to throw money at people to make them like you and want you." Psychoanalyzing him was giving her a headache.

Draco gave a frustrated grunt and snatched the money from her hand, "Whatever Weasley. I just told you I wasn't trying to buy favor or get you to like me by tossing money at you. And I specifically remember telling you I don't _want_ you to pay me back. But if you're too pig headed to take a gift when it's given, then fine." He turned from her and walked back over to his chair. He flopped down in it and looked over at the wall clock. Barely past 1:30... Damn time seemed to crawl by tonight.

A spoiled child, that's what he was. A big spoiled brat! Walking over to him, she followed after him and sat down on his lap. "Don't move," Slinging her leg over him, she let their hips bump gently against one another's as she looked into his eyes. Letting her hair fall over her face in fiery ringlets, she smiled, "Do you like this, Draco?"

Draco watched her for a moment before realizing what she was doing. He sneered at her and placed his hands on her hips. "Thinking of teasing me Weasley? Want to try and sate my ego? Yeah, I do like it. More than you can imagine." His growing erection would testify to that in a moment if she kept this up, she'd be doing much more than just teasing. "You should think about what you're doing, and who you're doing it to, Weasley. You might do something you'll regret later. We wouldn't want that now would we?"

Despite what she had set out to do, she was immediately distracted by his hands coming to rest around her waist. She wanted to regret things with him later...that was the problem. "I'm making a point, Malfoy," She did have one, really. "My point is," Swallowing, she looked into his eyes again, "That you want me, sitting here in muggle clothes in the middle of a dorm at some ungodly hour of the night and… dear Merlin, Pansy is **still** retching." She ought to have been more concerned for the poor girl...but it had been twenty bloody minutes, didn't the girl have the decency to finish? "What would new robes do that I can't?" There it was. The point.

Draco smiled at her, so she had a point to it all did she? And she had a rather remarkable and unique way of making her point known. His fingers messaged her hips and he pulled her down toward his face. "New robes would do nothing that you can't. But they have a dress code at the restaurant, Ginny. It's obvious I want you no matter what you're wearing but I have a reputation to uphold. I want the people who see you there with me to want you, and be jealous that I'm the one with you." It was a bit of a fetish with him. He liked to know he had something others wanted, especially if that something was a woman.

She'd never actually seen Draco smile before...not _really_ smile. Sure he smirked, leered, and grinned but he didn't just **smile**. It made her smile as well, like somehow his happiness transferred to her. "That's why I'll borrow some from Pansy," She answered. She could feel the bulge of him between her thighs and she didn't know if she could stand up at the moment without falling. "I'm flattered you want to make the entire world jealous...but for now, let's keep things simple. No promises, no titles, just you and me having fun. And if it leads to more, great; if not, then there's nothing lost, nothing gained."

Draco's narrowed a bit as his smile grew, "Whatever you want, Ginny. I'm just going to be along for the ride." He emphasized that by pulling her tighter against his groin, leaving no doubt as to what he might be referring to. "And I doubt I'll leave dissatisfied. In fact, I think I'll quite enjoy my time with you." He reached one hand up to her face and cupped her cheek. "How about a little taste of what to expect..." He lifted his face towards hers. If she wanted a taste, she had to close the gap.

Ginny felt heat soar through her as he gently touched her, waiting to kiss her. She desperately wanted to feel those soft lips of his, to find out what he tasted like. Leaning down, she was a mere millimeter away when the bedroom doom flew open. Gasping, Ginny watched as Pansy hobbled over to the refrigerator and pulled out a large flagon of pumpkin juice, muttering something about hydration. The girl was deathly pale, looking sickly thin as she padded back into the room with her glass; in her state of illness she hadn't even noticed the couple one second away from snogging in her sitting room.

Draco grinned as she moved off him, and his eyes darted over to the unknowing form of Pansy. "Yes definitely tomorrow. Four is good for you right?" He was already making plans in his head. He needed to owl the restaurant, make sure there was a seat for them, and request a few things. Yes, he'd make it a very memorable meal for her. Even if it didn't lead to other _activities_, he'd still make a night she'd never forget. He highly doubted Potter had done much with her. Hell, he'd probably taken her on dates to the Three Broomsticks. How typical.

Laughing melodically, she nodded, "Yes Draco, I'll meet you in the Great Hall and we can go over there together. And if you're a good boy, I'll even let you pay." A heavy yawn swept over her and she moved toward the door to think about what had transpired tonight. She'd gone from hateful enemy of three Slytherins to a trusted confidante, guard, and possible date. Hmm, things sure were coming up strangely all over. Who knew what all this could possibly lead to?


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks to our one reviewer! We really appreciate you taking the time to let us know what you think! As for the rest of you...well, we hope you're enjoying it at least! Please take the time to review if you like the story and especially if you don't! Reviews allow us to tailor our stories to you, the ones that matter!**

**Three reviews gets you a brand new chapter...and believe me, these chapters are chock full of drama and romance! What more could anyone ask for!? (You tell me!)**

**Have a wonderful weekend!  
Marina & James**

* * *

The time scrolled in front of Draco as he checked it for the third time since arriving in the Entrance Hall. He was waiting for his newest woman, Ginevra Weasley. Tonight was their first date and Draco was worried she might stand him up; it was ironic that it was typically women worrying about him standing _them_ up. But Ginny was different...he couldn't tell what it was yet, but it was there. Besides, they shared a guard shift together every couple nights for Pansy and Goyle; if he stood her up, she'd get him back for it. But in truth, he was actually worried that she wouldn't show, playing him the fool. For some reason he thought she had agreed just to put one over on him, a classic joke…a Weasley and Malfoy, ha! Bitterly, he thought it would fit with the norm for her family. Her brothers, except Percy of course, were known for their cruel jokes and pranks.

She wasn't late yet, but time was ticking closer to four. Of course, she probably never really had a real date with anyone other than Potter and was most likely trying to brush up on the rumored habits of pureblood witches, fashionably late and the like. While it was commendable, if that was the case, Draco didn't really care for it. It was Ginny, and he wanted to date _her_, not some prissy pureblood wannabe. She was a pureblood, just not the reserved, shy type he normally went after. Maybe that's what he saw in her? She was different; it was a healthy change of pace...well, as long as his father never found out. Then he'd most likely find himself at the top of Voldemort's list of blood traitors. While he had already sided against them, he hadn't found time to tell them yet. Call it procrastination, but he wanted to enjoy the short life he had left. He'd stall his imminent death for as long as he could.

Ginny darted through the halls, her red hair flying behind her as she ran. Damn it, damn it, damn it! She had spent most of the afternoon with Pansy, teaching the girl some of the tricks her mum had shown her to help get through the first trimester of pregnancy. She'd owled her mum specifically to ask her about it and Molly had flipped her lid; Ginny had gotten the potion sitting on her bed twenty minutes later. Not that she thought she'd need it but Ginny had taken it anyway. She didn't want to end up like Pansy Parkinson, seventeen and pregnant. It was not that Ginny looked down upon on her newest friend; Pansy had been forced into her situation with tainted potions and the Death Eaters' filthy tricks. Ginny just didn't want to chance anything.

Pansy had been very helpful however; she'd given Ginny several sets of robes that were very finely made, very beautiful. Tonight she had opted for an emerald green set made of fine Egyptian cotton, it almost felt like silk beneath her fingers. Pansy had promised that it had been one of Draco's favorites when she wore it...which meant that on Ginny it would look killer. Stopping in front of the trophy case, she looked at her reflection and huffed; grabbing her wand she did a quick charm to smooth her hair into shiny curls and then continued to rush down the steps to the Great Hall. Panting and out of breath, she skidded to a halt in front of her date for the evening, "Sorry I'm late."

Draco heard the rushed footsteps on the stairs and turned to see a rather out of breath Ginny halt in front of him. He sneered at her in the classic Malfoy way, more out of habit than anything. "Actually, you're right on time," He had been checking, after all. Of course to most people, showing up on time was late. But that was a matter of circumstance and he didn't care for it, really. As long as she wasn't truly late, he didn't mind.

He took a moment to let her catch her breath. The whole time he took in her appearance. Curls in her hair, he recognized those robes, and it looked liked she used a little bit of light makeup charm to accentuate her features a little. She was already a bombshell of a girl but somehow she'd managed to just make herself look even better. When she had calmed down enough to where her cheeks weren't red from the blood rushing through her, Draco took the time to comment. After all, if he made her blush he wanted to be able to tell and not think it was from the hurrying. "You look beautiful, Ginny." He turned the sneer into a smirk and offered his arm to start heading out, all the while not taking his eyes off her face to see if she blushed or not.

Taking deep breaths she watched as he looked at the time again. Exactly four o'clock and not a second after...why, she couldn't have timed it better if she tried. Leaning against the wall she let out a breathy laugh, "For a Quidditch player I'm alarmingly out of shape." No, it wasn't that really...any person would be tired if they'd run down ten flights of stairs from the highest tower Hogwarts had. Still, she smiled even as he frowned at her. She'd been a moment away from calling him out on rude behavior when he commented on her pretty she was. Her flushed cheeks got a shade redder as she looked down, "Thank you, Draco." Now that she examined at him, he was rather handsome himself. "You clean up rather nicely as well."

Draco snorted out a small laugh at her comment on him. Sure he always dressed in the finest clothes money could buy but he rarely tried beyond that. After all, most pureblooded families were superficial; as long as you were wearing the latest in Wizard fashion of the finest and most expensive quality then you were deemed handsome or pretty respectfully, and would most likely have a dozen offers of marriage by the end of the week. Although, now that he had turned against his father and the Dark Lord, and was going on a date with someone who wasn't superficial enough to let his looks go based solely on clothing alone, Draco found himself wanting to look his best. He'd done a few things, and even had _Potter_ help him—though he hadn't told him who it was Ginny who he was going on a date with. He feared that conversation would go worse than the one he would have with his parents. He could almost see the curses flying now.

"Thank you, Ginny." He left it at that, though a little color did come into his normally pale cheeks. He was wearing black dragon skin robes with Slytherin green harpy hair stitching and trim. He had his best dragon hide boots on and thanks to Potter's advice, had not slicked his hair back like normal. Instead he let it hang loose, giving him a fresh off the broom look. It served to add to the roguish handsome look he had been trying for.

Taking Ginny by the arm, as any gentleman would do on a date with a lovely lady; Draco led her to the door, and held it open for her, "Your chariot awaits." He waited for her to pass through, before following her out. Due to the fact that they were wearing their best clothes, he wanted to avoid walking across the expanse of grounds and risk dirtying their formal wear. Where they would be dining they would be frowned upon for it, no matter how much money he had brought with him. He quickly took up Ginny's arm again and led her down the steps of the school and to a waiting carriage, pulled by the school thestrals. It was a Hogsmeade weekend so all the carriages had been left out for the late night comers and goers. They didn't have a curfew really, as long as they were back by midnight. All the same, most students were already back at the school from their day of shopping, so there was really no worry about them getting caught by anyone who would leak it to Potter or, Ginny's only brother left in school, Ron. He held the door to the carriage open for her, and offered a hand to help her in.

Understatement of the century, no, the millennium...Draco Malfoy looked good enough to eat. Now that she had regained her bearings, she lost them all again when his stormy grey eyes met hers across the deserted corridor. She could take two steps and close the distance between them, take him into her arms but she couldn't. It was their first date, not an invitation to give him her virginity. Swallowing hard, she looked toward the door; outside the heavy breath of thestrals broke her out of her shock. Merlin, how had he convinced McGonagall to let them use these or had he merely bribed the new Care of Magical Creatures professor? It must be so wonderful having money. He stepped forward, taking her arms as if she were some fairytale princess...she almost forgot that pureblooded men of money were taught to act and were treated like princes. What he was doing was bred into him, probably by Lucius Malfoy himself. "It's wonderful, Draco," She said as he helped her into the carriage.

The thing about that particular carriage was that it seemed to be built for only one, which forced her to sit nearly on his lap as the gallant horse-like creatures in front of them sprang into a gallop that carried them up high into the sky towards Hogsmeade. Chilly air whipped around them and Ginny, who had stupidly forgotten her cloak, was now shivering as the sweat that had formed on her dried quickly in the winter air. She huddled against Draco, seeking the warmth he seemed to radiate despite the iciness of his demeanor. Looking over at him, she drew her arms tighter around him. "I...Draco, I was wondering why you asked me out tonight," She asked quietly. "I mean, I'm more than happy to go out with you. But I'm not going to accept the shoddy answer you gave me about being with blood traitors, those of your 'own kind' now that you've decided to choose this path." Warm brown eyes met stormy grey as she challenged him to be honest with her, "So, why did you do it?"

Draco watched Ginny closely as they flew on. When she wrapped her arms around him and huddled close to keep the cold at bay he was happy and allowed himself to smile. Though, he didn't want to coerce her into holding onto him and so he decided to do the honorable thing. He was on Potter's side now, and had best start learning to play by the same rules. "Now, don't get me wrong, I quite enjoy you huddling up against me like this. But I know you don't really want to and you're doing it mainly to stay warm. So, I'm going to do the gentlemanly thing." He quickly disentangled her from him and lifted himself out of the seat enough to slip out of his outer robe, leaving him in his fancy trousers and dress shirt. He flung the robe up and over Ginny and laid it across her shoulders to help keep her warm, "There." This would determine what she wanted to do. If she huddled against him now it was because she wanted to, not for the sake of keeping the frostbite at bay.

Her question made him quirk his brow and think for a moment. She was challenging him to honesty. Everything about her question screamed 'tell me the truth if you really care.' He had the feeling that if he wasn't honest with her, this would be their last and only date…and it might end up being a short one, at that. Draco turned to look right at her, "I don't know why, honestly. There's just…something about you." He paused for a moment longer before continuing on. "I can't quite place what it is. But I wanted to find out what it was. It interests me and, I will admit, I like it. You're..." How to best phrase this to avoid hurting her feelings or making her angry? "...different from the girls I've dated in the past. You aren't snobby or stuck up, and you don't look down at people unless they deserve it. I don't know why I've taken a sudden interest in that or why it was you that it drew me to you, out of all the girls at school I could possibly have. But I wanted to find out." He hoped he hadn't botched that explanation up; it was rather hard to describe.

Ginny felt herself blushing as Draco bared his soul to her. And yes, she truly felt that his explanation came from his soul. As he leaned over, pulling his warm cloak over her, she instantly felt warm...but the hunger with which he looked at her, she was almost overheated by the time he looked away. Despite the fact that she was no longer shivering, she still felt the desire to snuggle up close to him, to mold her body to his and she did so without hesitation. She waited with bated breath as he told her why he really liked her...and when he finished, she almost felt like laughing and crying all at once. "That's beautiful, Draco," She whispered softly, her hand coming to thread through his. He was quite the charmer; it almost made sense now why just about every girl in the school was in love with him. But she knew she had to be careful. "And I said yes because," She swallowed hard, "I think there's more to you than meets the eye, Malfoy. There's someone in there," She tapped his chest ever so slightly, "that's well and truly good. You just need someone to help you find him." Maybe it wasn't her...but she could at least give it a shot.

Draco wrapped an arm around her shoulders since she decided to lean into him again; if she wanted to be held, he wasn't going to object. He intentionally kept the touching at a perfectly acceptable level since he didn't want to scare her off or make her think he making passes at her. Many things were different about Ginevra Weasley from other girls at Hogwarts. He had the suspicion that if he tried to make a pass at her and she wasn't ready, he could very well find himself on the rather nasty end of her Bat-Bogey Hex again. It hadn't been pleasant the first time around and he definitely wanted to steer clear of an encore performance if at all possible. "I've noticed a change in me too. Ever since Potter and McGonagall came to me with a chance at redemption, I've felt it in there...stirring, waiting to come out. Maybe you will be the one to make it show itself. Maybe not, there's only one way to find out." And with that said, he relaxed with her until the carriage began to descend into Hogsmeade so they could go to the main function of their date, dinner.

It felt as if her heart would stop when he wrapped his strong arm around her, whispering that she could possibly be the one to unlock the heart he kept in a cast-iron box within his chest. Was she bloody daft? Why was she allowing herself to be led astray like this? Her mother had always said to watch out for those Malfoys, her father had spirited her away from Draco at every turn, her brothers threatened the boy with violence...and she had her own personal nightmare involving Lucius Malfoy bestowing upon her the diary of the late Tom Riddle, now known as Lord Voldemort. Thanks to the Malfoy family, she was personally acquainted with the Dark Lord. And yet, she couldn't bring herself to blame Draco for that. Swallowing, she stared at his lips, leaning forward until they landed with a nasty bump. She gasped, clawing him to regain balance; she ended up face down in his lap, her nose pressing into a very personal place on a wizard. "Oh bloody hell," She said, pulling her face up from his crotch. Her face was as flaming red as her hair, "Sorry..."

Draco only laughed a bit, and helped to settle her. "No worries. It takes more than that to embarrass a Malfoy." He frowned at his own words, which came from habit like everything bred and beaten into him by his father. But it was true, Draco would never be embarrassed by that, wasn't a virgin and he'd had many a witch's face in his crotch before. But those times had meant little to him and had been for entirely different reasons than a rough landing and poor balance, "You alright?" Best to make sure she was fine before continuing on. He didn't want to make her draw out any suffering. If she was hurt he would insist on them returning to the castle and seeing Madame Pomfrey. She was the only Weasley girl in a family of boys, so he wouldn't put it past her to hide any pain until someone asked.

Ginny frowned, "I suppose it would." Always him and his 'I'm a Malfoy' crap. Just once she'd like to see that there was some human in him, that he actually had feelings. He wasn't even the slightest bit aroused...or if he had been, she couldn't tell. Folding her arms, she shook her head, "I'm fine. I'll just have to hold on tighter next time." He could take that how he wanted, as innuendo or as a simple fact. The only true fact that remained was that she extremely hungry...when she was on guard duty with Pansy, she rarely ate. The girl was always vomiting, it seemed, and it sort of turned Ginny off to food. Even though it was extremely early for dinner, she found that she couldn't wait to eat. "So tell me, which expensive restaurant will you be taking me to tonight?"

As Draco passed the front of the carriage to lead Ginny into the town for their date one of the Thestrals snorted and let out a puff of air from its nostrils. Draco's eyes were immediately drawn to the creature that was normally invisible to people, and he shuddered before speeding up a bit to get away from it; he hated the blasted things. He quickly shook those thoughts from his mind and looked at Ginny to answer her question. "It's a nice place. They call it Blue Moon. It's pretty new here, hasn't been open for very long; no more than a couple years at most. I've only eaten there once and it was with my father when he came during second year to represent the Board of Governors in ousting Hagrid." His eyes widened as he realized that that was the same year Ginny had been possessed by the Dark Lord, thanks to his father. Quickly attempting damage control, Draco wrapped an arm around to give her a quick hug and whispered into her ear. "Sorry, it slipped my mind. I had nothing to do with that...incident. Had it been up to me, that diary would have been planted on someone else." He left out that that was because at the time he'd seen her as weak and a Potter fan girl. He'd wanted his father to give the diary to someone much more worthy of it than Ginny Weasley, daughter of known blood traitors. Oh, how times had changed; now he was on a date with said blood traitor, apologizing for everything he'd ever done to her.

It was so exciting what was happening here. Sure, Ginny had been on dates before...Harry had taken her to the Three Broomsticks, Michael Corner had taken her to the dungeons for a snog...but none of them even came close to taking her to Blue Moon, the most illustrious restaurant in all of England. Her dad had spent three years on a waiting list to get a reservation and after that he'd spent an entire year paying for the meal. It was supposed to be the very finest cuisine, mostly because the patrons of the restaurant got to choose what they wanted to eat, no matter what it was; there was no menu, the kitchens cooked by request. But as soon as he spoke of how he came to know the place, Ginny stiffened. His father...his second year. Throat tightening, she willed the flashes of memory to cease and to let her be but even as he wrapped his arm around her, she didn't relax. "Don't, Draco," She said coolly, closing her eyes for a brief moment as she pulled away from him. "Just don't..." She needed a moment to compose herself, to take a deep breath. Walking around to the back of the carriage she leaned against it, her arms folded over her chest. Several minutes passed in silence before she was finally able to stand straight, making her way back over to him...it could very well have been the bravest thing she'd ever done. "I don't wish that diary on anyone, not even those that I hate." Swallowing a lump in her throat, she held her head high, "Are we going to dinner or not?"

_'Great! Smooth move Draco, now you've gone and upset your date before you even got her inside the restaurant.' _As Ginny moved to be alone and collect herself, Draco naturally assumed the worst. Best to wait on her to be ready to yell at him and say she wanted to return. He sat down on the step of the carriage and waited patiently, hands folded together while he eyed a few pebbles at his feet. When she came back around and announced her intentions were the opposite of what he had assumed, Draco forced himself not to smile and sigh in relief. He merely nodded and offered her his arm once more. "Yes. Of course, the Blue Moon isn't far from here. About three blocks away actually, and as this is a rather small town," Because it mostly catered to the staff and students of Hogwarts, "It's not that long of a walk. Have you ever been there before?"

Ginny snorted with laughter and quipped, "Of course Malfoy, mum and dad take all seven of us kids there all the time. I always get what's on special because it's cheap." Giving him a nudge, she slipped her arm through his again. It was best if they put the past behind them...because if they didn't, their relationship was doomed from the start. As they moved toward the entrance, she stopped, pulling his cloak off her shoulders and handing it to him. "Let's make a promise right now Draco," She looked deep into his eyes, "There's no Lucius, no Dark Lord, no Weasley Family here tonight...it's just you and me and whatever will happen. We may not end up in a house in the country breeding little ones or in your manor quietly reading...but we can at least give ourselves the chance to find out what we want without anyone tainting that."

Draco took the cloak and spun it around, fastening it around his shoulders again. Potter really was the better man, he'd given Draco helpful tips on dating a nice girl and considering Ginny was the only girl besides Cho that Harry had dated, Draco figured those tips applied specifically to her. And yet, he'd still committed one of the cardinal rules of dating: never bring up a woman's past mistakes (at least not on the first date). He put it behind him though with Ginny's words. "Promise made." He smiled and held the door open for her, but placed a hand on her shoulder to hold her back a bit. "But before I commit to it, I want you to know that I never meant to insult your family. Despite what my father thinks of you, I know your dad works for the ministry. And while they don't make you rich overnight, I assume they can at least pay their employees—especially department heads—enough to take their families out to nice places every once in a _Blue Moon_." He chuckled a bit at his own on words and then let it drop from there. That would be his last comment on the subject after they entered the restaurant.

"Family? What family?" Ginny asked, grasping him by the collar to pull him into a soft kiss. At least that would shut him up...he seemed to do it on very rare occasions and she hoped this would be one of them. Striding to the front, she gave the waiter a smile as he looked up from his book. "Ah, Monsieur Malfoy and guest, your table is waiting..." The restaurant itself was tiny. In fact, the most it held was three tables at once...tonight there was only one. She couldn't believe it; Draco had really arranged all this? Soft curtains of dark blue and black swirled as they entered, enveloping them in what felt like a dream. Mist rose from the ground, just dense enough to create an aura of mystery and the light that shone overhead came only from the fullest moon that Ginny had ever seen...ah, the joys of magic. Pulling out her seat for her, the waiter got the two situated before leaving the table to give them privacy to speak. Grasping his hand across the table she gave him a soft smile, "This is beautiful, Draco...thank you."

Draco smiled and rubbed a finger over his lips after the kiss. She never ceased to amaze him. Despite his foolishness for bringing up bad memories, she still was willing to kiss him. That earned a lot of credit in Draco's book. He sat down shortly after Ginny, and rubbed her hand with his thumb. "I suppose it is. Of course...it pales in comparison to how you look tonight." He gave her his best smile and winked at her. It was never a bad thing to lay a bit of charm on someone; especially someone he was taking a particular interest in. "Besides, this was easy to arrange. My name still carries a bit of clout and a few extra galleons in the proper hands certainly sped matters along. All in all, I'd say it was most definitely worth the little trouble it caused, so far." He just hoped she would be this pleased through the entire meal.

Ginny gave him a long look, "Next time, I get to pick where we go on a date...and you can be sure that I won't have to grease any palms for us to have fun." It was what he was used to, all of this 'I'll scratch your back if you scratch mine' crap. Of course he would keep it up; especially because he obviously felt like he had to impress her. Tossing her wine red hair from her face, she crossed her legs. The table was a little small, definitely not made for more than two...but then, this wasn't exactly a family restaurant. "So, Draco, tell me about you. Something that nobody knows," She gave him another sweet smile, "I want to know _everything_."

Draco thought for a moment, and decided it would be best to break his little promise to her. Shocking revelations always worked the best, and it might help her to see things from his point of a view a little. As he'd learned from Harry, a different perspective on things was usually a good thing; it helped you see the whole picture. "Alright, something no one knows…" He took a long breath, thinking of the perfect way to phrase his response, "I wasn't always like this. In fact, when I was much younger, I wanted to be an artist and I didn't give two Knuts about blood purity and all that." He tried his best to hide the pained expression in his eyes, but he had a feeling he was failing. He wasn't as skilled as Potter at hiding his emotions. "When my father realized I wasn't born the perfect Death Eater in training he decided to beat it into me. That's why I was always so vehement in my beliefs. I was afraid that if I didn't do the things that were expected of me, my father would somehow find out and take the time to remind me why I should believe him." The waiter came back a moment after Draco stopped speaking, and he asked for anything with alcohol in it…just a little something to bite back the bad feelings.

Ginny listened in reverent silence as he poured his heart out to her, not only revealing his deepest desire but how cruel and horrible his father truly was. She had been expecting his favorite sexual position or what Quidditch team he was thinking of playing for after graduation. She opened her mouth to speak when he waiter came in, asking for drink orders. Clearing her throat she looked from Draco to the man before them, "Wine, white wine...your best." She said, turning back to him as the man disappeared. Grasping his hand tighter she looked down at her plate, "When I was little I wanted to be a dancer...a beautiful ballerina like a doll that my dad bought me when I was eight. It was muggle, much less expensive than wizarding dolls and, oh," She tried to hold back the emotion in her voice, "I _loved_ her. And then three years later I went to school and...I couldn't take my doll with me; she always protected me when my brothers came to play their pranks or decided that they wanted to take out their frustrations at their younger, scrawnier sister." She couldn't stop her hands from shaking. "And when I was eleven, Ron destroyed her...thought it was a fun way to show off, to practice his magic in front of Harry Potter." It was disgusting, these feelings welling inside of her. "I cried for days, weeks probably over this stupid doll. My dad even went out and bought me a new one but it wasn't the same, it wasn't _my_ doll. It was childish, stupid..." Gripping his hand tighter, she closed her eyes, "And soon after, I wasn't childish anymore. I didn't need a doll, I had Tom..." Turning away, she let her grip loosen on him, "And sometimes I still wish I had my doll..." A tear slipped down her face and she laughed to cover a sob, "You must think I'm bloody daft."

Draco rubbed her hand in what he hoped was a comforting manner. He'd always known Ron could be a right prat at times, especially when he witnessed the way treated the Granger girl who was supposed to be his second best friend. If he could do that to his own sister, no wonder he was able to be such an arse to Hermione. Both girls were lucky they'd had Harry Potter all these years to keep Ron in check. He could have been much worse if he wasn't always trying to make good in front of Harry. The waiter soon returned with their wine and, after pouring each a half glass, left the bottle in a bucket of never-melting ice before disappearing to give them a moment longer to decide what to eat. Draco, on instinct, raised the glass to his nose. He gave it a couple quick swirls, smelled the wine, and then took a sip to taste it. When it met with his approval, he finished the glass and poured himself more. "I know he's your brother and I hope you don't get upset… but I have noticed Ron is a bit of a git. He's got about the emotional capacity of a teaspoon."

Ginny laughed through her tears, "I think he takes after my Uncle Fabian. He just doesn't know how to handle emotion." Turning back to him, she got the overwhelming feeling that in the two minutes she had told him her most personal, horrifying childhood experience that he'd actually made her feel better. She felt lighter somehow, knowing that story was off her chest...it was like a piece of her heart fell back into place. Shaking her head she took a sip of the wine, "Ron's not a bad guy. He's just...well, you had it right. He has the emotional capacity of a teaspoon. And he's stubborn as they come." Telling him that she'd been on a date with Draco...she'd never want to see how _that_ emotional response went. "Anyway, how about a happy memory now; surely there's sometime in your life when you've been really, truly happy."

Draco nodded at her comment about Ron. "He must take after your mum. No offense but I've seen the way she can be with Harry and well, I wouldn't be surprised if 'stubborn' was her middle name." He chuckled lightly at his little joke, hoping it hadn't hurt her. Her question about a happy memory caused Draco to think for a very long moment. Deciding he'd found one, Draco nodded to himself and started speaking. As his words progressed, a small smile started to form on his lips. "When I was four years old, I was really close to my mum. For my birthday that year she got me a magical paint set. I wasn't very good, being four and all, but that never mattered to her. Each moving painting, with half intelligible words was a masterpiece to her. I think she still has them all framed and hidden away so father can never get to them. That was right after I told her I wanted to be a painter…she never hesitated in supporting anything I did."

"That actually has a nice ring to it, 'Molly Stubborn Weasley'...I think that sounds so much better than Prewett," Ginny chuckled, her hair falling over her eyes just slightly. As he told the story about his mum, she still couldn't force the ache to stay out of her heart. "She sounds like a very special woman," She said softly. Narcissa Malfoy was...elusive. How else could anyone describe her? She was indescribable in every way, her beauty was legendary, she was the epitome of pure blood, her demeanor was regal, and her brilliance limitless...she was Malfoy embodied. And yet, there was so much humanitarianism in her. She loved her son… that much was certain. When he turned his eyes to her she knew it was her turn, "Oh, I have so many happy memories of life at the Burrow." She said with a laugh, "My personal favorite has to be the day the Bill came to tell us that he was marrying Fleur...George and Fred turned her handbag into a frog and she must've screamed for hours. Then when she was trying to get me to 'act like a proper young lady', I turned her pretty Veela hair a nasty shade of purple..." Her sniggering mellowed to a sigh as she bit her lip, "Turns out she was pregnant with the first Weasley grandchild. I suppose we shouldn't have done that to her..." Suddenly, Ginny felt embarrassed that she had used _that_ as her favorite memory. "I suppose I like it so much because we were all there, the whole family...my mum, dad, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, Percy, Ron and I, even Uncle Fabian came. We were all there together, sharing a meal and having fun...that's why it's my favorite."

Draco nodded. He could see why having a family moment like that was so special to her, especially after Percy's decision to abandon his family in favor of the Ministry and their backwards policies on the war. "That's a wonderful memory." _His_ family never had times like that. Sure, they ate meals together but most of the conversation was 'Dark Lord this', and 'Mudblood that' if there was any talking at all. His own favorite memory had been chosen because it was one of the few times he'd seen his mother in an anti-Death Eater frame of mind regarding him and his future. Her one saving grace was that she was willing to accept him having different views on things, where his father wasn't. Sure, she wanted Draco to grow up to serve the Dark Lord just like her family, both of them, had done for as long as she could remember. But, if he chose another path, she wanted to see him succeed and be happy in it. His father would rather see him dead.

Nodding, her smile seemed to fade as the waiter came back in asking if they were ready to order. Ginny, whose appetite only seemed to increase with the emotion she felt, smiled, "I'd like a well done hamburger, muggle style with everything on it, chips and a pickle on the side." Tossing her hair, she took another sip of her wine. They could take the Weasley out of the Three Broomsticks but you couldn't take the Three Broomsticks out of the Weasley. Turning to Draco she dared him to say one word, "What would you like?"

Draco quirked an eyebrow and watched her a moment. The waiter looked at her strangely for a moment but his job was to serve the customers, not comment on their taste in food; after all, they would be the ones tipping him. Besides, the restaurant did advertise that they would serve anything the customer asked to be served, as long as it wasn't illegal. Apparently he had a customer who wished to test that. He turned to face Draco, waiting expectantly; this one seemed the most refined of the pair. Surely he would order something more to the standard of his apparent social situation. Draco shrugged and chuckled, "Why not? I'll have the same." The waiter almost choked as he nodded and walked back toward the kitchens.

Giggling, she looked into his eyes, "I think we scared him." Surely a Malfoy would order something that she, in her humble Weasley way, couldn't even pronounce correctly. Biting her lip, she looked at him from under her lashes, "Did I tell you how very sexy you look tonight?" She said softly, reaching over to run her fingers through his hair that, for once, wasn't slicked back. It was so soft beneath her fingers; she loved the feel of it. Looking down at her plate shyly, she let her hand fall so her thumb ran ever-so-gently over his well defined cheekbone, "You're the prettiest man I've ever seen."

Draco blushed at that. He'd never had a girl tell him he was sexy and from anyone else, being called pretty would've been an insult. He was handsome, yes; shaggable, most definitely but never sexy. This was a first. "I do believe you're the first girl to ever say that to me. I've heard just about every other comment, and insult, there is. But, you have been the one to finally complete the list." He stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth as if concentrating and leaned over the table. He then proceeded to mock write on the table top and then came up smiling. "There. I should frame it." He chuckled a bit and then decided to let on the truth. "I can't take all the credit though, I did have help. I know you dated Potter last year and I asked him for help on designing my look for the evening. And before you get worried, no I didn't tell him it was you I was going out with." His grin returned and he reached over to run a finger down her cheek. She could do it him then it was all fair really. "Tonight, you have to be the most enchanting woman I've ever laid eyes on."

"Only tonight?" She shot back teasingly, turning her head just slightly to press a kiss to the palm of his hand. It was strange being like this with him...she didn't feel like a seventeen year old girl, almost a seventh year and a major player in the war against the Dark Lord. With him she was...just Ginny. And for once, being just Ginny satisfied her. "It's true, Draco, you are sexy and every other word there is...frame it, paint it, toss it off the Astronomy Tower and it still remains. You're beautiful," Maybe it was strange for Ginny to call any man 'pretty' or 'beautiful' but…he was, she couldn't deny what was staring her in the face. A sultry looked played in her eyes as she watched him, "Well, I never saw this coming..."

Draco smiled and leaned in towards her. He stopped a few inches from her face and looked into her eyes. "Not just tonight. Every night that I've been on shift with you, you've been enchanting. You've been beautiful for years but I was arrogant and ignored it, for the most part." He drew a little closer, and stopped again. "But tonight made me see you in a way I can't deny. You mesmerize me." Soon as the words left his mouth, Draco closed the gap and touched his lips to hers. His hand came up behind her head, to help in holding his balance as he was leaned over in a funky position. The kiss didn't last too long though, as the waiter came back out and cleared his throat politely. Draco pulled back slowly, and resumed his proper seat so the waiter could place their food down. He double checked to make sure they needed nothing else from him for the time being, and then left them to their meal.

Passion. That was all she could feel as he leaned in. His hot breath on her skin, the brush on his hand on hers, it was like every little girl's fantasy on how a date should be. The only thing left was...his kiss sent fire tingling through her. And she'd tell you that she was not the kind of girl who got tingly very easily. Draco shook something vital in her, made her feel like no one ever had. She nearly mourned as the waiter came back, shattering the moment. With her hamburger in front of her, she found that she wasn't so hungry for food. "This looks delicious," She said, swallowing hard, "Red wine and a hamburger...tré chic." Blushing, she smiled, picking up her glass, "Yesterday on guard duty... do you remember when you set me on fire?" Meeting his eyes fleetingly, she cleared her throat, "You just did it again."

Draco took a sip of his wine and smiled at her in the most seductive way he could. Slowly, he set his glass down and put as much of what he felt into his voice, "Well, it's good to see that I'm consistent." He leaned forward, position his mouth right next to her ear. "Maybe some time we can see what else I can do to...set you on fire." He placed a brief kiss to her mouth and then leaned back in his chair to start slowly eating his burger and chips.

What some people saw as brazenness and audacity, Ginny saw as honesty. "Mum sent me the potion today...said she didn't want me ending up like..." They were still out in public; they couldn't say too many names for fear of letting information slip. "Well, you know who. And no, not that You-Know-Who." Taking a large bite of her burger, she chewed and swallowed before continuing, looking innocent as could be. He knew about the legendary Weasley Family fertility; they were like rabbits, the whole lot of them. And they were a pureblood's dream if they could get one. Weasley women sired scores of healthy strapping male heirs in their lifetimes but they were _very_ rare, Ginny being the first in several centuries. And _that_ made her all the more elusive to capture. It was to his advantage she had set her sights on him. Eating a chip smothered in a red sauce that muggles called ketchup, she bit her lip, "So maybe if you play your hand right, I'll think about it."

Draco mulled it over for a bit and couldn't help but smile. It wasn't one of those cocky smiles he normally sported but a genuine smile. After all, wasn't just some conquest; she was a potential partner. He briefly remembered stories of the fabled Weasley fertility and the fact that they were so rare because the Weasleys often produced males. And to think, the first true Weasley woman in several centuries was practically telling him she'd set her sights on him. With her he could easily make a few babies..._'No! Stop that, Draco. She's not a piece of meat. Besides, that sounds terrifyingly similar to what dad wanted out of Pansy, and we know _better_ than that._' He kept the smile up as he looked at her and winked. "We'll see then." Best to not let her in on those kinds of thoughts, and to make sure they don't become a repeat performance.

Clearing her throat, she finished off the last of her burger, "Draco, did I ever tell how good I am at Legilimency?" She was teasing him, of course, but the look on his face after she told him she'd think about sleeping with him was just so unreadable...she truly wished she had known what was going on in that blonde head of his. And, now, she wanted to watch how he'd react.

Draco's eyes widened and he'd spluttered a bit. Of course she knew Legilimency! Potter had taken her a bunch of others under his wing the last couple years and taught them. It only stood to reason that he'd taught them that skill, and most likely Occlumency. He had just screwed up royally; he just knew it, "Oh Merlin. I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to think those things. They just... popped in my head!" He shut up then and looked down at his plate, his appetite was lost. Of course as he'd finished everything but his chips and the pickle, it wasn't that big of a loss.

Damn, he hadn't told her anything except that he was sorry, "Don't be sorry Draco," She said, taking his hand, "Just tell me why you were thinking those things." That was kind of evasive; she might be able to get something out of him that way. She hated that he was feeling bad though, that she was making him feel embarrassed. HA! She had made him embarrassed...there **was** human emotion in there. Standing up, she threw her arms around him, coming to sit down in his lap. "I'll do it, whatever you were thinking, I'll do it."

Draco grunted a bit as she unexpectedly sat down in his lap. Her comment made him go wide-eyed yet again and he sputtered a bit more. "Y-you can't be serious." He must've been drunk, really, really drunk; there was no _way_ was he really hearing Ginny Weasley saying those things to him. He looked down at the glass to find that he hadn't even finished one, and then around to make sure the waiter wasn't within earshot before he faced her again with a shocked expression. "You want to have my babies… right _now_?" This was a bit too much. He'd expected her to hold to virtue and honor and all that and make him prove himself. But was she really throwing herself at him like he thought she was? Even he'd never moved this fast with girls before.

Mouth gaping open, she barely had a moment to breathe before she doubled over, laughing. The look on his face and...Had he actually been thinking about making babies with her? Sobering, she looked into his eyes, "You," She gave him a short kiss, "are the funniest man I've ever met." Running her fingers through his hair again, she leaned against him, "I would never use Legilimency on you against your will, just so you know. I think we both just found out why I should never be in your head..." If she had been, she could very well have been underneath Draco baby making, before the waiter came back to ask if they'd like dessert. Leaning down, she whispered softly in his ears, "And how about we try a second date before we decide whether or not I'll be carrying your heirs?"

Draco blanched before turning as red as her hair. She hadn't known? She had goaded him into telling her what he'd been thinking? He was angry, then embarrassed, and then...proud. How had that made its way in there? He smiled at her after a moment and kissed her a little roughly before pulling back, "You cheeky minx. You tricked me… good form." He respected people being able to get information with a little clever wordplay like that. He captured her lips one more time and then winked at her. "I'm content to wait as long as you want."

Mocking one of his smug looks she stood from his lap, falling back into her chair and sitting ramrod straight. "Why thank you, thank you very much." Pretending to daintily dab at a bit of something off her face she dissolved into a fit of laughter. She loved teasing him, being with him. "I think I'd at least like to graduate...a certain young lady we both know recommended that I wait until then." _Pansy_…Ginny thought a lot about that young girl over the past weeks...poor thing, young, scared, and pregnant. Draco was intended to be the cause of that pregnancy too. Taking another sip of wine, she looked over at him, her eyes searching for answers, "Draco, what would you have done if...if _her_ baby had been yours?"

Draco frowned as the subject turned toward Pansy and _that_ topic. He ran a hand over the table as he collected his thoughts. When he more sure of himself, he looked up at Ginny, "I didn't want that to happen to her, that's why I was so nasty to her. I was trying to get her to leave me. I couldn't leave her because if my dad found out..." He let that train of thought trail off. "But had it been my child and not Goyle's, I would have done as best as I could by her and the child. I only started getting physical about it all after Harry and the headmistress found out about the plan and convinced me to side with him and stop plans like that one. So, I would already be on this side of the fight." He stopped to try and figure out what he was getting at, and then smiled when he realized what it was. "It would be me in there instead of Goyle right now. That's what I'd have done."

Ginny was surprised; he actually told her everything she wanted to hear. That he would've stuck by Pansy, that he wouldn't have run off and thrown her to the wolves. Smiling, she nodded, "That's how I know you're really one of the good guys, Draco. You may put on a big bad show, especially around her," She put up her hand to stop him from disagreeing, "You don't have to defend yourself. I'd just like to see you stop goading her all the time...she's delicate, in her condition. But that's not the point Draco. The point is that you could've done that to her and you didn't. And for that, you'll get your retribution. I've always believed that our actions have consequences, good and bad...and so, maybe you'll be getting something good coming to you." Biting her lip, she smiled again, "Maybe it'll be this."

Draco listened to Ginny intently. He was glad she was pleased with him. It meant he was doing something right, which in turn meant maybe this could wok out. "I'll try, it's just...old habits, you know? I'm so used to doing things a certain way and it's hard to not do them like that now. I walk into the room, see her and Gregory and I know I should be nice since we're on the same side and we're friends. But, the first thought that pops into my head and rushes out my mouth is usually an insult or some snide remark. I've been working on it; I haven't done as much as I normally do."

Giving him a faint smile, she nodded, "I know. Just keep in mind she has a lot more on her plate than any one of us. I certainly don't envy her position, and I know you certainly don't envy Goyle's. As much as they love each other, it's still hard for her." She'd become one of Pansy's best friends; hell, she was one of the girl's only friends. And being a friend to Pansy meant listening as she bared her soul, recounting tales of grief and horror...many of those at Draco's hands. But if Pansy was willing to forgive Draco, why should Ginny hold a grudge? "Anyway," She said, sitting back. "What do you say we forego this expensive dessert and head for some ice cream? I promised a little someone I'd pick her up a pint of strawberry with candied yams." Letting out a soft laugh, she shrugged. A promise was a promise.

Draco's eyebrows quirked at the mention of that particular ice cream combination, "Strawberry with candied yams? That's…disgusting." He shook his head and sighed. "Glad I'll never have to go through strange appetites like that." He chuckled a bit and waved the waiter over. He took one look at the bill, smirked, and pulled out a small pouch from his belt, which was made of green velvet and had the Malfoy family crest on it. He reached in pulled out a handful of galleons, counted out the proper amount plus a small tip and stood. He turned swiftly to face the waiter and set the money in his hand. "I'd have given you a much more generous tip but I don't like your attitude. My date orders something, you get it and you enjoy your work. If I ever bring her here again and you look down on her for what she asked to eat, I'll hex you into the _next_ war." The waiter looked shocked and kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. Draco pulled Ginny's out, and held out a hand to help her up, "How about that ice cream?"

Ginny shrugged and chuckled, "Don't ask me, I'm not the one who wanted it." Gathering herself together and making sure she hadn't spilled anything on herself, she watched as Draco pulled a handful of galleons out of his coin purse. Dear Merlin, he carried around more money than he father made in six months! Looking away, she didn't see the waiter come back, his eyes wary and beady. She nearly gasped when Draco spoke acidly to the man, "Draco!" She spun around as he pulled back her chair. Didn't he understand that the man was here making a living? So what if he had been a little shocked by he choice in food; reaching beneath her robes she pulled out a very old satchel that had obviously belonged to a grandparent (or...maybe a great grandparent) because the initials GLP were charmed (rather badly) into reading GMW. Pulling out a galleon and several sickles she threw it down on the table, "That's all I have." Looking over at the waiter, she squared her shoulders before turning and walking out of the restaurant. Draco would follow if he knew what was good for him.

Draco eyed the man with menace, and then leaned in while Ginny walked away. "She is far more generous than I am. Don't expect charity like that from _anyone_ else." There was no one out there like Ginny Weasley. He turned and followed her outside. As soon as he caught up to her, he grabbed her arm to halt her, "Ginny, stop!" He wanted to explain. He could tell her was mad at him. But, he had seen the way that guy had looked at her, it wasn't shock. Draco was from this world of snobs, he knew what each and every look was. "You're angry for no reason." Alright, in hind sight, maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to say right off the bat.

Whirling around, she stalked back, poking her finger squarely in his chest. "_I'm_ angry for no reason?" She queried, her brown eyes lighting up as she gave a sharp bark of laughter. "You were going to deny some boy his tip because...because I don't know why!" Continuing to poke him in the chest, she frowned, "How do you know if he was working to support a family and children? He wasn't rude; he gave us respectable service..." It wasn't about the waiter, it really wasn't. "Why do you have to look down on everyone all the time? Is it because you think you deserve to be served? That somehow the purity of your blood allows you to act that way toward people?" Sighing heavily, she shook her head. What else was there to say?

Draco took two visible steps backwards when she rounded on him like that. He tensed, half-expecting a bat-bogey hex to come flying at him any second. But her words…those riled him up more than a curse ever could. She was saying he'd jumped to conclusions and was pig-headed. But look at her! She was doing the same thing to him. He waited until her tirade was finished and he had to take a few breaths to calm himself; He wanted to avoid blowing up on her like she did to him, "Are you finished?" It wasn't a real question, just his way of getting her attention so she'd know he was going to explain himself. "No, I don't know what his situation is and frankly, I don't care. If he needs to support a family then he had better get used to getting paid for the quality of work he gives. Customer service is the first step. Did you see the look he gave you? It wasn't shock! He was practically _disgusted_; that look said you didn't belong in his fancy restaurant and he knew it." He took a couple steps toward her, with his finger pointing at her. "I grew up in this world, it is _all_ politics. And half of politics is body language. I read his body language and that's what it was saying about you. So I tipped him accordingly." He was calm on the outside, for the most part, but the look in his eyes said he resented being talked to like that. "And no, I don't expect to be served by everyone. But that man's job was to serve us for the duration of our meal and he was insulting you every time he looked at you." He dropped his arms then and walked past her toward the ice cream shop. He looked back at her over his shoulder and said, "Forgive me for caring!"

Striding forward, she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back, "Don't you walk away from me, Malfoy. I am not one of your harlots that you can walk all over." Nobody turned their back on Ginny Weasley, nobody. Meeting his eyes, she let her fiery gaze wash over his icy one, "Draco, I don't care if the man thought I was filth. Don't forget you thought the same thing about me for six bloody years! If I let every waiter or shop keeper or whoever the bloody hell else look down on me...well, I'd be a simpering fool by now, wouldn't I? I'd be yours to walk all over; I'd lay down here in the middle of the bloody street if it made you happy." Flicking her hair from her eyes, she let go of his arm, "And I'm not that girl."

"I didn't say you were!" Draco was glaring daggers right back at her. She wanted to get all uppity and in his face, fine. Two could play that game. "And I know I used to think that about you. But there is a difference here. You never let me get away with it, and you were always quick to put me in my place. So why let him get away with it?" He pointed back over toward the Blue Moon. "You get pissed at me and punch me or hex me when I was holier-than-thou to you. But when the waiter does it...you give him a tip! You and Potter always talk about treating everyone equally because no one is better than anyone else despite blood purity. Tell me, does bat-bogey hexing me and then tipping the waiter sound like equality to you?"

"There's a difference between equality and folly, Draco." Softening her voice, she folded her arms over her breasts. "I'm never going to change that man's opinion of me...nor do I care to. He's nothing to me now and always will be _nothing_ to me." Striding forward again, she gripped onto the front of his robes, "But you are my schoolmate, a man I know. Maybe I saw something in you...and I put the effort into hexing it out of you." He wasn't that much taller than her—as she was very tall for a girl—but she still had to look up to meet his eyes. "I don't need you to fight my battles for me, Draco. I'm a big girl, a full grown witch who knows what she wants." Giving him a wry wink, she leaned her head back ever so slightly, "And I want you."

Draco watched Ginny for a moment and the sighed. "I'm not trying to fight your battles for you. But you are my date tonight and I believe wholeheartedly that a wizard should protect his date; even if she is capable of doing it herself. And I know that you don't care about that guy and all that… I've seen how you are, Ginny. But the truth is, in the real world—_my_ real world—I deal with people like this all the time. And they have to be put into their place, or they will start getting cocky and thinking they can run all over you. If you don't stamp them down they'll never learn that when they are at work, they work for you. You pay the bill. That makes you the boss. You talked about consequences and rewards. If they want a reward, a tip...then they should have to earn it, same as everyone else. And that means not giving my date those kinds of looks. On principal I always give a minimum tip no matter how bad the service…but if they want more than the minimum then they have to earn it. I'm a grown wizard, like you're a grown witch. I know what I want too, and I _fight_ for it." He looked into her eyes and placed his hands on her hips. "And I want you too."

Smiling, she reached up, pulling his lips down against hers. Pulling back, she let her forehead rest against his, "I have seven brothers, I'm used to fighting for my way. And don't you forget that." Laughing shortly, she grasped his hand, swinging it as they made their way to the ice cream shop. It was only a few shops down...she was just taking her time there getting there. Slinging her arm around his waist, she looked over at him. "You've been surprisingly gentleman-like tonight, Draco," She complimented, stopping outside the door of the deserted ice cream shop. It was winter, after all, most people didn't go out for ice cream...but then, Ginny and Draco certainly not 'most people'. Giving him her most serious look, she smiled, "I'm not going to sleep with you tonight...so if you want to take me home now, I'll just run in and get our little mum's ice cream and that'll be that. No questions asked."

Draco chuckled. "I am always gentlemanly on dates. Ask Pansy…" Looking sheepish, he cleared his throat, "Well, ask her about before we got sexual. I was always pleasant to her, as much as my reputation would allow in front of others. But when we were alone, I was always on my best behavior. I didn't turn nasty until my father told me the Dark Lord's plans for the baby I was to sire with her. I couldn't go through with it and I couldn't just dump her or I'd raise too many suspicions with the Death Eaters. That's when I got nasty with her. If she broke up with me, then they couldn't say I had turned on them. It would never have gotten as bad as it did if she wasn't so pigheaded and determined to try and make it work. She just never got it until it was too late." He sighed and got a very depressed look in his eyes, like some of the life in them had died. He was obviously not proud of the level he had stooped to in order to protect Pansy, even if he felt it was justified. Ginny's comment about sleeping with him made him put on a look of mock surprise. "You mean...all this was for nothing? Damn!" He held onto a semiserious expression for as long as he could, and then broke down laughing. "Ginny, contrary to popular belief, I'm not always aiming to get shagged after every date. That's only believed because I would go to other girls after Pansy in an effort to get her to dump me and save herself. I actually don't mind not shagging anyone. I said this was a date and I'll be damned if we go home early because you won't sleep with me. We agreed, one date to see how it goes. Date isn't over until you are safely at your common, and that isn't happening until I get my ice cream. I'm looking forward to strawberry chocolate swirl."

Ginny felt her stomach churn as he spoke of Pansy and how he treated her. She knew how he treated her, she heard it from the horse's mouth...and she also knew the rumors. Draco Malfoy was apparently a legend sexually (even if Pansy said that he was mediocre at best) and she wasn't going to put out just because he paid for an expensive dinner and used his manners. Still, his face was stony and unreadable until he dissolved into peals of laughter; she couldn't help but join him, giving him a swat on the chest. "Men are ALWAYS looking for a shag after a date; I don't need Legilimency to tell you that." She had seven brothers and the walls were thin...she was educated in the ways of men. "But, thank you...I appreciate that you're willing to wait until I'm ready. Or if, conversely, this is your way of letting me down easy when it comes to a second date it's admirable that you wouldn't try and shag me as a goodbye maneuver." Running her fingers through her hair, she didn't know if she made so much sense that it didn't make sense or if she didn't make sense at all...Draco clouded her thoughts like that. "I'm craving a nice cup of vanilla and chocolate sauce." Opening the door, she stepped inside and smiled at the young woman manning the front, a smile plastered on her cherub face as she asked if she could help them. "I'll have a pint of strawberry with..." She swallowed hard, "Candied yams. And please place a freezing charm on it," She could see the woman's eyebrows quirk as she eyed Ginny's waist and then went about her work, smiling. "And I'll have a cup of vanilla with chocolate sauce."

Draco grinned and ordered his Strawberry chocolate swirl. When the ice cream arrived Draco paid the lady and led Ginny toward a table. He immediately dove into the ice cream. "This is my favorite kind. But dad feels it's a childish delight and hasn't let me have any for years. Every now and then my mum would sneak me a little, but never a lot. That's pretty sad, huh? Heir to the Malfoy fortune but I'm not allowed to have ice cream."

Sitting across from him, she relished in the flavor of vanilla mixing with the warm chocolate sauce. With a small spoonful she let out a little 'mmm' of delight, "It is delicious." She rarely at ice cream herself...well, at least not in the winter. As he spoke of his father denying him ice cream she laughed, "You should come to a Weasley Family dinner. We'd have you fattened up in no time at all. Mum makes the best meals and there's _always_ ice cream with her famous desserts. It's my dad's favorite...she makes it herself, you know." Funnily enough she could picture Draco sitting out at the old picnic table, a baby on his lap (there was _always_ a baby on someone's lap); his hair blowing in the wind as he laughed with Bill or discussed Quidditch with Charlie and ate ice cream all the while stealing looks at her. Her own thought made her smile, "Someday I'll take you."

Draco stopped with a spoonful half way into his mouth and gaped at her. "Well, if we make it to the point where I'm invited to dinners then sure. Otherwise, I'll have to pass. I don't think Ron or the twins would be very pleased to have me over for dinner and even less pleased if they found out I was dating you." He shuddered at the thought. "Potter would most likely understand but I don't think he'd try to get in their way if they decided to kill me. And three is too much for me to handle at once." He could already see the event unfolding. He would walk in with Ginny; she'd announce they were dating. And then he'd see three jets of light coming at him from every which way. Most likely they'd be the killing curse.

"Draco, my family may be protective of me...especially since my first year," Her father hadn't let her out of his sight for four years after that; he was only just now allowing her some of the freedoms girls in her year were allowed. And that included dating, "But they aren't the type to hex and run. Well, maybe Ron would...but not the twins. They'd force you to eat canary creams and threaten you with bodily violence but they wouldn't do anything that I couldn't fix." Her family was rooting for her to marry Harry, of course, but they didn't click like that. She always felt as if he were just another brother, the eighth Weasley child. "I'd protect you," She said, reaching over and pinching his cheek before dissolving into laughter. "But we're getting ahead of ourselves..." Yes, they always seemed to be doing that. "We're not exactly ready to pick out wedding china and baby clothes."

Draco laughed out loud and playfully swatted her hand away from his cheek. "No, you're right; we're not at that point." He grinned and scooped a little of his ice cream on his spoon and held it out to her. "Thank you for caring enough wanting to protect me. But if it's only Ron, then I can handle him. Now...open up. I think you'll enjoy this."

Leaning forward her cherry pink tongue darted out to taste the ice cream he proffered. For a moment she stayed still, letting the flavors mix in her mouth. Finally, she smiled, "It's good...but not as good as this." Grabbing her spoon she dug a scoop of the ice cream out onto her spoon and dipped it in the chocolate sauce. Placing a hand underneath she held it to his mouth, one hand underneath to catch any drips as if she were feeding a small child. "Try it, you'll like it," She said, and holding it closer to his lips.

Draco smirked and leaned forward so the spoon entered his mouth. He pulled back, showing the spoon now empty of ice cream and grinned. "That is good. But I like mine better." He watched her for a second and then thumped his forehead on the table and began laughing. "Oh Merlin, look at us. Feed each other like couple of lovesick school kids..." He looked up quickly with funny look on his face and winked at her. "Okay, so maybe it's not too far off base." Time to let that one run around her head. See how she reacted. Been planting thoughts in his, time to do the same to her.

"Yes, why don't we reminisce on the old days? Except I'm only a sixth year, love," That little word slipped out of her mouth before she even had a chance to think about it. Within moments her face was bright red as she looked away. "I-I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that." He wasn't her love, he wasn't even her boyfriend yet...there wasn't any reason she should be using that word with him, no matter how frequently people used it to mean things other than 'the one that I love.' Running her fingers through her hair, she bit her lip, hoping he didn't get scared off or worse...even if she didn't know what could possibly be worse.

Draco watched her in shock for a moment. Had she just said that? Of course it was a slip of the tongue, and now she was embarrassed by her slip up. Well, he could make her feel better. "No worries, love. Everyone says the wrong thing at times." There, he had used it now as well. Evened the playing field for her, so she wouldn't be as upset about it…he wasn't. And of course, just his luck, now he was blushing too. Draco Malfoy most certainly was not one to blush often. And here, this girl had caused him to blush twice in one evening. What was going on?

Meeting his eyes, she found that words just couldn't describe what she wanted to say. Laying her spoon beside her ice cream, she leaned across the table, pressing her lips to his for a soft kiss. It grew more demanding as she let her hands come to press to his face, her breathing becoming heavy as she snogged him. Sure, she'd kissed boys before but...it had never been like this. Draco made her feel hot all the way from the very bottom of her toes to the tip of her head...and an unsettling pressure was building between her thighs just having him near her like this. Merlin, things were changing rapidly...hopefully for the better.

Draco brought a hand up to her face and stroked her cheek as she kissed him. He returned the kiss with equal fervor and after a moment, he ran his tongue over her lips, seeing if she'd give him permission to enter. He was trying to figure this out. He'd dated; of course, he'd obviously kissed other girls. But, none had ever made him act like this. Not even Pansy. Sure, he had switched sides but he hadn't planned on changing too much. Ginny, however, made him want to change. To become a better person in the hopes that she'd see that person in him and decide that was who she wanted. What shocked him most was how fast things were changing.

The demure throat clearing from the cash register pulled Ginny's attention from what she was doing. Sitting back, her lips swollen with kisses, she blushed darker, "I...I think we ought to call it a night. I want to bring this ice cream to our friend before she decides to head to bed and...I'm feeling a little tired." Her ice cream was all but forgotten as she stood, tossing the dish into a trash bin and took his hand again. "Draco I had a really nice time tonight."

Draco nodded and stood beside her. He refused to blush just because they'd been caught snogging by the register attendant. He could refuse all he wanted, but his cheeks decided they wanted to blush despite his wishes. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I had a good time too." He led her out of the ice cream parlor and back to the carriage. He helped her in once more and sat beside her. This time, he pulled his robe open a little and wrapped it partially around her, along with his arm, and pulled her into him a bit. He could keep her warm like this, no problem.

It was only a short walk to the carriage and she relished in the strength he possessed as he helped her up into the seat and then wrapped his arms around her before they took off. This time, if she ended up with her nose in his lap, it wouldn't be an accident. Resting her head against his shoulder, she smiled to herself, "Draco, what do you say to another date...in a few weeks after we switch off the midnight rotations for the morning ones?" Looking into his stormy grey eyes she knew she was breaking tradition; pureblooded men rarely accepted dates from ladies (unless they were whores). But then, he was trying to break from that mold. "I'll show you some of my world, who I am."

Draco chuckled. "No fair, I was about to ask you the same question." He fixed her with a hard stare, but the smile on his face ruined it. He laughed a bit and then nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good. I look forward to it." He looked around quickly, as if checking for people watching, and then smiled. "Well at least we can't get caught here." He then placed a finger under her chin, lifting it slightly, and lowered his head to press his lips to hers.

As the thestrals carried them toward Hogwarts, Ginny gave into him. Her mouth gliding over his, their tongues dancing, his hands coming to settle on her back. When they arrived back at the castle they'd be back to pretending to hate one another...but for now they could let the truth free, they could display their affection in any way they wanted. If only for a few minutes more.

* * *

**You know the drill:D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much to our reviewers! We want to hear more! This chapter especially is important in setting up this relationship between Draco and Ginny! We have a lot coming up, especially in the next chapter. And after that we get to see what Draco and Ginny will do after** **school...the real drama is beginning now. And it's only going to build higher!**

**Don't forget, three reviews gets a new chapter!**

**Have a safe, Happy Halloween! Don't eat too much candy now!**

**Marina & James**

* * *

With the expansion of Pansy's waistline, Ginny found her free time being greatly reduced. In the three short months that she'd been on guard duty, Draco and she had put off their second date off no fewer than seven times. Every time they thought that they might have a few hours when they were both free (and other students wouldn't see them), it turned out that Draco had an essay to do, Ginny was being called to keep Pansy company, or Ron was breathing down their necks. Their time on duty had been enough to satisfy their desire to see one another but it was so different to be on a date. When the two of them had guard duty they were almost always around their charges; while Pansy and Goyle often kept to themselves, they always extended the invitation for the guards to sup, read, or play games with them. Ginny found out firsthand how very skilled at chess Gregory Goyle was. In fact, there were some times she wondered if he was better than Ron!

This particular April morning, Ginny awoke to the sound Pig zooming in and letting out little squawks. Sleepily her eyes opened and she didn't even realize the severity of the situation until she untied the letter from the owl's leg. Pig never visited Hogwarts...not since Percy left. He was Percy's owl and his alone, used solely for ministry business. The dark parchment startled her, her heart pounding in her chest as she opened it. The shrill voice of Gertrude Roast burst from the parchment, _"It is with deepest regrets we report the death of your brother Percy Ignatius Weasley at seven thirteen yesterday evening at the Ministry of Magic. Inquires can be directed to myself or the Department of Deaths. Family records have been updated and his body can be claimed within thirty days. Again, our deepest apologies, Gertrude Roast,"_ Ginny watched as the letter burst into a slow flame, much like her heart did. Letting out a desperate gasp she laid back in bed, sobbing. This wasn't happening.

Draco felt the paper flop on his face, and looked up to see his owl standing on his chest. He looked blearily at it, then at the paper. The owl—impatient little bugger that it was—leaned forward and pushed the paper toward him. Draco yawned and grabbed the paper, then handed the owl a treat. It happily gulped it down, and flew off with a silent flapping noise. Draco sat up in bed and grabbed the paper. "What's new to—" His eyes widened as he came across the front page headline: **Death Eaters attack Ministry!**

He quickly scanned the article. Names, that's what he was looking for, names. An attack meant that people would die, and he was actually hoping it would be his bastard father. Two birds with one stone that would be. Then the Dark Lord would loose a loyal inner circle member, and he wouldn't have to tell his father about Ginny. But the first name that caught his eye on the list of deaths, was _Special Assistant to the Minister of Magic: Percy Weasley_, "Oh no, Ginny!" Draco jumped out of bed, dressed faster than he thought was possible, and ran out of the common room toward Gryffindor tower. He didn't care who saw them together; he just had to know if she knew yet and if she did, how she was taking it. He needed to be with her now more than ever.

It was by some twist of fate the Gryffindor house was mostly deserted because it was a Hogsmeade weekend and Draco knew the password because Harry had given it to him; she needed to be held, to be comforted and only he would do. Wrapping her arms around herself she sobbed into her hands, years of pent up tears, frustration and pain poured out of her. Death Eaters had killed her brother Percy. Sure, to many people he seemed uptight and sometimes rude but he was still her flesh and blood, she knew the truth about him. She remembered so many times with Percy, he protected her when Fred or George wanted her to test one of their pranks. 'Go find one of your friends to play test subject, mum would kill you if Ginny got sick'; then he'd pat her on the back and send her away so he could read in peace. The crushing sadness washed over her and she rolled over, sobbing into her pillow. Dear Merlin, she'd never be the same.

Draco saw the fat lady come into view and yelled out the password so he wouldn't break stride. He completely forgot he had the paper in his hands still. The portrait swung open, and Draco bolted inside and to the stairs. He was up the girls' side in a heartbeat and thankfully remembered to knock. He didn't know if any other girls might be in there, and they might be pissed at him if he barged in on them while they were in any state of undress, especially since this wasn't his dorm. "Ginny! Are you in there?" Under his breath he muttered, "Preferably I get let in before someone sees me and gets us in huge trouble."

At the sound of his voice, Ginny leapt from the bed, rushing to the door to meet him. With a desperate sob she flung herself into his arms, holding onto him for dear life as she clung onto him. "P-Percy is…" Another gut-wrenching sob tore through her as she buried her face in his chest, "dead!" As tender as a child he carried her over to the bed, closing the door behind them to give the privacy she desperately needed right now. She needed to grieve, to let the sadness escape…otherwise it would eat her alive. Even as he sat her back down on the bed, she didn't let him go; in fact, she only clung tighter. No one could leave her right now, she couldn't survive it.

Draco caught her and lifted her off the ground. He stepped into her room, and kicked the door closed behind him. He held her tightly for a long moment before settling her on the bed and pulling her to him. He rubbed her back and sighed into her hair. "I know. My owl dropped off the morning paper and I read the article. I was looking for my dad's name in there. But I saw Percy's name and I had to make sure you were okay." He pulled her into his lap and stroked her hair while he held her. "We can tell Potter that we need time and take today's shift off. He won't mind, you need time for this." He wanted to make everything better, to take her pain away. Why did horrible things like this happen to people he cared about?

No, Ginny wasn't okay...not by a long shot. But she didn't say that to him, even as he set her back down on the bed, cradling her in his arms. Resting against his chest, her sobs dissolved into hiccupping cries, her tears waning as he rocked her. With her head against his chest and his chin resting lightly on the top of her head as he encircled her in his arms, she'd never felt safer. Sighing heavily, she sniffled, "No, I have to go, today more than ever. I owe it to Pansy, to myself, and to Percy. This just goes to show how desperate the Death Eaters are getting to find her...she needs me, the baby needs me. Percy would've wanted it this way. He was always so smart, so logical..." Her voice trailed off, cracking painfully as she buried her face in his chest again. "It just hurts so much..."

Draco nodded. "I understand. But, we don't know for sure that they were looking for Pansy. This could have just been one of the Dark Lord's many attempts to usurp the Ministry." He placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I have some contacts, I can find out what they were doing. Hopefully it was just a raid." The word 'hopefully' left a bitter taste in his mouth…he was hopeful that the Dark Lord was just up to his normal tricks, not trying to get his hands on Pansy again; that option seemed to be the lesser of two evils. He hated to think about what it would mean if they had been there with the intent of killing everyone, instead of trying to find Pansy. Draco quickly summoned his owl, and conjured a note to take to a contact of his. As the owl flew away Draco leaned back a bit to look into Ginny's face. "Do you need anything? Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

She stayed perfectly still, inhaling the manly, clean scent that was only him. He calmed her, soothed her scalding tears; he made her feel as if everything would be right with the world again if only she could believe. Even as he took it upon himself to get to the bottom of this mess and to send an owl, she barely breathed until he pulled back slightly, meeting her teary gaze. "Just...don't leave me, Draco. Don't leave..."

Draco nodded and pulled her into his chest again. "I won't Ginny...I won't leave you." Damn those Death Eaters! He was going to get them good, even if it mean forfeiting his life for it. He'd already sworn that he wouldn't let anyone else die, and this was the last straw. "Do you think your parents know? Maybe you should floo your mom and make sure she's handling this better than I suspect she is."

"I don't want to see her now, to see the anguish in her face. She'd force me to come home and…I just can't." She said softly, knowing in her heart that if she went home, her mum would never allow her to return. And she needed to be here, for Pansy's sake and for her own. "If the ministry sent _me_ a letter, of course they sent one to mum...not to mention dad works there. He'd have told her by now." She was starting to become numb inside, cold as ice. The pain was overwhelming her, killing her with its icy scythe. "Do you know," She stared off into nothingness, still clinging to him for dear life, "Percy used to tell me that I was the prettiest little girl he'd ever seen? Even after Tom, after my first year...I would wake up late at night, crying, shaking, and run to him. He was always in the sitting room reading, always...I don't know if he _ever_ slept. He said he didn't need to, that it was a waste of time and energy...he would sleep once he had something worth sleeping for. Like when he was married," Her voice cracked again. "He was going to ask Penelope to marry him this summer..."

Draco ran a gentle hand up her back and into her hair in a soothing, repetitive motion, contemplating what she had said. All the things that Percy was going to miss out on; he'd never see Ginny get married, never see her kids. He'd never have kids of his own. It was rather depressing to Draco and he could only imagine that if he felt this way, what did Ginny feel? "He was right. You are the prettiest girl. Not just to him...to me too."

Gripping him tighter she sobbed again, "He used to say I was like a flower, that with every passing day I bloomed and changed. He told me that one day I'd make a strong alliance for the family, that I'd live up to my beauty and marry a rich, handsome prince that would take me away and love me forever. He was always so romantic like that, so idealistic..." And she had met a rich, handsome man who thought he was a prince. "Why did it have to be him?" She burst out suddenly, anger welling up inside of her. "It should've been someone else! Anyone else! It should've been me!"

Draco shushed her and held her tighter to him, "Not you. With as much as you meant to Percy, do you think he'd take your death any better than you're taking his? I think he might take it worse." He didn't want to think about Ginny dying. For some reason that thought created a painful pull in his chest. "He was a good man. For all his faults and his misplaced loyalties, his heart was in the right place. He truly believed he was doing something good for the world and that makes him a great man. He died defending the Ministry, the foundation he loved more than his own life. That makes him a hero. Besides, he's a Weasley, I bet he took a few Death Eaters with him, and made the others wish they'd never woken up to go on that raid."

"Percy would know how to act; he'd know how to feel! I'm just feeling lost..." She crumpled against him, becoming limp in his arms, "I'm feeling like there's this ache inside of me. I can't fill it, not for anything...it's the hole that Percy left in my heart." It did make her feel slightly better thinking about Percy dying as a hero. "Yeah," She said finally, "He was a hero. He will always be a hero to me."

Draco smiled and nodded. "Then remember him that way. Remember all the good he did for you, all the happy times. That's what he would want; for you to remember the good, not the bad." Draco was about to say something else, when his owl returned and dropped a small piece of parchment in his lap. Draco unrolled it, read the words, and sighed. He kissed her forehead again before speaking. "My contact said the raid was a search party looking for Pansy. The Death Eaters didn't believe that she wasn't there and Percy—along with a few others—held their attention so the interns and other officials who weren't able to defend themselves could escape. Like I said, he died a hero." He knew it didn't make any better, but at least it made it not such a pointless death. His death had saved someone else's life. That was never pointless.

Ginny sat up as the owl came in, watching as he read the letter carefully. She took to heart what he said about remembering her brother as a hero. To her, he was always a hero, even when he wiped her tears away and sent her back to bed or chastised her for infantile behavior. When Draco finally spoke, she felt as if a hot poker was jammed through her heart, "Dear Merlin, they really want Pansy that badly." Before it had always been on Harry's word alone that she knew the Death Eaters wanted Pansy Parkinson...but to know now that they were willing to go straight to the ministry and risk exposure. There was no going back. Clearing her throat she stood up off the bed, "Come on, we have to go, it's almost time for us to be on duty."

Draco stood but held quick as she tried to bolt for the door. "Are you sure you want to do this? I know Harry wouldn't mind us skipping shift, or at least you. I'm sorry if I sound like a nag, I just want to make sure that you're going to be alright, love." He'd slipped with that one. Well, hindsight was always crystal clear; but he wouldn't apologize for it, he wasn't sorry he'd said it. He put his hands on her waist and looked into her eyes, trying to see in them everything she was feeling. And it was then that he realized how much he'd changed since this all began. Before he'd never call Potter by his first name and didn't give two wanks about what happened to a Weasley. Now he was going to guard his pregnant ex-fiancée against Death Eaters, was calling Harry by that name, and was trying to comfort Ginny Weasley whom he was starting to suspect he might be in love with.

Nodding, she wrapped her arms around herself. "I owe it to Percy," She said softly, "He would've protected Pansy no matter what. Even unwittingly, he did protect Pansy and her unborn child...the least I can do is my own part. We need to win this war," Turning to him again, she leaned against him, "For Percy, for every witch, wizard, and child who has lost someone they care for, and for us, love."

Had she just slipped like he did? Or did she mean it? He hated this not knowing. It was always the first stages of a relationship that made things tough. Draco simply nodded and held her close for a minute. After a while he let her go, and stepped back a bit. "Then we better get over there. Last thing I need is to be leaving here and run into a Gryffindor in the common room. That's not exactly the way I pictured Ron or the others finding out about us. And with me coming out of your room, I doubt they'd suspect a more honorable reason for my being here. Well, at least Ron wouldn't, even if he received news already."

Pulling away, she closed her eyes. She needed to walk on her own two feet for now. He'd held her, comforted her...now she needed to do it by herself. Ginny hurried down the hallway trying to ignore the heavy footsteps of Draco behind her. She'd spent the morning wrapped in his arms, crying away the aching sorrow that threatened to rip her apart...but they had work to do. Now, more than ever, they needed to protect Pansy and her unborn child. Her flame-red hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, drawing attention to the puffiness of her eyes, the trails of tears down her face. Percy was dead...her cherished brother would never marry his girlfriend or have children or see her married all because of Voldemort. It sent another wave of sadness through her and she nearly stumbled as she halted in front of Pansy and Goyle's room.

* * *

Draco was sitting on the couch looking at the article for what seemed the fiftieth time to him. It'd been an hour since they'd told the news to everyone in Goyle and Pansy's room. Harry had taken off just like Draco had predicted and everything had seemed to go back to normal from there. Well, as normal as could be expected for a day like this. He finished the last sentence and tossed the paper aside. He was frustrated now, and ran a hand through his blond hair, messing it up. He looked over at Ginny and watched her for a moment. He hoped she was doing better than before. He wanted to hold her again, and make sure she knew that he would be here for her. "Gin, knut for your thoughts?"

Harry had left. After they told him about Percy he just…he got up and left. After that Pansy had asked her to be the godmother of her and Goyle's child, which Madame Pomfrey had told them would be a little girl. There were new lives starting right here in front of her but all she could think about was death. Staring off into nothingness she wondered fleetingly about mortality. Would Harry die the way Percy did? Would it be painful? Would she also be a casualty of this war? Would Draco? He broke into her silent reverie and she sighed, "I'm thinking about death, Draco." She said softly. "Will I know when it's my time? Will I be happy when I die?" Looking down, she shook her head, "I want so much to know when it'll be, so I can make sure everything is in order and that everyone I love is prepared."

Draco moved closer to Ginny and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He didn't care if anyone walked in and saw them like this now. He'd hex them if they said anything. "That's one life's many mysteries. No one knows when they are going to die. Well, maybe Harry might, but that's another story altogether. And try as I might I never can get the facts about it." Harry was an enigmatic person—more so than most wizards and witches—which was odd considering he'd been raised as a muggle. "All you can do is make sure that you get things taken care of early on, especially in times like these, so that when it happens, you can have some peace knowing that you I'd your best to prepare everyone you love and care about."

Ginny smiled weakly, "I can't get everything taken care of early on. I want to be a mediwitch, Draco. I want to live in a nice house, have children, be married, have fun...I want to die with dignity with someone I love there with me." And unfortunately the only people who had all of those things right now were Pansy and Gregory. "Sometimes I wish I were in her position," She whispered so softly that she almost couldn't hear herself, "Even for one moment to have what she has I…I know it's horrible."

Draco shook his head and pulled her into a tight embrace. "That's not horrible. To wish you had love all around you in a man and a child. I wouldn't wish the circumstances of that upon you, not by a long shot. But I do understand." He placed a small kiss to her cheek and rested his head against hers. "Sometimes I wish I was like Goyle, with a woman to love me and a baby on the way. Not Pansy, because then she'd just be in the same boat and that would most likely mean I was a Death Eater or I failed to protect her. But all the same, it's not horrible to dream of stuff like that."

"Draco I'm sixteen years old, I shouldn't be wishing I was pregnant and living out some kind of fantasy. Do you know how much danger Pansy is in just by living? Not to mention that baby girl inside of her..." She jammed her fingers through her tangled red hair. "I should be thinking about going to Mediwitch School, of graduating...instead I'm wishing for a twisted fantasy..." But what really shocked her was that he thought about it too. Leaning against him, she closed her eyes, "Draco...someday I..." She bit her lip, knowing this would change their lives forever. "Someday I'd like to have your baby, I think."

Draco smiled and nodded. "I never said you had to wish for those things now. It's just, with this war you never know if you might live through it or die tomorrow." He was always scared his father would come for him, to demand he return to the mark or take his life for turning away. "I heard that's what Harry's parents did. When the first war was in full swing a lot of couples were getting married and having kids in fear they might die and never know that joy. Now, it's only a rumor but I can understand why they'd do that." Her words though brought his thoughts to a halt. "You'd...want to have my kids one day?" He couldn't help the huge grin that spread over his face. "I think, one day, I'd like for you to have my kids."

Wrapping her arms around him, she pulled him tightly to her. "Not today, not tomorrow...maybe not even next week," She laughed at the absurdity of what she was saying. After all, they were barely children; there was no logical plan that involved them trying to make a baby. "But years from now, someday when it's calm...no war, no violence, just you and me...I'll have your baby." She kissed him softly on the cheek. A tear slowly wound down her cheek, "Now I have plans...plans I can look forward to."

Draco held her close and breathed in her scent. "Yeah, now the hard part is making sure we live to see those plans fulfilled." Well, hard as long as they were exposed. But with them secluded in guard duty like this, maybe it wasn't such a far off thought. After all, there were only two things the Dark Lord wanted right now, Pansy's baby, and Harry Potter. Harry was currently off gallivanting around trying to get justice, which once the Dark Lord found out, would probably make him shift focus for a while. And Pansy was currently guarded as well as, if not better than the Minister of Magic. "Someday we'll have those dreams. We just got to keep faith that it will be that way. Besides, if anything happens, Harry has a weird habit of showing up right in the nick of time to save people's lives."

"One day at a time...I think that's what I've learned through all of this," Ginny said, turning to look at him again. "I don't know what tomorrow will bring, no matter how badly I want to know. Come what may, I suppose." Grasping his face, she gently pressed her lips to his. "All I know is that today I have you and we will have our baby someday, maybe we'll even get married and live together, happily ever after. But we have the dream for now, and that's all I need."

Draco wrapped his arms around her as she kissed him. "Yes, one day. I would prefer to marry you before we have kids but sometimes it doesn't happen like that." He didn't think he needed to give Pansy and Goyle as an example. It was just more proof that the future was never set, and many things could happen that weren't planned. However, making plans was always best because then you had goals to strive for. "So, what do you think our future holds? A huge Manor, four, maybe five house elves...how many kids do you think?"

Despite the fierce ache in her heart, she managed to laugh. "Maybe we'll even _wait_ until we're married." It sounded nice to her; she would prefer to raise children in a stable two parent environment. But then, they didn't need to be married for that...it was just a bonus, she supposed. She sat back, letting her arms wrap around his as he held her. "Our future, eh? Oh I'd never want to live in a cold stuffy manor. I'd much prefer a warm, cozy house somewhere that's beautiful. Maybe we'll have two house elves; after all, I know how to cook. Maybe four or five kids, I am a Weasley after all." She was pulling his leg; she'd vowed to herself that she'd never have more than four children. After all, she knew what living with seven children was like.

Draco laughed. "Oh come on...only four or five? Your mum would be disappointed. She'd expect seven at least!" He just playfully teased her. But just in case it ever really happened, it wasn't like he couldn't afford to raise seven kids. He was the heir to the Malfoy fortune—and it was a massive fortune. "Who says a manor has to be stuffy and cold? It could be a warm loving home under the right care. And with you in my manor, then I see no way it could be less than loving and cozy."

Ginny put her hands on his hips, "And just where do you think those children would come from, Draco? Why, if you kept me pregnant for nearly seven years I'd hex your bloody arse off." She feigned anger, all the while hiding a little smile. "And don't tell me that you could think of seven of the bloody strange names your family likes to come up with!"

"Of course I could...first off there'd be Draco Jr." He tapped one finger. He'd start naming them now just to get her goat. She had, after all, started it with that little challenge, "Then Abraxas, after my grandfather, Pollux, then Calidora if we had a girl. And then maybe Morfin or Arcturus, both strong names for boys." That was six; he just needed one more name. Well, he supposed he could draw on the Prewett family for a name. After all, that would maybe make Ginny smile since her mother was born a Prewett, "Bilius! There's seven names right there, and not a one of them is normal." He grinned smugly at her since he'd managed to do the impossible in her eyes. Or at least, to him he'd done it. "So, still think I wouldn't be able to come up with names?"

Ginny cleared her throat, "Well, I've made one decision and one decision alone when it comes to me having your babies." She said very seriously, looking him dead in the eye. "You will _not_ be allowed to name them." Giggling, she felt a pang through her heart...she shouldn't be laughing or enjoying herself, Percy was dead. He'd never laugh again, he'd never have babies...and yet here she was being truly insensitive. She sobered immediately, clearing her throat. "I'd name our babies Sara, Jane, Andrew, Robert...things that everyone can pronounce."

Draco held her a bit tighter and kissed her softly. "Hey, I see that look in your eyes. Don't start getting all guilty because you're having fun. Do you really think Percy would want you moping around all day and night? He'd want you to mourn him, sure, and then let him go. Move on with your life before it passes you by." He smiled softly at her. "And back on the names subject, if you don't want me to name our children, then fine, I won't. In all honesty, I hate most of those names anyway. Besides, any names you come up with will be beautiful names. I'm certain that our children will be pleased when they get told the story of the day we sat around talking about names, and hear what I wanted to call them."

"You bloody won't _ever_ tell our children that at sixteen that their mum sat here talking about having babies!" She gave him a playful slap and kissed him on the lips again. "There's no way that my children will go around thinking that it's okay to get knocked up at sixteen years old! I don't want to be a grandmum before I'm good and ready!" Leaning against him, she sighed heavily, "I know, I just can't help it Draco. He's barely cold in his grave and I'm thinking about the future...a future that Percy will never see." Turning her haunted gaze to him, she bit her lip, "Can we name our child Percy?"

Draco nodded slowly, "Sure Ginny, we could name a child of ours Percy. I can't think of a better way to honor him, your mum would love it." He smiled and kissed her gently again. "You know, while we're on the subject of futures..." He had been meaning to broach this subject. After all, they'd been putting it off seven different times now. "Think we should try for that second date an eighth time? I heard that this weekend the younger students have a lot of preparatory tests and the rest of the students are studying for OWLS and NEWTS. It would be the perfect time. I don't need to study, and you don't have NEWTS till next year."

Ginny had to steel herself against blurting out the truth of the matter. Her distinct lack of free time stemmed from the fact that she was graduating early (Merlin willing). She'd been taking seventh year classes, trying to make up for being an entire year behind and all she had left to do now was pass her NEWTS. But still, there was a chance she'd fail and she wanted to see the shock on Draco's face when, on the train home, she'd tell him how she'd graduated privately. Oh, to see the shock on his face! "Of course I still want to go, Draco. I want to show you what it's like to go on a date where you don't have to grease any palms. Just as soon as NEWTS are over in two weeks," She nearly gave herself away but quickly hid it, "You know with Goyle being so stressed out, it's making Pansy nuts. I have to think about her and the baby..."

Draco smiled and nodded, it made sense that would be the case; lately Pansy had been calling upon Ginny for many things. All of the guards had started become close, not only with Pansy and Gregory but also with one another. But Pansy had been treating Ginny as a confidante; they were each other's very best friends now, "That sounds like a plan. Then I won't be stressing out during our date about NEWTS that I might not be too confident on." He was a little nervous about the Defense against the Dark Arts NEWT; he'd barely made par in the class so far. It wasn't his strong point despite the fact that he'd been ministered in it all his life. Still, he'd gotten the class this year and he needed to pass it to graduate; there was no turning back now.

Nodding, she smiled. Phew, that could've blown her cover. "And what do you plan to do after you graduate?" She asked, her red rimmed brown eyes meeting his stormy grey ones. "Do you want to go to university or become an Auror? Maybe play professional Quidditch?"

Draco went deep into though for a moment. "I don't know. I never really thought about it. I mean, my family is one of the wealthiest in all of Britain, if not the entire Wizarding World. They have stocks in numerous companies in both the Wizarding and muggle world. I don't ever really have to work if I don't want to. I can just live off the money I make from that plus what my family has our various vaults already." He furrowed his brow, thinking for a bit. "Although, I do have to say playing Quidditch, or working as an Auror to help stop people like my father is tempting. I wouldn't mind trying my hand at either of those."

Smiling, she nodded, "I think you'd make a wonderful Auror or a Quidditch player. You'd probably even be wonderful as one of those males in the witch weekly catalogues too! You're sexy enough to do that," She chuckled and gave him another soft kiss on the lips. This time, she let her body mold against his, deepening the kiss. His lips were like a balm to her, when she kissed him she didn't remember the bad in life, she only thought about the good...about having his babies. After a moment, she looked down, "Draco...have you slept with many girls?"

Draco enjoyed the kiss more than he would normally admit. She had a calming effect on him. He would wager money that if he were ever mad enough and about to cast the killing curse on someone, one kiss from her would be enough to soothe even his worst temper. Of course, her question was a buzz kill of the highest order. He pulled back slowly and sighed, finding the fire very interesting right about now. "Well...honestly, I guess I have. Pretty much any Slytherin girl within a year of me, except Millicent, two Ravenclaws, and I think there was a Hufflepuff as well. They didn't mean anything to me; it was all part of driving Pansy away." He felt terrible now that he reflected on it; he pulled away from Ginny and looked down at his shoes. She would probably hate him now, saying he'd not only slept with a bunch of girls but that none of them had meant anything to him. She would think he was one of those wizards that went around sleeping with girls because they figured that's all they were good for.

Pulling away slightly, she nibbled her bottom lip as she always did when she was deep in thought or nervous. "Did you enjoy it?" She asked, turning to him. "I mean, you say it meant nothing to you but...did it feel good? Did you want it?" So many girls had spoken of the legendary sexual prowess of Draco Malfoy. She'd once overheard Daphne say that she was ruined because she'd never find a man who loved like Draco. And yet, Pansy told her that Draco was mediocre, unfeeling, cold...he came and went, that was that. But was that due to the fact that he was determined to push her away because he wanted to protect her? "I'm a virgin, Draco." She said softly.

Draco nodded. "I enjoyed it, with all of them. And, despite me not really caring about any of them I tried my best to make sure they enjoyed it too." Pansy was the only one he'd tried to make sure didn't enjoy it. "Pansy was the only one I was cold and mean to. I was overly rough and intentionally tried to make her not enjoy it. I had to do the deed, or my father would find out, but I could enjoy it with her, and I couldn't let her enjoy it or she might have gotten hope and hung on longer." He hated himself everyday for that, and his expression showed it. He felt dirty, like a pervert who got his kicks and went on to the next girl. "Y-you're a…virgin?" He'd had lots of virgins, most girls here were. But it made him nervous nonetheless, "You mean you and Potter..._never_?" He'd thought for sure they had at some point last year.

It stung a little bit. He'd had...dear Merlin, at least thirty women who he'd slept with and she was as pure as the day she was born. Hearing about how he enjoyed the sex and made the girls enjoy it made her...jealous. She nearly cringed, she was JEALOUS! It was stupid; Draco wasn't even her boyfriend...well, not officially at least. When he gaped at her, she just looked down at her knees, "Harry and I are like brother and sister, we realized that the moment he kissed me. And there's never been anyone else...heavy snogging, sure, and Michael Corner was very physical when we kissed. But no, I've never."

Draco sighed again and leaned back against the couch. He felt... embarrassed, maybe even a little afraid that Ginny wouldn't want anything to do with him beyond guard shifts now. He shook his head and ran his hands over his hair. "I'm sorry Ginny. If I'd have known then that I would meet you and want to be with you, I never would have done any of that. Believe me. I just..." He shut his mouth and leaned his head back against the couch, his eyes fluttering closed. "I just had to get Pansy away from me. And I didn't want those girls to all be spreading rumors about how I suck in bed…bullocks; I made a right mess of things didn't I?"

Ginny turned to him, "No, Draco, you didn't make a mess. Like you said, how could you have ever known that a Malfoy would want a Weasley and that someday you'd want to be the father of my children and all of this?" She grasped his hand, clutching it tightly in hers. "How can I blame you for that? It's over, it's done...there's no going back now. You've sown your wild oats; as my father has said, and now it's time to buckle down, to be a real man." Well...the truth was Arthur had said that to Bill when he found out Fleur was pregnant and they weren't married yet. But it applied here, she supposed.

Draco still felt awful inside. It was hard to talk a Malfoy out of a mood, especially once they'd set themselves in it good and hard. Like Draco had done now. He felt tainted, dirtied and that's all there was to it. Sure he'd decided that he wanted to settle down with Ginny, but that didn't do much to change how he felt about his past. He quickly turned to her, a little fear in his eyes, and held her hand tightly in his. "I just...I want you to know, Ginny; I will never cheat on you. Never, you're the only I want from now on. And I would die before I let that happen."

"Draco, I'm nothing to die for." She said, placing her hands on his shoulders, giving him a swift kiss on the cheek. "Remember what I said before? One day at a time is how we need to live our lives. What if you find another woman that you can't live without or I meet another man? Let's not give our Wizard's Oath just yet," She said softly, running her fingers through his white-blonde hair. "I want you and I like you a lot more than I've ever liked anyone before…" She might even say she loved him, but she just wasn't sure yet. After all, how did she know what love was? She'd never been in love before. "We'll have our babies and our life, but we just have to allow fate to fall as it will."

Draco shook his head. "Are you kidding me? You _are_ to die for. I meant it when I said Percy had it right. You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen. Look at you, you have a no nonsense attitude, a killer body—from what I've seen with robes on—and you've got intelligence. What isn't there to want?" He couldn't believe she didn't see it in herself. "I know we said one day at a time...but I just had to let you know. I would never hurt you like that."

Blushing deeply, she couldn't help but smile, "You're sweet, Draco. Maybe I am all those things you say, but I'm only human and there's a lot of bad to me too." She looked him in the eye, "I'm stubborn and I speak my mind with no regard to the consequences. And I'm tainted by the Dark Lord...I am, you should be able to see the darkness that surrounds me by now. It's not good, it's not right, it just is...and I live with it every day." She felt that she was filthy for what Tom did to her; she'd never be the same again. "And so I'm giving you an out clause...because you deserve everything."

Draco watched her for a moment. Was she crazy? "Ginny you're no more dark than Harry is. Sure you were possessed by the Dark Lord but Harry is permanently linked to You-Know-Who." He'd given them all that briefing so they would know what happened during his frequent scar pains. "I see no darkness in you that's beyond the norm. We all have a dark side to us and yours is no worse than anyone else's." He frowned at her and shook his head. "And why would I need an out clause? I want you, and all the good or bad that comes with it. This isn't Diagon Alley, I can't pick and choose what parts I want and leave those that I don't." He grabbed her around the waist, pulled her into his lap in one fluid motion, and kissed her good and long on the lips.

"I want to believe you Draco, I do but I-" the feeling of him wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her with all the passion in his body...Ginny lost her train of thought. She was effectively straddling him now that he had pulled her to him; the juncture of her thighs pressed against his sent a warm tingle through her core. It took everything in her body not to moan as he shifted beneath her, deepening the kiss. It was almost time for Ron and Crabbe to come on guard duty, they had to be very careful...but all the same, she felt the unbearable urge to hold her in his arms and make love to him. Breaking away, she panted heavily, "We shouldn't do this here...we're on duty."

Draco shook his head. "There are guards outside. We'll hear if anything happens." But she was right. Ron and Crabbe would be here sometime soon. He shook his head and groaned in frustration, but didn't let her go, "I know, I know…Ron might catch us. But I find myself caring about what he thinks less and less these days. He's not very quick on the uptake, and that makes his opinion on our relationship matter less to me." He ran a finger along her jaw. "Speaking of which, this relationship...currently I mean. I was thinking…" He got a nervous look, wondering if she would laugh at him or be angry. "Ahem, I was thinking boyfriend and girlfriend..." He cleared his throat, searching for the answer in her eyes. She had the most expressive eyes he'd ever seen.

Shock coursed through her as she met his eyes, "Y-you want to be my boyfriend?" Well, they were practically boyfriend and girlfriend as it was. They were obviously mutually exclusive, as Ginny spent all of her time (free and on duty) around him. Sure, they pretended to be at each other's throats around the other students but there was always that sparkle of mirth in his eyes, the passion. And she certainly hadn't seen him being serious with any of the girls fawning all over him. Smiling broadly, she leaned forward and planted a firm kiss on his mouth, their bodies still entwined, "Yes, let's do it!" She barely even heard Ron's raucous laughter echoing down the corridor followed by Crabbe's heavy footsteps.

Draco smiled and wrapped her tighter in his arms as he kissed her deeply. She was agreeing to be his girlfriend. He knew that he wasn't seeing anyone on the side, and he'd been pretty sure that she hadn't been seeing anyone either. They were already practically going steady, this just sealed the deal. And what better way to get her mind off those dreary thoughts of that Percy's death was causing her to have, than by giving her happy thoughts, and a pleasant surprise? None. It was perfect. His ears heard something nearing the door, but he was so caught up in kissing her that he didn't notice anything until he heard the door start to open.

The door flew open and Ginny disentangled herself from his kiss, her hand coming to slam across his face, "You bastard! Why I ought to hex you into the next century," Another blow came to slam into his cheek as Ron rushed forward, grabbing Ginny from behind. "Get off, Ron!" She snapped, but the boy gave her a furious shove, "We're all working together here Ginny, you can fight on your own time!" Then he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. "I know it's tough today...I miss Percy too." Unable to see the grief in his eyes, she pulled away, "I'm sorry." Clearing her throat she threw one last look over at Malfoy before stalking out, her cheeks flaming with heat—not only from his kiss but also from nearly being caught. That was a close one...

Draco stood up and straightened his robes. He ran a hand through his hair to smooth it back. They had almost been caught; Ginny was quick on her feet, thankfully. Potter's combat training had sharpened her mind enough to make her quick in all things, apparently. He was about to walk out when a hand grabbed him around the throat and slammed him back against a wall. He saw the very pissed off face of Ron Weasley with a fist ready to punch him. "What did you say to my sister? Was it something about Percy?" Draco only smiled at him in a challenging way. The fist came forward, and Draco closed his eyes, ready for impact. But it never came.

Crabbe was holding Ron's fist, keeping him from finishing the deed. "You told your sister to leave it outside, so don't _you_ start it now. Besides, punch him in the face and he'll be ruined. He bruises like a peach, mate." Ron grumbled and pushed Draco against the wall once more, causing the back of his head to smack the stone. He saw stars for a second before he was released. He stood up shakily and, without comment, left the room without bothering to give his shift change report. That was close…too close.

They couldn't let it get that close again…not until they were ready to tell everyone about their relationship. And that meant avoiding each other for the time being.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! We hope you had a wonderful Halloween! This is a really nice segway into the budding relationship of Draco and Ginny's relationship. Please take the time to tell us what you think, good or bad! We want to hear from you!! Three reviews gets you a new chapter, don't forget!**

**Also, if you could all do us a favor, we were hoping you could go to our forum (just go to our homepage and it's a link to a forum) to vote on a pairing for another fic. It'll be another X-men but you could also post there or e-mail us fics you'd like to see! Thanks in advance for your help!**

**Have a lovely weekend,**

**Marina & James**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was sitting in his assigned seat for graduation. He scanned the crowd that was gathered, his smoky eyes stopping on the beautiful face of Ginny Weasley, his girlfriend. She was holding the camera for Pansy, ready to take pictures to give to the pregnant witch since she was still in hiding. He smiled at her after checking to make sure no one would see him do so. His mind started to drift then, back to the events of the last few weeks. He couldn't help but think of how they'd ended up here.

A couple weeks ago had been Gregory and Pansy's wedding ceremony. Pansy Parkinson was now Pansy Goyle. He had been happy for her, she'd found someone to love her, and that she could love in return. It was a good match, she and Goyle were good for each other. It had been a wonderful event; he'd even danced a couple dances with Ginny, under the guise of them trying to be better guard partners—and keeping a scowl on his face the entire time. It was all fun and games, until Pansy's baby scare. It turned out she'd been having something called Bronson hicks err, Braxton hocks...or whatever it was that Madame Pomfrey had said she was having; fake contractions were what she was experiencing, simply put, preparing her body for having the baby. And preparing she was…she was very, very large with child now. She could barely walk she was so big! And yet, she glowed with her pregnancy…as a man who had known her for seven years, he'd easily say that she'd never looked better.

Minerva McGonagall had never been one for open displays of affection or tears but today, she couldn't help herself. These students were the best and the brightest that Hogwarts had ever seen, from Hermione the brightest witch of her age, to Harry Potter the savior of the wizarding world, Gregory Goyle who could do and be anything, Pansy... her absence was as obvious amongst a population of so few students. Above the noise, Minerva tapped her wand, "Sonorous," She said firmly and immediately her throat-clearing could be heard across the room. "Ladies and gentlemen, if you'll please take your seats we can begin with the ceremony." The sorting hat, as tattered and as frayed as ever began with a song of goodbyes and of fond memories; there wasn't a dry eye left in the house as Minerva unrolled the parchment, "This year I'd like to present Hermione Granger as the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's top student, barring exception." A medal appeared in her hand as the blushing, tearful girl rushed up to receive her diploma and the medal which quickly fastened itself to her collar. Finally, it had begun, "Abbot, Hannah!"

He snapped out of it's thoughts by the sound of the names being called finally. Of course Granger had been the student of honor...would anyone expect less from the little know-it-all? The whole atmosphere of the ceremony, despite being pleasant and filled with anxiety for students to finally embark on their adult lives, had a slight depressing quality to it. Most would chalk it up to sadness over leaving long time friends behind. But Draco and a few others knew the truth that no one really wanted to admit...Potter wasn't here. He'd vanished months ago on some quest to get vengeance on the Death Eaters who'd killed Ginny's brother Percy. So far he'd been doing a hell of a job, if you knew what to look for. Several articles in the paper talked about some mysterious vigilante turning in Death Eaters either incapacitated, or dead. And Goyle had received his family's signet ring from Harry in a letter, which meant his father was dead. And speaking of fathers…his was nowhere to be found today.

The gates of Hogwarts were quiet, except for the echo of the Headmistress' voice resounding while calling out the names of the graduates. Several loud cracks sounded outside the gates and after a few moments twenty darkly cloaked figures with white skull masks gathered around in a circle. The voice of one spoke out to the others, the obvious leader. "Remember, we're for the girl and the baby she carries. Get her and get out. Kill anyone in our way and enjoy your revels as much as you dare. But the Dark Lord's orders remain...the Parkinson girl is our main objective. She has to be here somewhere, find her. And not a scratch on her! If she loses the baby the Dark Lord will _not_ be pleased." As the figure looked to the other masked face, they all nodded. They all knew what happened when the Dark lord wasn't pleased. It was their way of life to see their goals accomplished. They all drew their wands and started running into the grounds as fast as they could. The leader raised his wand to the sky as they neared the ceremony and yelled out, "MORS MORDE!" The Dark Mark shot from his wand and lit the sky up green as people turned in shock to see what was happening.

Smiling as she looked over at the beaming father-to-be, she picked his diploma from the basket, "Goyle-" Minerva heard the sound of the Dark Mark being conjured and she shrieked, "Everyone out! You know the safety drills we've practiced!" Panicked screams rose from the crowd, the sound of furniture being broken as witches and wizards of all ages, sizes, colors, and creeds ran towards the apparition points, fleeing for their lives. Wands at the ready, the Aurors and Order of the Phoenix were ready but not ready enough...within moments the Death Eaters were clashing with them, throwing binding spells, hexes and the killing curse. Panic spread like wildfire.

In moments, it seemed, the Death Eaters had finished the job. Nearly everyone was stunned, bound, or dead and they had Pansy Parkinson, swollen with child, at their mercy. Lucius Malfoy looked at the tied up boy he had called son at one time. "You sicken me." He spit on Draco and noticed the rings on Pansy's hand for the first time. "Looks like the whore got married, boys. Was it to your precious Goyle?" The sound of someone trying to fight their way up was stopped by their scream of pain. Eyes all over turned to watch as Gregory had tried to get to his wife and ended up under the Cruciatus. "We have made the Dark Lord very pleased this day. Most surely he shall reward us."

The Death Eater torturing an Auror screamed out in pain as his wand fell from where his hand had been moments ago. He dropped to his knees holding the bleeding appendage and everyone turned to see what had happened. A strong voice boomed over the crowd, "You haven't done anything, Malfoy! You still have to go through me." Lucius' eyes met the emerald green ones of the Boy-Who-Lived. He growled in anger. Harry Potter wasn't supposed to be here. They had been told he was elsewhere on some fool's errand to find justice for one of the Weasley boy's death at the Ministry. "Looks like I made the right choice on deciding to come back for my graduation." His wand raised and leveled right on Lucius. "Let her go now, and leave, all of you. This is the only warning you're getting."

Even though she struggled, it was to no avail. Pansy was far too large with child to do any major damage without possibly endangering herself and baby Rosaline. She moved to scream again when a pain tore through her belly, a low ache that threatened to spread through her entire body. Gasping for air, she cried out, "No!" It was too soon, she couldn't be having this child now! The stress...all of the stress was causing her to go into labor. "It's too soon!" She cried, her body threatening to tear apart as a second contraction hit minutes later. Dire consequences would surely ensue if she didn't get proper medical care immediately…

Lucius noticed Pansy's predicament right away. Perfect timing really, now he figured he could this to play to Potter's soft side; the side that cared about the innocent masses, the weak side. He faced Harry once more, "Better let us go, Potter. I know that look, she's going into labor. If she isn't helped soon, she could lose the child." He smirked evilly and clucked his tongue a couple times. "You wouldn't want that, to be the cause of an innocent little baby's death? That's not in your nature, Potter." He watched Harry carefully and then started to move forward, dragging Pansy toward him, with Crabbe's arms still holding her in a viselike grip. He fully expected Potter to move.

Harry's eyes flicked Pansy and then back to Lucius. Instead of softening and bowing back in defeat, his eyes became hard and determined. "I don't think so." Lucius stopped dead in his tracks. "I promised Pansy months ago that would never let her child fall into the hands of Tom. If I let you go, he gets the baby, and I failed. I will not fail." His wand tip started to glow as a spell was being readied wordlessly. "I'm sorry Pansy. But if losing the baby keeps Tom from getting his hands on it, then my choice is clear. I hope you can forgive me." Lucius started backing up; this wasn't the confused weak Potter that he had encountered time and time again. This Potter was different. He didn't like different.

Crabbe Sr. moved Pansy back, just incase spells started flying. He had been tasked with making sure she wasn't harmed, and he intended to do that. He didn't want the Dark lord mad at him after all. No sooner had he gotten Pansy out of the way, than Harry loosed a jet of red light shot out and slammed into the elder Malfoy's chest. He was sent flying back, and landed on his back stunned. In a flurry of activity Harry was running around and dodging curses from Death Eaters while freeing anyone he could to help him fight. As soon as he had enough people free to hold their own, he turned to face Crabbe Sr. who was trying to slink off with Pansy. "I only stunned Malfoy...you won't be so lucky. You've got till the count of four to let her go, or I swear on Merlin's beard I'll kill you where you stand in the bloodiest way I can think of." Vincent Crabbe Sr. was not a brave man. He followed orders, and always did so because he had Lucius, Gregory Sr. and the Dark Lord breathing down his neck to make sure he didn't duck out. Now he was alone to his own devices and he took the chance. He set her down slowly and started to back away. He got a whole five steps before he found himself tied up and on the ground. Harry walked over and stunned him, then turned to face Pansy. "Bloody hell, I'm sorry I'm late Pansy. I should have gotten here sooner. How bad is it? Are you hurt at all?"

Another contraction ripped through her as liquid began to seep through her robes and onto the floor. Her water had broken... "Harry," She cried plaintively, grabbing onto him and holding with everything she had in her. Hot tears streamed down her face, "T-the baby is coming now!" She sobbed her face red with grief and from the pain of the contractions. The pressure spread through her and she felt as if she wanted to push...but she couldn't! The contractions were coming quicker now, still five minutes apart but the intensity was becoming unbearable. "Help me," She screamed, gripping her large belly as blood began to seep from within her; dark, hot, crimson life-blood...everything was going horribly, terribly wrong.

Harry gripped held onto her easily and comfortingly. Behind him the battle died down, all the Death Eaters were captured or killed, there was no in between. "Pansy, I'm not going to leave you alright? I'm right here; I just have to get someone to go get Madame Pomfrey." As soon as he turned to look back, he saw the student guard running toward him as well as a few teachers. As soon as they were close enough Harry sprung into action. "Ron, Crabbe, Draco, find Madame Pomfrey! Her water broke, and this baby isn't waiting for anyone. **GO**!!" They only hesitated a moment. Gregory dropped to his knees beside Pansy and grabbed her hand. He was stroking her hair and whispering in her ear, trying to calm her down. Harry's eyes filled with tears, "I should have gotten here sooner; I thought I had enough time to round up a few last minute things." He was blaming himself again. He had a habit of doing that when it came to Voldemort's plans. He always thought it was his fault.

Wracked with sobs and nearly convulsing under the throbbing ache tearing through her, Pansy screamed and writhed beneath the horrific pain. She was sweating and yet her blood felt like ice, even as it poured from within her. Vaguely she heard Harry yelling; calling upon someone to go get Madame Pomfrey but her world was tinged with black, her vision clouded and blurry. Breathing in uneven spurts she saw Gregory's face come into focus for a moment before another pain ripped through her and she screamed again, "I-I love you." She rasped, gripping his hand with as much force as she could manage that, in her present state, was rather weak. His hands on her, the feeling of his arms wrapped around her...she slipped into the realm of unconsciousness and the pain subsided.

Running, that's what he was doing. Running like he'd never run before. He had to find Madame Pomfrey, or something might happen to Pansy and the baby. He hadn't cared this much about the baby until right now. They'd spent these long months protecting the little thing before its birth, it would have all been a waste if something bad happened now. Besides, he wanted a good look at what he'd been protecting. He stopped and glanced around, Ron had been sent to the Hospital Wing, and so if she wasn't there...then she had to be somewhere. Pulling out his wand, Draco held it in his open palm. "Point me," The wand immediately spun around and stopped, pointing toward the gardens. Draco bolted inside. Draco thought she looked funny, slumped over the plants like that. At first it looked like she was picking them. He moved closer to her, and shook her a bit. Stunned! He took a step back, pointed his wand at her and said only one word, "Enervate!" As he eyes flickered open he yelled, "Come quick! Pansy needs you. Death Eaters attacked, and she started screaming. I think something's wrong with the baby."

Madame Pomfrey was up in a moment, letting out a string of curses as she grabbed her wand. If there were ever a time for cursing, this was it. "Oh dear, we must hurry!" Poppy was by no means a young woman but the celerity in which she ran was absolutely astounding. Within moments she was kneeling beside the girl, instantly levitating her.

Ginny had been engaged in quite the vie for dominance with Antonin Dolohov...but somehow, with a little help from Harry, he was now bound and gagged, awaiting ministry removal. The commotion from the Death Eater raid had subsided...but not the commotion over Pansy's birth. As Madame Pomfrey began levitating Pansy, Ginny gasped, rushing past everything else. She'd promised Pansy that no harm would come to Rosaline and she meant it. Eyes widening, Ginny felt her body freeze...Pansy was bleeding in buckets, she was pale and fragile and she had passed out too. Gregory was in a right state, shaking, crying as Madame Pomfrey headed for the Hospital Wing. Ginny was there in seconds, "I can help you, I'm ready." She had to do this...for her goddaughter, for Pansy, and for her own peace of mind.

* * *

Draco and Harry watched everything with a numb sort of detachment. As one they looked at each other, then at Lucius Malfoy. Draco nodded to Harry, and both young men walked over to him and enervated him. Lucius looked up at them and growled, "Petulant boy, I can't believe I once called you son. You're as weak as Potter." With a flick of Draco's wand, Lucius' head snapped back and he screamed in pain. 

Draco crouched down by his father and grabbed his long hair. He forced him to look him in the eyes. "If we're so weak, then why is it we were able to take you down so easily? Well, I took down others, but Harry seemed to lay you out pretty easily. You didn't stand a chance against that 'weak' boy as you called him. I'd say, by the look of things, I picked the right side to be on." Draco let his father go and stood up and started to walk away, when Lucius' voice stopped him in his tracks.

"But that's all you do, ever. Stun us, hand us over to the Ministry. You could never kill us. Well, maybe Potter can. He's no stranger to murder, are you Potter?" Harry turned slowly back toward Lucius; the look in his eyes caused the older man to flinch slightly. It was a look he often received when the Dark Lord was not pleased with him. He quickly recovered, figuring he could goad him into submission. "You're just like him you know, a murderer. You take pleasure in it don't you? You're stronger than the bastard I call a son. And you're a mudblood of all things." Lucius turned back to Draco. "You're a disgrace. You should just die now, and save us the trouble."

Draco looked at Harry. The nod from the raven haired boy was all Draco needed. Harry would cover for him. He looked back down at his father and spit on him. "No father, I don't think I'll kill myself. But I will save the Dark Lord the trouble." He aimed his wand right at his father's head and smiled. "I'll kill you for him." Lucius' eyes widened as he looked back and forth between the two. He opened his mouth to say something, but it was drowned out by Draco's, "Diffindo!" With a slash of his wand, Lucius found he could no longer speak. And his neck felt wet. He lifted a hand to touch his neck, and found that there was a nasty rip across his throat. When he looked back at his hand it was covered in hot liquid…blood. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as darkness took over. The last thing he saw was Harry Potter and Draco turning away and rushing in the direction the others had taken Pansy.

* * *

Sweating profusely, Ginny watched intently as Madame Pomfrey handed her brand new goddaughter to her so that she could patch up the new mum. Nearly two hours had passed since they left the Great Hall, the Death Eaters being rounded up and carted away. Pansy had held on like a solider, even though she was passed out cold; blood had been pouring from her because Rosaline had started coming too early and the child was breech. The only saving grace was that with magic, Madame Pomfrey was able to restore her blood supply, all while performing emergency magical surgery to safely deliver a healthy eight pound baby girl with a set of lungs like Ginny had never heard before. 

Madame Pomfrey was explaining the charms she was using to Ginny, but the younger girl's focus was solely on the child in her arms. Rosaline had a feather-light dusting of nearly white blonde hair and the bluest eyes Ginny had ever seen. She was absolutely exquisite, the most beautiful child she'd ever seen in her life. And, Ginny found out, Pansy was just fine as well. Being healthy and strong was to the girl's advantage, because her body had snapped back surprisingly well. She would still be extremely weak and sore for a few days but she would survive and, if she so desired, she could have more children.

Goyle's frantic pacing outside made Ginny chuckle despite herself. He was a mess! He'd begged to be allowed into the delivery room but with this not being a normal delivery, Madame Pomfrey thought it was best (for all involved) if he waited outside. Wrapping the soft pink blanket tighter around Rosaline, she pushed the door open, her eyes welling with tears, "Gregory...I'd like to introduce you to your daughter." Another piercing cry echoed from the girl as Ginny gently handed the child to him, wiping her tears away, "Congratulations, Goyle."

Draco was standing with the others down the hall, watching Gregory pace back and forth. He wanted to go over and give the worried man some words of encouragement, but he realized he just needed to be by himself now. Anyone talking to him might make him more hysterical and worried about what they thought than he should be. Everyone's attention was diverted by a loud cry from inside, which they all recognized as the cry of a baby. A moment later, Ginny came out to talk with Gregory, holding a pink wrapped bundle in her arms. Draco assumed that was the little girl, an assumption that was confirmed by the ear splitting scream that followed a moment before Gregory took hold of his daughter for the first time. Draco turned to tell Harry that he'd never hear again for a month, but before he could, Harry was dragged off by Hermione and Headmistress McGonagall who proceeded to slap him each, and start to yell at him about his immature and foolish behavior. They could only be referring to his sudden disappearance. McGonagall was adamant in being angry at Harry; while Hermione couldn't seem to decide if she should be happy he was back, angry at him for leaving like that, or crying over his further lost innocence from having to kill people. Draco turned away to see Gregory follow Ginny inside the room. Now they had to wait to be let in if Pansy wanted to see them.

Ginny stepped out of the waiting room to find quite a group gathered. She was walking towards Draco, desperately wanting to hold him when her mum grabbed her out of nowhere and hugged her so tightly it hurt. "Oh my precious Ginny, I've missed you so! Why haven't you been answering my owls! Oh, and you've gotten so thin; it's not healthy for a girl to be so thin! No matter, when you come home we'll fatten you right up!" She gushed on and on, hugging Ginny tighter than before. In turn, Ginny silently accepted the hug, all the while her eyes meeting Draco's as she watched him. Her warm brown eyes shone with happiness, relief and something akin to love.

Draco was watching the exchange between the Weasley girls, while trying to look like he wasn't watching. He would always look somewhere near them, so that if he was caught no one would suspect his true point of observation. Though his face was turned slightly away, his smoky eyes always caught hold of Ginny's. He couldn't help but look at her, she was enchanting. He heard a commotion from behind him, and turned to see Harry walking away from Hermione and McGonagall and heading toward Molly and Ginny. Harry smiled in a knowing way at Draco, which made the bond wonder if he'd been found out. Harry stopped by the Weasley matron, who proceeded to hug him and smack his chest as she ranted about how thin he was and how he was too young to be running off to fight a war by himself.

Gregory's soft voice notified Ginny immediately that Pansy had woken up. Pansy's own shrill voice, begging to see her child was also proof positive that the girl was up and about. Pulling away from Molly, Ginny promised to return home right after this for a real Weasley Family dinner. Several minutes passed and suddenly Pansy's voice floated from the room, "Draco," She called lightly, "I hear you helped save my child."

Draco, followed by the others, slowly moved through the doorway and into the wing when Gregory motioned them in. He nodded and shrugged, "I guess. But...don't give me the credit. If Potter hadn't shown up and freed us all none of that would have happened. Not to mention I'd have been standing there like wart on a frog's arse if he hadn't told us to find Madame Pomfrey." The mediwitch smacked him upside the head for his foul language in front of the baby. Everyone else stared at him confused as to his sudden willingness to give Harry credit.

Pansy searched the faces, as her daughter pulled away, sated. Rosaline yawned, causing Molly let out little squeals of delight. Smiling, Pansy looked at the white-haired boy who was once her worst nightmare...he had saved her baby, or helped at least. "Thank you, from my bottom of my heart," She held her hand out to him and didn't relent until he stepped forward, taking hers and giving a gentle squeeze. Scanning the faces, she felt a frown wash over her, "Where is Harry?" He was probably out slaying the Dark Lord or something heroic...she just said a silent prayer that he was alright. "I'm glad to see that everyone made it. I-I was really worried about all of you."

Draco nodded to the doorway. "Harry's out there getting the third degree from McGonagall and Hermione." He shuddered a bit and removed his hand from Pansy's. "I don't pity him. He got a round of hugs and back slaps from everyone, and then Ginny, Hermione, Molly all slapped him for taking off like that. Now he's being grilled for questions and I think their on their tenth lecture about proper behavior from the Boy-Who-Lived." He didn't know how Harry could put up with it. He'd have stormed off after the slaps.

The sound of Hermione huffing and McGonagall sighing, commenting on brash overconfident fools, signaled that Harry had decided their conversation was over. The raven haired, green eyed boy walked into the Hospital Wing and looked at Ginny holding Rosaline. He smirked mischievously, much in the same way his father and Sirius had many years ago. "So this is what all the fuss was about?" He took a step closer and eyed the baby, who turned her blue eyes away from Ginny to look at the new person. Harry leaned toward her a bit and before he could do anything a little hand reach out and swatted at his glasses until she had them clutched in her little fist. "Hey...those are mine." Of course he had no hope of getting them back now, as he needed them to see clearly. He merely stared at the fuzzy area where the baby had been as she put drooled on his glasses. "Umm, Gin...a little help here?"

Draco watched the events unfold with a small smile. He'd done some good, proven he wasn't bound by his family name to do evil. He stole a look at Ginny while she held little Rosaline. She would make a fine mother one day, hopefully to his own kids. He used the baby as an excuse to get close to her; he quickly sidled up to her and peeked over her shoulder at Rosaline. Draco smiled down and reached an arm over Ginny to wiggle a finger in front of the baby. Rosaline for her part, decided Draco was alright, and that his finger would make a lovely toy. This caused Draco to chuckle a bit, and out of the corner of his eye, he looked at Ginny and smiled. Yeah, this is what he wanted right here. A baby of his own, with Ginny by his side…a baby with her.

Ginny's eyes held his as she cradled the baby in her arms. Someday she'd have a baby, Draco's baby. She'd have a little person to hold, to love and to call her own. He was so good with the baby, playing with her and not even yelping as the girl grabbed his finger and began to suck it gently. Tears formed in her eyes even as she pulled the stolen glasses from Rosaline and handing them to Harry, using her hair as an allure to gain the child's attention. Out of the corner of her eye she stole a look at Draco, "She's beautiful." She smiled, her voice cracking, "I've never seen such a wonderful baby." With delicate care, she handed the baby to her mum who gushed over the little thing. Molly did so love babies (she and her brothers were living proof). Turning towards Draco she smiled, knowing that this was the moment...with her mum and dad here, Ron standing sheepishly in the corner watching the scene unfold. It was time. Reaching out, Ginny pulled Draco to her, their bodies entwining as she gave him a soft, chaste kiss on the lips. There was no going back now...

To say that Draco was surprised by Ginny's choice to kiss him in front of everyone would be an understatement. It threw him for a loop and slammed him against the pitch a couple times. Of course he couldn't just let her do all the work and make her look like a fool in front of everyone; that would not be a wise move on his part for the future of their relationship. So, in turn he wrapped his arms around Ginny and kissed her with equal fervor. He heard several gasps around the room, and he thought he heard someone struggling. It was most likely Crabbe holding Ron back from rushing over and knocking Draco's teeth in. When he broke the kiss he smiled at her, and whispered in her ear, "I guess there's no better time, I was actually hoping that you'd have done that out in the hall, but your mum intercepted you."

His arms snaked around her and she let out a soft sigh, "You're right, there's nothing but right now. I want to be with you, Draco for as long as you'll have me. I want to wake up next to you every morning, I want to bear your heirs...I want you." Holding him tighter, she let out a soft chuckle, "And it'll be easier now that I've graduated."

Draco smiled and then his jaw dropped. His eyes widened, and he could tell that from the sound of it, Harry and Ron had heard that last part and were equally surprised. "Y-you're graduated? When? You're a year behind us! I know you were taking a couple seventh year classes for your internship with Madame Pomfrey but have you been taking _that_ many? When did you take your NEWTs?" Ron seemed to have forgotten Draco had just semi-snogged his sister and was nodding his head in agreement with Draco's questions. A sniffle that sounded like Molly made Draco think she was getting ready to rush over and cry that all her babies were grown up now.

Laughing, Ginny wrapped her arms around herself, "Yes, I graduated privately...with Pansy actually, it was such a lovely little ceremony." She looked over at the new mother who had unceremoniously fallen asleep again, her husband stroking her hair gently as he rocked their child. It was a sweet little picture, perfect in every way. "I used the internship as credit, alongside my seventh year classes and I took my NEWTs the same time as all of you! If you read the charts you would've seen my name...and I passed with all Es by the way!" She smiled broadly, "I've been accepted at Monkshood Mediwitch Academy in London for this coming summer and the rest of the year! If I play my cards right, I can take the classes I need there and be done in a year." Bringing her arms around Draco again, she gave him another soft kiss "We won't need to be parted for long after all."

Draco smiled and picked her off the ground, spinning her around a few times, and kissing her thoroughly, dash what Ron thought. Harry walked over, patted Draco on the shoulder and smiled. Draco took that for approval. Ron was still standing there dumbstruck, at not only the fact that Ginny had graduated early, but that she was snogging a guy he was certain she had hated. Molly, to her credit, took a little longer to run over and hug Ginny, she at least waited until Draco pulled back this time, and then rushed over, bumping him slightly out of the way and crying up a storm over Ginny being all grown up. Draco was about to give them some more room, when one of Molly's arms shot out with speed never before seen and pulled him into the hug. Apparently this was her way of accepting him and Ginny. With this, Draco doubted Ron would try anything. The worst he expected to deal with was a very nasty threat of unimaginable horrors should Draco hurt Ginny in anyway. He could live with that.

When her mum rushed over, engulfing Draco in a hug, Ginny felt tears run down her face. Molly, the matriarch and ruler of the Weasley Family, had accepted Draco as the one she wanted. Without that, Ginny didn't know if she could ever make it. But with it, everything in the world seemed to be clicking into place. Grasping his hand, she smiled, "We best let Pansy get some rest, come on, love...we have some packing to do."

Draco nodded and stared to follow Ginny out of the room. Harry stopped Draco with a hand on his elbow, and slipped something small into his hand. Draco looked down, and saw for the first time off his father's hand, the Malfoy Family ring. He nodded to Harry and then wrapped and arm around Ginny's shoulders. "So, you got accepted to the academy. That's great. What were your plans for this summer, living arrangement wise?" He took the ring and slipped it on himself. "I have a few manors spread over Britain. I'm sure there's one in London. You can live there, and your mum can come visit anytime she wants." Grease the wheels Draco. Give her the subtle hint that you want her to live with you.

Biting her lip, she shook her head, "I put a down payment on an apartment right in the heart on London. Oh, Draco, it's the most darling little apartment you've ever seen and it overlooks the most beautiful little pond. I was thinking we could stay there for the year. I could walk to school every morning and we'd be right in the heart of Wizarding London, close to everything!" Not to mention she was not so keen on moving into a manor where Lucius Malfoy's presence lingered like a horrible memory. They needed to make it on their own for a while, away from the shadow of their families.

Draco stopped in his tracks and stared at her in amazement for a second. "Why would you want to live in some small little flat, when there's a huge manor waiting for you? You'll have house elves to cater to you, and everything you could ever need at the manor. There's a huge library, I bet it has tons of books you can use for studying." It was pretty obvious from his tone that he had no great love for slumming it. He'd done so already by living at Hogwarts, which wasn't as nicely furnished as his own rooms back home. He didn't like the idea, and was hoping to talk her out of it.

"I don't need to be catered to, Draco," She said coldly. "I don't need a big house and house elves and your father's pictures staring down at me!" Why didn't he understand what she was saying? Didn't he ever just want to get away from all that? "I think it's important that we spend time together, just the two of us, without all of that looming over our heads. I want to know everything about you and how can I learn that if you're always asking your bloody house elves for things?" Folding her arms, she shook her head, pushing open the door to her bedroom and sitting down. "I want to have a place that's just ours for now, a place of our own."

Draco was certain by now that he wasn't going to win this argument. He sat down beside her and thought for a moment. He understood, to a degree. But, being raised as an heir had instilled a certain pride in him. He didn't like being seen living in an apartment, he had a reputation to uphold after all. And besides, he'd changed enough already, why couldn't she understand that he needed to have some familiar things in his life to make him still feel like himself. He took a moment to explain this point of view to her, but followed it up with, "I'll agree to live in the apartment, but you have to do something for me in return. A compromise of sorts. I'm living in the apartment for you, you have to compromise for me. One house elf. I get to bring one house elf with me." He didn't think he could make it without at least one house elf. He needed some kind of stability after all.

Rolling her eyes, Ginny flicked her wand so that her belongings began to neatly pack themselves into her trunk. "You can bring whatever you want, Draco. But you can never be sure when a house elf might _accidentally_ come upon a sock that sets him free." She'd let him do whatever he wanted, but she wasn't about to capitulate that easily. Tossing her hair, she watched as everything crunched down at the lid of the trunk fell closed. "We can move in tonight...I've already taken the liberty of making up the bed," She nudged him playfully, "Beyond that there's not much furniture. I was thinking maybe you would want to bring some or we could purchase some together."

Draco chuckled. "That's the beauty of it though, Ginny. See, the master has to give the clothes to the House Elf to set it free. An article of clothing randomly lying around doesn't count, and as I am the master, not you, only my giving them a sock or such would set them free." He grinned cheekily at her and kissed her briefly while she packed. He nodded and turned to leave. "I better go pack then. You should come with me when I go to pick out which elf will come. Then you can see if there's any furniture at the manors that you like and want to bring along." He quickly exited the room, and went to make sure his stuff was packed from last night. He'd done it then, but with the excitement of graduation, he wasn't sure if he'd finished or not.

Following after him, she folded her arms, "You can pick whichever elf you want Draco. I don't care. But just know that having me around is better than any house elf." Levitating her trunk behind her, she followed him to her room. "We can apparate right over if you want...but I'm sure my mum expects us for dinner tonight. After all, you're a part of the family now."


	5. Chapter 4

**To our reviewers, thank you so much for telling us what you think! It really helps keep James and I motivated to continue and to know that you like what we're writing! We really appreciate your support.**

_**Now, IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is rated M for a reason. This chapter as well as some subsequent chapters are sexually explicit in content! If you are NOT of legal age in your country of origin, we do not take responsibility for your actions. We're not your parents, we're not here to police what you read but we ARE warning you. There is sexual content to be had in this chapter and some others so please be aware of that. Thank you!**_

**__**

**Thank you so much for your readership! Please read and review!**

**Marina & James**

* * *

With a pop, Draco apparated outside the Weasley home—often called the Burrow. He waited a second for the feeling of having his body sucked through a too tight space to go away, before looking over at the woman beside him. He smiled and reached for her hand. "Do I need my wand? Ron and your parents know but what about the rest of your brothers? I'm not going to have to defend my life am I?" That was his biggest fear about telling the rest of the Weasley clan that he and Ginny were not only acting, but would be living together in an apartment she'd purchased already. They might decide it best to kill him. Of course, his one hope was that Harry and Hermione would be here as well. They were really like part of the family, much more than he was, and he hoped that Harry would be there to help fend off the Weasley males. "You know, this will be the first really family dinner I've ever been to. My dad wasn't big on the whole family togetherness thing, except when it came to preparing us for service to the Dark Lord."

Ginny grasped him by the shoulders, "Listen very carefully!" She was going to save his life. "First of all, you must kiss my mum on the cheek when you walk in and you must allow her to take your cloak. Do not, under any circumstances, make eye contact with Fred or George. If you see them heading toward you, run for the bathroom or look for me or Bill." Swallowing, she looked toward the door to see Fleur holding a bright eyed, giggling baby. Rushing out she pushed the baby into Draco's arms and hugged Ginny tightly, "Oh Geeeeeny, I am so happy to zeeee you!" Turning back to him one more time, she swallowed, "Oh, and watch out for that."

Draco quickly found himself the unsuspecting caretaker of a baby. He looked down at the thing, and tried the same approach as he'd done with Rosaline earlier. He cooed at it, wiggled a finger and hoped for the best. Unfortunately the baby decided it didn't like him, but instead of crying out, it grabbed the offending finger and bit it rather hard. Draco yelped, and tried to pull his finger away, only to discover that this thing had a rather good hold on it, "Ow...ow...owowowowowowow!!!!" He wanted to shake his finger loose, but he feared that might hurt the baby, and anger Bill who was the only one other than his girlfriend, that Ginny had said to find if he ran into trouble. "Help me!"

With her sharp little baby teeth, Ginny had to imagine that hurt. Walking over, she gently pinched the girl's little nose until she let go, giggling. "Nice job, now you're stuck with her!" She whispered as Fleur pulled her arm so hard she feared it would come out of the socket. As soon as she walked in, she gave her mum a kiss, hugging her tightly and then moved onto her dad. Her brothers were milling around, chatting until Draco walked in carrying their newest niece. Silence suddenly fell over the Burrow. Ginny cleared her throat, "I'd like you all to meet Draco...my boyfriend."

Draco blushed, like he'd been planning not to. He smiled sheepishly at everyone, and then walked straight up to Molly. She gave him a hug, to which he responded with a quick kiss on the cheek, while trying not to crush the baby. Molly cooed at her grandchild in Draco's arms and the baby giggled right back. "Now why doesn't she like it when I do that? But you do it and she's all smiles and laughs?" It was downright unfair. And why was it one thing worked with one baby, but the next it got it mad at him?

Molly ignored him and moved on to scoop Ron and Harry into hugs as they walked in followed by Hermione. The gang was all here, it seemed. Ginny walked over, giving each of her brothers chilly hugs and ignored their whispered questions, their shocked gazes. "Come on, mum. I'm starved and I know everyone else must be too." She said softly, grasping Draco's arm gently. She found that this was much like a dream she once had. Draco and she surrounded by family, him with a baby on his knee, laughing and smiling. It was almost as if everything in the world was perfect...except for the silence. There was no ignoring that...

Draco sighed as he watched the looks that everyone gave him. Ron was still shocked about him and Ginny being together but Hermione seemed to accept it and Harry even seemed to approve. Draco followed Ginny and chanced a look over at the twins, who narrowed their eyes at him in a way that promised a 'talk' later. Remembering what Ginny had said about this situation, he chanced a glance over to Bill, who didn't seem much happier about it all, but at least he was trying to be nice by smiling when Draco looked at him. Maybe this had been a bad idea. Or maybe Bill just wasn't too pleased with Draco holding his baby. Why had they given him the baby anyway? It wasn't like he knew what to do with it. At least she had stopped trying to turn his fingers into chew toys, and wasn't crying…yet.

Dinner was served quickly, a hearty meal of roast chicken with lemon, pasta salad, potato salad, vegetables, fruit...it was obvious Molly had gone all out for the occasion. However, no one seemed to be enjoying it as they glared around the table at one another. The meal was half finished before Ginny slammed her fork down, "This is absurd! Can't we have a normal conversation about _anything_? Just because Percy isn't here and Draco is doesn't mean this has to be so bloody awkward!"

Draco had been quietly eating beside Ginny. This proved to be a rather difficult challenge as he was still holding the baby and was alternating between feeding himself, and slipping little bits of soft food to the baby. This, of course, served to make him a-okay in the baby's eyes and she seemed to like him more as he slipped it another piece of pasta. Ginny's outburst caused Draco to look around at the people, most of who were now staring at him. He swallowed and leaned over to Ginny, whispering in her ear, "Its fine, Ginny. Maybe I should just go so you guys can be a family right now." He didn't really want to go for any other reason than to stop the quiet hostility, but they seemed to not want him here, and his presence was obviously ruining their meal.

Ginny grasped him with a force that couldn't be denied, "Don't you dare. You are as much a part of my family as they are." A snort came from the other side of the table as Charlie folded his arms, "More family than the brothers who helped raise you from a babe, Gin-Bug?" He gave her a withering look, "Look, shag who you want but don't bring him here to suffer through this." Ginny frowned harder, "For your information," she spat caustically, "Draco is here to stay so you bloody well better get used to it."

Draco narrowed his eyes at Charlie and leaned forward. "Watch what you say Dragon Boy. She's your sister, after all, but she's my girlfriend." He held the baby out to the side, who was quickly taken by Hermione. "And before you taint your sister's honor, you should at least care enough to make absolutely sure your accusations are founded in fact, not some whimsical, imaginative speculation about how things are between us." He was on a rant now. "Because I'll have you know that I may be a," He looked at Riette then back at Charlie, "…a word I won't use in front of your niece, but I have _not_ touched your sister in anyway that is inappropriate. Not that it's any of your business!"

Charlie didn't flinch when Draco spoke to him thusly. "And you better not until she's well and truly married to you. I don't need to tell you that Fred and George were conceived while mum was on the potion." A resounding smack echoed across the room as Molly Weasley, red faced and angry sent her son from the table. "I've had quite enough of this bickering!" Muttering under her breath about the rudeness of children she turned back to Draco and Ginny, "He may be right but I don't like how he went about saying it. We just care for you two; we want to make sure this is right." Folding her arms, she looked down, "I can't pretend to like Lucius Malfoy...not after what he did to our Ginevra. But you are not Lucius Malfoy," She looked up meeting his eyes, "Prove that to us!"

Draco raised his eyebrows in a questioning gaze before nodding. Prove himself? He looked over at Bill, who he bet could do what he had in mind. "You're a curse breaker. That means you have to skilled in defense and all that." Draco stood from the table and walked over to him, before dropping to his knees in front of him. "Go on then. Use Legilimency to look in my mind. I won't stop you." Those who knew what he was offering let out an audible gasp. No one with any ill intentions toward someone would willingly let them use Legilimency to enter their mind. They'd have no way to defend against their every secret being exposed.

Ginny stood, "Draco, don't!" But Ron pulled her back into her seat, "Why, Ginny? Afraid of what Bill will find? Afraid you boyfriend has secrets he's kept from you?" His gaze matched her angry one as she wrenched her arm way, "So what if he has secrets, Ron? I have secrets too! Just because he hasn't told me every detail of his mind and life doesn't mean that I deserve to get the Dementor's Kiss! And neither does Draco!" She walked over to Draco, placing her hands on his shoulders, "You don't have to do this, love. My mum just meant to take care of me, to show all of them that you're a good man." She gave a scalding glare to her brothers, as she knelt beside Draco, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "She'd expect no less of the man I love." There, she'd said it.

Draco smiled and stood up. He turned to look at Ron, who was on the receiving end of two very nasty looks from Harry and Hermione. Draco turned back to Ginny and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently on the lips, before pulling away. He whispered in her ear, "You really mean that? You love me?" It was almost too much to hope for. "I hope you meant it, because...I love you too." He kissed her again, and then pulled her back to their seats to eat, while the Weasley brothers were all staring at them even more shocked than before.

Laughing, she gave him several more kisses on the cheek before meeting his lips with passion, "Yes, I love you Draco. I think I've loved you since I fell face first in your crotch on our first date!" The looks of horror made her laugh even harder as he pulled her back to their seats. Molly was looking decidedly uncomfortable as she cleared her throat, "Ginny, I think that you're lucky to have found your love so young. Just...be careful." She looked over at Draco and gave him a stern nod. "Your brothers must've grown up in a barn, I say!" She batted both Fred and George's ears before standing up, clearing the table with a flourish of her wand and replacing the food with mounds of mouthwatering dessert and her famous homemade ice cream, "I've taken the liberty of packing up the leftovers for you Ginny. I want you to eat right!"

Draco was not interested in the ice cream; he just wanted Ginny alone. He grinned and took a little bit of the ice cream, just to be polite toward Molly who had spent time making it. Draco enjoyed the ice cream and at least now Ron wasn't so hostile he actually engaged Draco in a little discussion about their favorite Quidditch teams. Draco soon stopped though, and leaned over to Ginny once more. "You never did tell me exactly where in London this flat of yours is located." She'd said it was in Wizarding London, but that was still a huge area, and the possibilities were nearly endless.

Giggling, she grasped his hand, pulling him away from the table as the dessert disappeared both by Molly's wand and into the twins. "I would tell you but...I think it's more fun to show you." With a soft kiss, she bounded off to give all of her brothers hugs and kisses, then said her adieus to her mum and dad before gathering their cloaks and taking his hand again. "I promise you Draco...you'll love it." And with that, she apparated away, pulling him with her to begin the rest of their lives.

* * *

Ginny kept her hands firmly around Draco's eyes as they walked up the stairs to their new apartment. Giggling as they stumbled up the four flights to the very top floor, she finally stopped. "Don't you dare open your eyes until I tell you to," She warned as she slowly dropped her hands to open the lock on the door. It was outfitted with the very latest in wizard technology; it required that a witch or wizard put their wand into the lock as an identification log. An incorrect wand would alert the Aurors immediately and put heavy wards up beyond the ones that were in place now.

With a heavy click, the lock read her wand. She opened the sturdy wooden door and gently led him into the room. "Okay, Draco, open your eyes." In the hazy evening sunshine, it was obvious the room was painted white but there were hints of yellow and beige in it, perfectly matching the carpet. There was no furniture in the living area that looked big enough to sustain several people comfortably and would allow for ample room even after they moved furniture in. "This," she closed the door behind them, "Is the living room. Oh, you have to see the view." Grasping his hand she pulled him over to a large bay window that extended out onto a balcony. Opening the glass doors, she stepped out, breathing the fresh, clean air that came from summer rains and the flowers in bloom. "This is my favorite part..." She said, grasping the railing and smiling as a warm breeze ruffled the hair on the back of her neck.

After a moment, she led him indoors again and over to the left, "This is the kitchen. It's rather small but I don't think we need to worry too much about that." It was just the right size for two or three people with a stove, refrigerator and an area for a table by another window overlooking a thick copse of trees just beyond the lake. "If you went right back there," She pointed to the opposite side, "There's a bathroom with a large bathtub...very nicely put together." She finally opened a door just beyond the kitchen, the only room in the house that had furniture: the bedroom.

It was painted a soft blue color, casting a luminescent glow over the room. Next to the window which also gave a splendid view of the area, there was a tall wooden bookcase, filled with books on every subject. Next to it was a large walk in closet where Ginny's clothes hung neat and pressed. On the other side of the room was a large bed, made up with sky blue silk sheets and a thick down comforter to keep them warm (not that they'd need any help). A second door revealed another bedroom, "That's a guest room in case mum or anyone wants to stay. It's smaller than this one but it has a lovely view of the London streets." Sitting back on the bed she smiled up at him, "What do you think?"

Draco hated being led around with his eyes closed. Mainly because he wasn't in control of where he went or what happened. And for a Malfoy, not having control was a big fear. But he trusted Ginny enough to allow her to do just that and he hoped she appreciated that. He tripped a couple times going up the stairs, and cursed each time. How much further until they reached this blasted apartment? What floor was it on, the _**eightieth**_? Soon he was led inside and Ginny told him he could finally open his eyes.

He looked around the apartment. He supposed, as far as apartments went, this was a fairly nice sized one. But for a person who'd lived his whole life in a vast manor house, it seemed tiny. It only had, what, four or five rooms? His manor had about a hundred. But it was cozy and at least the colors matched. He followed Ginny from room to room and nodded slowly. He had a small summer cottage that had similar colors; maybe some of the furniture from there would go nicely here. "Well at least the bedroom is furnished." He smiled and turned to face Ginny, placing his hands on her hips. "I suppose, as far as flats go, this is a nice one. Nothing like the manors I own...but it'll do. There's a cottage of mine in Derbyshire that I think has furniture that would go nicely here. And a rather nice house elf I think you'll like as well." He chuckled and gently kissed her lips.

Ginny frowned, "Can't you just be happy?" She sighed and pulled away, even as he placed his hands on her hips. "I wanted this to be something we could do together, just the two of us...away from our families, away from the politics. I just want you, nothing else." Maybe it was selfish but it was what she felt deep in the heart of her. "You can have your fancy manors and your flats in Derbyshire...but I want this to be the place you can tell our children we lived after school. Not the Malfoy Estate or the Burrow, just...our flat in Wizarding London with the amazing view." Kicking off her shoes, she lay back on the bed, avoiding eye contact. "I'm sorry if that's so bloody wrong."

Draco sighed and sat down beside her. "I didn't say it was wrong. This is just new for me. This flat is...nice. Really, it'll just take some getting used to that's all." He lay down beside her and looked over at her, watching her for a bit. "I'm sure I'll like it a lot here, Ginny. You're here after all, and as long as you're here, I'm certain I'll be happy. I was just saying we can get the furniture from the cottage if it matches this place, and then we won't have to spend any money buying new things."

"I don't care about the bloody furniture...I just want you to be happy with what we have here." Snuggling closer to him, she rested her head on his chest. "I love you; I can feel it inside of me. I've never been in love before but this is it for me Draco, this is who I am." She held him tighter, "I like this apartment, not a fancy manor with servants and scary paintings like you do." Giving him a soft kiss on the lips, she sighed, "But I still love you, no matter what. Just...do me a favor, Draco. If you don't like it, move out. I won't put up with your complaints, no matter how much I love you." Biting her lip, she felt her mouth curving into a little smile as he told her he'd try to be happy here. "What do you say we christen the bed? I want to give you my virginity, right here...in our new house, in our bed...right now."

Draco stared at her wide-eyed and open mouth as she told him what she had planned for their house warming. Wow, was she serious? That would be a very cruel joke if she wasn't. He shook his head to get his mind back and smiled at her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You sure you want to do that Ginny? I'll understand if you don't want to. I wouldn't want you to think you had to sleep with me to get me to enjoy staying here. I mean..." He leaned forward and kissed her lips, "I want to. I really do, I just want to make sure that it's what you really want too."

"I said it, didn't I?" She sat up, folding her arms. Giving him a playful slap, she pretended to look angry, "Don't second guess everything I say just because you're the slut of Hogwarts and I'm nothing but a little virgin Weasley, Draco." Leaning over him, she gave him a soft kiss on the mouth, deepening it as she began to move on top of him, fully clothed, "Unless you don't want to...shut up."

Draco glared at her for a minute and then thrust his hips over, causing them to roll and switch positions. "I am not a slut." He tried to look stern, but couldn't. His smile ruined it. He leaned forward to kiss her again and ran his hands up her sides slowly. "I want to. I just wanted to make sure you have no regrets." Draco's right hand moved from her side and slowly made its way to rest over her left breast. This was the most intimate he and Ginny had ever gotten, intentionally. He didn't count when she lost her balance in the carriage and ended up face first in his crotch… that had been an accident. He smiled down at her and gave a tiny squeeze, trying to get her used to this kind of behavior, as he had no idea if she had done anything more than snog someone before.

Ginny felt as if a jolt had slammed through her body as his pelvis thrust against hers, effectively rolling her underneath him. His hands roving over her sides as he kissed her; Michael Corner had done as much when he kissed her. He'd been as close as she'd come to making love since she met Draco. Even as he began to fondle her breast, she was still in her element...except for the blazing heat that was starting to burn through her. Michael had never made her feel like this before...no one had. Looking into his eyes, she reached over and grabbed her wand before she lost all sense of herself, saying a quick charm, "I know I'm on the potion but...we should be careful." She whispered. "As much as I want to have your babies, I think we should wait a few years."

Draco smiled and nodded. "I was about to suggest as much." It was nice to see they were both on the same page. He leaned down and kissed her again, before lifting himself up into a kneeling position and removing his robes and shirt. He smiled down at her and ran a hand over her legs, giving her an impromptu massage while doing it. He wanted to make sure she enjoyed this, more than any other girl he'd ever been with. This wasn't just some quick shag and a see ya later. It would never be that way with Ginny.

A short tug at her belly told her that she had performed the charm correctly, and it lent support to her building nerves. Butterflies erupted in her belly as Draco began to rub his silky hands down the length of her body, exciting her and teasing her. In return, she gave him short kisses all along his face, chest, and neck. Her nimble fingers came to pull back his robes and undo several buttons on his shirt to allow her better access to his skin. Merlin, she loved the way he smelled, the musky cologne tinged with something masculine and only Draco Malfoy. Her red hair spilled out over the pillow, starkly contrasting against the white pillowcase. Meeting his eyes, she captured his lips once more, "Teach me," She whispered. And she wanted to know everything...

Draco smiled and nodded in response to her request. Yes, he would teach her everything he knew. He kissed her lips gently and ran his hands to the hem of her top. He slowly kissed a tiny trail down her jaw and neck, and then skipped all the way down until his face was even with the bottom of her top. He slowly lifted the top, starting to expose the soft flesh of her belly, and began to trail kisses along her skin, following the shirt up as he moved to take it off.

Always the eager pupil, Ginny followed his lead. Finishing unbuttoning the shirt she threw it off the bed, followed shortly after by hers. Thank Merlin she was losing clothes because she was starting to burn with passion. As if a fever had wracked her body, her face flushed darkly. Curiosity got the better of her as she felt his firm erection pressing against her leg. Sure, she'd see the male organ before but never erect and certainly never responding to her. With infinite care, she slid his pants down his beautiful milky white thighs and bit her lip as she looked down at the organ that was supposed to fit inside of her. Sitting back slightly, she swallowed hard, "Draco I...I don't think it'll fit."

Draco smiled at Ginny and shook his head. He was used to this response. She wasn't his first virgin, although he did wish that was different. But he always got this remark from them. "Trust me, love. It'll fit. If it doesn't, I'll eat Potter's hat." He chuckled a bit and resumed kissing her flesh, just below her breasts. He grinned and reached around back of her to undo her bra, and then tossed it aside. He stared down at her exposed parts and smiled. The milky white flesh and tiny pink nipples fit her perfectly. "Beautiful." That's all he could say, before descending his mouth on one, and running his hand over the other.

Ginny was chuckling but it quickly turned into a moan as he sucked her nipple into his mouth, teasing it, torturing it...and consequentially tormenting her. Breath coming in spurts, she ran her fingers down his chest as well, coming to run over his tiny nipples as well. She felt every inch of him, holding and rubbing, gripping as he drew the nipple in and sucked so hard she thought it might come off...or she might break apart. Reaching down, she let her hand run over his hardened length; it was so large and yet so silky smooth. She loved how it twitched in response to her feather-light touches, every movement made the wetness building inside of her even more noticeable. She wanted him all right now.

Draco moaned against her breast as she touched his bits. She hadn't done this before? She was a natural, or maybe it was the fact that just a look from her was able to turn him on so much. A touch was like an instant aphrodisiac. He pulled away from that nipple, and quickly switched to the other. Best not to make them feel unequal after all. While he was paying attention to her northern part, Draco's hands slid down and began to finish the process of making Ginny as naked as he was. Once he had her down to her panties only, he ran a hand over her, feeling her wetness through the fabric covering her most secret of places.

If she thought that the stimulation of her breasts was erotic, the feeling of his cool, lithe fingers slowly testing the most secret part of her made her gasp. Another flood of heat surged through her as instinct took over and she rubbed against his fingers, begging for him to touch her, to feel her. A soft moan spilled from her mouth as the rest of her clothes were divulged and she was left in nothing but her ratty cloth panties. They weren't sexy in any way, but then, in her virginal state how could she have known? Besides, Draco didn't seem to mind too much...the way she continued to rub his firm cock served to make him forget her undergarments.

Draco smiled at the reactions he was getting from her. That was always his favorite part, it was empowering. To know he could make someone feel this way. It was all the more so that it was Ginny he was doing this to. She was so collected and strong all the time, the fact that he could turn her to putty in his hands made him feel like he was the Minister of Magic or something. Draco reluctantly let go of her breasts and moved back to kneeling. He smiled down at her and ran his fingers over the waistband of her panties a few times before grabbing them and slowly pulling them down, revealing his prize. The sight of her naked before him like this, stole his breath for a few short moments. "Merlin's beard, you are the most enchanting woman I've ever seen." He smiled at her devilishly before suddenly dropping down and kissing around her folds. He ran a finger tentatively over her, and then decided it was best to not prolong this anymore or she might go crazy from the torture of it. He smiled up at her once more before burying his face in her.

Mindless with passion, she watched him as he slowly knelt between her legs. Blushing hotter, she wished that he wouldn't have to see her ugly old panties. But then, who cared? They weren't going to be staying on long. Her body was already feeling the intense warmth, made even hotter by him dragging her panties down her legs and pressing a kiss to the depths of her. Gasping, she gripped onto the bedcover, bucking as he brought his finger and then his mouth to her. Screaming, for she had no idea what else to do to relieve the pressure, she exploded into a haze of sunshine and rainbows, her orgasm seeming to last forever as he tasted her.

Draco smiled and looked up at her as she rode out her pleasure. He could taste her more now, since she had already orgasmed, and it was a pleasant taste. Very pleasant. Not like some of the girls he'd been with who had...well...he chose not to remember those times while enjoying Ginny. Draco continued at her for a few more moments, and then propped himself up again. His chin glistened with her juices and he winked at her. "I love you." Simply said, and then he crawled back up her body and kissed her passionately, starting a small tongue fight with her. He gripped his member in his hand, and lined it up with her. He wanted to be gentle, since the first time was always painful for a girl. "You ready?"

Was she ready? Was the Minister of Magic a two-faced, crazy, buffoon? Still, she knew Draco needed to hear her say it before he plunged into her. Nodding dumbly, she held onto his tighter, "I'm ready," She rasped, "Take me." Bracing herself for pain and anguish, she felt nothing but a short pinch deep within her and then there was nothing but pleasure once again.

Draco smiled at her as she told him what he needed to hear. Leaning down slightly, he captured his lips with his own, moments before he slowly slid into her. He felt the barrier blocking him from his goal, and with a quick thrust to get past it, he was in. Draco held steady for an agonizingly long time, giving her a chance to get used to the sensation of being filled. After a moment longer he slowly started a simple pace of pulling out, and then slowly sliding back in. Merlin, she felt like heaven. The velvety feeling of her around him, combined with the tightness of her walls and the warm wetness that made it easy to glide within her. He never wanted to leave. Curse her having to go to some academy; he didn't want to ever leave this position with her ever again.

Sensation whirled through her as he rested within her, allowing her body to acquiesce to the feeling of his length inside of her. His veins pulsed, driving her higher into oblivion as she gripped him as tightly as she could. After a moment, she seemed to stretch to fit him and, while it was still a tight fit, he began to very slowly move. Gasping, at first she didn't have the courage to move but after a few more thrusts, she couldn't stop herself. She met him, thrust for thrust, driving herself even higher as she did so. Ginevra Weasley may not have been the most experienced in the art of love but she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was going to break apart very soon.

Draco was driven closer to the edge by the way she moved to meet his own thrusts. The way she gripped him from the inside added friction to take him closer toward the shower of sensation he wanted. The little gasps and moans she elicited took him further into sensory overload. Draco Malfoy was quickly finding out that even though Ginevra Weasley was not an experienced lover, she had a natural talent at it that he briefly though came from instinct. That though of course occurred moments before he lost the ability to think at all, and instinct took over for him as well. His thrusts slowly gained in speed, and a little in power as he tried to bring both of them over the edge before they went crazy from the sensations.

Their movements reached a furious level as Ginny writhed beneath him, crying his name as her body rippled in orgasm again. Arms around him, she reveled in the feel of him pouring into her; it was like nothing she'd ever felt before and so beautiful. It wasn't at all the filthy act her parents and Hogwarts made it out to be. Making love was like bliss and faith and love all wrapped into one lovely package. Even as he finished, she held tight, pressing chaste kisses to his face and neck. "I love you," She whispered.

Draco groaned out as he gave a few final thrusts, before he spilled himself into her. His arms shook as he struggled to not collapse on top of Ginny, fearing that might hurt her. He looked down at her lovely face, the look of ecstasy on her feature, and her words of love brought forth a smile like he'd never given before. "I love you too." And with that, he slowly pulled out of her, and rolled to the side collapsing beside her. His breathing was deep and shaky, as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his side. He wanted, no needed, to hold her now. He placed a few chaste kisses to her face before capturing her lips once more.

"I'm glad you're not kicking me out for another woman..." Ginny said after she broke the kiss, smiling at him. "Because after that performance, Mr. Malfoy, I'm never going to share you again," Huddling closer to him, even though she was sweating profusely and his body heat was electric. She sat up just slightly to readjust her position when she noticed blood had snaked down her thighs and caked there, as well as on the sheets. She was no longer in possession of her maidenhead...and damn, did it feel good.

Draco locked his eyes with hers as she spoke. "Good. Because I don't want to be shared, I only want you." Narrowing his eyes in a playful threat, Draco spoke in a semi-serious manner. "And I won't be sharing you either. Merlin, you were good. I'd give you an award if there were any." He ran his hand through the air in a gesture as if showing off words. He smiled and kisses her again before his eyes were drawn to where hers had gone. "You alright, love?" The blood was natural for a first time, he knew that, but that didn't mean he liked having caused her a little pain. He quickly summoned his wand to his hand and cast a scouring charm to clean the dried blood off her, and out of the sheets. They'd still need to be washed, but at least there wasn't that unsightly red stain there.

"And you have me, only me." She knew now why women fawned over Draco Malfoy; he was a god among all wizards! He had turned a trembling virgin into a smoldering temptress with just the heat of his gaze. That was quite a feat in her opinion! Sighing, she leaned back against the pillows, unable to keep the smile from her face, even as he took out his wand and banished all trace of her virginity, "I'm wonderful, Draco. I've never felt this happy or this complete before. I have a man I love who's incredible in bed, I've just graduated a year early from a fine wizarding school, I start my mediwitch classes next week, Harry and the Aurors are bearing down on the Dark Lord...everything just seems so much brighter now."

Draco chuckled and relaxed into the pillows, his arms still around Ginny's body. "You're right, when you put it that way. There is brightness to the future now. My father is gone, so he'll never torment another person. I'm head of the Malfoy family now and I have a beautiful witch by my side who is a natural in the sack, who I am desperately in love with. She's going to pursue her dreams of being a mediwitch and I graduated from Hogwarts. I'm glad I switched sides."

Laughing heartily she nodded, "I'm glad too." What would life have been like if she hadn't been on guard duty with Draco or if he had been the one to get Pansy pregnant? Things would be so much bleaker, so dismal. But life as it stood looked very good indeed, "Who'd have thought it? A Weasley and a Malfoy happily ever after, complete with satin sheets." She laughed, running her hand along the lovely sheets she had paid nearly a hundred galleons for. But, she mused...it was well worth it.

Draco chuckled and kissed the top of Ginny's head. "A year ago, I would never have thought either of us would entertain the idea of being with one another. But here we are. And thankfully your family knows and they don't totally disapprove." He waggled his eyebrows at her then and tapped her nose playfully. "And just think, when we decide it's time, Goyle has to pay for us to get married. I don't know what possessed you to make that bet with him, but the look on his face when Pansy actually apologized..." Draco started laughing a bit more, "That was priceless."

With a very unladylike snort, she nodded, "Oh I knew she would but now that we got a free wedding out of it, all the better!" It wasn't that she was really planning on holding him to it, "Although, it might be nice to pay for some of it. After all, they have a brand new baby...and babies can be very, very expensive. Even with Goyle's mom practically insisting she pay for everything, it can get very pricey." She sobered, crossing her arms over her chest, "Maybe we'll just have him pay for everything but our robes and things of that nature."

Draco nodded as he laughed with her. "Yeah, that's an idea." He sobered for a moment and looked over at Ginny. "Maybe we should send them an owl tomorrow? See if they got to his manor okay, if they might need anything." This definitely wasn't normal Malfoy behavior, caring about others. But it was the new Draco Malfoy, and it somehow made him feel good. He liked caring about others now, especially when that person was Ginny. Besides, she was right, Gregory and Pansy had a child now; maybe they could use a hand in these first few days while they transitioned from life at Hogwarts as students, to life as Mr. and Mrs. Goyle.

Ginny's eyes widened, "About Rosaline or about our wedding?" She asked her heart beginning to pound. He hadn't officially asked her yet, it was sort of an implied consent to do so. After all, he had promised to take care of her and she'd given her virginity to him. But he could still walk away, which scared her more than anything in her life.

Draco looked over at Ginny. By the sound of her voice, and her question, she was in shock that he might ask her. It was rather sudden and all, but who knows? The only thing he needed was a ring, and that was easily taken care of. He smiled at her and said one word, "Mindy!" With a pop a small female house elf in a white pillow case with the Malfoy family patch appeared. Draco leaned over to whisper in the elf's ear, it nodded and then popped out once more. Turning back to Ginny, Draco smiled. "I was talking about Rosaline. Those two might need a little help adjusting, and any help we could give them they would probably appreciate."

Nodding, she wrapped her arms around her knees, feeling embarrassed fleetingly. "Pansy has been going stir crazy not being allowed out of her rooms at Hogwarts. Maybe once Harry and the Order vanquish the Dark Lord, we could baby-sit. Maybe take Rosaline for the night? I mean, we have the extra room and I'm sure Pansy and Gregory would love the time to themselves." Even though Rosaline was only a couple of hours old, poor Pansy had been holed up for her entire pregnancy! "Besides, we could use the practice."

Draco nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure they'd love that." He wanted to laugh at her expression, but he never got the chance. With another pop, Mindy reappeared holding a small black case. Draco took the case and patted the elf on the head, receiving first a look of fear at maybe being hit, and then a cry of happiness at having pleased her master. Draco rolled back over to face Ginny once more, and smiled holding out the small case. "About the other thing...you've given me everything already Ginny, all you have to give. Except your hand..." He smiled as he watched her face. "I think it's time we at least prepare to remedy that little detail. Will you marry me?"

Ginny was already making a list in her head. She could transfigure a makeshift crib out of the bed in there; Pansy could send diapers and breast milk over. How hard could it be? Of course, babies did awake many times during the night...but this was only one night for them, they would have time to sleep another time. And someday it would be their baby and they wouldn't be giving him or her back the next day. As she made a list of needed materials, Draco was hatching his own surprise.

He rolled over, handing her a velvet box. Gasping, she looked over at him, "Draco I..." Searching for the words, she finally opened the box and settled for just one, "Bloody hell...what is this, an entire diamond mine?" The ring glittered even in the darkness, it had to be at least ten karats not to mention is was set in white gold and adorned by tiny diamonds all the way around the band. It most certainly cost more than her childhood home.

Draco chuckled, "Just about. That ring has been in my family for...oh about as long as there has been a Malfoy family." He reached inside the case, and gently plucked the ring out, holding in front of her face, and twisting it around so she could see all the little diamonds. "Traditionally, and to date, no Malfoy has ever broken the tradition; this is the ring all the Malfoy heirs propose with. Of course once we're married, I'll replace it with a much prettier ring to adorn your finger, and this will go back inside the secured safe in Malfoy Manor, for our oldest son to use when he finds the woman he wants to marry."

Ginny folded her arms, "And haven't all the wizards in your family gone bad on the Malfoy side?" She pressed, still not putting the ring on. "I'll marry you and have your babies and love you for the rest of my days, Draco." She said softly, leaning in to give him a lingering kiss on the lips. But at the same time, she pressed the ring box back into his hand, "But I won't put that on."

Draco sighed. "True enough, all the wizards in my family have gone rotten. But they went bad long before they asked a pretty woman to marry them. I'm the first, in a long line of Malfoys, to have turned back from the dark and into the light. I intend to change the way this family is seen, and this ring will not make you go bad Ginny. I'm giving a new start to my family...you can give a new start to this ring." His eyes were pleading; he didn't want to be the Malfoy who broke the chain. He wanted to her to marry him and to wear this ring. Besides, he'd had the ring scanned by Mindy before she brought it to him with the strict orders that if there were any spells on it that might corrupt the wearer, he did know his own family after all, then she should not bring it.

"I can't wear it to school Draco; I'll look like a crazy woman with my second hand robes and gargantuan diamond ring. I love you I just..." She looked back down at the ring again, "Draco a ring that size is a disgusting display of wealth. And we both know that I do not come from wealth...people would talk; they would say I'm just in it for your money. But that's not true. I love _you_, with or without this ring, with or without a giant manor. I just want you." But if it made him happy, how could she say no to him? Plucking the ring from the box, she frowned at. Meeting his eyes again, she gave him a dark look, "You may win this one but I don't capitulate so easily on the important things." And with that, she slipped the ring on her finger; it instantly adjusted to her size.

Draco smiled and kissed her passionately. His hands ran along her back as he deepened the kiss. When he finally pulled back, he smiled at her once more. "You don't have to worry about that. It has a self-cleaning charm, so it will never get dirty or full of blood or anything like that. And, it has a small disillusionment charm on it as well. Just tap it with your wand, on the center diamond, and it will disappear when you don't want to show it off." He took her hand in his, and lifted it to him, kissing first the ring on her hand, then turning her hand over and placing a kiss to her palm. "We should go shopping tomorrow. Get you some brand new robes, for a brand new school."

Happiness burst inside of her again as she held him tightly. They were really getting married now, it was official. While they'd probably wait until she was finished with Mediwitch School, at least, it was a goal that was drawing closer every moment. Soon she'd be Mrs. Draco Malfoy forevermore, "New robes?" She queried, "Draco...I don't have a lot of money right now. Even though I'm going to school on full scholarship I still need to buy books. And this apartment wasn't cheap either. I need to budget my money carefully until I can get a job."

Draco smiled at Ginny, "You don't need money… _I_ have money. Consider it my gift to you for graduating early and getting accepted into the academy." He kissed her lips softly. "I'm so proud of you. I'll pay for you to have new robes made, everything you need. Just tell me when you want to go, and we'll go." He didn't see how she could turn it down. She was a girl after all, and girls loved all-expenses paid shopping trips. Didn't they?

Folding her arms, she frowned at him, "If you think for one second that I'm going to fall down and let you do everything for me, you've got something else coming to you, Malfoy!" Standing up off the bed, she flinched at the ache between her thighs. Groaning softly, she took painstaking care to sit back on the bed, "I told you before that I wasn't going to just be taking your money...if you want to buy me a gift for graduating, fine, I will allow you to come with me and pick something out. I'll even give you suggestions but," She swallowed hard, her eyes filling with uncertainty, "Draco I don't want you to feel like I'm just another woman who wants you for your money. Don't tell me that you haven't dated women like that."

Draco frowned and sighed. "I'm not denying that I've dated women like that before. But I know you aren't one of them." Sitting up, Draco scooted over so he was behind her on the bed, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know you want me for me, not for my money. If you had wanted me for my money, you'd have fawned all over me all these years instead of Potter." He grinned at her, and placed a soft kiss to her bare shoulders. "But, we're engaged now, love. What's mine will be yours one day, and I want you to get used to that. If you want to buy your own robes too, that's fine… I won't begrudge you your need to be independent. I'd be a right fool to try and stop you from being what you want to be." He smiled lovingly at her, and leaned over to whisper in her ear, "But I also want you to know that I'm here for you, that I can take care of you if I need to. Besides, I promised your family I'd prove to them I was a changed man, and worthy of you. Providing you with a new wardrobe is but a small action to get me to my goal of being worthy in their eyes. I know it won't be enough, but it's a start."

Frowning, she leaned against him, "Here's a tip, love, don't talk about Harry Potter when the sheets are still warm from our lovemaking. It does so spoil a mood." She gave him a short nudge and laughed, "And you're right, you're a right fool if you think you can make me do anything I don't want to do." Kissing his cheek, she nuzzled against him as he whispered in her ear, "If loving you means letting you buy me new clothes...I guess it makes no sense to argue!" They both won in this situation, Ginny would have some new outfits for school, Draco would feel as if he had a sense of purpose and everyone would be happy. "And maybe we can stop by Labelle's Luscious Lingerie and get _you_ a present." She winked and then pushed him back against the bed again. "You've made a wanton out of me."

Draco smiled as Ginny pushed him back into the bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her on top of him. He placed a deep kiss to her lips and smiled. "Alright, that's my girl, lost your virginity only twenty-some minutes ago and you're already making plans for next time. I must have finally done something right." He winked at her and laughed a little. "You don't need any fancy lingerie to turn me on love. Just being you does that enough." His smile turned quickly into a mischievous grin, "But, I won't stop you. Besides, I'd love to see this fine arse," He accentuated his words by grabbing a firm hold of her bum, "In something silk and hardly there. I'm getting ready again just picturing it in my mind."

"So sure of yourself, are you? How do you know I'm not going to bruise that sensitive skin of yours with a little punishment? After all, it feels like I've just been kicked in the stomach by a hippogriff!" The ache between her thighs hadn't yet ceased but she was already feeling the rush of desire through her. "Maybe I ought to invest in a pair of heavy flannels instead...potion, spell, or not, if we keep up like this I'll be pregnant in no time."

Draco chuckled and kissed her again. "You being pregnant with my child sounds like a dream come true. I wouldn't complain about it. But I know you don't want a baby yet; you want to finish school, and get started on your career. I respect that." It was a new age in the Wizarding world. For so long they had been like the muggles of days gone by, women minding the house, men bringing home the money. But with Harry getting closer and closer to defeating the Dark Lord, a wind of change was starting to blow through. And Ginny being who she was, he'd be a fool to try and keep her grounded in the past. "Besides love, "he whispered in her ear, "Who says I don't like it a little rough?" His voice was thick and laced with desire for her. He didn't know how she did it, getting him turned on again so soon after. In the past he'd always had to find a new woman to get that kind of reaction. If she kept it up, he'd die of exhaustion from all their love making before they even got married.

Smiling, she gave him a tender kiss, "That you respect my wishes makes me feel as if I'm the luckiest witch in the world." Pressing her thighs against his, she could already feel his erection straining beneath her again. "As a mediwitch, I'll be doing work I love and then when we're ready to have children, we can settle down comfortably and raise our family. I could even work part time at St. Mungo's or even Hogwarts!" Smiling, she traced a muscle in his chest, "Why don't you show me what all these big strong muscles are useful for."

And for the second time that night, he did.


	6. Chapter 5

**To those of you who reviewed, thank you! We have a lot of wonderful things planned. Also, to our wonderful reviewer Robin, some of the events you're asking about happened in Power of Love which is the prequel to this story. It's a really nice setup for this story, especially if you like Pansy and Goyle together! Thanks for taking the time to review and we hope you enjoy this next chapter...and this is where Bellatrix's kid comes into play!**

**Happy Reading and Reviewing!**

**Marina & James**

* * *

Draco woke to smell of bacon and pancakes. His smoky grey eyes slowly opened, and he looked over at the sleeping redhead beside him. Letting out a contented sigh, Draco rolled over and brushed of Ginny's fiery hair away from her face. She was a picture of beauty and serenity when she was sleeping like this, a perfect angel. He leaned down and brushed a soft kiss to her cheek, and then carefully rolled out of bed, trying not to wake her up. Draco padded to the bathroom, intent on a shower to clean up a bit from last night's very enjoyable activities.

Ten minutes later he entered the kitchen dressed in black robes and sat down at the table to enjoy the wonderful meal prepared by Mindy. He thanked the house elf, who gave another surprised cry at the change in the master's attitude. His mind was already going over plans for the day. Floo, if Ginny already had the fireplace hooked up to the Floo network, to the Leaky Cauldron. Then they'd go to Gringotts to retrieve spending money, and head over to Madame Malkin's to buy new robes for Ginny. Then they could go by that lingerie place for Ginny to get him a present, the thought of which made Draco blush a bit. And then any other places they might want to visit, like maybe her brothers' shop. When Draco finished eating, he quickly made up a tray of food and carried it into the bedroom, "Ginny, breakfast! Rise and shine."

Ginny had gotten up once to hobble to the bathroom. Dear Merlin, she ached! Her mother had quietly taken Ginny aside at dinner and warned her about virgin's pain, but this...this was _agony_! Luckily there was a spell to reduce pain and by the time Draco's tender voice awoke her again, it had taken effect. The smell of pancakes and bacon swirled around her, it was still early but she didn't mind; she wasn't the kind of girl to laze the day about in bed. "It smells wonderful, love." She said as she accepted the tray from him. It was done up so nicely with a pink carnation in a vase, one of the rosy pink plates she had found left in the cabinets from the previous tenant and piled high with pancakes, smothered in fresh butter, several thick strips of bacon and fruit. "This is lovely," She said as she speared a couple of pieces of melon and smiled at him, "You really outdid yourself!" Within a few minutes the hunger took her over and she finished every last snippet of food on the plate! Their night of love had worked up quite an appetite in her and she sat back, looking sheepish, "I don't think I've ever had so much for breakfast!" Typically all Ginny ate was a piece of toast or a cup of fruit; but then, she'd never spent the entire night working up such a sweat! "What do you say we take advantage of this lovely day and head over to Diagon Alley for some shopping? I'd really like to get some things for the apartment and now's a good a time as any."

Draco chuckled. "Don't thank me, thank Mindy. She popped over some time this morning and made us breakfast." He absently rubbed a hand over her thigh as he watched her eat. "You were quite hungry. I see I wasn't the only one who worked up an appetite last night." He grinned as he leaned in to give her a proper good morning kiss. Draco waited till she was finished eating, and then took the tray and stood up. "I already have a sort of...game plan going for today's little shopping venture. So take a shower and get dressed. I'll be waiting for you in the living room." As he reached the door, he paused and turned back to face her. "Did you get the Floo set up here already? Or will we need to have that taken care of while we're out today?" he hoped it was done already. He hated dealing with the Ministry's paperwork to get anything done, let alone a Floo connection.

"I was lucky," She said as she stood up off the bed, only a slight soreness still remained, even with the pain reduction spell, "The previous tenants never shut off the floo when they moved...something tells me they were in quite a hurry, as they paid up until the end of this month and then just up and left. They left the owner a note saying they had a family emergency...they didn't even take their dishes or shut off the floo and the curtains were here too." Walking into the bathroom, she turned on the hot water, still talking to him all the while as she stepped under the hot jets and let the water pour over her. "I got a very good price on this place, it put a dent in my savings but I didn't use it all up. I'll just have to be frugal until I can begin working again." Several minutes passed and she washed her hair until it gleamed, using a gentle coconut scented shampoo and conditioner and then stepped out. Drying herself, she put on a pair of light blue robes that brought out the spectacular shade of her red hair; Pansy had given her these too. "So," She said, leaning against the doorway, "What's this game plan?"

Draco listened to what Ginny was saying while she showered, still holding the tray of dishes in his hands. That sounded an awful lot like someone who didn't want to be found, a Death Eater perhaps who had gone into hiding? Either from Potter, or from the Dark Lord, Draco pitied them in either case. Once Ginny had gone silent to wash herself, Draco walked back into the kitchen, setting the dishes on the counter. He was just about to roll up his sleeves when Mindy popped back in, and shooed him away from the sink, all while muttering about Master doing her chores. He smiled and let the little elf go about her business. Draco turned to see Ginny standing in the doorway, looking every bit as beautiful as she always was. He smiled at her in a lustful way and walked over, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a thorough kiss. "First we floo to the Cauldron, then go to Gringotts to get some money then over to Madame Malkin's and the lingerie place you mentioned." He winked at her and continued. "Then anywhere else you want to go after that. Maybe we could pop in and say hello to the twins."

Ginny smiled, "Sounds wonderful." Kissing him on the cheek, she smiled, "Except about the twins...unless you're eager to get hexed, I think we ought to avoid the shop today. They only just got the news yesterday, it can't be certain that they're not plotting something awful for the next family dinner...and I don't want to tempt fate." She knew Fred and George too well and she loved Draco too much to set him up for humiliation. Taking a pinch of floo powder, she sighed, "We'll have to stop somewhere to pick up floo powder too, this is just what's left over and there isn't much left." Throwing a pinch into the fire, she called, "The Leaky Cauldron!" And immediately she was whisked away.

Draco followed Ginny through a moment later and, as soon as they were both free of the Floo, he grabbed her hand in his. No time like the present to announce themselves to the rest of the Wizarding World. "The Apothecary sells floo powder. Five Sickles a bag, we can get as much as we'll need." he smiled at her as they made their way to the back of the inn, where Draco tapped the appropriate bricks to gain them access to the Alley proper. He walked alongside her through the busy market place, intentionally ignoring the remarks and stares they were getting for a Malfoy holding the hand of a hand-me-down Weasley. It would be the scandal of the century, at least until Potter did something; he was the only one who could possibly over shadow even the Minster himself in the newspapers. When they got to Gringotts, Draco by passed the line and walked straight to his family's personal banker, that was one of the perks to being in an old family. He showed the signet ring to the Goblin, received a few papers to sign in order to legally take over the Malfoy family finances, and then had the goblin retrieve a thousand Galleons from the family vault. Turning to Ginny he smiled. "Ready when you are."

"Don't you think a thousand is a little much, Draco? I wouldn't want to be carrying around that kind of money..." Still, the little goblin came back and handed him the money and they were on their merry way. But Ginny couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching her and Draco...although, that wasn't so strange, people had been whispering about them since they appeared outside Gringotts. But she never expected to feel a short tap on her shoulder. She whirled around to see a young child who couldn't be more than six or seven years old, his clothes torn and ragged, covered in mud. But his starting inky black eyes pierced her gaze as she looked him, his hair a dirty blonde and hadn't been cut in months. "Are you lost?" She asked, kneeling in front of him...but she knew he wasn't, this was a child of the streets and yet, there was something about him. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

Draco chuckled at Ginny's reluctance. "New robes can get quite expensive love. We may end up needing to come back for more if we get carried away. Besides, I need a few new sets myself." He too ignored the whispers as they left the bank. When Draco saw Ginny whirl around, he too spun, his hand reaching for his wand inside his robes, though he didn't draw it. Some little kid was there, staring at Ginny as if he was old enough to make a move on her. Draco narrowed his eyes, but listened intently as Ginny asked the boy if he was lost.

A small smiled played on his face, "Lost in your eyes." He said, grasping her hand, "Pretty lady, you're the loveliest thing I've seen all year." Pressing his dirty lips to her hand, he smiled. Ginny was left looking horrorstruck as he leered at her like some miniature, lecherous man. "The name's Yuri, madame, and you are?"

Ginny stared, "I-I'm Ginny Weasley," She said after several moments of floundering. Was a seven year old really making a pass at her? Looking around, she didn't notice anyone around watching him. There was no mother, no father, and no caring family. He was alone here in the middle of Diagon Alley. "Is there something I can do to help you?" She asked, looking at him carefully as he stared into his eyes. Little did she know he had already stolen their aid. A cry from Draco startled her as Yuri took off down the street, running as fast as his tiny legs could carry him. He had taken the money...

Draco watched it all, and was so bewildered by this little shit hitting on his fiancée, that he failed to notice the small hand reaching into his robes until it was too late. Yuri took off running, and Draco yelled out after him. He turned to Ginny, "Little bastard just stole our money." Without another word Draco was off chasing him down. The kid was tough, he was small and quick, able to squeeze between people and under things Draco couldn't. But Draco had been a Quidditch seeker, and had been almost as good as Harry Potter. He was lean and fast as well, and where Yuri ducked under objects and people, Draco could jump over them and push past them. He drew his wand as he ran, ready to stop the boy with a spell as soon as the crowd cleared enough that he was able to without hitting someone else.

"Draco, stop!" She yelled, running after him, gripping onto him tightly as she caught up to him. "He's nothing but a child! A child starving in the streets no less..." Jerking his hand back, she pulled him to look into her eyes. "Let him go, maybe he can get a decent meal and some lodging for a while. If he's frugal, he may even make it a few months." Sighing, she rested her head against his chest, "Didn't you once say you have more money than you could ever spend in ten lifetimes? What are a thousand galleons for a child...he needs it more than we do." Maybe she was a bleeding heart...but Yuri had made an impression on her; she wanted to protect him, somehow.

Draco frowned and narrowed his eyes as he looked back at Yuri's disappearing form. He rounded on Ginny then. "That's not the point. If he'd have asked for money, I'd have given him the whole damn sack. But he didn't, he stole from me...from us. And he's getting away with it. And what's worse, you're condoning it! Now he'll think he can get away with thieving all the time." He turned and started back toward bank to get more money. "He shouldn't get away with it. He should be taught that stealing isn't the right way." Draco was pissed, oddly enough at Ginny for stopping him and letting that boy get away with it. Maybe it was wounded pride, after all, no one had ever before successfully stolen from a Malfoy, until today.

If he had asked...he would've been a beggar. There was something about the child that told her he was no beggar. And he bore a striking resemblance to Bellatrix Lestrange...she was almost disappointed that Draco had missed it, if he had, maybe he would've understood. But then, how could she come out and ask him if he had any cousins running around? "Would you feel better if we tabled shopping for another day? We could try again tomorrow or maybe just owl our orders in so we won't have to come out here again and brave the crowds, the staring, and the pickpockets."

Draco kept walking, he come out here to shop damn it, and he wasn't going to go home empty handed. Besides, sending in their orders only worked if they knew their sizes. But they had both grown a little in their own subtle ways, and would need to be measured. "I'm not going home empty handed. I can here to shop, and Merlin's beard I'm going to shop. I'll just put a nasty little hex in my pocket so the next person who tries to take the money that isn't me; will get a very nasty surprise." He walked back over to the goblin, and after a brief explanation, and a glare at the goblin for laughing at him, Draco received another pouch of money.

Ginny sighed and nodded, giving him ample time to cool down as he collected a second pouch of money and warded his pocket as if it were a vault itself. Their first stop was to the apothecary where Ginny picked up several bags of floo powder and also more of the Potion. Molly had given her a few months worth but Ginny didn't want to end up running out once she got busy; besides, the potion itself could be stored effectively for up to ten years and she was sure that it'd be used long before then. A few doors down, Madame Malkin's was buzzing with activity, especially as the pair walked in. The loveliest summer fashions were out in cool silk, linen and other thin materials. And for once, she didn't have to rush right back to the used section. "All of these things are beautiful," She said, fingering a lovely pink silk robe set that was so subtle and pretty, even with her coloring. Not to mention they had her size but when she looked at the price tag she gasped and stepped back. "Maybe I ought to head back to the used section," She blushed deeply and turned away from him.

Draco reached out and grabbed her hand quickly. He'd been thinking about it this whole time, and realized he was being pig headed. He turned her to face him, and before she could do anything, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently. "Sorry love," Draco said when he finally pulled back, "I let my pride get in the way. I shouldn't have gotten so angry at you." He smiled sheepishly and stared at the floor. "You forgive me?" Draco reached over and looked at the price tag, and smiled. "Pocket change. Try it on." He signaled with his hand, and seeing a Malfoy in her shop, Madame Malkin came over to personally tend to them. "Ginny here needs new robes, the best you have in whatever she wants. And I could use a few new sets my self."

Smiling, she melted into his arms as he pulled her into them, "I wasn't angry, love. I was just upset...I don't like seeing child starving in the streets. You'll find that my emotions often get in the way of rational thought. Of course you'd be angry someone stole from you. I suppose I just saw something in that child," Yes, like a resemblance to his family. But still, she was silent; she allowed him to goad her into trying the robe on and paraded out, not believing the girl in the mirror...the same girl she'd been living with for sixteen years, could look so beautiful. "Oh I love it," She said, letting her fingers run over the silky fabric. Blushing, she chuckled, "I'll take three more sets in green, blue, and white I think." That would easily be four hundred galleons...but the cut was beautiful on her, a low neckline without making her look too sluttish and it was light and cool. "What do you think, Draco?"

Draco had been trying on some deep blue and black, even a couple red robes. He liked it all, and order a few sets in each of the three colors, more in black than the others, out of habit. When Ginny asked his opinion, Draco turned to face her, and suddenly found himself unable to breathe. She was stunning. He'd always known she was beautiful, but the hand-me-downs she always wore had hidden some of the beauty from the world. In these robes, fit for an heiress, her true self came out. "Those robes were made for you. They only make you look more beautiful, which is a tough task in itself, as you were already the most beautiful woman I've laid...eyes on." He let the small pause carry his double meaning to her, and a small wink let her know what he wanted to do when they got back home. "They're perfect on you." When they finished, after Draco insisting on shoes and boots to match their new clothes, he only had a hundred galleons left. He was laughing as they left the shop, shrunken bags in the pocket of one of his new robes which he'd decided to wear out. "And you thought it was too much. It almost wasn't enough love." He grinned at her. "If we go over the hundred we have left, then we can just charge the rest to the vault, so don't be getting shy on me now about buying things, "Where to next?"

"Why, Labelle's of course," She said, pulling him eagerly toward the shop that was spelled a bubblegum pink color. As they entered, Ginny found it strange that there were no other men in the shop. After all, who knew what they liked better than the men these witches were buying this lingerie for? Ignoring the gasps, she pulled Draco into a section of lacy nightgowns. Some of them were quite...interesting. Ginny didn't even understand how to get into one, let alone how to get it off! There was a wide variety of colors, fabrics and styles but Ginny loved the nightgowns the best. Picking up fiery red one, she bit her lip, "What do you think about this one?" She asked, pressing it to her body so he could imagine it on her. It was made of a very soft lace with lace and would fall just to her mid thigh. Ginny loved it already.

Draco stared at the garment in her hands. His eyes started to cloud over more than normal, and he felt as if he should be watering at the mouth. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "Why don't we go into one of the changing rooms...and I'll show you what I think of that one?" He let the insinuation go there. He wanted nothing more than to take her into one of those rooms, and give that nightgown a trial run. After all, they should make sure it fit in with their activities and not get in the way...right?

"I'll take that as 'I really like it, Ginny'." She laughed, picking out another one in a soft blue and then another silk nightgown that would be comfortable to sleep in. And then, as a little joke, she also picked out a pair of flannels from the sale bin. Being summer, flannels were not much in style...but she'd get use out of them come winter. Besides, the bemused smirk on his face as she placed them to be rung up was well worth it. With their appetites worked up, Ginny stepped into the afternoon sunshine, "What do you say have some lunch and then head home?"

Draco approached Ginny from behind as she waited for the total to be rung up. After making sure no one was looking, so he wouldn't be caught, he quickly grabbed her bum and smiled innocently. "That sounds like a lovely plan, dear." After everything was paid for, he quickly led the way out of the shop and into the Alley proper once more. "So, where do you want to eat, love? There's always the Cauldron." His stomach gave a tiny grumble, showing that it was intelligent and knew what they were talking about.

"Oh I haven't eaten at the Leaky Cauldron in ages!" She said, feeling a rush of hunger overwhelm her. And seeing as the place was right across the street, they were in luck! Taking his hand, they walked over to the restaurant that was beginning to get crowded and were immediately seated. "I'd like a butterbeer please," She told the waiter, "And whatever the special of the day is." Ginny had never eaten a bad meal when she came to the Leaky Cauldron and was never worried to order the special. Besides, it usually arrived quickly and she was very hungry.

Draco chuckled as they sat down. "I'll have the same." The waiter, who was most likely one of Tom's assistant barkeeps, nodded and scurried off to place their order with the house elves in the kitchens. The Leaky Cauldron was a work of art, even if it did look a bit run down most of the time. It was a full inn, like in the Middle Ages, with a kitchen staff and bar that served food to the patrons, or anyone stopping in for a bite. Not like those fancy hotels they had about nowadays that only catered to those staying with them. And somehow, the Cauldron always managed to have good food, and pleasant service. It was one of the few 'run down' places that the Malfoy's had no problem frequenting.

Chatting lightly about future plans and the weather, Ginny barely noticed the time speeding by. It was a solid half hour before the food arrived; a wonderfully cooked leg of lamb, creamy mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables. She was embarrassed when, once again, she had finished everything on her plate. Merlin, her mother would soon be nagging her to lose weight instead of gain it, even though she was still just as thin as the day before. The walking to and from school would do her good as well. By the time they finished eating, having some good laughs over things that Pansy or Goyle had said and paying, it was already well into early evening. From the Leaky Cauldron, they both fell quite serendipitously into bed, giving Ginny's newest lingerie a test drive. But even after Draco fell asleep, holding her in his arms...the wheels in Ginny's mind were turning. It was growing dark...time for the thieves and the muggers to come out. But still, Ginny found herself silently changing and making her way out the front door, wand in hand...it was time to meet her fortune.

* * *

Yuri was a boy who had long ago come to terms with the fact that his life wasn't exactly happy. He remembered his parents...sort of, and they hadn't been the most caring people in the world. In fact, they were far from it. But Yuri had held on as long as any young boy could, and then they had died. Yuri was able to escape his hardships. Of course, he wasn't able to do anything, being only seven years old, so he'd been forced to live on the streets. He'd pick pocketed, lied, anything he could to get money for a meal or a dry place to sleep. He was used to the small time pocket change he found on most people, and he truly wasn't above charming a pretty lady, as best as an almost eight year old could, to distract them from what he was really doing...liberating them of their troublesome money. His payday, his big score, had come today when that pretty redhead and that mean looking blonde guy had allowed him to snag a thousand Galleons. He'd be set for at least three months on this. Heck, he might even rent a room so he could get cleaned up somewhere and feel half human again. As it was now, he was walking around the dark depths of Knockturn Alley, trying to not attract attention so the bigger and meaner lowlifes here didn't try to take his heard-earned money.

Even though it was summer, Ginny felt the compulsion to pull her cloak tighter around her as she made her way into the part of Knockturn Alley that her mum had warned her never to go into...even in broad daylight. Cat calls could be heard from all around, women laughing at the girl stupid enough to enter this section of town tonight. Making her way over to one of the more reserved witches, one who was not very interested in making comments like the others, she cleared her throat, "I-I'm looking for a boy, a young boy. His name is Yuri; I'd just like to talk to him." Eyeing her suspiciously, the woman folded her arms over her chest, "We ain't got no boys here, madame, we's got a age limit." Ginny sighed, "Not in _there_," She said, pointing to a sign that said Helga's Harem, "He lives in the street. I have to find him..." and soon.

Yuri stopped as he neared the corner that led to Knockturn Alley proper. He thought he'd heard a voice that was familiar, of course having lived a while here, most of the regular voices were familiar to him. What caught him about this voice was that it wasn't the voice of one of the regular street scum, it was too refined. He looked around the corner, and much to his own shock, saw that red-haired bird from earlier. Of all things, she was talking to Helga, the semi-nice woman who ran Helga's Harem. Helga was always nice to Yuri, when he didn't try to steal from her, and she was more than willing to let him stay the night in a dry corner of the basement no more than twice a month. Why was this lady talking to Helga? Was she looking for a job? Yuri smirked and rounded the corner, walking quietly up to the two women and watching for a moment longer. "Bless me stars, if it isn't that fiery bird from earlier. What in the name of Merlin are you doing at Helga's? Look, I'm sorry if that money I took put you in such dire straights, but this isn't a place for a girl like you."

Ginny felt her heart beat as the young boy she so desperately sought suddenly appeared before her. Turning away from the woman, she knelt beside him, grasping his hands ever so gently so he couldn't run away too easily. But it was also a gesture of her gentleness, "No, Yuri, you didn't put me in any dire straits financially...but you, you little thief, have invaded my mind." Looking into his eyes now she knew it was true. "Why didn't you go with Rabastan, Yuri? He's your godfather...your mum and dad wanted him to take care of you if anything ever happened." Then again, where the hell was Rabastan? Was he with Bellatrix and Rodolphus somewhere out there? But for now, those weren't questions she needed to ask...she just needed Yuri to know that she was friend to him, not foe.

Yuri's eyes widened as this girl mentioned a name he would have rather forgot. He tried to break away from her grasp, but he found that even with as gentle as she was, she had a grip like iron. He watched her for a moment and then spat on the ground beside them. "How do you know about uncle Rabastan? You don't seem like the sort to go about with friends." She was too nice, too...kindhearted to be like that. "And how do you know anything 'bout my parents? They're dead, and good riddance!" Yeah, his father and mother were dead, but uncle Rabastan wasn't, and he had been eager to mold Yuri into the perfect little Death Eater when his parents died and couldn't continue to do so on their own.

"Yuri," She intoned gently, "Don't let your anger cloud you. I told you who I was this morning, I'm Ginny Weasley. And that man who was with me is your mother and father's nephew, Draco." If nothing else, Yuri would've known the Malfoys were his family. Bellatrix would never have hid her son from Lucius. Ginny had once heard the tale that Bella and Lucius were to be married until Narcissa accidentally became pregnant with Draco. But then, what kind of reliable source was Arthur Weasley? Actually, now that she thought about it, her father was pretty reliable. "Listen, darling, I'm not here to hurt you or to make you go back to them. I want you to stay with me, with Draco and me." Brushing a stray strand of hair from his eyes, she sighed, "Wouldn't you like to have a soft bed to sleep in without worrying who you had to steal from to get it? Regular meals, Yuri. Maybe you could even go to school again." And Merlin, take a bath! He smelled like the alley behind the Hog's Head. "What do you say?"

Yuri listened to everything Ginny said. It was all so nice sounding. But living on the streets he'd learned a couple things, and one very important bit he'd learned was; if it sounded too good to be true, it most likely is. Besides, she'd just said that the guy she was with early was Draco Malfoy, the Draco Malfoy. Yuri had heard stories about the Malfoy heir when he was younger, how he was going to be the father of the Dark Lord's heir, how he was cruel as they came, as befitted his status among the Death Eaters in training. He wanted nothing to do with Draco. "I knew it was too good to be true. You made it sound all warm and cozy. But you can't fool me. I know all about cousin Draco. Mean as they come, I've heard. Thanks, doll, but no thanks. I'd rather take my chances with a Ridgeback. What's a nice girl like doing with Draco Malfoy anyway?"

It took everything she had not to laugh and cry all at the same time. How had one child become so jaded? His parents being Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, aside...this was like nothing she'd ever seen before. And she'd never felt so hurt; she'd never ached so badly for another human being like this. "Draco isn't like that anymore, Yuri," She said, standing up and taking his hand. She began to walk slowly, his short stride easily able to catch up with her and she knew he barely even noticed they were walking away from Knockturn Alley. "He fights for the good side now, he loves me...and if you learn anything about me, Yuri, you should know I wouldn't sit back and be with him if he was just like his father." Meeting his eyes again, she smiled softly, "He's a big softie once you get to know him. And I know he'd love to have you come live with us." Swallowing, she looked sheepish, "Well, he'll tolerate it or I'll kick him out."

Yuri allowed this Ginny to lead him along for a bit, listening to her words. He didn't even realize they were leaving Knockturn Alley for Diagon Alley, until they had already left it. He looked around for a moment, and then stopped walking, refusing to take another step, "Words and flowers, love." That was a saying that he'd learned on the streets, and it held the keys to life. "Words and flowers are the same thing. Pretty and nice to look at or listen to. But, they don't changes the facts. Besides," He pulled his hand from hers and crossed his arms over his chest. "Even if he is a changed person that doesn't mean I'd like him, or that he'd like me. I mean, I don't exactly agree with what my parents were all about...but I can't stand traitors. If he's suddenly switched sides, then that's what he is, a blood traitor."

Not wanting to hurt him, Ginny stopped, his hand still firmly gripped in hers. And she wasn't letting go either, she wouldn't leave him out here. "Yuri, are you really worried about Draco or are you worried that I'm going to take you home with me, he'll get upset and I'll turn you out into the street again?" It was a bold move, but one that she knew would be effective. "Because I give you my wizard's oath that if you come home with me, you'll never _ever_ live on the streets again."

Yuri was pegged, well sort of. She was right on all counts actually. He was worried about what Draco was like. And worried that if he allowed her to take him home, Draco would get upset, take his money, and throw him out… and then he'd be back to square one. Why put himself through that? It was better to just stay here, and not get his little hopes up in the first place. "Look, you're a really nice lady, and I appreciate that. It's been a breath of fresh air, truly is has. But I ain't going' home with you, too little to gain and too much to lose. Besides, you shouldn't be making oaths like that. You can't keep it; you'll break your word. And when a Witch or Wizard breaks their word, bad things happen. I don't want to be the cause of that, so I'll just say and goodbye and we'll pretend we never met. Look," He reached into his pocket and pulled out the bag of money he'd taken earlier. "I'll even give you the money back, well what I didn't spend already."

"The money is yours, you stole it fair and square," She said, gently stroking his greasy hair and letting her hand come to rest on his cheek, darkened by dirt. "If I had more to give you I would. But my oath remains, Yuri. I'm not like other witches and wizards, I've met the Dark Lord up close and personal and I survived. I'm no pushover, not when it comes to Draco or anyone else." Sighing sadly, she took out her wand, conjuring a piece of parchment with her address and floo on it. "I'm not going to force you to come, Yuri. But I want you to know that my home is always open to you." With heartbreaking tenderness, she drew him against her, hugging him tightly. "You can change your mind, you know."

Yuri let Ginny hug him for a moment, and then pushed her back. He was blushing a bit and being like any seven year old would be, "Yeah, yeah just…don't do that in public." He looked around to make sure none of the cooler guys had seen him get hugged by a sappy girl, and then smiled at her again, that same grin from earlier. "Look, I ain't promising anything, alright? I'll think about it. Maybe if it gets cold out or something, I can help keep you warm." Yeah, he couldn't help himself. He was like a miniature lecher; he acted exactly like he saw the other men around him action. He slowly started to back away, "So, I'll see you around…or not." With one last grin he turned and sprinted back toward Knockturn Alley.

Ginny felt as if she had been crushed. But why? What had really happened here? For once in her life, she felt as if she had lost the one person who she might be able to save. It wasn't that she needed to be a hero or that she wanted that out of life. But Yuri was a child, he needed to be cared for and groomed; he needed to be educated and someday presented to the world as a respectable wizard. How could he do that living on the streets of Knockturn Alley? Sadness washed over her as she turned...she had failed.

Yuri had just gotten around the corner and out of sight of Ginny, when a rough hand grabbed him. He was picked up and spun around to face a brute of a man who was more unwashed than Yuri was. His nose was flattened from numerous fist fights, his arms were as big as trees, and he had all of maybe four teeth still in his mouth. "I seen that bag you're carrying around. Hand it o'er and I promise not to break you… too much."

Yuri pulled out the bag and smiled. "You mean this one? Nah, I think I'll hold on to it, might get me a nice meal." The brute tightened his grip on Yuri's collar and made a swipe to grab the bag, but Yuri's smaller frame was too fast for him. He lifted it up away the guy's hand. When the brute's attention was diverted to the location of the bag once more, Yuri swiftly kicked out his right leg, and planting it firmly where this guy would feel it the most, between the legs. With a growl of pain and surprise, Yuri found himself dropped and quickly scrambled back to his feet. He bolted without looking back, right out into Diagon Alley. His eyes spotted Ginny walking away, and he ran over, catching up with her, and falling into stride. He looked back over his shoulder and spotter the brute cracking his knuckles and waiting for Ginny to leave. He wanted the money, but he wasn't dumb enough to come out where Aurors might see, and assault a little boy and a woman to get it. "So...that offer's still open, yeah?"

Ginny heaved a sigh and had begun moving back towards the apparition point. What was the use? It wasn't as if Yuri was suddenly going to run back and tell her that he changed his mind; except she had only moved three paces when… he did. Turning, she gaped at him, "Of course it is, Yuri, why..." Oh, that was why. There was a menacing man leering at them both and Ginny wasn't taking her chances. "Come on," She grasped his hand, moving as quickly as she could toward the apparition point. "Whatever you do, hold on tight." And with that, she picked him up, holding him tightly as she apparated outside of her apartment building. Holding him closer, she rubbed his back as she began her ascent up the stairs, "Don't worry, love, you're safe now."

Yuri groaned at the feeling of being squeezed through a too tight space. And with a pop they were outside her place. But she didn't put him down, she carried him upstairs. Yuri started to push away from her, and one hand accidentally landed somewhere it shouldn't have. He went wide eyed and wrenched his hands away from her. "Look, put me down. I'm homeless, not crippled. I can walk, you know." Besides, he didn't know where they were. He couldn't run away if he had no clue where they were, he'd only get lost and even more screwed on his luck. "And I'm not scared. I just don't fancy getting turned into Yuri flavored goop sold at the Knockturn Alley potions shop for ten sickles a bottle."

Ginny just laughed, ignoring the fact that he had accidentally smacked her breast in an attempt to break free of her. Within moments, she opened the door and set him down. "You're not homeless anymore, Yuri, this is your new home." She said softly, ushering him into the apartment and closing the door. Without a second's hesitation, she put a silencing charm on the bedroom. "What do you say to a nice long bath and then I'll make you something you'd like to eat...anything you like."

Yuri looked around the unfurnished apartment. His eyes turned toward Ginny with a skeptical look. "Not much to look at is it? What, did you just move in?" He couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy lived here with her. Malfoy was one of the purest purebloods there was. "Why would Draco live here? This doesn't even hold a candle to a manor, and there's not even a comfy chair to sit in." He looked at her suspiciously, "You don't have him under some potions or spells do you?" But all thoughts of those things were faded away when the idea of food and a bath came up. He was planning on playing it cool and indifferent, but the growling of his stomach ruined that plan. He placed a hand over his belly, and looked down at it, before sheepishly smiling up at Ginny. "That means yes."

"Draco lives here because he loves me," Ginny answered, placing her cloak in a small closet that also doubled as a wash room. She had her graduation robes hanging there, having been cleaned, pressed and ready to be donated to Madame Malkin's for another generation to use. Walking into the bathroom, she poked her head into the bedroom to find Draco curled up with her pillow, sleeping like the dead. Turning on the water, she put a hearty amount of bubbles in and let it fill up. In the meantime she pulled one of Draco's pajama shirts from the drawer...after all, with the way they were going, he wouldn't need them. He could just sleep in the nude all the time. And this was an emergency. The green silk shirt was placed on the edge of the sink and she smiled, "When you change out of those clothes, throw them right in the garbage. I'll get you some new things tomorrow." She said, finding a brand new piece of Draco's soap for Yuri to use. "In the meantime, what do you say to some leftover chicken, pasta and potato salad and some ice cream for dessert?" Thank Merlin her mum had insisted she took the leftovers home! Making a note, Ginny vowed she would go grocery shopping and she'd have to get Yuri some new robes as soon as possible.

Yuri nodded as he started to pull his shirt over his head, and headed for the bathroom. Bathing would be nice, finally getting clean. It'd been a long time since he'd been clean. While Yuri hopped in the bath and soaked, Mindy popped into the kitchen and glared at Ginny. "Mistress not supposed to be cooking. Master will be upset Mindy isn't doing her job." She quickly tried to run Ginny out of the kitchen. "Mistress goes to relax. Mindy will make food for Mistress' little friend." House elves were such a pain if you tried to do their job, but such a help if you just stood back and let them do it.

Sighing, Ginny looked down at the wide-eyed house elf and smiled. "I think Draco will be angrier at me for bringing the boy home." She said, wrapping her arms around her waist. They'd talked about having children well...now they had a child; a child who needed them very, very much. "I'll make the food Mindy, you go make up the extra bed for our guest." She didn't trust herself not to wake Draco if she tried to put sheets on it. Without waiting for commentary from the elf, she set about pulling out the chicken and magically warming it. The pasta and potato salad were better served cold and within moments, the meal was ready for consumption. Feeling a bit hungry herself, she also made herself a plate. She could eat with Yuri and they could talk...she wanted to know exactly how the child of one of the richest wizarding families in the world had ended up on the street.

Mindy played with the hem of her pillow case, and frowned worriedly. "Master will not be happy." That was all she said as she disappeared and went to make the bed. After a few more minutes Yuri came out wearing the silk night shirt that Ginny had handed him. He held the dirty clothes in his hands, and was about to make his way to the trash can when Mindy popped in, grabbed the clothes, and popped out again. Yuri jumped back in surprise, and then joined Ginny for the meal. He immediately began stuffing his face, and mumbled a thank you around his mouthful of food. It was heaven.

Ginny looked up as Yuri made his way into the room; he was clean, for once, and wearing Draco's nightshirt; it practically drowned him the boy was so small. Even in the hazy moonlight, it was striking how much Yuri looked like his parents. His face was long and angular, a perfect match of Rodolphus' and his hair was a mix between the straw colored hair his father possessed and the dark brown he got from his mother. But those eyes...those were Bellatrix's eyes watching her as he sat down, eating hungrily. "Don't eat too fast, Yuri, you'll make yourself sick. I know you're hungry." She'd seen it before; a person half starved ate as much as they could too quickly and then became violently ill. Chewing thoughtfully, she smiled over at him, "I know the apartment isn't much to look at yet but I'm having Mindy prepare the guest room for you. Tomorrow we'll go into London and you can pick out whatever you like for your new room."

Yuri only nodded as he ate, with less fervor than before. He had no clue if you really could get sick from eating but he didn't want to test fate. He swallowed the food he'd been chewing and looked around. "May I have a drink?" He wasn't exactly thirsty, but eating was always better with something to wash it down with. Mindy quickly popped in with a small pitcher of pumpkin juice and two glasses. Yuri was intrigued by the efficiency of the elf, how in the world had she known what he was asking for?

Ginny smiled and thanked the house elf. Maybe Draco had been right about having an elf after all...not that she'd tell him that. Accepting a glass for herself, she sat back, watching the boy fill his belly. He was emaciated, pale and sickly but he didn't look horrendous. It was Ginny's guess that he'd only been on the streets for a few years, maybe right after Bellatrix had killed Sirius, she had fled, leaving her son to fend for himself or maybe she had given him to the Dark Lord and he had grown tired of him. Now, tonight, it was too much to ask him. He didn't seem the kind to just open up and start talking right away...not after what he'd been through. His trust needed to be slowly earned; but she wanted him to know that he could talk to her about anything, "Yuri is there anything you want to know? Anything you want to ask me?"

Yuri downed his glass of pumpkin juice, and finished his meal. He licked his lips and then poured another glass. He drank about half of this one in one go, and then sat back watching Ginny. Any questions? "Yeah...how did a nice girl like you end up with a guy like Draco Malfoy?" That was the question of the century. "Are you really a Weasley? I heard your family was nothing but a bunch of Muggle loving Blood traitors." His eyes widened then, and he leaned forward, apparently unable to contain his questions. "Hey, you don't happen to know Harry Potter, do you?"

Laughing, she sat back, "I think you asked me that first one already Yuri. So, I'll answer as best I can." Taking another drink, she crossed her legs, "I always thought Draco was an evil prat too...but when Pansy became pregnant and needed our protection, Draco and I were put our guard duty together. By Harry Potter actually, so yes I know him." She gave him a small wink and laughed again, "It wasn't all hearts and flowers, Draco and I fought a lot and we still do. But I've learned that fighting with him is more wonderful than living in peace with anyone else." Overly romantic? Maybe, but she loved him, she couldn't help it, "Yes, I'm really a Weasley, the first Weasley girl born in centuries. You may have heard a lot of things about my family but here is the truth," She leaned in as if she was telling him a secret, "We're only blood traitors if you consider loving everyone equally being a traitor. My blood is as pure as yours is, I just don't let it dictate who I can be friends with, who I can love, and where I live." And that was that.

Yuri shrugged. "I don't get that whole thing my parents were always on about. Kill someone because their blood isn't pure. That's a bit too far for me. I mean, I get how blood purity makes your magic stronger," Yup he'd bought into that much of the Death Eater's lies, "But I don't think someone should die just because they aren't as powerful as you are. Besides, I heard that Harry Potter isn't even a pureblood...but he was able to beat the Dark Lord. And from what I heard uncle Rabastan talking about, he's been a thorn in their sides for years. Speaking of...how well do you know Harry Potter?"

"Bloody purity is what's causing squibs, love," She said softly, her warm brown eyes flashing with pain for this young child who had been told so many lies. "Too much old blood mixing, too much inbreeding...all these old families are intermarried a hundred times over. You need new blood in a gene pool to keep the magic strong." Meeting his eyes she smiled, "Neither is Tom Riddle, Yuri. He's a half blood too, his dad was a muggle. But don't tell anyone that," She warned, that kind of knowledge could get him in trouble. She would let him think on that for a moment before she smiled, "Why, Harry Potter is like another brother of mine! He's spent a lot of time with my family over the years. And we went a few dates," Giving him a very serious look, she smiled, "Maybe someday would you like to meet him?" If he survived the final battle that was...that thought sent a pang through her. She hoped it wouldn't come down to his death to save the wizarding world. "I'm sure he'd love you."

Yuri watched her for a moment. "So...you went on a date...with a guy who's like a brother to you?" The look her gave her was a disbelieving one, and he mumbled under his breath, "And you talk about interbreeding." At the thought of meeting Harry Potter, Yuri looked up excitedly. "He gave my parents a hard time so… he's alright by me. I wouldn't mind meeting him." He was trying once more to play the cool kid but the excitement in his eyes gave him away. It was so much that it almost gave him a half crazed look, very reminiscent of his mother.

"We wanted to try, Yuri...someday you'll understand. My mum and dad love him, they wanted him to part of the family for real. But it didn't work; I fell in love with Draco. Harry..." Her voice trailed off, "He's got enough on his plate right now." She felt worlds better when she saw the excitement in his eyes. Of course, what boy wouldn't want to meet the famous Harry Potter? "Your parents gave him quite a hard time too." Bellatrix was the bane of Harry's existence, almost more so than the Dark Lord now that she had killed his beloved godfather. "Yuri, do you know where your parents are? Did they even tell you they were leaving?"

Yuri narrowed his eyes and looked away from her, finding the tile pattern to be very interesting. "Uncle Rabastan came over one day...said they'd both been killed, and for me to grab what was essential, and go with him. Aurors raided the Manor just after we left, so I can only guess he was telling the truth." He scratched his arm, still refusing to look at her. "I think it was dad that was really killed, and mum went into permanent service for the Dark Lord, so she never came around much after that. Uncle said he was going to pick up where they left off, and that one day I'd be the best Death Eater ever. And something about later marrying some girl named Goyle. Something about the perfect heir." he shrugged, obviously not knowing what that meant. "Anyway, I didn't like him thinking he could just force me to do what he wanted, so I ran away while he was out on an errand. Never looked back, though I've heard he's looking for me."

Ginny thanked Merlin for a moment that he had run away. "You did the right thing Yuri. I don't know what they had planned for you...but if they were going to do what I think they were, well I'm glad you escaped." Marry the Goyle girl? Either that meant Pansy...or Rosaline. And with Rosaline being only a few days, he didn't care to think about Yuri being forced on either one. "Just know that you're safe here. No one, not even Rabastan, can take you away." Smiling, she looked down at his empty plate, "Do you want some more? Or are you tired, would you like to go to bed?"

Yuri was about to reply, but as soon as his mouth opened he yawned like never before. It was so big it forced his head back, and popped his neck a few times. "Umm...bed sounds good. I just hope Cousin Draco doesn't get too upset when he finds me here." Yeah no hoping he'd be nice about it, after all he had stolen from him. He just hoped Draco wouldn't be too mad. Ginny had said she wouldn't let him have to go back to the streets, but he liked her. He didn't want her fighting someone she claimed to love just because of him.

His yawn caused her to smile, only because she began to yawn as well. Standing, she tried to clear the plates but Mindy all but slapped her hand away with a shrill 'Mindy will do it!' Insistent little house elf that she was, Ginny was growing kind of fond of her. "Draco will be upset but he loves me and he'll get over it. He'll come to care about you the way I do." Besides, what better practice was there for having a child then actually caring for a child? "Come on," She said, ushering him past her bedroom and into the guest room that was made up with clean cotton sheets and had a warm down comforter over it, "I'll tuck you in. Hop up," She said, patting the bed.

Yuri followed Ginny, and chuckled at Mindy's insistence on doing the job. Well, that was a house elf's job wasn't it? To do the menial labor and all that so the masters could relax? Like the Muggle butlers...but more efficient. Yuri continued to follow Ginny into the spare room, and hopped up on the bed. He scooted up to the pillow and rested his head on it so Ginny could tuck him in properly. He'd never been tucked in by anyone before. Only the House Elves had done so for him, and it was...nice. She pulled the covers up to just under his armpits, and patted them down on his sides so no cold air could get it. Her mother must have taught her how to do this before. Some parents, the ones who weren't like his, took the time to prepare their kids for one day being parents as well. Maybe that's how her parents were?

Making sure he was well tucked in, she leaned down, giving him a short kiss on the forehead. "Would you like me to leave the hall light on? Maybe just in case you need to go to the bathroom after all that pumpkin juice you drank?" She teased, giving him a little tickle as she sat on the edge of the bed. He was only seven; Ron had slept with a nightlight until he was...okay, Ron STILL slept with a nightlight. But it was too hot to start a fire in the fireplace; the cooling charms in here were good but they couldn't work if she started a fire to give light to the room. "Or I could charm a little light in here for you, just in case."

Yuri shook his head. "No, I don't need a light." he gave her a short look, "I've been living on the streets in Knockturn Alley, I outgrew nightlights the first few weeks." He shifted a bit to get more comfortable. It was weird being back in a soft bed, he'd been sleeping on cold stone streets for so long that he was used to it, and had to remember what sleeping in a bed felt like. "I'll be fine. Good night Ginny." As an after thought he added, "And, um, thanks..."

Nodding, she stood up. She made her way to the door when she heard his gentle thank you. Smiling, she nodded, "You're welcome, Yuri." She said softly. "Don't hesitate to come get me if you need me." And with that, she closed the door, leaving it open just a crack in case he got frightened. Her room was right down the hall, easily accessible to him. Exhaustion overtook her as Ginny changed into an old t-shirt of Charlie's and a pair of Draco's boxer shorts. Snuggling up against her love again, Ginny slept.


	7. Chapter 6

**We hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving and a great Black Friday! Marina got a lot of sales!! Oh yes, it was a very hectic experiance but well worth it! Enjoy the next chapter and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I really helps us keep on track!**

**Happy Reading!**

**Marina & James**

* * *

Yuri was asleep in seconds after she had left. At first he had nice dreams, about being in a loving family. But those were quickly disturbed as every time, in his dreams, that he and Ginny were having a family moment, uncle Rabastan came knocking. Fights, death, and being taken back to his old life ended the dream as Yuri woke up halfway to tears. He wiped his eyes, and noticed that in his fitful sleep he'd kicked off the covers and left them in a pile at the foot of the bed. Yuri quickly scrambled out of the room and padded his way to Ginny's. He crept in silently and stopped next to her, reaching out a hand to gently shake her, after checking to make sure it was Ginny, and not Draco. "Ginny," He whispered, "Ginny...I had a bad dream..."

Ginny had been having the most pleasant dream; she and Draco were living in the country and Yuri was outside playing with a kneazle that Draco bought for him. All the while Draco held her close, whispering in her ear how much she loved him and how happy he was that they had such beautiful children. Children, that included more than Yuri...how she'd come to view Yuri as her child was a mystery, but in the dream it felt so real…almost as real as someone shaking her. Eyes popping open, she felt her heart wrench as Yuri's tearstained face peered down at her. "Oh love," She said, pulling him onto the bed and enveloping him in a hug. It was then she knew that Draco Malfoy slept like the dead. "Do you want to talk about it?" She rocked him slowly, her hand rubbing his back in soothing circles, "I can have Mindy get you some warm milk if you like."

Yuri shook his head, he didn't need milk. "I-I just dreamed that Uncle Rabastan came and killed you. And then he took me back, and forced me to be what whatever he wants. I don't want to go back to him. I don't want to." He had been so strong and confident on the streets, and now he was acting exactly like the seven year old he really was. He settled into her rocking motion soon felt his eyes getting heavy. His head lolled forward a bit, and he quickly jerked back awake, only to loll forward once more. After a couple more repeats of this, he was out like a light.

That certainly was a horrible dream. She opened her mouth to tell him that it would all be fine and that nothing could ever hurt him again...but he was already breathing heavily against her. His little blonde head perched on her shoulder and his hands gripping her around her abdomen. She just didn't have the heart to carry him back to bed. Instead, she set him down next to her, letting him huddle against her as if she were his shelter in the storm. Wrapping her arms around him and closing her eyes, once again she found herself in dreamland. She didn't even want to know what would happen tomorrow...especially if Draco woke up first.

* * *

Draco had been having an odd dream. He was in a lush paradise with Ginny, her warmth and love surrounding him. Then, suddenly, he was alone and the air had gone cold like a Dementor's presence. He ran around their now frozen paradise, searching for her, and then suddenly she was back. They embraced and spent many a happy time together. And then there was a boy with them. He had blonde hair, so Draco only assumed that in this dream, that was their son. He played with the boy, taught him to play Quidditch and Wizard's chess. And then the dream ended as the first rays of sun broke through the window and landed on his eyes. He blinked a few times, and rolled over to watch Ginny sleeping. Of course, this caused Yuri to wake up, and look over at him. All Draco saw were the eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange staring back at him. He screamed and flew backwards, causing his naked form to fall off the bed and onto his back on the floor. He could feel a knot forming on the back of his head from the impact, but he ignored it long enough to scramble against the wall and summon his wand to him. He leveled it at the pair of eyes, and only then realized they weren't attached to Bellatrix's head. What the hell was going on?

Draco's less-than-manly yelp caused Ginny to rocket out of bed, a cold sweat breaking out over her skin. "What is going on?" She snapped, realizing that nothing seemed amiss at all...besides Draco's naked form sprawled out on the floor, his cute little butt sticking up in the air as he held his head. Ginny gave Yuri a short kiss and ushered him from the bed, "Why don't you go ask Mindy to make you some breakfast while Draco and I have a little talk, okay love?" She smiled at the young boy, making sure he knew that, without a doubt, she was going to fight for him. "And tell her I'd love French toast." And without another word...the boy left. He was so very smart, another reason why Ginny was slowly coming to love as her own.

Draco kept his wand trained on the boy as he left the room...in one of Draco's shirt's no less!! He quickly narrowed his eyes and turned to face Ginny. He lowered his wand and glared at her for a bit. "What the hell is going on? Is that the little thief from yesterday? What the hell is he doing here? And why, in Merlin's blessed name, is he wearing my shirt?" So many questions...so little time. "What the hell was he doing in bed with us? Merlin, Ginny, I'm naked, and there's a little boy, who we don't know, in the fucking bed! What the hell is going on?"

"Calm down, Draco," She scolded, standing up to hand him a robe. She sure loved him in all his naked glory, but they weren't alone anymore. "What's going on is that Yuri is going to be staying with us for a while. He doesn't belong out there on the streets, Draco, he belongs with his family." Folding her arms, she went about making the bed. With Mindy busy, she was able to work out her frustrations with a little housekeeping. "He's wearing your shirt because he has nothing else to wear, and it's not like he didn't bathe first. Believe me I'll have to have Mindy scrub the blackness out of the bottom of the tub. The child was filthy..." She stared at him defiantly, just waiting for him to argue with her. She had already forewarned him; Ginevra Molly Weasley did not back down when there some something vital at stake...and Yuri Lestrange's life was vital to her.

Draco glared at her from his position on the floor. She had answered so little. Okay, maybe he wasn't exactly acting rational either but then again, he'd just woken up next to someone who'd picked his pocket and robbed him and Ginny of a thousand Galleons just yesterday. That wasn't something Draco forgave easily. "How the hell did he get here? I don't recall us telling him where we lived. And you're he should be with his family. So put a found child ad in the Daily Prophet, and let's get him out of here. We aren't his family." But even Draco couldn't forget the eerie fact that Yuri's eyes bore a hell of a resemblance to Bellatrix's...he just wouldn't admit that yet.

Scoffing, she rolled her eyes, "Use your brain, Draco. I went and got him, I wasn't going to let him stay out there, sleeping in Knockturn Alley. Not while I have breath in my body! He's a child, not an adult. He need love and support, he needs **us** Draco." Moving closer to him, she peered out the door to where Yuri was unperturbedly munching on some fruit while Mindy went about making French toast. "_Look_ at him, Draco...you know damn well who his family is." Reaching out gently, she leaned against him, letting his hands come to encircle his waist, "No one else has eyes like that, Draco. Yuri is Bellatrix and Rodolphus' son. Go ahead and tell me that I'm lying. Just try it! The child looks just like them. Rabastan is his godfather..." Meeting his grey eyes, she matched him move for move, "And I'm not letting them get their hands on him again."

Draco was trying to think of something to say to deny it. But she was right, this kid a perfect mix of his aunt and uncle. And Rabastan was his godfather? Poor kid, "You went to Knockturn Alley alone? You should have told me, I'd have gone with you. That place is dangerous; more so than you can imagine." Draco knew that the depths of Knockturn Alley were where small gatherings of Death Eaters held small revels. If she'd gone there and they were holding one, she wouldn't stand a chance alone once they decided to make her their play thing for the night. He shuddered at the thought of her being subjected to that. He was about to yell at her for going alone, but a knocking on the window caused him to shut up. In its beak was a copy of the Daily Prophet. Quickly walking to the window, and pulling a robe over himself Draco opened the window and gave the owl a treat and the proper payment for the paper, then dropped it on the bed as he read the headline. "No need to worry about my aunt or any of them...ever again" The headline read, _**'THE WAR IS OVER!!'**_ Draco scanned the article and handed it to Ginny.

"Son of a bitch! He did it." The article detailed how Harry Potter had been attacked outside his aunt and uncle's place in Surrey, while gathering the last of his belongings. Death Eaters had grabbed long time friend, and suspected girlfriend, Hermione Granger, and threatened to kill her. Bravely Harry had given himself in exchange for Hermione's freedom. He was taken to Voldemort, where the two engaged in a final showdown. In the end Harry killed the Dark Lord, with the help of Severus Snape who had been spying on the Dark Lord to obtain information for the Order of the Phoenix. Then the duo turned on the Death Eaters and killed any who resisted arrest until the Aurors showed up. Among the dead were Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy, and some low ranking recruit members. Rabastan Lestrange and the rest of the Death Eaters are currently in Ministry custody, awaiting trial, and faced life in Azkaban if not the Dementor's Kiss from the few Dementor's who hadn't defected early in the war.

The funny part about the prophet arriving was...well, Ginny didn't subscribe to the prophet. But then, Draco paid the owl anyway and she gasped as she read the headline. "He did it...Harry did it!" Grabbing the paper she read it through twice before throwing it down on the bed and enveloping Draco in a tight hug and a kiss. "It's done, it's over...finally we can start living our lives! Our life with Yuri...he's got no one left, Draco." Giving him a soft kiss on the lips, she melded against him. "Please can he stay?"

Draco grabbed the paper and read through it once more. Sighing he tossed the paper on the bed. "Yeah, I suppose it's alright. But he stops the stealing right now, and I want that money back. He won't need it now, and he's going to work off every last Knut he spent of it. He'll learn you can't just steal things in life." Draco sat down heavily on the bed. "And we better go to St. Mungo's. Paper says Harry is there being treated for injuries he sustained in the battle. He might appreciate the moral support." Ginny might not subscribe to the Prophet, but Draco did, and those Owls had an almost scary way of finding the person they were suppose to deliver to.

Throwing her arms around him, she planted an excited kiss on him. "Oh, Draco, I just know you'll love him. He's such a sweet boy, so well mannered." Holding him tighter, she smiled, "He'll pay us back in other ways than monetarily. After all, how is a seven year old supposed to earn money besides stealing?" She'd let him think on that one for a while. "Come, let's all have breakfast...as a family." Maybe she was pushing him too hard, but she needed this. The war was over; they'd be building new lives, rebuilding what had broken and what had died. "And I'm sure Yuri would love to come with us to visit Harry this afternoon, eh, darling?" She called, walking into the kitchen to take a seat next to Yuri. "I have some good news and some bad news Yuri," She said, sobering suddenly, "The good news is that the Dark Lord is finally gone, that he can't hurt you or anyone else. But..." She swallowed hard, "Your mum died early on in the battle and your Uncle Rabastan is awaiting trial." Maybe she shouldn't be telling him this, he was so young...but then, he needed to know, and he needed to know now.

Draco shook his head. "I didn't mean he'd pay it back. No, he's going to work it off, maybe helping Mindy with her chores around here." He followed her into the kitchen and sat down to eat, staring at Yuri the whole time while Ginny explained about the battle. It was uncanny how he looked like his mother and father. Yuri looked up at Ginny as she spoke, and nodded. He wasn't saddened in the least. He actually looked relieved. "Good. Then they can't hurt anyone else." He went back to his toast then, refusing to say anything else.

Helping herself to a plate, Ginny couldn't help but feel saddened by Yuri's response. He knew how terrible his mother and his uncle were; for any child to know that was heartbreaking. He'd already had a hard life being born into the Lestrange family; it had been made worse by sojourn in the streets as well. After several minutes of silence, she crossed her legs, "Draco, I thought that Yuri and I might go into London this morning and get him some proper robes to wear and maybe some furniture for this place, including his bedroom. What do you say? Would you like to come?"

Draco looked over at Ginny and watched her for a moment. "I have some old robes still I think, at Malfoy Manor, that he can wear to go shopping in." He didn't like the idea of her spending more money on this place. "I told you before Ginny. I have furniture at the cottage that I think would go great with this place. I wish you'd at least look at it before going off to spend more money." He knew that she wouldn't let him pay for too much stuff, and she was short of cash as it was. "Who knows, maybe there's a piece in there that you'll fall in love with and just can't live without." He looked over at Yuri, and then grinned in that mischievous Malfoy way. "You can use the money he stole yesterday to pay for his things. By the way," This part was directed at Yuri, "I don't like being stolen from, especially when I would have given you the money willingly. I want that bag back, and I'm going to count it. Whatever isn't there, you're going to work off by helping Mindy with her chores." When he said this last part, Yuri gulped, and Mindy wailed something along the lines of the Master didn't think she was a good enough elf to do the chores herself.

Giving him a sharp kick under the table, Ginny frowned, "You be nice or you'll be sleeping on that couch in the cottage!" She warned. "I told you I'd look at that furniture Draco and I'll still do it, but I need to get things like dishes, little things for around the house. Maybe even a clock!" She was sick and tired of not knowing what time it was without doing a charm to find out. "And besides, Yuri can't go around wearing your clothes. He needs new robes unless you're telling me you have some at this cottage too!' She didn't like Draco disciplining the child...but then, he was right, he needed to know that his actions were wrong.

Draco yelped and rubbed his leg under the table, "Ouch!" He glared at Ginny for a minute and plotted his revenge. Oh yes, he'd get her back tonight. Although, his idea of revenge might be enjoyable to her but no matter, he'd feel vindicated all the same. "I meant he can wear them to go shopping for new robes for himself. I might not like him very much, but I'm not going to let him go out in ONLY my night shirt. That is, of course, unless you also picked up something else for him to wear while you were out gallivanting in the seedier parts of Knockturn Alley."

Ginny frowned, "Gallivanting? Oh no, Draco, not that! Actually," She leaned in closer, meeting his gaze head on, "Helga, you know, of Helga's Harems, offered me a job. So the night wasn't a complete wash I suppose. I've been thinking maybe I should put off school and work for a few years there and save up some extra money." She was yanking his chain, of course, but she wasn't about to let him get away with treating her like she was his property, his to control. Giving him her sweetest, phoniest grin, she tossed her fiery hair over her shoulder, "What do you think?"

Draco blanched and his jaw dropped. Maybe there was something to that rumor that had been going around for a bit. All the girls Draco dated and slept with turned into sluts eventually. He just never thought that sweet, innocent Ginny Weasley would fall into that category. The look on his face said that he was in shock. He fish faced for a couple minutes before his face started to turn red, "WHAT!?" Draco stood up as fast as possible, and stared at her for a moment longer. His eyes narrowed and he shook his head before sighing. He turned around and walked to the bedroom, closing the door behind himself.

The slam of the door jolted Ginny. Suddenly, she wasn't so hungry anymore. "Mindy, find some clothes that will fit Yuri please, I need to speak to my fiancée for a moment alone." Giving Yuri a quick peck on the cheek she cast a silencing charm down the entire hallway and stalked into the room behind Draco, slamming the door again. "Come on Draco," She goaded him, "You've been itching for a fight since I told you Yuri was going to live with us. So come on! Get it out of your system. I won't have you pouting like a child for weeks because you don't feel like you had a fair chance to scream at me. Come on!"

Draco rounded on her from where he stood looking out the window. His face was full of anger, holding a look that would have given a Dementor pause. But most of all was the hurt in his eyes. He truly had believed her when she'd said she was going to work at a Harem. Apparently she was a better liar than she thought she was. "A harem? A BLOODY HAREM!?! What the hell were you doing at a harem? I pray, for your sake, that you were kidding about working at that...that...pit of filth! This has nothing to do with Yuri, other than the fact that you've been blindly on his side since the moment you saw him. Making excuses for his stealing from us, sneaking out in the MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT TO A HAREM TO FIND HIM! And the whole time you never thought to at least include me in any of this. No, it was Ginny being her independent self!"

"Oh for the love of Merlin, get a hold of yourself!" Ginny snapped, matching him move for move. She wasn't going to back down just because it looked like he wanted to murder her with his bare hands. "I didn't go to a bloody harem! I was outside a bloody harem and I asked a woman, who happened to be Helga, if she knew where Yuri was! I didn't deliberately go out looking for a job in the filthy pits of Knockturn alley!" She screamed, suddenly glad that she had also warded the door...they might actually have broken through the silencing charm. "You would NEVER have come with me to get him, Draco! You'd have made a thousand different excuses about why it wasn't our business and how we should stay out of it! I couldn't leave him!" She wrapped her arms around her body, shaking under the strength of her fury.

Draco was just getting madder by the moment at her words. Sure, they were mostly true, but that didn't change the fact. "It doesn't matter if I'd have gone or not! You're right, I wouldn't have wanted to go get him, but at least I'd have known where you were. We're engaged Ginny...ENGAGED! That means our lives are going to be joined in marriage. We're supposed to include each other in these things, at least giving a heads up. But no, you were selfish and just went out and did your own thing! Do you know what goes on in the darker parts of Knockturn Alley? DO YOU? I doubt it...revels. Death Eater revels are held in the darker parts of the alley where the Aurors are afraid to go. And they often go looking for witches who go where they shouldn't to use in their revels. You don't want to know happens there Ginny. Do you have any idea what I would do if you weren't here when I woke up? If I found out you'd gone off and got taken for a revel?" The anger had slowly started to leave him as he went on. In its place was fear and sadness. His eyes had started to water up, and silent tears started to run down his cheeks by the end.

Ginny spat bitterly, "Oh I know exactly what goes on there Draco, don't forget the Dark Lord possessed MY body! I know, probably better than you do, what goes on during those revels, what goes on in that twisted head of his!" But the inflection of his voice, the terror and the sadness, shook something deep within the core of her. She rounded on him to yell again when she was met with his tears. Remorse and anguish flooded her and she lunged forward, gripping onto him so tightly her own body ached with the force of it. "I love you," She whispered, tears spilling down onto her cheeks; she'd never seen Draco so vulnerable, so frightened. Pressing chaste kisses to his face and neck, she held him to her. "I love you," She repeated.

Draco's arms snaked around Ginny's body, pressing her closer to him. He needed to hold her, to know that she was fine, and it hadn't all been a dream that he'd wake from only to find that she had actually been taken and killed. For the first time that he could remember since his early childhood, Draco Malfoy cried. "I've participated in revels Ginny. I hate to admit it, but I did when I was groomed to be the perfect Death Eater." He pressed a kiss to her face then buried his face in her neck. "If you had been forced into being a victim of that...I...I-I would die. I can't live without you! I love you too much!"

Stroking his hair and making soothing noises, she closed her eyes. "Shh, Draco, it's alright now. I'm fine, Yuri is safe, and you're well," Besides being slightly overdramatic. Although, it was very possible that last night could've turned out to be very dangerous for her, especially with Harry battling the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters scattering around the world. She could imagine that some of them would be determined to take as many victims as they could down with them. "And I love you too, Draco, I'm going to be your wife, I'm going to bear your children. You're stuck with me until death do us part...even if we haven't taken that vow yet, I claim my stake on you." Giving him another soft kiss on the lips, she sat down on the bed, smiling up at him. "So that's the end of it Draco, you're mine."

Draco nodded, but refused to let go of her. He dropped to sit on the bed, and pulled her into his lap. After a few moments longer his sobs subsided and Draco looked up at Ginny. "I'm yours...and you're mine. Not until death do us part...that's too soon. Until long after we're both dead and gone. I intend to find you in the world after this, even if it's as ghosts I will spend all of eternity with you." He reached up, cradling her head in his hands, and pulled her in for a searing kiss. "Just promise me...next time you get a harebrained scheme like this, tell me first? I don't care if you're going to go through with it regardless of my thoughts on the subject, just at least let me know. So I'm not left out in the dark."

Holding him to her breast as if he were but a small child, she cradled him as he cried. His rush of tears subsided and she kissed away the remnants of his tears, "From now until eternity, I promise." She answered, smiling softly. "And I promise that too, I'll tell you what I'm plotting and you do the same for me." Sighing, she bit her lip, "I want to build our relationship and our marriage on faith and trust. So from now on, let's not lie to one another." Laughing, she shrugged, "Well, at least not about the important things. After all, some surprises in life are a good thing." Leaning up against him again, she sighed, resting her head against his chest to listen to his beating heart. "I believe in us, Draco...we'll make it."

Draco nodded and took a moment longer to calm down. "Yeah, we will. We have to." He smiled at her and pulled her into another kiss before standing up and slowly letting her go. "Let me get dressed, and I'll go with you and Yuri to do your shopping." He walked over to the closet and grabbed the dark blue set of robes he'd purchased yesterday and went to the shower to get cleaned up quickly. When he came out a few minutes later, he didn't look at all like he'd been crying moments before. His hair was combed back like it usually was, and his robes were perfectly positioned on his body without a single wrinkle. He sat down on the bed to quickly pull on his dragon hide boots, and then made his way out to the common room to make sure Mindy had gotten Yuri a proper set of his old robes.

No matter what Draco Malfoy did, he always looks good enough to eat. He'd been crying in her arms and yet when he emerged from the bathroom, it looked as if he'd gotten his beauty sleep. Ginny had merely teared up and her eyes were slightly red and puffy, her cheeks stained red and she even with charms, she looked slightly disheveled. She decided to wear her new set of silk robes, which helped to make her look somewhat presentable. As she walked out she nearly laughed as Yuri stared back at her, nearly drowning in a pair of Draco's robes that had been shrunk in the wash. He was frowning quite detectably but she leaned down to give him a kiss on the head, "You look fine," She said without him having to say a word. "And you," She leaned up, giving Draco a soft kiss, "Look wonderful."

Draco returned the kiss and then turned to Yuri. He eyed the boy in the robes and frowned, "Not good at all. Mindy!" The tiny elf appeared before him and he frowned down at her. "There were no robes from when I was that size?" The elf shook her head, refusing to speak or she might say the wrong thing. "This was the smallest set you could find out of all the manors?" The elf nodded again. "Father must have pawned the rest off for last minute change to give to the Dark Lord." He dismissed Mindy and then faced Ginny. "I guess we're ready, unless you want to put a shrinking charm on those robes so they look like they fit better.

Sighing, Ginny just shrugged, "It's not as if these clean, ill-fitting robes are any worse than the grimy ones he was wearing." She said, gently leading him to the floo. "And we'll buy a set for him to wear home, that way his seven year old vanity will not be compromised." It wasn't that she thought Yuri particularly cared whether the robes fit or not, Ginny just wanted to make sure he didn't trip on them. "Come, there's no time like the present." Ushering them out the door into the heart of Wizarding London, she smiled. "I like this apartment more and more each day."

Draco nodded and followed behind Ginny and Yuri. Shopping…again; he tapped Yuri on the shoulder and held out a hand. Yuri looked at it, and then sighed and pulled out the bag of Galleons he'd filched the day before. Draco smiled and looked inside counting it all. The boy had only spent maybe a hundred Galleons, and that was probably on food, "More than enough to procure a wardrobe." Draco slipped the small pouch into his pocket. He reached over taking Yuri's other hand in his, the one Ginny wasn't holding, and made sure to walk with Yuri between them. If Ginny wanted to play family, then Draco would make sure nothing happened to the boy by placing him in a protected spot between then.

Ginny felt her heart beat faster as Draco took hold of Yuri's hand; her family, her little family...and he wasn't going to throw Yuri out, he was going to stick by her and him. Mouthing 'I love you' over Yuri's head she blew him a gentle kiss before stepping into Willy's Wardrobe for Wee Ones. Ushering Yuri over to the boys' section, which was significantly smaller than the girls', she looked at a set of robes that were perfectly cut for playing but could also be worn on nice occasions as well. "What do you think of this set?" She asked, holding it up for both to see. It was black, normal robes for wizards and the price was reasonable enough. But then, who knew what they would think?

Draco watched as Ginny played dress up with Yuri. He frowned every time she picked out a cheap pair. Maybe it was because Draco was so used to fine things, but he didn't like cheap clothes. There was also the possibility that they'd go out somewhere nice or to a celebration or something where formal wear was required. Draco didn't want to think of how Ginny and/or Yuri feel if they were forced to show up in second hand robes, while he showed up in top dollar threads that were the latest fashion. He didn't want to overshadow either of them, Ginny more so than Yuri. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the punch. "Ginny, you don't need to go through the bargain bin. He stole the money from us, it's his now. He has about nine hundred Galleons left, get him something expensive."

"Draco, he's seven years old. Boys grow fast! In another month or two he'll need all new ones." Lovingly, she patted Yuri's face, "He's going to be tall, I can tell. We don't need to break the bank every time he needs robes! These are perfectly fine and when he's done growing, you can spend a million galleons on him. But when he's going to be shooting up leaps and bounds? I'm not going to buy expensive things for him." It was logic, pure and simple. After all, she'd grown up with seven brothers. She knew that in a month, Charlie could grow a whole inch or Bill could shoot up two feet in a year! Yuri was still so young, still growing, surely Draco understood that.

Draco shook his head. "And how many times do I have to tell you? I can afford to buy just about anything I want; cost isn't a factor with me, Ginny." He shrugged, "So what if he'll outgrow them? That doesn't matter. Besides," He walked up behind Yuri and placed his hands on his shoulders. "You said it yourself, he's my family. That much is undeniable. So why should I allow someone from my family to be brought up without the pleasantries that I had growing up? It wouldn't be fair." Yeah, he was playing the fairness card. A card Draco would never have thought to play in the past, and now he was wielding around with splendor and glory. Besides, if Yuri was going to be part of the family, and Ginny too, he needed to get them both used to having lots of money. It wouldn't pay to have society talking about the rich Malfoy's and their hand-me-downs.

Snorting, Ginny rolled her eyes, "Oh yes, Draco, let's raise Yuri like you were raised." It was a low blow and she knew it, but she was illustrating a point. "If he were being raised like I was, we'd be at Ray's Recycled Robes down in the back alley of this place. But we're not Draco! Just because I want to get him nice things that are on sale, doesn't make me any less of a person or any less of a Malfoy wife-to-be..." She narrowed her eyes further, "Or is that what you're saying? That I'm not good enough for you and your fancy robes and your standard of living?"

Draco's eyes widened in horror; how had he messed up that much? How had he managed to say something she would turn around like that? "I am saying no such thing. You are every bit worthy of being my wife, more so than any other I've ever met before. I want no other by my side." His jaw hardened as he recalled what she said about his upbringing. "And I will not be raising him to be a damned Death Eater. I only want to make sure he has the things I had as a child _possession_ wise. You'll have to get used to it some day Ginny, you're going to be a Malfoy. You're going to have more money than you know what to do with. If you'd let me I'd spoil you rotten right now by buying you everything under the sun, everything your heart desired. But you won't...yet. We have the money so why not use it to buy the nice things that we want? Is that so wrong?"

"Yes its wrong, Draco," She huffed, embarrassed that they were not only fighting in front of Yuri but in the middle of a store. "Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'Waste not, want not'? I don't care how much money you have. Don't waste it! There may come a day when you really need it, life or death, and you'll wish you had been more frugal." Yuri's little face pressed into her side and she sighed, "I'm sorry love," Although she wasn't exactly sure who that was directed at. Nonetheless she held Yuri tighter and extended another hand to Draco. "I love you and I love that you want to spoil us...but let me decide what sorts of things I'd like to be spoiled with. Don't try and force it. I love you, rich, poor, whatever the circumstance." Smiling softly, she sidled up to him, squishing Yuri in a three-way hug with her and Draco.

Draco let her rant at him about the virtues of not spending like a glutton. But in the end, it was how he was. Besides, he didn't waste anything. He made sure every Galleon was accounted for, that nothing that was old ever got tossed unless it was a lost cause. Besides, he'd even been planning to go to Gringotts and set up an allotment to be taken out every month and distributed to various charities around the world, thus further proving his was not his father. "I don't waste anything. Is it a waste to buy expensive robes for a boy and then when he outgrows them, donate said robes to a young boy who needs them? I think not. But fine, you don't want me to spoil you yet, then I wont." His eyes and mouth twisted in a mischievous grin, "But I promise you nothing about spoiling Yuri. Now Yuri, I want you to find a set of robes that you like and are expensive. I don't care what price it is. Go on." He smirked at Ginny in a victorious manner.

Ginny frowned as Yuri happily ran off to look at the price tags of all the robes. "Draco Malfoy, I think you've gone mad." Leaning into his arms, she smiled up at him, "But I think I kind of like you this way." She loved him, every facet of him; he kept her on her toes…that was for sure. And she loved the way he cradled her, held her, and looked at her like she was the only woman in the store even though there were more than one making eyes at him. "If you want to spoil me, just keep on being the wonderful, loving man that I know and love. I'll be putty in your hands in no time at all."

Draco smiled and kissed her gently. His hands crept inside her robes without anyone really noticing, and he grabbed her bum quickly. "I think you're putty in my hands already, love." He grinned as he withdrew his hands and placed another kiss on her lips. "I love you Ginny Weasley. I'd do anything for you if you asked. You're my entire world. Just be sure you don't forget about little old Draco when you're off making a name for yourself as the most famous mediwitch ever." He chuckled at his little tease. "I'm so proud of you."

His hands roving over her back made her bite her lip. Damn, now she wanted him in the middle of the store, and little Yuri was still running around looking at all the prices. She decided not to tell him that the other side had girls' clothes and spoil his fun. If he picked out a pink set she'd make Draco eat his words and buy it. Leaning against him, she smiled, "I love you Draco Malfoy, more than you could ever know. I could never forget about you, ever. It would kill me to do so." Kissing him chastely on the lips, she laughed, "And what are you proud of me for? I haven't done anything yet! You can be proud of me in a year when I pass my mediwitch exams."

Draco smiled. "I have lots of things to be proud of you for. You graduated from Hogwarts an entire year early...to the day. That's unheard of. I don't think anyone in history has ever done that before. On top of that you got your own apartment already, and you've been accepted to the Mediwitch Academy. Three things I don't think anyone has tried as young as you, ever." He leaned his head down and sucked her earlobe into his mouth to nibble a bit. "And when we get home...I'll show you just how proud I really am." He pulled back at let her go, but the look in his eyes said all that needed to be said about what he would do to her at the apartment. Oh yeah, he'd make sure she knew how proud he was, and she'd never be able to forget it.

Smiling, she snuggled against him once more before pulling away as Yuri came back holding a set of robes the color of the midnight sky. There were Egyptian spun cotton and cost more than two of her sets of robes combined. And yet, Draco didn't bat an eye as he ushered Yuri to the front, throwing the bag of galleons on the counter and having the salesperson wrap up every set that Yuri tried on. Ginny couldn't help but chuckle, Yuri holding onto her tightly, suddenly seeing the world from a new viewpoint, from the view of a person who would conquer it someday. "Draco, I promised Yuri he could get whatever he wanted for his new room." She said as the walked along the cobblestone street, Yuri holding both of their hands. "Would you rather we pick out things at the cottage first and then go shopping for supplemental items?" She needed to pick up things like dishes, cups, a tea kettle...but if he already had those things, why spend the money? "Do we have to apparate to get there?"

Draco smiled, "Best to go to the cottage first. We don't want to end buying something if we already have it at." He poked her nose gently with the index finger of his right hand. "That would be wasteful." He grinned at her and then shook his head. "No, you can't apparate there, it's warded against that. All the manors are until you are set to the wards so they'll let you through. Until then, we can just do this. Mindy!" The little elf popped up right next to Draco. "It's handy having house elves, for these reasons alone. They can get through anti-apparition wards. Mindy, take us to the summer cottage." She nodded, grabbed Draco's hand and apparated him there, a second later she reappeared, grabbed Yuri and did the same, then came back for Ginny.

Feeling slightly dizzy, having never experienced house elf apparition, if one could call it that. It was rather nauseating to be honest. It was exactly like wizard apparition except she felt as if the pressure, the squeezing had been somewhat sharper. As she looked around the cottage she smiled, everything she'd ever dreamed about having in the apartment seemed to be there: the lovely sky blue sofa and matching loveseat, the end tables, the ornately beautiful paintings. "I think I'll take it all." Even Yuri fell in love with the nursery furniture and ended up taking everything out of the yellow room, including a beautiful mahogany set of drawers and the daybed that converted into a crib at the flick of a wand.

Several house passed and Mindy was exhausted from helping them bring everything from the cottage to the apartment, feeding them lunch and cleaning up after they had moved everything. Ginny felt bad and gave her the evening off, and not even Draco objected. The poor thing had worked herself to the bone. Early evening descended around them as the three of them sat in their new living room, Yuri was playing with some toys stored in the attic that had once been Draco's and Ginny cuddled against Draco on the couch when a stout black owl swooped in dropping an envelope on her lap. Quickly she opened it, looking over at him, she bit her lip, "It's from Pansy..." she said softly, "She says that because Rosaline was born so early and because she's still weak, she wants us to tell Harry she's sorry she can't be there." Cheeks flushing, she looked back down at Yuri, "Merlin, we forgot to visit Harry!"

Draco jumped up and looked between Ginny and Yuri. "You're right. We got so caught up with decorating and shopping we didn't go to St. Mungo's." Draco seemed to think for a minute, then piped in. "He'll forgive us. It's his way. He'll just be glad we showed up at all." Draco's face fell then and he looked at Ginny a little worried. "Your mum will definitely be there...how are we going to explain the ring and Yuri? I don't think she likes me enough yet to accept what really happened without being skeptical of me."

Ginny nearly swore, of course her mum would be there. Harry may as well have been Weasley boy number eight! Thinking about it for a moment, she folded her arms, "I'll put the charm on the ring, the one that makes it invisible. You said I can do that...as for Yuri..." She looked over to where he was playing, unperturbed by their conversation. "We'll tell her we've taken him in. She doesn't need the whole story. Besides, she'll be so busy fussing over Harry that she'll barely notice us."

Draco chuckled. "Honey, I think you're giving Harry a bit too much credit. Sure she'll be fussing over him but I doubt she'd just forget our presence. She'll want to know where Yuri came from," He quirked an eyebrow at her in a worried manner. "And you better not let her touch that hand then. She might not see the ring, but she could still feel it and then she'll really get curious." he could almost imagine her mother finding the ring and not saying anything until they left, at which point they would probably receive a nasty howler about not telling her they were engaged. Yup, he feared it now.

"I think you're giving my _mum_ too much credit. Harry just defeated the Dark Lord, after all. She'll be in a snit that we weren't there the second he was admitted, whether we could see him or not." Molly Weasley, leave it to her to find something to criticize at every turn. Ginny loved her mother dearly...but the woman was a busybody. "Do you think I should just take it off?" She asked, looking down at the large ring that she had begun getting attached to. She loved the way it felt on her finger, she loved that it represented her union with Draco...but she wasn't ready to tell everyone just yet. After all, they had just begun their life together; they needed time to grow accustomed to one another before everyone knew what they were planning. "And as for Yuri, we'll tell her that we've taken in an orphan abandoned by the war. She'll be so overjoyed she won't think to ask anything more."

Draco shook his head vehemently. "No…don't take it off." He ran a hand over his chin in thought. "We could always place a small notice-me-not charm on it, with a timed duration so it wears off after an hour or so. Then if someone feels it they won't realize they have." There was that classic Malfoy family deception. They were renowned for it, and Draco had it in spades. And that was just the first idea; there were dozen's more that could be applied in this instance to cover up their little secret until they were ready to tell everyone. "We could always giver a piece of the truth. Yuri is my cousin, so then tell her that as his only living family member who isn't wanted for crimes against the Magical World, the Ministry sent him to me saying he was my responsibility. If she asks who his parents were, we tell her, maybe she'll be too overjoyed with us giving him a second chance that she won't say anything more." He could only hope.

Ginny didn't like all the deceit, and she bit her lip as he spoke. "I don't want to purposefully manipulate them, Draco. I mean, my mum will find out anyway. There's not much chance of her finding out about the ring if I just spell it invisible," Looking down at her hand, she smiled softly. Looking back over at Yuri who was doing simple magic with the toy wand, she chuckled, "Let's not lie too much here. We want Yuri; we don't HAVE to take him. We'll tell her that we took him in when no one else would and when she sees how happy we are to have him, she won't say a word." Leaning in, she kissed him on the lips gently. "Now, let's go before we talk ourselves to death!"

Draco nodded and looked at Yuri. "Yuri, you ready to go meet Harry Potter?" Yuri's head snapped around so fast Draco briefly worried it would fly off and hit him in the knees. The boy beamed and jumped up excitedly. Draco chuckled. "Alright, go get your cloak." Yuri rushed off to do so and Draco smiled at Ginny, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "I hope he's not hurt too bad." Draco pulled away from Ginny and walked to the fireplace, grabbing a pinch of Floo powder and looking at Yuri as the boy rushed back in buttoning his cloak up. "Alright, watch me, and then Ginny will make sure you do the same thing so you won't get lost in the network." Last thing they needed was to arrive at St. Mungo's and Yuri end up in the Aurors office in the Ministry. That would be an adventure and a half to get him back. "St. Mungo's," Draco yelled after throwing the powder into the flames. With a flash of green, Draco stepped into the fireplace and was gone.

While Draco had faith in Yuri's ability to navigate the floo, Ginny wasn't taking any chances. Holding him close to her, she flooed with him into the Curses Care Corner where those hit by many spells, hexes and jinxes were admitted to be treated. Holding onto Yuri's hand tightly, she looked straight ahead as reporters from every country in the world snapped her picture, yelling questions until the rotund, angry head mediwitch kicked them all out again. Ginny didn't even have to ask where Harry Potter's room was. There were rows and rows of flowers, chocolate, even expensive gifts outside of his door. It seemed the entire wizarding world had come out to thank their hero. Hurrying into the room, she made sure Draco was safely inside as well before she shut the door again. The teary faces of Molly, Ron, Hermione and Minerva peered back at them, smiling. "Sorry we're late," She said, blushing profusely as she walked over to the bedside of the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice looking deathly pale and sick, "Pansy said to apologize for not being here and, if you were up for it, smack you across your face for being so reckless!"

Draco had waited for Ginny and Yuri, and followed in the redhead's wake to Harry's room. When they got inside He looked at Harry and thought he looked a bit on the sick side, but nothing overly wrong. He had a fresh scar that seemed to connect with his trademark one and ran down across his right eye. The eye itself was still green, but duller than the other, obviously it had received damage in the battle and they hadn't been able to repair it in time to save it completely. As the rest of Harry was covered by the bed's sheets, Draco could tell nothing else just yet. "I think I finally figured you out Potter. You always say you hate the hospitals...but you spend so much time in them, I think you secretly like to check out the nurses." His smiled and chuckled along with every other pig headed male in the room...which was all of them except Yuri.

Harry chuckled and then coughed a bit. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse, like he'd spent a great deal of time screaming at the top of his lungs. "Thanks for coming. Tell Pansy I said not to worry about me, she has Rosaline to worry about." He smiled even brighter, "The nurses said to avoid too much physical activity. I even have to have someone help me sit up or walk me to the loo. Overexposure to the cruciatus and all that," He shrugged as if it was an everyday thing and, considering who was saying it, it almost certainly was. "So I'll have to take a rain check on that smacking until I'm cleared from here." Harry's eyes fell on the boy huddling behind Ginny and staring at him in disbelief. He grinned and rolled a bit to get a better look at him, causing Remus to rush over to help but Harry batted him away. "I'm not a bloody doll! Honestly Remus, you're as bad as Hermione and Mrs. Weasley." Remus chuckled and blushed while Harry turned back to the boy. "Who's this?" he slowly reached out his right hand to shake. "Hello. I'm Harry Potter." Leave it to Harry to make everyone else notice the boy for the first time.

Ginny laughed, trying to smooth down the black hair that stuck up in every angle. But it was to no avail, the hair had a life of its own. "I'll tell her," She winked and felt Yuri grab onto her leg, effectively hiding behind her as she spoke. As he shifted, she felt her body tense; dear Merlin, the boy had just undergone several rounds of the Cruciatus, or so he said, and was still living and breathing to tell about it...and now he was complaining about people helping him! No wonder he lived, he was too stubborn to die! As Harry spoke of Yuri, Ginny smiled, "Harry Potter, meet Yuri. He's going to be living with Draco and me." Running her hand soothingly over his hair, she smiled down at him, "Yuri," She said softly, "Can you say hello?" He nuzzled further into her leg and she shook her head, "You should've heard him talking about you though, Harry," She said, giving her old friend a wink, "He was so excited to meet you!"

Peeking around her leg, Yuri let his black eyes scan over the prone form of the Boy Who Lived Twice. This was the man who had killed his mother? This was the man who put his Uncle Rodolphus in jail? But...but...but he didn't look like much of a hero. He wasn't really tall or muscular...and he looked kind of sick. Poking his head around her leg again, he gave a Harry another glance, "I thought you'd be bigger..." He said, folding his arms over his chest, "Big like a mountain!" After all, he had defeated Voldemort...and he was a scary man, "Or maybe as big as a giant at least!"

Harry laughed out loud and then started another round of coughing that lasted a couple minutes. Remus grabbed him a glass of water and rubbed his back until Harry stopped. He took the glass, thanked Moony and then drank a little water. He handed the glass back to Remus and smiled back at Yuri's criticizing gaze. "Well, I never understood it either. I've never felt like a hero. I always thought the person who would defeat Voldemort," He watched as a few people winced at the use of the name, "Would be big as a mountain too. I always tried to tell everyone I was no hero. I just wanted to be a normal boy. But old Tom and everyone else apparently thought I was some kind of hero. Bugger wouldn't leave me alone. And messing with my friends was where I drew the line." He nodded matter of factly before turning back to Ginny. "So, he's staying with you two then? Where are his parents?"

Ginny swallowed hard, opening her mouth to speak but Yuri got there first. "I can answer! I'm seven," He held up seven fingers as if Harry were the dumbest wizard in the room, "I know how to count to forty and I can catch a pixie too!" His lip jutted out stubbornly as he answered, "My daddy is dead and my mommy is now too. And my uncle is put in jail with the rest of the bad people. He'll probably get the Dementor's kiss!" Moving away from Ginny, he inched to the edge of Harry's bed, staring up at him, his black eyes filled with wonderment and gratitude. "I think you are a hero...even if you're not so tall."

Harry smiled and reached out ruffling the boy's hair and making it messed up as his own. Ginny would likely hit him for it, as soon as she was allowed to anyway. "Well thank you Yuri. But I'm not the only hero. Lots of brave witches and wizards are heroes in their own right by standing up to Voldemort. They deserve some credit too. And then there was..." He swallowed, hating to admit this last part, but the man he was about to mention stepped into the room looking none the worse for wear with his greasy black hair and tattered robes from the battle, "Snape." Harry used that moment to address the man and give him credit at the same time. Snape said nothing, just giving the 'hero' a cold look like always. "Thanks for helping last night Severus. As much as I hate to admit it, you probably saved my life." Harry thought he heard Remus mention something under his breath about Snape hating to admit that part as well.

Ginny followed Draco's eyes as they came to rest on the man he called godfather. The older man's eyes, they seemed to be trained on Yuri. Pulling the young boy close to her again, she cleared her throat, "Professor Snape..." She intoned. "Thank you for all your hard work. Now that this is all over your good name will finally be restored." Well...at least in the Hogwarts community. The Ministry probably still wanted to lock him away forever, though. "And thank you for saving Harry," She said, smiling as she patted Harry's hand, "As disobedient as he is, we'd miss him if he died."

Snape just nodded at Ginny and turned to watch Potter with a critical eye. He didn't seem to exactly hate the boy anymore. There was almost a...grudging respect there now. Maybe Harry had finally proven himself in the battle the night before. Harry met the man's gaze and it almost seemed like a battle of the wills. Snape finally nodded and reached into his robes and held out a vial of a pale blue substance. He handed it to Harry, who surprisingly took it with not a question and downed the vial in one shot, "For the liquid in your lungs. It will clear in a few hours now...Potter."

Harry only nodded and pulled out a small scroll and handed it over to Snape. "My testimony, give it to the Ministry. It should hopefully be enough to clear you of the charges of murdering Dumbledore." That would be a shock, as Harry had blamed Snape for the Headmaster's death and took it personally. Now he was trying to clear the man's name. It begged the question, what had happened to make them suddenly able to tolerate each other. "If it isn't...then I'll testify in person. I know what you did was only to help stop Voldemort. And most likely it was on Dumbledore's orders." The potions master nodded and almost smiled, of course maybe that was just the corner of his lip twitching. He looked at the others, nodded, and then turned to leave the room.

With Snape gone, Ron seemed to breathe easier; Hermione also seemed less jumpy. There was something about that man that unnerved people, maybe it was those eyes. Snape's eyes were almost as inky black as Bellatrix's but his were not so cold, not so fathomless. He had brown undertones in those eyes; Bella's were black as ink. Yuri had those eyes no matter how hard Ginny tried to hide it. And then, there was Molly Weasley, "Dear, are you sure you're ready to take care of a child? Why, you and Draco just got out of school! There are so many loving couples who could take in a child orphaned by the war...why not let one of those couples take the responsibility?"

Draco listened to Molly Weasley give her sage advice. He actually agreed with it, but he had promised Ginny. He wouldn't go back on his word. "Mrs. Weasley, as unprepared as we might be, Yuri is still my cousin. He's family." He fixed her with a knowing stare, "You of all people should know the importance of family sticking together." He placed a hand on Yuri's shoulder and grasped Ginny's with his other hand. He never smiled, just kept looking at Mrs. Weasley. It was like a silent dare, a challenge, to deny the importance of family and thusly her own beliefs.

Huffing, she folded her arms, "I was not saying you had to cut him out of your life, Draco! I merely think that Ginny is going to school; perhaps you will be getting a job. Who will take care of him during the day?" She opened her mouth to explain how expensive children could be when she realized how silly that would sound to a man who had all the money in the world. "Well I don't think you're ready."

Folding her arms, anger spread over Ginny's delicate features, "Oh and when will we be ready, mum? When you say so? How about when I turn seventeen this summer...I'll be as old as you were when you got pregnant. And don't tell me that it was different because you were married, I don't want to hear it." The older woman snapped her mouth shut, looking shame faced and upset, "Yuri is staying with us and that's final."

Draco just stared at the Weasley matriarch. "I don't need a job. I can stay home and just play the investment game. Besides, even if I do get a job, the house elves are more than capable of watching him while we're out." Draco took note of how Hermione stiffened in the corner of his eye at the comment about house elves. He ignored it and continued on. "He's my responsibility and that's all there is to it. He's not the sort to listen to just anyone...and he's taken a liking to Ginny and I won't separate them. With our luck, if we sent him off to someone else, he'd run away and end up on the streets." Draco left out the word again, but he felt he should have said it.

"I gave Yuri my wizard's oath that he'd never be taken from us again, and I meant it." She didn't care that in situations such at these Wizard's debts could be "forgiven" without the unpleasant side effect of...well, death. After all, Yuri didn't fully understand yet what it meant that she had given that to him. But Molly Weasley did and she merely stared in horror at the three of them; Draco standing beside Ginny, his hand coming to rest on her waist, her daughter standing straight, holding Yuri tightly in her arms and the boy, clinging to her as if she were his mother. Stiffening, she took a step back, "I see you won't listen to reason...but don't make me say I told you so!"

Draco frowned. "We'll do the best we can Mrs. Weasley. Same as you and Mr. Weasley did when you had Bill. That's all anyone can expect from us." It was true. As long as they did their best no one could really complain. Nobody was perfect, and they all knew that. So it wasn't like they could be held to such high standards. Besides, some lessons you had to learn the hard way.

Harry's ability to stay awake was waning and Ginny felt as if they had overstayed their welcome. "Have a good night, I love you mum." Ginny stepped forward, giving her mother a hug and a kiss before moving over to Harry's bedside. "Take care of yourself, we'll come visit again soon." Turning back to Yuri and Draco, she gave each of them a firm nod. It was already getting to be late and Ginny needed to get Yuri into bed; it was time to get this boy on something of a normal schedule. With more goodbyes and a pinch of floo powder, the three of them were home again. "Well that wasn't as bad as I expected," She said, flopping down on the new couch and expelling a heavy sigh.

Draco followed Ginny's example, and gave Mrs. Weasley a hug. He also nodded at Hermione, Ron, and Remus. When he got to Harry he patted him on the shoulder. "Glad you didn't die Potter. I would be lost without my rival." He smirked and Harry chuckled. He was trying to indifferent about it all. But he knew Harry could tell that he cared. He turned and followed Ginny to the floo station and once they were back he flopped into the couch. "Yeah, I suppose it could have gone worse. I wonder what happened to make Harry and professor Snape seem...almost to respect each other." It was an absent thought, but a good question. Most likely no one would ever know. It would stay a secret between the two men for the rest of their lives.

Yawning, Ginny just shrugged, "I don't deem myself half as batty as to be able to understand the mind of Harry Potter or Severus Snape." There was definitely something twisted in both of their heads...Ginny just didn't care to figure out what that was. After all, she'd survived being in the mind of one madman, she wouldn't chance finding out she had done the same thing again. Watching Yuri as he crawled between them, she laughed as he yawned widely, "Alright, it is bedtime!" She scooped him into her lap, "Go get changed and then Draco and I will tell you a story." Without further ado, the young boy went to get his pajamas on and Draco was left alone with her for the time being. Leaning over, she gave him a soft kiss on the lips, "And after he goes to bed...we can have our own fun."

Draco frowned at having to tell a story. He wasn't good at stories. His own parents never had bothered to tell him stories as a youth, so he had nothing to base it off of. But he chuckled as Yuri ran off to do as he was told. Draco smiled into the kiss, and returned it with a little more passion as his arms wrapped around Ginny and pulled her to him a bit. It was in no means a compromising position should the boy return, but it was enough to convey his feelings. "I like the sound of that, gives me some motivation to learn to tell a story."

Giving him an incredulous look, she stared at him, "You don't know how to tell a story?" She asked, folding her arms, "That is like knowing how to breathe!" She suddenly got a sad, faraway look in her eyes. "Percy used to love to tell me stories. Oh sure, they were always about his time at the ministry but even then, he was talking to me, he was showing me he cared. We can do that for Yuri...you must know SOME story!"

Draco thought for a long moment. "Love, my mum and dad were never the bedtime story kind of people. I knew what hour bedtime was and the house elf escorted me to bed. So, I have no idea what to tell him." He frowned and looked down at his lap. "Well, the only things I could tell would be about my time at Hogwarts. But most of those are stories about tormenting others, and my many run-ins with Potter. All of which, I reluctantly admit, he bested me in." Yeah it wasn't a very comforting thought to pain himself in a bad light for the young boy. Or to make him afraid he might torture him or something. Especially if he ever heard how Draco had, under the Dark lord's orders, masterminded the plan to get Death Eater's into Hogwarts during sixth year, which led to the death of the much revered Albus Dumbledore.

Sighing, she truly wished it could've been different for him. He'd had a very difficult life thus far and she supposed that forcing him out of his element like this wasn't helping. But he didn't seem angry with her; he almost seemed excited at the prospect. "Why don't you start with that? With the bad and how it eventually turns out to be good in the end...that always makes for a good story."

Laughing, she rolled her eyes, "I didn't mean you have to tell him your entire life story from the moment your mum conceived on, Draco! Just pick a memory you like or you'd like to have turned out differently and make it into something more fictional. Heck, tell him the story of how we met!"

Draco smiled half heartedly. How to do this, that was the tricky part. They had met numerous times over the years. There was when they were children, a few years later when she was getting her things for Hogwarts. Most recently their times together had been on guard duty. Most of those were under bad situations...okay, all of them were. Draco didn't want to screw it up. He was actually starting to, albeit grudgingly, warm up to the idea of Yuri being around. He didn't want to give any stock to the stories that Bellatrix and her husband had almost certainly told the boy about the boy who would father the Dark Lord's heir. That was a terrifying thought. "Well, I suppose...if we left out a few parts that might upset him then it could work. But you have to help. I have no idea what I'm doing."

Smiling, she leaned against him as Yuri came bounding back, "I promise nothing but I won't let you get into any big trouble." Kissing her fiancée, she gathered Yuri into her lap and kissed him as well. "Draco and I are going to tell you a story about two people who are very, very stubborn!" Winking at Draco, she smiled, "Draco, why don't you start at the beginning, when these two people first met."

Draco watched Yuri come back, and Ginny call him out on the story. He snaked a hand over and pinched her bum quickly when Yuri was getting settled. He grinned smugly at her and then nodded to Yuri when the boy looked at him. "Yeah, two people. See, there was this boy...who was blonde, handsome, and a downright git to everyone. And this pretty girl who had red hair, was extremely stubborn, and didn't tolerate people's bad attitudes. Well they both came from old wizarding families, but the girl was poor; her father worked for the Ministry in a department that no one really cared for, so he didn't make much money. But the family got by just fine and they loved each other. The boy wasn't so lucky. His family was rich beyond your wildest imagination, but he wasn't very much loved by his father. His mother loved him...but she took his father's side in most things." Draco looked to Ginny for help to tell a little bit. He had a feeling he was screwing up.

Yuri listened in rapt attention as Draco began the story. Ginny smiled also, never taking her eyes off of his face. He needed to be reassured, to be helped. "Oh Yuri," She said, adopting a serious tone. "These two were very mean to one another. Their first meeting occurred in a big, beautiful castle and he was very mean to her. He even made her cry! And in return she hexed him; she said mean things to him back, which made him sad too I'm sure." She dared him to say that none of her insults ever hurt him.

Draco gave her a challenging stare that was only ruined by the twitching at the corner of his lip. He looked back at Yuri and nodded. "It's true, the boy had a natural talent for fighting and the two got into lots of arguments and fights. Usually they ended with him bad mouthing her family and she'd hex him for it." He smiled at the boy. "Things continued this way for years. The two only seemed to hate each other more. It all got worse on the boy's sixth year at the castle. He led secretly helped a bunch of bad wizards and witches into the castle intent on hurting the nice king who ran it. In the end though, he couldn't hurt the old king. But one of the other bad wizards did, and that's when the boy knew he'd picked the wrong friends, and should have been nicer to the girl and her friends."

"And the girl, she was working hard to protect the old king in his castle and was helping to protect the princess...the very pregnant princess of the castle." Trying not to laugh, Ginny continued on. "And the boy decided he would help guard the princess too because she had always been so nice to him and helped him...scratch his itches."

Draco nodded to Yuri. "Yes the boy did try to help the princess. He felt bad for all the things he did to the people in the castle, and how he had hurt the princess and the girl. He wanted to help as much as he could, and he did everything the brave knight of the castle told him to do." he smiled over at Ginny. "And the boy and girl had to protect the princess at the same time...together. They realized they had been mean to each other, so they became friends, tried to put the past behind them. But something unexpected happened." He paused, deciding to let Ginny finish the tale.

Smiling, she cradled Yuri against her, "The boy and the girl fell in love...oh, it didn't happen all at once. He still insulted her and she still hexed him but they found that they actually enjoyed their fights...and that they liked being friends even more. And then they got married and had lots of babies and lived happily ever after, the end." Yuri was smiling even though his eyelids had drooped dangerously, he was exhausted. With tender care, she gave the boy a kiss on the top of the head, "Goodnight love." She shifted him gently and carried him to his bed, making sure he was completely tucked in and that there was a nightlight safely lighting the hallway. She'd had Mindy charm it while they were out. Tiptoeing back over to Draco, she whispered, "Come to bed." And that was an order.

Draco smiled and watched as Ginny took off with Yuri for his room. He grinned and sat there, contemplating the day's events, when a soft voice called to him. He rose slowly from the couch and followed the fiery red hair of his future wife to their bedroom. As soon as he was inside he closed the door, locked it and silenced the room so Yuri wouldn't be woken. He crossed the room to her and slowly wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling his face into her neck. "Love, you're good with kids. I swear it's passed on to all the Weasley women. It's like second nature." He placed soft kisses to the warm flesh of her neck and worked his way up to her lips.

Arching against him, she smiled, "Lucky you, because they'll be your kids too...and you did wonderful with that story." He'd been so worried, over nothing it seemed. Now in the bedroom, she spelled the walls silent and fell back onto the bed, her red hair fanned out beneath him. "I love you." For the rest of the night, she expended all of her energy showing him just how much. And for once, she didn't give a second thought to the horrors of the war that had now passed. It was bliss.


	8. Chapter 7

**Ack! Sorry this took so long to upload everyone! Marina has had a crazy weekend! Thank you so much to our reviewers and please keep reviewing! The more support we have, the more I'm motivated to post these chapters for you!**

**Hope everyone had a lovely Thanksgiving and to those who celebrate, Happy Chanukah! The fifth is when it starts and I, for one, am excited! It's my daughter's first Chanukah!!! YAY!**

**Hugs and Kisses,**

**Marina & James**

* * *

Draco Malfoy had something up his sleeve; Yuri might only be seven, but he was smart enough to know that much. His blond cousin was gone a lot, leaving Mindy to take care of Yuri. Ginny was always gone for her mediwitch training, and to top it all off, Pansy and Gregory had decided that they wanted a few days alone together, so Draco and Ginny were currently taking care of Rosaline. This worked out for Ginny as this week they were learning about baby care at the academy, so she brought Rosaline along for a kind of living show and tell. Needless to say, Yuri was feeling jealous and left out like never before. He got hardly any attention at all, except from the Mindy. And even _she_ stopped paying attention to him if Rosaline was around and crying. Something had to be done, and Yuri felt that matters had to be taken into his own tiny hands.

He waited for Draco's next trip out, then grabbed his hat and traveling robes. Once he was ready, Yuri made a break for it. He knew the general location of the Academy as he and Draco one day had surprised Ginny with a homemade lunch so she would get a break from cafeteria food. Taking a moment to remember the way, Yuri set out to get a little attention for himself. He only had to ask directions when he was unsure if he was going the right way, and the friendly wizarding shopkeepers were more than helpful. All in all it took him roughly two hours to make it to the Academy where he was halted by a security wizard since he obviously didn't look like a student there. "Ginny Weasley…get Ginny Weasley. I'm..." He thought for a moment and then set his jaw in determination. "I'm her son." It was practically the truth as she did care for him like he was her own.

Laughing as Rosaline gurgled happily, Ginny stood before the class, "And that's pretty much it. Swaddling is very easy, even without magic, and it makes babies feel safe because it reminds them of their mother's womb." The other mediwitch trainees talked among themselves. Some had brought in their own babies to work with while those without children or whose children had passed the infancy stage had simulated magical dolls that acted in likeness to a real child. Rosaline was fascinated by the other babies and her wide blue eyes followed them around the room; the infant was almost two months old now and was remarkably well tempered. The instructor, an older witch in her late sixties clapped her hands, "Excellent, everyone, excellent. Now, I want to show you how to-"

The focus of the classroom was disturbed as a flustered young witch who ran the administrative portion of the school bustled in. "E-excuse me Madame Fleming but there's a young man here who is looking for his mother." Blushing hard, she cleared her throat again, "Ginny, your son is insisting on speaking with you right now. I believe it's an emergency..." Opening her mouth again, she was cut off by a very perturbed Yuri stalking into the classroom, his pale face mottled with red and his eyes brimming with tears. Oh, how quickly things were changing.

Yuri had, much to the witch's chagrin, followed her to the classroom. He wasn't about to be left out AGAIN. Oh no, not this time. He had tears in his eyes, but it wasn't from sadness really. No he wasn't sad at being left out, he was angry about it. They were his family first; the bloody baby could go back to her own family, thank you very much. No, his eyes were watering from the smell of some of those medical potions rooms they'd passed on the way here…some of that stuff was vile. Upon entering the room, Yuri immediately looked around, seeing all the happy babies with their mothers. His eyes then fell on Ginny holding Rosaline, and he wiped the tears out of his eyes. Stupid potion fumes. His eyes narrowed at the baby and he crossed his arms over his chest in a much too Draco-like manner, and gave Ginny a fairly good impatient-Draco look. For all the time Draco wasn't spending with the boy, he apparently had taught him all of the Malfoy looks.

Shock coursed through her as Yuri stepped through the door, tears in his eyes, his little fists clenched in anger. With the utmost care, she placed Rosaline into the baby carrier that Pansy had sent her to keep Rosaline safe without having to put her in the crib every time she had to run around the apartment. Instructing one of her friends to watch the baby, Ginny knelt beside Yuri, trying to ignore the eyes of everyone around her, "Love, what's the matter?" She asked fearfully, "Did something happen? Is Draco alright? Did someone hurt you?" Bringing her hand to gently stroke his cheek, she pulled him into a hug. "What's wrong, Yuri?"

Yuri watched Ginny move toward him, but he refused to change his demeanor. Nope, he was righteously angry, and nothing she could...well ok maybe the hug did help a bit. He hugged her back. Damn her and her good hugs. "No, I'm fine." He stared at her some more. "I don't know where Draco is. As soon as you leave, he leaves and tells Mindy to watch me. And then you got Rosaline to worry about...I live with you two but I hardly see you anymore." It should be clear by now what he was trying to say. He didn't feel very much like part of the family, since the family had practically forgotten about him, in his mind anyway.

Ginny was gob smacked. She knew that she had been neglecting him a bit lately, mostly because she left for school before he even awoke and usually got home long after he went to sleep. Not to mention that her weekends were filled with studying. The only day she really had for him was Sunday and she was so exhausted by that point that she often collapsed on the couch reading a book or napping the day away. To hear him say that he was truly feeling her absence made her heart break, "Oh Yuri," She whispered, pulling him tighter against him. "I never, ever want you to think that I don't love you or that you aren't my special little one. You are everything to me and I'm sorry I've been so busy. I know it's wrong that I haven't made time for you..." Kissing his cheek she rocked him very slowly. "And as for Draco, I thought he was spending time with you, playing with you!" Anger coursed through her veins. "Believe me, I won't let him get away with that any more either."

Yuri couldn't stay angry at her when she hugged and kissed him. It was like her magic was imbued in hugs and kisses and they took away all the anger. He would have to ask if that was possible sometime, after all it also worked on Draco so...it couldn't just be a coincidence, right? He frowned and looked down at the floor. "I don't know where he goes but I know he's up to something. He has this...look in his eyes. Like he's doing something sneaky and no one knows about it. He plays with me when he's around…but that's not until a couple hours before you get home every night. And you spend so much time with..." His eyes narrowed as he looked over her shoulder at Rosaline, "_her_..."

Ginny tried not to laugh at the accusatory tone he took on, "That, my love, is my goddaughter." She stroked his hair gently. "She's only here for a few more days while her mommy and daddy relax a little bit. Pansy and Gregory are the same age as Draco and me and they just got married not too long ago. It's only fair that they get a little time to themselves, right?" Smiling, she met his dark eyes, "It'll be just the three of us again soon…" Or two, if Draco was going to be playing these games with her. "Tonight you and me and Draco and Rosaline will have a picnic, okay? We'll go into the woods and bring a blanket. I'll pick up some of your favorite foods at the market." Kissing him again, she smiled, "What do you say?"

Yuri's mouth twisted while he thought about it. It sounded fun. Definitely tempting. He nodded slowly, "Okay...I suppose we can do that." His eyes narrowed again and he looked over at Rosaline. "Do we have to bring...her along?" Yeah he wasn't impressed with Rosaline any. She was noisy, made messes, took up the time of HIS family, was noisy, pooped herself a lot, and did he mention she was noisy? That's all she ever did around him...cry. She'd be happy as a jaybird when Draco or Ginny were playing with her, but when he tried to give her a chance, she'd belt one out like an opera singer. He swore one of these days she'd cry so loud he'd never hear again.

"I'm glad, it'll be fun." She knew that she was interrupting precious class time but there was no class that was more important to her than Yuri was. Looking over at Rosaline, she chuckled, "How about this...Rosaline comes to the picnic but Mindy can put her to bed. So that means you and I can stay up an extra hour later and tell stories and make cookies...it'll be fun." She knew she'd be extremely tired come tomorrow but for Yuri's health and state of mind, she'd give up sleep altogether.

Yuri thought about it for a moment and nodded. "Okay… I guess that's alright." His eyes took on a pleading quality. "Can I stay here for the rest of the day? I don't want to go back home with no one but Mindy there. It's boring and lonely, and I swear that elf cheats at chess." He always lost even when he thought he was doing well. And the elf couldn't possibly be good enough to beat him **all** the time. What he didn't realize is that elf had been in the family for many years and had played just about every Malfoy in at least one game of Wizard's chess. The Malfoy's were only trumped in the game by Ron Weasley, so the elf had picked up a few things over the years.

Looking back at Madame Fleming, the older woman gave her a wink and a slow nod. "You can stay Yuri but I want you to be on your best behavior." Standing, she took his hand and led him over to her desk, transfiguring her healing potions textbook into a chair for him and peeked over at Rosaline who had fallen asleep once more. With a smile and a nod, the lecture continued.

A few hours later...or as Yuri saw it, five years later, the classes were over. About an hour into the lecture, he had started to fall asleep. He was even _more_ bored here than he was at home with just the stupid elf around for company. His saving grace had been Rosaline, of all people. She had woken up numerous times, and Yuri had attempted to calm her down so Ginny wouldn't get in trouble. Of all things...it worked. For once the little girl shut her mouth and cooed and giggled at his antics instead of going nuts once more. Finally they were heading home, and Yuri was kind of curious to see what would happen to Draco.

After stopping at the market to pick up Yuri's favorite meal: shepherd's pie, thick crusty bread, and a large fudge cake for dessert; Ginny made her way back to the apartment silently. Rosaline was tucked safely in one arm, the bag of food Yuri had graciously offered to help carry, leaving her hand free to slip through his as they made their way back home. As they entered the apartment, Ginny handed Rosaline off to Mindy and looked over at Yuri, "Go wash up and change into your play robes...then ask Mindy to pack our picnic. I need a moment alone to talk to Draco..." And when she found him, he was in for a whooping.

Yuri nodded and did so. As he ran down the hall, the front door opened and Draco came in looking worried as hell. He spotted the boy running into his room, and then saw Ginny there. She didn't look happy. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and walked up to her. He leaned in to give her a kiss, testing the waters. If she allowed him to do so, maybe things would be ok; otherwise he might in for a world of hurt. "Hello Ginny. I see you found the rat. I've been out looking for him for hours." It was true; he'd come home to find Mindy crying that Master Yuri has run away and it was her fault since she was such a bad elf and never let him win at chess. Draco had left immediately to see if he could find the boy. He'd checked all his favorite spots in Wizarding London, and then decided to check his old haunt...Knockturn Alley. Thankfully, Yuri wasn't there either. Unfortunately, that meant Draco was out of options and now had to go home empty handed and explain to Ginny how he'd lost Yuri. In all the scenarios going through his head, he couldn't picture that going well, no matter what.

Scalding ire burned her every cell as she walked in. With the children out of the room, Ginny didn't hold back. As he leaned in for a kiss she gave him a resounding slap across the face, "You bloody BASTARD!" She snapped, quickly casting a silencing charm before she pushed him away from her. She wanted to claw his eyes out; she was a mother protecting her young. "How could you do this to him?" She screeched, "How could you do this to me?" Rounding on him, she pulled off her cloak, her body heat rising with every breath, "You promised me that you'd take care of him, that you'd play with him! You promised me you'd treat him like your own son!" She roared, "And now I come to find out that you leave him here all day with no company but your bloody house elf and you expect to get a kiss! Oh, I could just kill you!"

Draco had never been slapped that hard. It was so forceful that his head spun and took his body with it, and then she pushed him while he was already off balance, and down he went. He slowly got to his feet while she ranted at him. "Alright, I deserved that." He turned to face her, a hand placed over the burning red mark on his cheek in the perfect size and shape of her hand. He stared at her for a moment to let her finish. So...she had found out about him leaving. That means that Yuri had most likely found his way to the Academy, and had ratted him out. Draco worked his jaw for a second and then walked over to sit on the couch. That was the first time she'd ever hit him. "So he told you. Did he tell you how long I've been leaving? About a week," It was time to come clean. "So sue me, I was trying to set up a surprise party for him. His birthday is this next weekend and I wanted him to enjoy it. I'm sorry I thought the elf could take care of him...I'm sorry that I was trying to do what you so desperately wanted me to do." He stood up and walked to the door, tossing a piece of paper on the table with names and numbers. "Those are the businesses I was working with. Sorry I tried to do something nice. I'll leave." He opened the door and started to walk outside.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me Draco Malfoy!" She yelled, not caring for one second that he was admitting to trying to do something nice. "So you just thought that he would like a bloody party better than having someone to love him and care for him? Did YOU like that Draco? Did you like when your father ignored you for years on end then showed you off at a bloody party?" Her face was crimson with anger, her entire body wracked with shaking. "He came to my class in tears, Draco, he was in _tears_! And he was asking me if we forgot about him, if we didn't love him anymore!" Her own tears began running down her face, "And do you know what that felt like? It was worse than anything Voldemort ever did to me!"

Draco closed the door and rounded on her. "Well I'm sorry for doing the only FUCKING THING I KNOW HOW TO DO! I didn't have the happy frilly family life that you had Ginny! I'm doing the best I bloody know how to," His own face as red as her hair with anger. "And I wasn't ignoring him. I played with him while I was here. I just figured that my bloody family never gave him a decent birthday party his ENTIRE LIFE! I was trying to do something nice. And if I'm planning a surprise party for him I can bloody well take him with me. That would ruin the whole surprise."

Ginny shook her head, "Oh sure, poor Draco, he had a bad childhood. Stop using it as an excuse! Yuri LOVES you; he loves you like a father, like a brother, like he's never had the chance to love anyone before in his life." Jamming her fingers through her hair, she was sorely tempted to rip it out, just to alleviate some of the pressure she was feeling. "And a bloody birthday party? Why the hell is this the first time I've heard about this? Because you don't share a damn thing with me! Am I going to be your wife, Draco, or just another person you lie to?"

Draco's eyes narrowed as she spat it all back at him. Low blow about his family. That was a terribly low blow. How did she expect him to be the perfect surrogate father when he had no real example in his own life? It's not like there was a textbook on how do be a perfect dad. "This is the first time you've heard about it, because you're never here. You're always off at the academy. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're living your dream, trying to become a mediwitch and all. But don't you dare try and put all the blame on me. You spend less time with him than I do. On your day off you sit there on the couch and read one of your books. So don't you dare try and say that I'm the bad guy in this. You're doing just as badly as I am!"

It stung. More than stung really, it felt as if he had jammed a wand right through her chest. Not bothering to wipe the tears streaming down her face, she closed them for a moment before she spoke, allowing her time to breathe, "I've been busy and I know I've been neglecting him too...but I love him, Draco. I've never once heard you tell him that you love him." Her voice was soft now, pained and frightfully raw. "I just care about him so much and I love you and I want us to be a family! But how can we do that? Whatever we're doing...it's not working."

Draco closed his eyes for a moment and pinched the bridge of his nose. This had gotten out of hand. This was almost as bad as that fight between Gregory and Pansy they had been unfortunate witnesses to. Their saving grace was probably the fact that they'd fought before and gotten through things already, so they didn't have that built up tension like the other couple had had. Nope, this was just another fight for them, worse than any other, but a fight none the less. "How can I tell him I love him? Do you know what I see when I look at him? Bellatrix. His eyes are hers, exactly to the tiniest speck. He has her eyes, like they were plucked from her head and placed in his. And he looks just like his father too. Two of the nastiest Death Eaters there ever were, rolled into one. And that's all I can see when I look at him." Draco left out a breath and leaned back against the door, letting his legs out and sliding down the wooden surface so he was sitting on the floor.

"That's what you think of him?" She screamed, her voice going hoarse again. "Every time he snuggles on your lap, you think of your bloody Aunt Bellatrix and Uncle Rodolphus? Every time he wakes up screaming with nightmares, you think of them? You think that he's some sort of extension of them and that every time he tells you that he's sad or happy or excited, that it's all for some nefarious purpose?" Sobbing, she walked as far away from him as she could. Staring out the window that overlooked a placid forest, she tried to control her shaking sobs. A forest they were supposed to be having a nice picnic in...If only things would be resolved. But then, there was no resolving this. "You must be a glutton for punishment, eh, Draco? You take a little boy barely old enough to understand what's going on in the world and you make him into the bad guy because you can't stand how much he reminds you of your family." Without turning, she shook her head, "Or is it that he reminds you of yourself, Draco?"

Draco looked up at Ginny, guilt evident in his eyes. "Both," He said honestly. "I see him and it reminds me way too much of myself at that age. Wanting to know where my mum and dad were. There was even a house elf to take care of me while they did the Dark Lord's work in his absence. And I know," He tapped his chest, "In my heart, that he could just as easily follow that path and be the worst of them all. It's in his nature...in his blood. And I know because I was that way too. And I'm so scared that I'm going to blow it. That I'm going to single handedly be responsible for him becoming what I fear he'll become. And it scares me so much, that I do exactly like I am doing. And the worst part is I know that if I keep doing this, I'll make it all come true. Just like that crackpot Trelawney said once. Sometimes you try so hard to make something not happen, that you inadvertently make it happen."

Wrapping her arms tightly around her waist, she listened to him give the honest truth. They were finally getting to the heart of the matter, "That's why we need to work together in this, Draco. That's why he has to see that no matter what, we love him and it doesn't matter if Bellatrix Black is his mother or not. Don't you see? He's not looking for answers right now, he's not looking to be wrong and evil and hurtful...he just wants to be loved. He wants to please you and me. He even listens to your incessant talk of Quidditch because he knows you like it! He's never even seen a game before, love...but he does it because he wants you to know that what you say matters to him." Stepping toward him, she sighed, "So why don't you cut the crap, Draco! Stop acting like you're the scum of the earth when we both know you turned away from that life. If you believe that you're worth something, that you're good, then maybe you can make him believe it too!"

Draco dropped his head and placed his hands, clasped together on the back of his head. His elbows rested on his knees and he stared at the floor. "It's not that easy Ginny. Maybe for you it is. But I'm not you. I don't see the good in me Ginny. Every time I look in the mirror I see my father. I see the spoiled little rich kid who hurt people for fun and dreamed of being a Death Eater. All I see are my sins. And I don't know how to move past them. How am I supposed to show Yuri that I'm good? That I'm not the rich boy from the story we told him...when I don't even see it in myself?"

Silently, slowly, she moved back toward him. Her tears had dried, replaced by a fierce ache inside of her. It was a hunger, a passion that couldn't be sated so easily by a few tears and apologies. There was something fundamentally impenetrable in them, a dark space, a gaping hole that threatened to consume them. "Don't you think I know how that feels? Ginny Weasley, always kind, always good...Ginny Weasley, the jewel of her family, the first female Weasley in centuries," Her voice took on a mocking edge to it, "When all the time you know in your heart that you're just Ginny Weasley, Tom Riddle's concubine." Dropping to her knees before him, she gripped onto his legs tightly, needing that contact, that physical link between them. "You are good, Draco...you are wonderful and kind and sweet. And you love me; I can see it in your eyes. Let me love you, Draco...let Yuri love you."

Draco slowly looked up at Ginny as her last words fell on him. Her hand on his knee pierced through the fears he had. He slowly reached out a hand and placed it on hers. He didn't speak for a long moment, just watched her. After an eternity, he finally spoke, "I let you love me Ginny. And I want to let Yuri too. But I don't know how...I just don't know how. It's just so hard to do the right things. I'm trying, I'm doing the best I can Ginny. It's just not enough. Just like all those times when I got into it with Harry. My best was never enough then, and it's still not enough now."

"You're not giving Yuri your best, Draco," Ginny said softly, "You're holding back, you're making excuses, you're afraid." She let her hand curl around his, holding tightly. "Let's find out how together, let Yuri and I show you what it's like to love and to be loved." Leaning forward she rested her belly against his knees as she grasped his face, kissing him softly on the mouth. "We can teach each other so much...we can make this work."

Draco returned the kiss softly and then stood up. "I better go talk to Yuri. I owe him that much." He smiled down at her as best he could and then walked down toward Yuri's room. He knocked on the door softly and waited for the boy to tell him to enter. He slowly opened the door and walked over sitting on the bed, and patting the spot next to him. "I want to talk to you Yuri. I know I've been ignoring you lately. And I'm sorry for that. I'm new to this whole...dad thing. And I know you deserve better than me. I just hope you can forgive me. I'll try my best to be what you deserve." He stopped, not sure what else to say. Maybe it would be best to let Yuri say something to him.

Yuri looked up from the book that Ginny had bought him. It was about the school that she and Draco used to go to. He couldn't really read it but he loved looking at all the pretty pictures. They made him smile, made him want to go there someday and to be like Ginny and Draco. The knock on the door had been expected, but he hadn't thought it would be Draco; he moved to the bed and motioned for Yuri to sit close to him. Without a moment's hesitation, Yuri snuggled against him, looking up at him as he spoke. Looking down at his hands, the small boy sighed, "I don't want you to be angry with me. I'm sorry I went to Ginny's school, I just didn't like being left alone." Tears welled in his eyes, "I didn't want to get you in trouble. Are you going away? Please don't go away!"

Draco pulled the boy into his lap and hugged him. "No, it's alright Yuri. You were right to go and tell Ginny. I shouldn't have left you alone like that with only Mindy. I should have been here taking care of you." He rubbed the boy's back in what he hoped was a soothing manner. "I won't go away, Yuri. I'm going to be here for as long as I can. Until Ginny gets tired of my foolish ways and kicks me out on my butt." He smiled a bit and chuckled. "I just wanted to apologize and say that from now on, I'm going to be here for you, okay? We can play any games you want to play and if I have to leave you can come with me. I'll try my best, better than I have been, Yuri, to be there for you."

Teary eyed and so glad to be wrapped in Draco's arms, Yuri cuddled against him. "Just don't go away...don't ever go away." He said, hugging him back tightly. His face was buried in Draco's shoulder, holding on for dear life. "I love you," He whispered, clinging tighter but all the while feeling Ginny's presence as she stepped into the doorway, her eyes glazed with tears. They were his family, his real family.

Draco held the boy to him tighter and sighed. He looked over at Ginny nodded to her, signaling she could come in. When she did, he wrapped her into the too and placed a kiss to her head, and then to Yuri's. "I love you...both of you. I'll do better than I have been, I promise." He'd do his damndest to do a better job of being a father to Yuri. He just hoped that this time, his best would be enough. This was the one time in his life that he couldn't afford to mess up. His best had to be good enough, because he really couldn't accept failure here...not now.

Clinging against the two of them, Yuri let go of seven years of heartache. His tiny, mewling cries were not like that of the strong, tough boy he tried to be, the hardened child that the streets had created. He cried for a mother who never loved him, for a father who couldn't save him, for a lifetime of pain and sorrow that had ended the day one pushy woman in ugly robes came to take him away from the hell which he thought he was eternally bound to. Within him the child that had been so silent for so long came ripping to the surface, bringing with him sobs of frustration, rage, happiness and sorrow. Holding tightly to Ginny and Draco was all he could do to keep his whole body from ripping apart.

Draco held onto Yuri for dear life. The boy cried all over his robes, but Draco didn't care. He needed to be allowed to do this. And Draco made sure that Yuri knew he wasn't alone in his moment of exposure. He was letting it all out, for the first time, letting go. Something Draco wished he had the strength to do. He looked over at Ginny and smiled weakly at her. Mouthing to her, 'I love you', he turned back to Yuri and rocked back and forth slightly while the child let it all out.

Ginny rubbed Yuri's back, never breaking contact as she watched him. Blinking back tears, she sat flush against Draco, holding onto him just as tightly. "I love you," She whispered, "Both of you. My family..." They were a family; a torn, dysfunctional little family but a family nonetheless. She closed her eyes, listening as Yuri's wracking sobs dissolved into hiccupping tears and then finally, heavy breathing. His face was bright red from crying but he looked more peaceful, somehow, healed almost. "What do you say we make a promise right here, right now, to always talk about when something is wrong?"

Draco nodded, "Sounds good to me." He rubbed Yuri's back a bit more and then leaned over to kiss Ginny. "I promise." Pressing his lips, chastely, to hers, he sealed the promise. After pulling back he smiled at them both, "If I'm not mistaken, I saw the makings of a picnic when I came in. You still up for that? I can give Yuri his birthday present a little early..." He let that linger a bit. He'd gotten Yuri the newest Firebolt Trainer racing broom, and he was planning on giving it to him and teaching him to play Quidditch. Who knew, maybe one day he could be a chaser on a house team or maybe even a seeker. All he needed was some practice; he already had the build for it.

Yuri gave his assent as nonverbally as possible. He gave both Ginny and Draco teary kisses on their cheeks before bounding off the bed as if he'd never cried at all, "Presents!" He cried excitedly, "Let's go! Hurry up! I'm hungry and it's my birthday in two days!" Running into the other room he yelled, "Mindy get Rosaline, we're having a picnic, hurry!"

Ginny couldn't help but chuckle as she stood from the bed. Leaning down, she pressed her lips to Draco's, "You've made him, and me, so happy. I love you Draco...and I know you can do this." Grasping his hand, she took Rosaline from Mindy as they trekked their way outside into the hazy summer sunshine, still shining bright and strong even though the sun was dipping closer to the horizon. Out here in the fresh air and the wonders of nature, Ginny knew that a new life had begun today. A new life for all of them...who knew of what was to come.

Draco grabbed his Firebolt, and the small package that held the shrunken broom for Yuri. He pocketed the package, and smiled as he followed Ginny and Yuri out to the picnic area in the park. Luckily for them this was a Wizarding Park, so they didn't need to worry about muggles seeing anyone using magic, flying, or spotting the elf that accompanied them. Draco conjured a large blanket to set down on the grass and sat down there, placing his broom beside him. "Alright, we eat first," He gave a semi-stern look to Yuri, "And then I'll give you your present. But you have to eat." He smiled at the almost disheartened look on the boy's face, and then helped the elf to unpack the picnic food.

The shepherd's pie was delicious, even better though was the thick crusty bread that was served with it. Not to mention Mindy's own special blend of pumpkin and clover juice. She sat back, Rosaline gently resting her head against Ginny's belly as she lay against her. Yuri was eating quickly, hoping that the faster he ate, the faster he'd get his present. Holding up her glass, Ginny smiled, "I think we should have a toast...to my family. And to my special birthday boy!" Ruffling Yuri's hair, she smiled. In two days he would be eight and two weeks after that, she'd be seventeen...truly of age, able to do anything she wanted with her life. But of all the things she could do...this was the only thing she _wanted_ to do.

Draco smiled past a mouthful of pie. He nodded and swallowed it down, and raised his glass, "To our family." Yuri followed suit, and soon the two boys were back to eating. Draco chuckled, but he was eating faster than normal as well, hoping to give Yuri his present sooner too, because then he could also play. When both were done, Draco took out the package and tapped his wand on it, making it expand to full size, and then handed the green package with a size bow to Yuri. "Okay...go on."

Cheering, Yuri ripped off the paper with gusto, his eyes going wide as he saw the gift. "A broom," He squeaked, "My very own broom! Oh I always wanted one, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jumping up he tackled Draco with a hug and then very gently gave Ginny one for Rosaline was still perched on her belly, relaxing. He even gave the baby a gentle pat on the back for good measure. The training broom wasn't like the standard ones, it didn't have to be told to come up it merely hovered there, waiting for a person to sit on it. "Can we go flying sometime? Pleeeeease?"

Draco nodded and grabbed his own broom. "Why do you think I brought my broom along?" He chuckled and tossed his broom forward yelling, "Up!" Instead of falling to the ground like normal, it hovered and he sat down on it. "Alright, first lesson. Straddle the broom like me, and place both hand...both of them, firmly around the handle." He watched as Yuri copied him. "Alright, to rise up, pull up very slightly on the handle. Go slowly, the harder and faster you pull up, the faster it'll rise. We don't need you falling off and hurting yourself right off the bat or Ginny might not let us fly again." He winked over at the redhead and then watched Yuri. "Good. Now to lower, press down, excellent. Ok, I think we're ready...lean forward a bit, and then you'll start to move forward. Sit up to slow down...ready?" And with that Draco leaned forward slowly so Yuri could keep up.

Yuri took to flying like the Giant Squid to water. Watching Draco's every move, he copied him exactly until he was slowly flying, feeling the rush of wind on his face. And then suddenly he was going faster, laughing and hollering. He gave a quick wave to the ground where Ginny was fretting about his safety. Couldn't Draco have just given him a puffskein or a box of Honeydukes' finest chocolate? But then, a training broom wasn't so bad, was it? She'd heard that lots of wizarding children got them and they were perfectly safe when used with adult supervision. And who was better at supervising her son than a man with seeker's reflexes? She suddenly realized what she had just thought…her son.

Draco laughed along with Yuri as they flew around and played. The boy was a natural, almost as natural at it as Potter had been. He'd definitely be on a house team then, especially once Draco was done training him. He'd be pulling Wronsky feints in no time. Draco smiled and looked down to watch Ginny. It had been a long time since she'd been on a broom. He pulled up into a loop and dropped so that he was in a steep dive toward Ginny. He up and came to a halt beside her. "You want to fly a little, love? I can watch Rosaline while you get your wings back."

Watching Yuri zoom around, darting between trees made her smile but she was also nervous as well. What if he hit a branch and fell? Alright, so the broom had an anti-falling charm that would protect him from falling off but what if the broom cracked or broke as well? It was a mother's fear she felt...yes, she was his mother, wasn't she? Smiling, she gently traded Rosaline for the broom. "Thank you, love." She kissed Draco's cheek and gave Rosaline's head a soft kiss before kicking off to join Yuri in a game of broom tag. Surprisingly, he caught her more than once, even though she wasn't holding back. "You'll be a great flyer someday, Yuri," She called out to him, "Much better than I ever was!"

Draco sat down with Rosaline and the two watched the mini air battle with awe as Yuri bested Ginny just about every time. And this was only his second hour flying. She'd been doing it for years. And by the look on her face, that determined look, Draco could tell she wasn't holding back. He'd have to rib her a little about that later, after all his Firebolt was much faster than the trainer broom, and she still managed to get caught. He sat there laughing about that thought, while Rosaline cooed and giggled in his lap before reaching up and honking his nose a couple times. Draco returned the favor by pushing her nose like a button, to the utter glee of the little girl.

Yuri whooped in excitement which caused Ginny to chuckle, "I think that's a yes." The sun dipped lower in the sky, mirroring Rosaline's drooping eyelids. "I think it's time to put the baby to bed," She said, calling Mindy to clean up and put the young child to bed. "Now, Yuri, go take a quick bath and then we'll tell our stories...and believe me, I have a good one tonight." Without a moment's hesitation, he darted for the bathtub that Mindy had already filled for him. From her place she could rock Rosaline and keep an eye on the boy while Ginny drew Draco close her, "I love you," She whispered, "And I'm sorry we fought...today has been perfect."

Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny and smiled. "I'm sorry I was pig headed and a git." He placed a quick kiss to her lips, "I don't know how you put up with me." Smiling again he kissed her once more, "But I love you all the more for it." Draco held onto her and rubbed her back soothingly, "So what story are you going to tell Yuri tonight? How the mean boy was a git and didn't love the family he had?" He chuckled a bit at his small little joke, and kissed her again. "I already invited your family over for Yuri's party and Harry said that if he's feeling well enough he'll stop by. I don't think we can count on that though, Snape's potion helped, but he's still in pretty bad shape from that battle. Remus, Tonks, and Hermione are babying him and won't let him do anything. Of course, knowing Potter, he'll sneak out to come here just to get away from it. And then he'll get sucked in by your mum." He laughed at that. Poor Harry would have the luck to get away from the mothering at his home, only to have Molly fawn all over him like always.

"I didn't go about my anger in the right way, either...I was just upset that you were leaving him home. He was so distraught when he came to me, I was afraid for him and for you." Snuggling against his chest she sighed and the laughed as he spoke of a story. "I want to tell him the story of a mean, nasty bastard and how his son overcame his legacy to be the sweetest, kindest, most wonderful man I've ever met." She marveled at him, "You really went to ALL those people to get them to come to Yuri's birthday party?"

Draco smiled. "That sounds like a wonderful story to tell him. I think he'll like it. It might make him think of himself, overcoming the legacy of his parents." He grinned at her and kissed her once more. "Of course I went to all those people. And more, I invited all your family, Harry, Remus, Tonks, Everyone in D.A, the Goyles, and I used a couple connections to find other children his age to come that will be attending Hogwarts with him in a few years. I figured he could start making friends now and then when they get to school they won't feel so...overwhelmed."

Kissing him again, she smiled, "You being so..._fatherly_ makes me hot," She whispered, giving him a soft wink as Yuri came bounding back, his face scrubbed clean of chocolate and his eyes just as eager as before, if not slightly droopy from exhaustion, "Ready for a story?" Yuri nodded happily and crawled between them, holding onto Ginny and Draco's hands as she began, "Once upon a time there was an evil man who lived in a big evil castle surrounded by lots of evil things..."

Draco smiled and nodded. He couldn't wait to finish this story so he could show her just how much he liked being a parent. As they followed Yuri into his room, Draco gave Ginny's bum a small pinch. "Yes, an evil man. And he had a wife, who wasn't much better. They joined an evil cult of other bad people and together they hurt lots of people. And then one day, the man had a son, who just wanted to be a magical artist, and paint the most magical paintings ever. His mother supported him a little in this, but his father wanted him to be evil just like he was. So the boy started to become evil as well."

Ginny held Yuri tighter as she smiled over at Draco, "And the boy did many horrible things that secretly he hated. Why, one time he tripped a house elf with a whole lot of tea on a tray! Another time he stamped through the gardens and upset the pixies!" None of those things were exceptionally horribly but Ginny wasn't looking to frighten the boy or upset Draco. "But when his evil father wasn't around, he would make the most beautiful drawings of hearts and flowers and good things!" She said, "And soon the boy realized he didn't want to be evil at all!"

Draco smiled and nodded. "That's right; he decided he wanted to be a good person." He was thankful that Ginny was sparing the details. He didn't want Yuri to figure out who the story was REALLY about and start to hate him. As much as he didn't want to admit it, the boy was growing on him. "So the boy decided to stop doing bad things, and his father disowned him for it. But that's okay, because the boy realized that if his father couldn't accept who he really was then he didn't deserve to be a father at all."

Despite Yuri's protests that he was not tired, his head began to flop onto Draco's shoulder as Ginny finished up the story. "And something magical happened, one day the boy drew the most beautiful picture, a picture of a family, a happy family. And he found that when he stepped back and looked at the painting, that his dreams had come true. He was the happy smiling man in the picture; he had a beautiful wife and a little boy who were so happy to have him. And he knew then that he truly wasn't evil and that he had found love by being good. The end," She said, chuckling to find that Yuri had indeed passed out. The poor kid, he was exhausted and the hour was already growing late, especially for young ones. With care, Ginny pulled back the blankets and smiled as Draco tenderly placed Yuri in the bed. The boy instantly cuddled under the covers, yawning sleepily. "Goodnight my love," She whispered, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. Then, threading her arms around Draco she smiled at him, "Let's go to bed..."

Draco walked over, and placed a small kiss to the top of Yuri's sleeping head and then joined Ginny outside. "Bed sounds good." He grinned and wrapped his arms around her, then picked her up and started kissing her as he made his way to their room. He pushed the door open and carried her inside, before kicking it closed and dropping her on the mattress. "I love you Ginny." He smiled mischievously at her before he started to remove his robes. Once he was divested of the bulky garment he climbed on the bed with her and started to trail kisses up from her ankle to her inner thigh. "I find myself...still hungry." He winked at her, making clear his intentions.

Ginny tried not to squeal as he picked her up, carrying her into the bedroom and shutting the door behind them. She used the last ounce of sanity she had to do a silencing charm before he pressed her to the bed, his mouth coming to trail kisses down her body as he began to pull off his robes. The sight of him naked made her stomach do flips and it wasn't long before he had her robes off too. "Well then," She purred, "I suppose we'll just have to sate your hunger somehow." In the last few weeks, Ginny and Draco had been abstaining from sex more than having it, mostly because Yuri often had nightmares and with the arrival of Rosaline, there was just too much to worry about. But tonight there was no stopping the lust that had built between them. Arching against him, she moaned deeply as his hardened length rubbed against the juncture of her thighs, "Hurry Draco..." She begged.

Draco smiled and backed away, "Hurry? But the fun is just getting started." He grinned at her and brought his face down to the juncture of her thighs, and slowly ran a finger, and then his tongue along her lips. After he got a moan from her, he used his mouth to pleasure her for a good while. They hadn't done much more than regular sex, and Draco was feeling the need to show her some other wonders before they got down to that right away.

It was no use, Ginny bucked as he laved his mouth and his fingers over the sensitive folds of her. Gripping onto him, she panted heavily. Her pupils were dilated with passion, her pale skin flushed with need. "Oh Merlin," She choked, rubbing her body against him as she called his name. She was so close to the cusp of orgasm that her body was already trembling, sweat pouring out of ever pore in her body. It was no use; he was so skilled with his tongue, filling her with it as he licked clean the juices her body was producing in force. "Please," She begged, writhing beneath his ministrations.

Draco smiled at her and lifted himself up to lean over her. He looked down into her face, filled with passion, and smiled. "Well...if you insist." He used one hand to guide himself in, and with a powerful thrust, he buried himself as far as he could go inside of her. He held the position for a moment, reveling in the feel of her around him, and then slowly began to pull out, and push back in. Merlin he loved her. The things she did to him. She drove him crazy with a single word. It was pleasing to know he could drive her crazy too this way.

Ginny let out a gasp of pleasure as he thrust hard into her. He had never been this far buried into her and yet it had never been so pleasurable before. His thrusts were wild and unrestrained, beating with his inner tempo and bringing her spiraling into an orgasm that matched his. Her body tightened around him, squeezing with every bit of force she had, all the while her breath hitched and her resolve shattered into a million pieces as she waited for him to fill her to the hilt.

Draco spilled all he had into her and then collapsed beside her. His breathing was deep and slightly ragged. He smiled at her and pulled her into a tight embrace. He whispered his love for her into her ear, and placed numerous kisses upon her lips and body. After a few more minutes, Draco got up again. He put on a pair of silk sleeping pants, and lay back down. Since Yuri had frequent nightmares, Draco had taken to using at least a pair of pants so as not to repeat the first night that Yuri was with them.

Ginny followed suit, pulling on a nightgown before she snuggled up against Draco, her head lolling on his chest. She was exhausted but making love to him and spending the evening with Yuri and Rosaline more than made up for it. With a chaste kiss to his lips and another 'I love you', she closed her eyes and dreamed of a family. Not just any family, but her family...she and Draco were sitting outside watching Yuri zoom around on his broom. All the while, Ginny cradled another boy in her lap...she was shocked to look over and find Draco had one too. At another other time she would've gasped at her own thoughts, but in the dream, she just smiled. Twins, eh; well that was something of a feat now wasn't it?


	9. Chapter 8

**Yay! A new update! Marina, being Jewish, would like to wish everyone a Happy Chanukah and, for others, Happy Diawli! We'll start wishing Merry Christmas when it comes closer to it, regular updates will still occur during the holidays, don't worry!!!**

**We're getting into the meat of the story now, and we want to know what you think! Please read and review, tell us what you like, what you don't like, what you'd like to see more of!**

**Happy Chanukah & have a wonderful weekend everyone!**

**Marina & James**

* * *

Shrieks of laughter and the raucous chatter clambered high above the treetops. Yuri's birthday had long passed. He had been eight for nearly a month now but after Ginny had found out about Draco's surprise party, she couldn't help herself. They had pushed the date back, making it a joint birthday party for Ginny and Yuri, and EVERYONE had come. Harry was now well enough to be up and about just yet, and so he was sitting at the edge of the group, cradling his goddaughter in his arms. It gave the young girl's parents a chance to catch up with Molly and Arthur Weasley. Even Ron had the decency to look happy today as he chased after Bill and Fleur's daughter Riette. She had only just begun to walk and loved every minute of the freedom.

Unfortunately, Draco and Ginny had picked what felt like the darkest day of the year to hold the party. The skies were an ominous shade of grey, but that didn't dampen anyone's spirits. It was a balmy, calm day, not too windy and not too hot either. The only thing that could've made it more perfect was if the sun peeked through the clouds. But, oh well, the day was nice enough. A hearty buffet style lunch had been served, prepared by Mindy and three other of the Malfoy house elves who had come to the apartment that day. They had prepared a feast of roast chicken, lamb, beefsteak, salads galore, breads, cheeses, and anything else that the guests requested. But of all the things that made this day perfect, Ginny would have to say the smile on her son's face made it all seem perfect.

Draco was enjoying the party himself. He was the designated task master, designing games—with the help of the Weasley twins, and getting the children to enjoy themselves. It was a tiring task, but as long as Ginny and Yuri had fun, it was well worth it. He was currently engaging a group of children about a year older than Yuri in a game of 'Pin the tail on the Centaur', and laughing it up when the poster of the Centaur kicked and got upset every time it was stuck with the tail. That was one of the Weasley's better ideas. Other than the grey, threatening weather, the day was perfect. He felt like nothing could go wrong. All they were waiting on was some clown that Hermione insisted Muggle children loved on birthdays, of course being an all Wizard party, their clown had to be a wizard.

The appearance of a funny looking man in a bright red wig, face paint, yellow jumper, and big floppy shoes put a smile on Draco's face; ah, so their clown had arrived. He ushered the man in and everyone gathered around to watch. He started out with simple conjuring and making living balloon animals. About half an hour in, he grinned and invited Yuri up to be his helper. "Now…I want you to close your eyes, and count to ten, little one. When you open them you, and everyone else, will see a great tick," Yuri did as he was told and when he got to nine the clown shouted "Maximus Petrificus Totalus!" Yuri quick opened his eyes to see everyone in the party go stiff as boards in the positions they were in. He looked up at the clown, confused, until the makeup melted away as the glamour was dropped. Smiling down at him through jet black hair and dark eyes was his uncle Rabastan. "Hello Yuri, ready to go home?"

Ginny had been smiling and laughing with Nymphadora Tonks who was just ecstatic to see her cousin. Being the niece of Bellatrix Lestrange made her Yuri's first cousin and she loved every second that she got to spend with him. At first it had been awkward but in the end, Yuri had been fascinated by her changing hair and eye color. Ginny just wanted to talk to Tonks about her upcoming nuptials with Remus...unfortunately, she barely had time to scream as she watched, horrified, as Rabastan Lestrange turned from smiling clown into seething madman. She wanted to scream, kill him, cry, protect her son...but the spell prevented her from even blinking.

Yuri looked up at his uncle, quivering and shaking, "No, I won't go anywhere with you!" He screeched, his minuscule finger coming to point at his uncle. "You're not my mommy or daddy, go away!" Even though he sounded brave and strong, he was deathly afraid. He had to protect Ginny and Draco and Rosaline and his uncle Goyle and his aunt Pansy, and all his new friends! He couldn't let his evil uncle Rabastan hurt them.

Rabastan laughed an almost insane cackle. "Oh, I don't think you understand boy. You are coming home with me. Even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming the whole way. You don't have a choice." He grabbed the boy by his arm and pulled him close, getting right up in his face. "I want no grumbling or weak crying for you. It isn't proper for the soon to be next Dark Lord to whine like a little girl who's pissed herself." He pushed the boy down and walked over to Draco, who was staring at him out of the corner of his eye. "I'd like to thank you, for taking such good care of my godson for me." He smiled wickedly and patted Draco on the cheek before approaching Ginny. "And who is this enchanting creature who has captured the heart of a famous Malfoy? A Weasley...well I can see why he chose you, good breeding ground." He ran a hand over her cheek and down the front of her shirt. "I should take you with me, show you a real man." He sighed melodramatically. "Sadly, I am on the run and I only have time to grab the boy. Maybe I'll come back for you later." He turned and started heading back toward Yuri, "We're leaving...now!"

Ginny felt anger, disgust, rage and fear course through her as Rabastan grabbed Yuri by the wrist, brutally pulling him in his wake. She felt sick and violated when he let his filthy hands run down over the silk robes she wore, touching her breast. He'd never take Yuri from her, even if she had to die to save him! Yuri wasn't giving up either, screaming, he sunk his sharp teeth into Rabastan's bony hand, "LEAVE ME ALONE! HELP, HELP, **MINDY**!" He screamed, hoping to Merlin that someone, anyone would help him. He wouldn't leave now, not after he had found people who really loved and cared for him. He wouldn't ever go back to where he was.

Rabastan screamed in pain as Yuri bit him. He drew back his opposite hand and smacked the boy hard across the face, "You little bastard! You ever try that again and I'll come back here and force you to watch the things I do to these blood traitors-" he never finished as an audible pop resounded. Mindy took one look at everyone and then at Rabastan before narrowing her eyes and snapping her fingers. The man was yanked off his feet and sent flying into the far tree line. With another snap the guests were freed of the binding and the Aurors among them dashed into the trees to try and recover Rabastan.

Draco was running to Yuri as soon as he felt his muscles relax. He grabbed the crying boy in his arms and pulled him in for a hug before checking over him for injuries. Other than the bruise forming from Rabastan's hit, he was fine. He turned to Ginny then, eyes fully of fear for her. "You okay, love?" He and Yuri made their way over to her and Draco took his time to check her out. He heard Harry arguing with Hermione, who didn't want him to go after Rabastan because he wasn't well enough for that yet. But that didn't matter to Draco all he cared about was the two people with him right now, and their safety.

Ginny was all set to dash to Yuri's side but Draco was faster. The boy was wailing loudly, clinging to Draco as he scooped the boy up. She was there in a second, pulling Yuri and Draco close to her, holding onto them tightly as tears twisted down her face, "Oh my little one, my sweet little one," She sobbed, kissing Yuri's cheeks and head, "I was so scared!" Gripping them tighter, she rested against Draco's chest, pulling herself as close to Yuri as possible. In turn he gripped them both tight as he could, his own sobs mixing with Ginny's as they stood there. "He won't get you, Yuri," Ginny said hoarsely, coming down off the burst of tears that had been caused by fear and frustration, "I won't let him!"

Draco rubbed Ginny's back as she tried to console Yuri. Harry watched them for a moment before turning to Hermione, saying something in a whisper to her and then rushing off yet again. He would get himself killed one day doing that. Draco checked over Yuri and Ginny once more before starting for the tree line. "He's dead! I'll kill him myself. I'm gunna rip him limb from limb and show him what pain really is."

Holding Yuri tightly in her arms, she rocked him gently, whispering words of comfort and love into his ear. Over the past couple of weeks he had begun to view her and Draco as his parents. He'd been testing the waters, calling Ginny mum every once in a while, seeing how she'd react. He'd almost made Draco drop his dinner plate one night when the boy called him 'Da'. But then, the titles were merely a formality; Ginny and Draco were more parents to him than his real parents had been. As soon as Draco took off though, Yuri let out another piercing scream, "Daddy, no!"

Draco stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of the yell from Yuri. He turned around slowly to see Yuri and Ginny staring at him. Had he really just called him Daddy? He'd occasionally called him 'Da', and Ginny 'Mum', but never daddy. That was a full title, and while they were like parents to Yuri...it wasn't official. They'd never actually adopted him yet. Draco walked over to them and dropped into a crouch by his family. "D-Did you just call me...daddy?" There was a questioning look on his face, but his eyes held wonderment. Somehow, it had felt right to be called that.

"Daddy, he's bad, he'll get you, don't leave me!" Yuri blubbered, reaching out to grab Draco by the robes. "You're my mummy and daddy now, you can't go away." He cried, still shaken from the experience. "I love you. I don't want to go with Uncle Rabastan. I just want you, both of you!" Ginny was already tearing up again. For weeks she had considered Yuri her son, she'd treated him thusly and loved him just as much. To know that he believed it and that he wanted them to be his surrogate parents, it meant the world to her. Looking up at Draco, she gave him a soft smile; they were a real family now, for better or for worse.

Draco sighed and closed his eyes. He was waging a battle inside himself. The urge to stay here and comfort his fiancée and son...yes son, and to go after the man who had tried to hurt them, were battling it out for supremacy. In the end, Yuri's calling him family and voicing his worry made Draco decide to stay, "Alright then. I'll stay. I won't leave you two...ever. I promise." He wrapped Yuri up in a hug and pulled him into his lap and then pulled Ginny to join them. I won't leave. I love you, son."

* * *

There they were the perfect family unit. The only problem was now the looming threat of Rabastan Lestrange. He had escaped; somehow, although Tonks said that using her ancient house elf magic, Mindy had banished him from this property. The magic of the elves was strong, stronger than that of any ward or protection spell, and that the three of them would be safe in the apartment. But should they go out, there could be danger. Ginny, however, didn't care...she had her family, the ones she loved. Together they were building a life. As Yuri spoke his gentle, "I love you mum, I love you dad" she couldn't help but tear up again, "I love you too, my son."

Draco Malfoy was lying awake in the early hours of the morning, staring up at the ceiling. He had the covers pushed down to his waist, his hands folded over his stomach while he listened to the sound of the sleeping woman beside him. It was one of the few nights that Yuri hadn't had a nightmare and climbed in bed with them. He was contemplating what had happened a few days earlier. Yuri had almost been taken from him by the bastard Rabastan. He hated that the...that..._prat_ was actually part of his family. Though made since the rest of them were all bad to their magical cores. He was one of the few who hadn't followed that path. Slowly Draco rolled over to stare at Ginny Weasley's sleeping face. He smiled and stroked a lock of her fiery hair out of her face. He leaned in close and whispered near her ear, "Ginny...Ginny, love. Wake up. I have an idea."

What the bloody hell time was it? Ginny had been sleeping peacefully, for once, without Yuri's head pressed up against her stomach and his little feet entangling with hers. She had been dreaming of her family again, a family of her own. And someone had the gall to wake her up! Rolling over, he moved to breathe her fiery wrath onto that person who dared break into her golden slumbers...when her eyes met Draco's. Damn, she couldn't stay angry at him for long. Snuggling close to him, she let out a sleepy yawn, "Idea? What kind of idea?"

Draco smiled at Ginny and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his body. He took a moment to breathe in her scent, and then placed a small kiss to her lips. He held her for a moment, just reveling in the feeling of her near him. Merlin he loved this woman. After a moment he pulled back a bit to look at her seriously. "I was thinking about what happened...at the party. If Rabastan had taken Yuri there wouldn't be anything we could do about it. Legally speaking, he's not ours." He frowned a bit and pulled her close once more. "So, I was thinking, would you be utterly opposed to the idea of going to the Ministry, having an official marry us there. And once that's done...we could go and adopt Yuri." His eyes watched her for her reaction. He hoped this wasn't something that would spark the legendary Weasley Temper.

For once, the Weasley temper stayed firmly in its cage. Instead, the Weasley excitement came barreling out and she laughed, kissing him passionately, "I love it, Draco. I love you!" She had been thinking for the past few days that they should adopt Yuri legally, his parents were dead, Draco was a relative and they provided a stable home...not to mention at eight years old, Yuri could testify that he wanted to stay with them and the ministry would have no choice but to allow them custody. In the magical world, adoption was as simple as signing some papers and giving one's wand oath that they swore to protect, love, and cherish the child they took into their home. And Ginny already cherished Yuri, and she loved him with her whole heart, "Let's hurry, we'll get there before the crowds arrive."

Draco chuckled and held Ginny tight so she couldn't get up and hurry about. He pulled her up a bit so she was eye level with him on the bed, and then placed a kiss to her lips. It was going to happen finally. They'd be married. He felt like someone had just spiked his morning tea with ten pepper-up-potions, he was energized like crazy at just the thought. But one thing still remained. "Ginny, if we're going to do this, we need at least one witness each to sign the papers for the wedding, and the adoption." He sighed and thought no one but her and Yuri, happily ever after.

Chuckling, Ginny didn't protest too hard when he held her close to him, pressing chaste kisses to her lips. She made a gentle moan and pushed away from him, "Draco, I mean it!" She laughed, moving further away from him. "I want to get out of this bed before mid-afternoon and if you keep tempting me so, you won't get out of it for a week!" Now that she thought about it…it actually sounded nice. She was coming up on a vacation from classes; final exams were scheduled for next week and then for an entire week she'd be free to do what she wished before the second part of summer classes began. "Come on, love," She said softly, pulling a set of robes from the closet, "I want to be Mrs. Draco Malfoy before this day is out."

Draco smiled and smacked her bum on her way out of the bed. "Was that supposed to be a threat? It sounded more like a promise...and a very intriguing one at that. Careful or I'll take you up on it." He winked at her and then climbed out of bed. He grabbed his robes before heading to the shower. Stopping outside the bathroom Draco yelled out, "YURI! GET SHOWERED AND DRESSED! WE'VE GOT A SURPRISE FOR YOU!" He immediately heard the thump of Yuri jumping out of bed, and the shuffling of the boy's feet as he moved to comply with his dad's instructions. Draco smiled at the thought of having a son, legally soon, and walked into the bathroom to take his shower and get ready.

Ginny smiled as Draco padded into the bathroom to get showered. She did a few quick cleansing and makeup charms before donning her very finest set of white silk dress robes, and then she went to help Yuri get dressed. Being eight now, he thought he was very much in the height of fashion with his muggle red t-shirt under a set of green robes...but Ginny wanted him to look extra special today, so instead she dressed him in a black set of dress robes. By the time they were all dressed and breakfasted, it was precisely when the Office of Magical Marriages opened. She wondered briefly, as they flooed over to the ministry, whether or not it was fate that things like that occurred...or just very good luck.

Draco finished showering, and got dressed in his finest Acromantula spun silk dress robes and dragon hide boots. He took a moment to use a cutting charm to shave. He let his hair blow free, as he'd taken to doing often after he found out Ginny loved the look. He checked the mirror, which was enchanted to speak and complimented him on his look, then headed out to where Ginny and Yuri waited. A quick floo ride and three scouring charms to get the ash and soot out of their robes, and the three were waiting at the office right as it opened. Draco walked up to the assistant and smiled. "Draco Malfoy and Ginevra Weasley, we'd like to get married today."

Yuri let out an excited squeal as he wrapped his short arms around both Ginny and Draco's waists. His parents, people he loved, were finally going to be married. And he was going to get to see it! The woman at the front desk gave each of them a once over before nodding and opening a file cabinet that was obviously filled with hundreds of thousands of papers. By some miracle she managed to pull out the proper forms, "Take a few moments to read over the procedures, sign on the lines and Madame Amour will be with you shortly."

Draco nodded and took the papers, then led his small family to a small section of waiting seats. He sat Yuri between Ginny and him, while he started to scan the papers. A lot of legal mumbo jumbo really, 'The office is not responsible for unhappiness in any marriage you have willing entered into', and so forth. He pulled out his wand and tapped the tip to the lines marked with an X for him to sign, and his signature magically appeared on the documents. Once he was done, Draco smiled and handed them to Ginny to do the same. He then turned to face Yuri. "Alright, as soon as this is over, we're going over to the Department of Underage Magic. They have an office there that over sees magical adoptions." Draco smiled as the boy beamed happily, having figured it out. "By tonight, you'll legally be our son."

Much to Ginny's dismay, Yuri burst into tears. It took nearly ten minutes before Yuri calmed down enough to tell them how happy he was and that his tears were merely because he didn't know how else to show his feelings. Hugging him tightly, she smiled over at Draco...by tonight they would be real parents, no one would ever be able to take Yuri from them again. "It'll be wonderful; we'll finally be a family in the eyes of the ministry and in the eyes of the world." Kissing the top of Yuri's head and then leaning over to give Draco a chaste kiss on the lips, she finished with a soft smile and adding her signature to the document that would bind her and Draco for the rest of their lives.

Draco nodded and returned the kiss. Merlin he loved the woman. He placed another kiss on top of Yuri's head, about where Ginny had placed her kiss for the boy. As they sat and waited for the officiator to see them, Yuri pulled out a training Snitch and began to practice catching it from his seat. He had recently decided he'd want to be a Seeker like Draco. Draco had bought the snitch for him at Quality Quidditch, and it was charmed to never go more than ten meters away from the owner. After a few minutes of watching Yuri, the door opened and a very pleasant looking witch poked her head out. "Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasley...I'm Madame Amour. I'll be officiating for you today. Please come on in. Did you sign the papers?" Draco stood up, and held a hand out for Yuri to take, while he handed the papers to the woman before them. "Yes we did. We're all set."

Ushering Yuri into the room, Ginny found herself being herded into what looked like some kind of mausoleum. It was made up completely of white marble, from the floors to the ceilings to the stone benches along each side, and adorned with enough flowers to rival the Malfoy gardens! Straight ahead there was a mahogany pulpit looking device with, what looked like, the ancient marriage scroll of Merlin on it; but surely no office as silly as the Office of Magical Marriages would have an artifact of that magnitude...right? Madame Amour herself was adorned in a purple set of robes with her name embroidered on the breast, standard uniform for this office; but the way she presented herself told Ginny, at least, that she believed in the importance and sanctity of marriage and enjoyed her job. Stepping to the front, Ginny didn't have the heart to ask Yuri to sit down, and so she held his hand while she placed her other one in Draco's," I love you," She whispered. And then, with a flourish of Madame Amour's wand, the ceremony had begun.

Draco smiled at Ginny and then at Yuri. As Madame Amour read from the scroll and performed the ancient rites, he couldn't take his eyes off his beautiful wife. Yes, he'd get to think of her in those terms from now on. He felt like his heart was going to burst from its place inside his chest. Of course, soon the vows came, and Draco repeated after Madame Amour, having done this spur of the moment, he didn't have a personal set written out ahead of time. He slipped a hand into his pocket and came out with a ring he'd purchased a week ago. It was made of platinum with gold highlights around the vine etchings to give it some flash. It had a four gem setting, three four karat white diamonds cut in an ovular shape around a red ruby that rivaled the Weasley hair for depth of redness. The inside of the band had a small engraving in it, "Ginny, my love, my life, our hearts as one for all time."

Ginny felt like a prat when he slid the beautiful wedding band onto her finger and all she had for him was a cheap (well, in comparison to what he bought her) platinum band she'd paid for in the lobby. Obviously he'd been thinking about this for some time! She half-listened as Madame Amour spoke, but her attention was fully on Draco. When it came time to her vows, she smiled, "Draco, my heart is yours for all time, for better, for worse. There's nothing that will drive us apart." With a few more quick flicks of her wand, Madame Amour told them that their marriage was registered and would be fully legal once they consummated their union. Ginny knew that, without a doubt that would occur quite soon.

Draco smiled and kissed Ginny as passionately as he knew how. When they parted, Draco looked down at Yuri who was beaming and making fake gag faces at the kiss. Draco ruffled the boy's hair and then led them out of the office. "Okay we need to go down two floors, adoptions are there." Draco caught the next elevator for them and a few minutes later they were inside waiting in a small five family que to be seen by the Head of the Office, who was the only one who could grant an adoption in through this office, besides the Minister of course. The other personnel were all go-getters who did the annoying filing and filling out of forms. Draco turned to Ginny and smiled, "So...Mrs. Malfoy. How does it feel to be called that finally?"

Kissing him, she smiled and pushed open the door to the office. "I love being Mrs. Malfoy...I cannot wait to get you home and show you just how much." Stepping to the front she smiled, "We've come to legally adopt Yuri Lestrange as his parents are deceased and as of yet, no family members that are living have shown any interest in adopting him." A nasally cough emanated from a tall man leering at them behind the desk, "Technically," He said, in a very snooty voice, "She is not Mrs. Malfoy yet." To which Ginny merely gaped at him. Didn't they just sign the papers? Didn't they just do the ceremony? Hell, it felt as if she were still glowing...what in the name of Merlin!? She and Draco were actually glowing, "The marriage is not legal until consummated...I'm sorry, we'll only grant full custody to those couples who are legally married. Otherwise, you will be granted temporary custody and any who wish to challenge your authority may do so at any time."

Draco turned to Ginny and grinned. He turned back to the nasally man and smiled, "A technicality, my good sir. Can we make an appointment for a bit later?" Draco turned to look at Ginny, and then back at the man. He had considered how much time they'd take, and decided it might be a while. "Say twenty minutes?" The man opened up a ledger so big it could almost be considered a tome. He scanned the book and then nodded, taking out a quill and jotting down something. Draco nodded and led Ginny and Yuri back out into the hallway. "Think your dad can watch him for a while?"

Twenty minutes? Merlin, what was he thinking? Looking into his eyes, she could only think one this: oh. "Yeah, my father's office is down the hall in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts wing." Suddenly she was beginning to heat up. Were they really going to...and here? Oh Merlin, she felt so dirty as they hurried down the hall, swinging the door open, "Da?" She called, finding Arthur Weasley staring down at a teakettle that was singing the alphabet. He looked up. "Gin, what are you doing here?" Looking over at Draco he frowned slightly opening his mouth to speak. But Ginny cut him off, "We have a little emergency...would you watch Yuri? Thanks! See you," She had a hold on Draco's arm, pulling him out of the office before Arthur Weasley could even think about saying no.

Draco waved at Arthur as he was pulled out of Arthur's Office. He quickly took charge and led her around a corner near the Department of Magical Games. He stopped by a door that read, 'Official Quidditch World Cup Supply Closet'. Draco looked at Ginny and smiled. "Well, it's not the broom closet at Hogwarts...but it'll do." He pulled the door open, stepped inside, and yanked her in after him. The door closed behind her and with a squelching sound it magically locked. His mouth found hers like a dehydrated man finding water. His hands began to roam over her body as he started to divest her of her robes.

Ginny couldn't stop from trembling as he led her to a closet...the 'Official Quidditch World Cup Supply Closet'!? What a place to consummate her marriage in! There was supposed to be hearts and flowers! Instead there was someone's half-eaten licorice whip on a folding chair behind a box labeled 'bludgers'. She thought, fleetingly, it would be a bad idea to knock that one over. But her thoughts were quickly turned to her new husband as he kissed her with everything he had, his mouth locking over hers and his tongue seeking entrance into her mouth. Furiously she matched his eagerness and tugged at the robes her wore, slipping them to the floor as she explored him with her hands and her mouth. Already she was becoming wet for him, primed and waiting for him to take her; something told her that this would be highly enjoyable for the both of them.

Draco finally got her blasted shirt off and ran his hand over her bra, then down to her knickers. He loved the little garments she wore for him. She was such a tease in those regards, but at least it was no longer teasing between them. No, instead it was like a promise, a gift. Unwrap the present and then enjoy. He felt her hands tug his robes off, and he reached around to take her bra off. His hands came back around and cupped her soft flesh before he kissed a trail down to them and took the right on in his mouth, running his tongue over the nub. His free hand ran down her stomach and dove under the material of her knickers. One slender finger ran over her folds, and then slipped inside, testing the waters, so to speak.

Hissing with pleasure, she pressed her body against his, her legs coming to entwine with his as she slowly ran her moist folds over his loins. The finger inside of her was sent the most delicious sensations down her body and into the core of her, but she wanted him to fill her completely, to make love to her and to make their marriage legal. Panting, she kissed him again, painfully this time. It wasn't so tender, she wanted him now with no regards as to where they were or when. They needed to become legally married before they could become parents...and, however cosmically hilarious it seemed, they needed to make love in order to do that.

Draco's hand slowly slid away from her, and then grabbed the thin material keeping them apart. He pulled it down and off her. He hand traced back up her legs and he smiled. Right now, they needed to be together. They could take time to enjoy marriage like this later that night. But for now...they just needed to get rid of the glow. Using his hand to guide himself, Draco positioned at her entrance. His hands then slid around to her bum, and gripped her tightly. He lifted her up, a que for her to wrap her legs around him, and then lowered her onto his member. He reveled in the feeling of her around him, like always. His mouth sought her once more as he started a slow rhythm, to get used to standing up.

Moaning, she wished to Merlin that they had more time for this, that they could actually lay down or something! But no, this was how it had to be...and she was not complaining. There was something highly erotic about the way he grasped her, plunging into her as she bounced on his hips. She was slick and ready for him, but the tightness of the angle was ecstasy. Moving with him, her orgasm began to slowly build, curling deliciously in the pit of her belly as he drove into her.

Draco could feel her slowly clamping on him more and more. That was a sign, he'd learned, that she was approaching the edge. He was feeling pretty close himself. The only girl he'd ever had in a closet like this was Pansy in fifth year. And it had been nothing compared to this with Ginny. This was pure magic in love. The angle made her already tight around, adding a fantastic level of friction between them. And the little noises she made, they were almost too much. He pulled her flush against his body and kissed her for all he was worth, everything that was Draco Malfoy went into that one single kiss. A moment later, he spilled his seed into her.

The feeling of him spurting within her brought her hurtling over the edge, kept quiet only by his lips against hers. Silencing charm? It hadn't even occurred to her...but the deed was done. Although the physical glow was gone, Ginny still felt as if she were glowing. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her eyes dilated as she carefully replaced her robes...although somehow her bra had disappeared and they had not the time to go searching around for it. Pulling out of the closet she looked around to make sure the corridor was empty before she gave him one last kiss, "Let's go adopt our son."

Draco smiled at Ginny and returned the kiss. They had about three minutes to grab Yuri and then get back before they were late for their 'appointment'. Draco grasped Ginny's hand and pulled her ear close to him, "I love you." And with that, he was running with her back down the hall toward Arthur's Office. Draco opened the door, and glanced at Arthur trying to explain his theory behind the radio. "Thanks for watching him Arthur. We really need to get going though. Come on Yuri." The boy hugged Arthur, and then was up and by his soon-to-be parents' side. "You and Molly should come over for dinner sometime. We'd love to have you, bye!" And Draco was off again running toward the Adoption Office. By the time they skidded to a halt in front of the Office Head they had fifteen seconds to spare. "Alright, round two, Mr. and MRS. Malfoy. We'd like to adopt Yuri Lestrange please."

The man looked up, seeing their flushed faces and shook his head. But he did not say anything; he opened a large dusty book and pressed his wand to the spine of it, "Yuri Orestes Lestrange, eight years old, child of Bellatrix Black Lestrange and Rodolphus Lestrange, both deceased. Living relatives, Rabastan Lestrange who is sentenced to life in Azkaban, Nymphadora Tonks is ineligible due to marital status, Sirius Black who is escaped from Azkaban and presumed to be dead, Narcissa Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy who are under suspicion of misuse of the Dark Arts...that leaves Draco and Ginevra Malfoy as the claimants who are eligible to apply for custody." He spoke dryly, looking up at them before taking a look at the two of them and then handing them a thick packet of forms, "If you and the child have no objections, the Office of Underage Magic would kindly ask you to look at and fill out the papers. The last page is for Yuri only, you are not to look at it until after the adoption is final, do I make myself clear?"

Draco nodded, grabbed the final page, and handed it to Yuri for safekeeping, "Just to be sure." He patted the boy on the head and ushered him over to a row of chairs. Draco then started rifling through the papers, reading each one carefully. When he'd get to a line for signature, he'd sign it with his wand, and would pass each page to Ginny as he finished with it. After what seemed like hours,—but was probably only half an hour or so—Draco finished and handed the last page to Ginny for her signature. He rubbed his eyes and smiled, "Almost done, kiddo." Yuri looked at them and smiled, eager to finally have real parents, even if he already thought of them as his parents.

After filling out thirty pages filled with questions on family background, reasons for adopting, criminal background, and everything short of listing every one of their sexual partners, Ginny sat back in her chair, rereading their responses. She was Ginevra Molly Weasley Malfoy, coming from a well respected family and looking toward a good future. Draco was powerful enough in his own right to not have to worry about a thing. Yuri, though, he was staring intently at the page, his tongue stuck out just a tiny bit in the corner of his mouth until finally he hopped off his chair and handed the paper to the man at the desk who, for the first time, gave a smile. Then he frowned as he looked over at Ginny and Draco, "Finished?" Biting back a rush of angry words she carefully tidied the papers and handed them to him, "Yes, we're done."

Draco stood with Ginny and Yuri. The boy hugged Draco's waist but rested his head on Ginny's hip. Draco smiled down at the boy and rubbed his hand through his hair. He'd have a son in a few moments, providing this man granted them custody. It was a waiting game while he reviewed the papers. He took more time to read their responses than Draco and Ginny had spent writing...combined! Draco was very curious as to what was on the page that Yuri had read but they weren't allowed to look at until after they were officially his parents. Merlin, they had yet more errands to run later on. They'd have to go to Gringotts and officially name Ginny as a member of the family thus giving her access to all the families' assets. He' want to set up a large vault for a trust fund for Yuri, just in case. And then Draco would need to key them both into the wards at each one of the Malfoy properties. There were at least twelve of them scattered around England, Scotland, and Ireland. That would probably be a weekend trip in itself. Draco's attention was snagged from his thoughts as the man they were waiting on finished the last page.

Looking up, he set the papers down, "It's my sincere pleasure to tell you that as the head of this department that I hereby grant custody of Yuri Orestes Malfoy to Ginevra and Draco Malfoy." Suddenly the nasally man was replaced by a happy smiling man who still had a voice that could grate anyone's nerves. "All the records have been updated and you will receive in owl in no less than ten days stating you as having legal custody of your child. Congratulations on the adoption and on your marriage...now, you know the way out." He said and thrust the last sheet at them before turning to another couple with a bright eyed baby in their arms. Ginny caught the paper, her eyes welling with tears as she looked at it, "My family by Yuri Malfoy..." She sniffled, "I love my mom, I love my dad, and I want to be with them forever and ever and ever. Dad bought me a broom and mom tucks me in really good. I want them to be my mommy and daddy for real," She read aloud, tears running down her face. Kneeling in front of Yuri, she pulled him into a tight hug, "I love you." She whispered and smiled, still weeping. Now and for always they were a family.

Draco smiled, and as soon as Ginny was clear of Yuri, he scooped the boy up and held him in a tight hug. "Well, you're stuck with us now. And it'll be along time before either of us lets you go." He continued to hold Yuri as he led the way out of the office and back to the floo networks. "Let's go home and deal with Gringotts and the other things tomorrow." He kissed Ginny once more, and then got the elevator up to the floo floor. He quickly grabbed a bit of powder and yelled out the address of their apartment. He and Yuri stepped into the fireplace, and they were gone.

Ginny followed close behind, stepping through her floo to find herself face to face with a very irate Molly Weasley. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, I'll be putting you over my knee if that is what I think it is on your hand!" She snapped shrilly, "When your father flooed me to tell me that you were walking around the ministry just married and forgot to invite your mum, I swear I'll...I'll..." She was cut off by Ginny biting her lip sheepishly and then adding, "Well, it's Ginevra Molly Malfoy now..."

Draco was standing there holding Yuri still, and then looked over at Ginny. He had seen this coming. He knew it would happen...why didn't he _say_ something? It was as much his fault as hers. An idea popped into his head and Draco took a step toward Molly, setting Yuri down so he could walk. "Mrs. Weasley...I'd like you to meet your new grandson, Yuri. We officially adopted him right after we got married." He knew Molly loved children, babies especially. He figured, though, that Yuri being her grandson now would help get passed him not being a toddler. "Yuri, you remember Ginny's mom, Molly? Well that makes her your grandmother now."

Yuri, somehow, managed to break from Ginny's iron grip to run and hug Molly before she had a chance to spew any more unkind words. The simple gesture made the older woman become teary eyed as she hugged him back, "Yes, I'm your grandmum." How could she deny her grandchild? After all, her new son-in-law had just said it was legal. The little one snuggling against her was far too cute to resist and she found that she wasn't so angry anymore, "Well, I want you to know your behavior was unacceptable and I plan to rectify the situation by throwing a huge wedding party. I'm inviting everyone!" And Ginny thought, briefly, that the party was punishment enough.

Draco chuckled and nodded. "We'd enjoy that Mrs. Weasley." He looked over at Ginny, and tell from her look that she wasn't to keen on the idea of a wedding party. But they needed to placate Molly, and if a wedding party was the least of what they had to endure, then he'd gladly do so. "Did Arthur tell you we've invited you both to dinner sometime? Anytime really, it would be our pleasure to have you both over to visit." Dinners around the Weasley household were almost sacred events. Surely she would enjoy that. "You could even invite your sons along. One big happy family," He smiled in what he hoped was a cheerful manner.

Molly's eyes widened, "W-why no, Arthur didn't mention that to me!" She spluttered and then wiped a tear from her eye, "We'll take you up on that soon!" Letting out a soft cry she rushed forward and engulfed him in a hug, kissing both of his cheeks. "I'm glad my Ginny picked you. I wish you would've waited for the entire family and done a wedding like my girl deserves...but I'm glad you made an honest woman out of her." Giving him her best smirk she stepped back, "And I expect more grandchildren soon!"

Draco chuckled. "Mrs. Weasley, I wanted a proper wedding. We both did. But...well after Rabastan almost made off with Yuri, we couldn't stand the thought of losing him. And, the only way to make it so we could do anything if he comes back was to try and take Yuri. And, well, you know how it is. They only grant full custody to married couples." He looked over to Ginny with a smile, and grasped her hand in his. "We'd talked about marriage a couple times, I even asked her before, and we decided to wait until she finished her schooling. But Rabastan's presence made us realize that we can't always wait for the silver lining to come to us. Sometimes, we have to go to it instead." He released Ginny's hand and hugged Molly, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I hope you can forgive us for not inviting you. We should have done so, and that was wrong of us. If there's anyway we can make it up to you, other than the obvious giving you lots of grandbabies...then ask, and I shall do all in my power to achieve it." He still had the Malfoy charm.

Ginny laughed and gave him a nudge. He was so good at working his mother over. By the time she kissed all three of them and gave them a pie she brought over, everything was right with the world again. Yuri went to his room to play and Ginny huddled against Draco on the couch, "I love you." She said softly, breaking the silence between them. "It feels like I've waited for this moment my whole life. I'm married, I have a child...I'm happy." Meeting his eyes, she looked almost frightened for an instant. "When I was..." Swallowing, she struggled to find the words she wanted to say, "In my first year, Tom had me so convinced that he was my only hope to happiness and that I was never going to be happy without him. You've shown me that none of that is true."

Draco nodded and held her close. "Well, that's one thing I will give the Dark Lord credit for. He had enough charm to rival even the Malfoys. Of course, none of that matters now, with him gone and all." Draco kisses Ginny on the top of her head and leaned over to the side, so that he was sort of lying down, with her on top of him. "I'm glad I could show you another path to happiness, one that doesn't end with you ending up the slave of that madman." He kissed her lips softly and held her like he never wanted let her go; because in all truthfulness, he didn't want to.


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Keep them coming!!! It really helps us to get motivated and to want to post for you guys! I hope that everyone had a lovely Chanukah, and Christmas is coming up right around the corner! Already over a foot of snow has been dumped on Marina!! And there's more coming tonight folks! So bundle up, get yourself a cup of hot cocoa, and enjoy!**

**Marina & James**

* * *

Draco sat at the kitchen table in the apartment looking at a small stack of parchment. They had been arriving two or a three a day since the wedding. He had, at first, thought they were letters from Ginny's family and friends. Surely Molly would have told everyone, she was planning a party for them after all, and they would want to send their congratulations. The problem was, these weren't those kinds of letters. No, these were the worst kind he could imagine them getting...letters from Rabastan. He was trying to strike fear in their hearts, threatening them, making promises of bodily harm and in Ginny's case, a few unpleasant promises of a different nature. Draco was determined not to let the man win by acting frightened and hiding away from the world.

He crumpled up the latest letter and tossed it on the table, running his hands through his hair. "That's the fifteenth one this week." He let out a heavy sigh and leaned back in his chair, "Mindy, tea please." The little elf popped in with a steaming cup in her hands and set it before Draco. He thanked her and started to sip the hot liquid. If they stayed sequestered inside this apartment, Rabastan would know that he had made them afraid. He was Draco bloody Malfoy, he wasn't afraid of anything. Draco stood up and pushed away from the table, then turned toward his and Ginny's bedroom. They needed to do something. He stopped in the doorway and leaned against it, looking at Ginny. "We have to do something love. I just finished reading the fifteenth one, and frankly, it made me a little sick."

Ginny looked up from the book spread out in front of her. The last exam was tomorrow and then she'd be blissfully uninhibited for an entire week. She and Draco had already talked about taking a family vacation...although, with letters pouring in from Rabastan, threatening their lives, it put a damper on any family plans they had made. After all, Mindy may have banished him from this apartment but she couldn't ban him from a place where she wasn't bound to service. The most she could do was fight to the death if any attack came...and neither Draco nor Ginny wanted that, as they had come to see her as a part of their little family. Yuri was snoozing on the bed, his little face buried in Draco's pillow, snuggled against her copy of 'Mediwitch Miracles in the Minoan Mountains by Marla Murphy'.

Standing up off the bed, she carefully set her book aside to follow him out the door. There was no reason to worry Yuri; after all, he'd been blissfully happy the weeks since the wedding. To tell him now how dangerous things were would crush him; and Ginny wouldn't allow that. Sitting down at the table, she silently took a cup of the tea Mindy had prepared; she had been so worried lately that she'd nearly made herself sick! The stress of her finals coming up, Rabastan and fighting with her mother about their wedding party details...it was all taking its toll on her. Finally, she looked up, "I know, love. Something has to be done...but what can we do? If the Aurors can't find him, what can we do? The best we can hope to do is stay hidden and wait it out."

Draco shook his head emphatically. Waiting was a bad idea. "We can't do that love. The longer we wait, the more time he has to plan for when we do make an appearance in public. If we stay inside, hidden away from him, he'll think we're scared...terrified of him, and his plans will get bolder and bolder." Draco reached out, and placed his hands on her hips. "We're Malfoys...we aren't afraid. We need to do something; I'm going crazy sitting here with nothing to do but Floo to Gringotts to oversee our investments. And Yuri is getting suspicious. He hasn't said anything yet, but I know he's curious as to why he can't go outside to play." He had promised her he'd live here with her until she graduated, so he wouldn't say what he really wanted to. If they were at Malfoy manor, one of the other properties, then they'd be safer. Protective wards were on all of them, they covered the grounds so Yuri could go out and play.

Ginny suddenly got a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. What was he going to do? "Draco, this isn't anyone who's threatening just us; this is Yuri's godfather!" Rabastan Lestrange was almost as well known as his sister in law Bellatrix, and that was saying something...she wasn't the Dark Lord's favorite for nothing. "What are you suggesting we do? Go outside and make ourselves walking targets? It's bad enough that I have to floo to class every morning even though it's a two minute walk but I do it because I know it's not safe." Taking another sip of tea, she sat back, "I just want us to be safe."

Draco scrubbed his face with his hands and let out a frustrated grunt. "I'm not saying we make ourselves targets but can we really live like this until they catch Rabastan? That could be _years_, maybe our whole lives. He's clever and he _won't_ stop. Hell, he escaped from Ministry confinement before they could send him to Azkaban." Draco picked up his slightly cooled tea cup and took a sip. "What kind of life would we have hiding away in our homes, praying that he'll one day be caught? You know as well as I do that witches and wizards live longer than muggles. Albus Dumbledore was a hundred-fifty when he was killed...and he didn't look to be stopping anytime soon. Can we really stay hidden for then next hundred to hundred and twenty years? What happens when Yuri gets his Hogwarts letter?"

What Draco was saying made sense, she hated to admit it. "No, you're right, we can't go on hiding forever...I suppose I'm just being optimistic. I want him to be caught soon." But what if it took more than a few months? What if it took more than three years? In three years Yuri would be going to Hogwarts or Salem Academy, somewhere he could receive an education. What then? Did they move up to Hogsmeade and keep him closeted in there? Sighing, she shook her head, "So what can we do Draco?"

Draco stood up and started pacing back and forth along the carpet line that separated the living area from the kitchen. He pinched the nose of his brow and then turned to face Ginny. "We go outside. We show him we aren't afraid. We're in the middle of Wizarding London; there are many other wizards and witches out there. They know us, friends of the great Harry Potter, the Man-Who-Won. If Rabastan tries anything, they'll help. You know as well as I that wizards and witches don't lie down and let people hurt them like muggles do. They'll fight and out in the open. We have the advantage...we know the area around here. Rabastan doesn't." Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a Galleon. "I still have my summoner, if something happens, we can always call Harry and the others."

"Draco, you're telling me that witches and wizards out on the street will be able to help us if Rabastan takes Yuri and goes? They couldn't prevent that and neither can we," She said coolly. "All I'm saying is that if we're going to take a stand, we have to be smart about it. What if we took that family vacation we talked about? I finish my exams tomorrow and then I'm off for a few weeks before I have to go back to class." She stood up, wrapping her arms around him, "We could talk to Harry and the Aurors and see where they'd think a good vacation spot is. Maybe we could go visit Pansy and Goyle or your cousin Tonks...let's just be safe about it, I'm afraid of what might happen."

Draco sat down heavily in his chair and sighed again. "I'm afraid too, Ginny...but we can't let Rabastan know that. If he knows we're afraid, he'll only get worse than he already is. And yes, I think they will help. There is a price on his head. One thousand Galleons to the witch or wizard who helps capture Rabastan Lestrange. That's a lot of money Ginny. They'll help when they realize who it is. Most of them are all money hungry anyway. They'd sell their own mothers to the Dark Lord if the price was right. They are only human after all, corruptible and greedy. There's a price on Rabastan's head…they'll go after it." He was blowing smoke, but he was trying to convince not just Ginny, but himself as well. "We should contact Harry though. If anyone knows how to handle dark witches and wizards it's Harry. Maybe he'll let us borrow one of the Potter properties for our vacation."

Nodding, she sighed, "So it's settled then...we're going to take a vacation." It sounded nice; after all, she'd been working extremely hard in her classes and then came home to study before spending time with her husband and her son. In the end, she had almost no time to herself and found that it was very difficult. But for one year she could manage. By the end of the summer she'd already be halfway to becoming a mediwitch...and that was reason enough to keep on looking forward. Kissing him softly, she took a seat on the arm of the chair, "I love you, Draco, and I know we'll get through this."

Draco held onto to Ginny's waist as she kissed him. He rested his head against her arm as she sat on the arm of his chair, and then leaned back, pulling her into his lap. "We'll get through this, love. We're Malfoys, there's nothing we can't handle. This is just a pebble in the road for us." He put on a brave smile and kissed her again. "I love you Ginny. I will die before I let anything happen to you or to Yuri." He rubbed a hand over her back. "Where do you think Harry is; maybe at the Black house? We should Floo him soon."

Ginny smiled into the tender kiss he gave her, "We'll make it through, I know...I just wish it didn't have to be so hard. It's the not knowing what will happen that's driving me crazy." When he mentioned Harry she smiled, "Actually he's at the Burrow being pampered by my mum until they restore the Potter house." Walking to the floo, she threw a pinch in, "The Burrow!" The sounds of raised voices immediately came through the floo as Fred poked his head through, "Well if it isn't little Madame Malfoy," He said bitterly, "We're in the middle of something Gin-" An arm wrenched Fred's head from the fire and Molly's face appeared, "Oh Ginny I'm so glad you flooed this afternoon! Harry was just telling us that they've been working hard to find that nasty Rabastan Lestrange!'

Draco popped over next to Ginny so he could speak, and listen too. He wanted to punch Fred Weasley in the face for speaking to his wife like that. But he resisted, after all, Ginny had grown up with those brothers her whole life. She knew how to handle them herself. "Hello Molly. Ginny...maybe we should go over there. I think Yuri would like to see his uncles." Draco gave her a smirk; they wouldn't try anything with the little one there. Turning back to Molly he smiled. "We actually needed to talk to Harry. We have a request to ask of him, and it might be best in person."

"Yuri is taking a nap, Draco. I don't want to wake him up right..." She turned to see Yuri happily bounding from the bedroom. "Hullo Grandmum," He said, not waiting for either of them, merely walking right into the floo and joining the Weasleys at the Burrow. Laughing, she just shrugged, "I guess it's settled then!" Within moments they were all standing in the living room, Fred and George squabbling with Charlie about Quidditch, Bill was wrapped around Fleur, whispering in her ear as she blushed. The only person out of the ordinary there happened to be Vincent Crabbe who had apparently dropped by to see Ron that afternoon. Harry was in the thick of it discussing something muggle that Arthur had brought home from work. "Well, it looks as if there's a full house today," She chuckled, leaning against Draco slightly.

Draco smiled and rested an arm over her shoulders. "I still don't know how your mum can enjoy so many people in her house all at once. Having to be the hostess for so many people is overwhelming if you ask me." Yuri quickly bounded over to Molly and jumped, thankfully the witch was still spry enough to catch him and smother him in hugs and kisses. As soon as she set him down Yuri was off again greeting his many uncles, and especially Harry. Molly came over to the pair and smiled warmly at them, "Tea dears? How about some fresh pie? It's apple and it is still warm!" Draco looked over to see Ron and Crabbe eating the pie. With those two going at it they'd be lucky to get even one piece.

"None for me thanks," She said, which earned her a frown from her mother. "Ginny you're far too thin, eat something!" Grabbed a plate and thrust one into her hands and then to Draco's. So much for asking, Ginny thought with a smile. "Thanks mum, it looks delicious." She could feel her mother's eyes on her, watching her like a hawk. And so, like a good daughter, she took a large bite before making her way over to Harry. Giving him a soft smile, she watched him take a large bite of pie, "You too, eh? My mum must be trying to fatten you up something serious." The slice of pie on his place was surely big enough to count as half the pie. Her mum must've made two; for Ron and Crabbe's pieces also looked their like they fit to make a single pie. "Draco and I were wondering if we could ask you about places where we could go on a family trip?"

Draco joined Ginny by Harry and watched the hero for a second. He looked to make sure Yuri was not within earshot, and seeing him play with Fred and George, Draco nodded. "Rabastan has been sending us letters. Threatening us, and well we want to get away for a little while. Ginny's exams are almost over, and then she has a week off. We wanted to go on a little vacation and I was wondering where you think we could go." His eyes locked with Harry's for a moment. "Have you taken over your family inheritance yet? You should have some family properties, most likely spread around the world. We wanted to know if we could maybe borrow one for our vacation."

Harry listened to them for a moment and then reached to the side of his chair and pulled over a bag. He dug around for a moment, even going so far to stick his whole head inside. Obviously it was a bag with a magically expanded interior. Finally he came out holding a formal looking packet and opened it up to reveal many pieces of parchment. "I actually did that, just this morning. Got an owl yesterday reminding me, so I went to receive my full inheritance and then came right over here before Molly decided to drag me here by my ears," He eyed the Weasley woman for a moment before returning to the papers. "I have ten properties in England, Ireland, and Scotland. And another ten spread around the world in different locations." He pulled out a sheet detailing every Potter family property along with their locations and brief description of the homes. "Look that over. If nothing suits you, Sirius left me everything from the Black family, so I can dig out that from as well."

"We didn't ask you so you could brag about it," She teased. "It's wonderful that you've finally accomplished that and you can take your pick of where to live." Of course, he had no choice but to stay in Britain, Molly wouldn't allow him to be too far away. "Maybe we ought to go out of the country? Perhaps France or Wales, maybe Ireland, I hear it's nice there this time of year." It was exciting to be planning this, even though the fear lurked in the back of her mind. "Or even Romania, we could spend some time with Charlie."

Draco was looking at the paper as Harry dug out another form. "I wasn't bragging, Gin. I was just letting you know what you have a choice of where to go. Besides you should be used to it." He pointed at Draco, "King Malfoy over there has about as many properties as I have from one family line." He chuckled a bit as Draco playfully punched his arm. "The Potters don't have a property in Romania. But the Blacks do. From what I saw, it was a pretty nice mansion. Yuri would love it, lots of room to fly." He'd had to go with the Goblin assigned to his accounts to each and every property in order to be keyed into the wards at each one as the owner. It had taken a couple hours, but it was worth it to know he could escape his fame in Britain for a while if he needed to.

Smiling, Ginny leaned against Draco, "Well, the money doesn't hurt, but I didn't marry Draco for his properties." Kissing him chastely, she relished in the feeling of his arm coming around her. Whenever she was with him she felt so safe, so loved. "Do you want to go to Romania?" She asked, looking up at Draco, "Or would you rather go someplace like France...maybe even Egypt, we took a family vacation there once and I loved it."

Draco looked at Ginny and then at Harry, "Romania. Charlie is there, and if Rabastan follows us, we'll have him for help. You did say he was a dragon tamer, didn't you? I don't think even Rabastan has the stomach to stand up to dragons." He smiled at her and kissed her softly while Harry took back his papers. "Alright, well when you get your week off and want to go, just floo me. I have to go with you to key you to the wards. But I'll leave as soon as that's done. If I'm gone too long, your mum might think I'd run off with someone. She'd probably hunt me down and drag me back, yelling the whole time about the impropriety of it all." He started laughing as he saw that Molly had heard him, and was fixing him with her patented fists on her hips and scowl.

Trying to stifle a laugh at Harry's look of embarrassment, Ginny gave him a wink, "Next week is my week off. I'll owl you about it after my last exam tomorrow. Hopefully we can leave this weekend." With that, she moved away from the scene to give Molly a chance to properly chastise Harry. She found it quite odd that Yuri had now found his way into Vincent Crabbe's lap and was telling him a story about his training broom. Ginny looked over at Draco, "Well it seems as if Yuri has worked his way into yet another person's heart."

Draco chuckled and watched his son with Crabbe. He hadn't visited with Crabbe in what felt like years. Okay, so it was only months but who was keeping track anyway? Draco walked over and sat beside Crabbe, joining their conversation about Quidditch and brooms. Ron was still adamantly praising the ever-losing Chudley Canons to the boy, while Crabbe was trying to tell him about a game Draco had played in against Harry. The one in second year where charmed bludgers had broken Harry's arm. Draco finally interrupted the stories and spoke to Yuri about their vacation. "Next week, we're going to go on a family vacation. Harry's going to let us stay at his place in Romania, and we'll visit your Uncle Charlie." Yuri became even more excited. He had another uncle. "If you're good, and don't give your mum and I any trouble, maybe we'll see if Charlie can show you a real dragon."

Yuri's eyes went wide, "A real one, oh wow!" He jumped off Crabbe's lap, giving them both hugs. "Can I bring my broom? Can we ride there?" He asked excitedly. Ginny just smiled, "I think that can be arranged. There's a lot of open space out there, it might be okay to go for a ride." Taking Draco's hand, she smiled...but there was hesitation in her eyes. She was still very afraid of what was to come; anything could happen, and she just didn't like those odds.

Draco chuckled and patted Yuri on the head. "We should be going soon. We have lots of planning to do." He squeezed Ginny's hand in a reassuring manner and then brought it to his lips to kiss. "And you, young man," His eyes caught Yuri again, "Have to clean your room before tomorrow. It looks like a couple wild curses went off inside there. No clean room, no seeing dragons." Yuri's face took on a hilarious look that they could only assume was supposed to be determination. He would clean his room so that he could see a real dragon. And he'd even dust the furniture too.

Ginny agreed, she was exhausted having studied all day and despite her mother's prodding to stay for dinner, she merely wanted to go home, order in from the Hog's Head and cuddle with her husband. And that's exactly what she did after she herded her family through the floo. Yuri, much to her shock, ran right to his room to clean up; she knew he wanted the same thing he always ordered: fish and chips. Ginny was feeling like eating a good piece of steak and some potatoes, and she left Draco to get whatever he wanted and pick up the order. Lying down on the couch she yawned; Merlin, she was exhausted. And, she found, she couldn't wait for her vacation to begin.

* * *

Draco sat on the couch in the vast family room of Black Manor in Romania. He, Ginny and Yuri had been here for an entire day already and he was thoroughly enjoying himself. The Manor sat atop a lush hillside that had a wonderful view of the valley below where a muggle village sat. He figured they were somewhere close to where the famed Transylvania was, which was only fitting because this had once been owned by the Blacks. They had spent yesterday getting keyed into the wards by Harry, and then unpacking their things for their week long stay. Today was getting to know the place, settling in. So far Draco loved it; the back gardens even had their own Quidditch Pitch that he and Yuri were going to try out tomorrow afternoon. He slowly stood from the couch and exited the room, looking for Ginny. This place was so huge; it was easy to get lost in the two stories and over thirty rooms, "Ginny...where are you, love?"

"In here, Draco!" She called from her comfy armchair in the library. It was slightly cloudy today, it looked as if it might rain; actually, Charlie had told her that the impending rainstorm was something of a miracle for precipitation was so rare in the summertime. It would do well to cool everything down a fair bit too; it was sweltering in the house as the cooling charms had long since expired. Oh sure, Draco had set Mindy and four other house elves from another one of the Malfoy properties to help get them back on line, but that didn't save her from dripping in her own sweat. This morning, Charlie had come by to take Yuri for the afternoon. He said it was his 'wedding present' to them, and he'd even winked at Draco! Either Charlie had been taking nips off a bottle of firewhiskey during the morning or perhaps his newest romantic conquest was actually having a good effect on him! Either way, she had the entire afternoon blissfully alone with her husband. Setting her book aside, she smiled. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Draco smiled at her from the doorway after he'd located her. "Yeah, this place is actually bigger than Malfoy Manor. I'd heard the Blacks were among the five richest families...but I had no idea they were this wealthy, that Harry was this wealthy." He sauntered...yes, sauntered over to Ginny and flopped down on the arm of the chair Ginny was lounging in. "You sure you aren't turning into Hermione? I mean, I come looking for you so we can enjoy our free time together, and I find you here," He motioned around the vast space, "Cloistered in a dusty library." He smirked at her playfully and then kissed her lips gently. "I hope for Harry's sake that Hermione never finds out all his houses have these huge libraries she might demand they get married just for the sake of burying her nose in them for the rest of her life!" He shuddered at the thought.

Ginny just rolled her eyes at his comment about Harry's wealth. Despite how different he was around her, he was still a Malfoy at heart. He was always comparing monetary values as if somehow that mattered in the scheme of things. But today, she'd let it go. She was extremely happy that they had the day alone; even Draco was in a delightfully pleasant mood as he remarked on her reading. Chuckling, she just shrugged, "I've just been feeling rather poorly the past couple weeks since Rabastan came into our lives. I've been looking around for a book on relaxation charms. Hermione did say she had a potion, more like a mix of oils that are used to relax and, _ahem_, arouse. I was hoping they had it in here..." She nudged him gently, giving him her most seductive smile. He couldn't resist her for long...and then, why should he?

Draco watched Ginny's smile and listened to her words. She was baiting him… good; he liked playing these games with her. But today, he'd give in right off the bat. "I don't think you need a potion to become aroused. And I'm certain I can...relax you." He quickly jumped to his feet, scooped her into his arms and dashed out of the library toward the master suite on the second floor. He pushed the door open with his foot and walked toward the oversized king bed and tossed her on top of the cushy mattress. "Now, about that whole...aroused thing." His hands reached up and pulled his robes off just moments before he climbed onto the bed after her.

Laughing, she gripped onto him tightly as he picked her up and pulled her into his arms, dashing to the bed they'd been sleeping in. Last night after spending the day together, they'd all been so exhausted. Sex had not been an option, for he was asleep before his head hit the pillow, ten minutes after Ginny had begun softly snoring. But now, in the comfort of the bed, completely alone, it was something she wanted badly. Kissing him deeply, she wrapped her legs around his hips as he pushed her back onto the bed, already stripped of his robes. It was more of a challenge to get hers off, especially with him kissing her like that. She ended up arousing him further as she writhed and struggled with the cloth before finally divesting herself of the robe. Moaning against him, she arched into his kiss and closed her eyes. Merlin she loved this man.

Draco groaned at the movements that Ginny was making to get rid of her robes. She didn't even realize that she was making him lose control. Once she finally had her robes off, Draco covered her mouth with his. His hands began to roam over her body, covering her breasts and then running down to the juncture of her thighs. He loved the feel of her. But today, he wanted to try something they'd rarely done together. Draco rolled over, pulling Ginny on top of his body. As he looked up at her, he smiled and then sat up a little to take her right nipple in his mouth.

Gasping, she didn't expect him to be quite so...bawdy, today! As she kissed him and moved beneath him, she could feel his length growing hard against the juncture of her thighs. She moaned, wanting him to take her all at once and yet another part wanted it to last for hours and hours. Somehow, she knew it probably wouldn't last hours as both were highly aroused, but Draco was going to give her a run for her money it seemed. Never before had they done it with her on top, although she had read an article in a special sex edition of the Witch Weekly that had detailed how to do it. When he began suckling her nipples, his hands roaming over her body, she felt weak. Merlin she wanted him inside of her, he was driving her mad with his exploration of her. In turn, she desperately sought release against the pressure building in the core of her; perhaps it was too brazen but she rubbed the scalding warmth of her over his bulging manhood. "Draco," She murmured, her eyes glazed with passion, "_please_..."

He loved it when she begged. He never took her nipple out of his mouth, but his hands dropped to her waist. Draco lifted Ginny up just slightly, and then worked his hips around to position his head at her entrance. A little more maneuvering, which resulted in rubbing her over him a couple more times, got him situated, and Draco smirked. He slowly lowered her on to his length until he was buried to the hilt. He groaned against her breast and then bucked his hips up once. He wanted her to feel what it was like to be in control of the situation. He loved being there himself, but it was nice to share the experience every now and then. And today, it was her turn.

Crying out, she held onto him for dear life as he slowly entered her, the entire length of him becoming deeply entrenched in her. He had never been this far inside of her, she knew that for a fact; and somehow it made it even sweeter that she was the one able to control this today. It was nearly impossible for him to move without both of them tumbling over so it was up to her to rock against him...and that she did. Slowly, at first, she tightened her thighs around him, allowing for slight movement. As her body relaxed more, relishing of the feeling of him all the way inside of her, she thrust harder and faster, her body slick with its own juices as well as the sweat between them. It wouldn't be long now; she was already tightening, primed and waiting for him to pour into her.

Draco was so close. But she was holding out a bit. He wanted to drive into her, but she was in control. He couldn't do it. He thrust his hips up a couple times, but it didn't make a difference. They went at her pace. As she tightened around him, Draco switched to her other breast. He reached a hand between their bodies and took the nub of nerves that was her sweet spot, and started to rub it with his thumb. His teeth clamped gently over her nipple, and he pulled back slightly. He wanted her over the edge with him; that was all that mattered to Draco in that moment.

Spiraling out of control, the stimulation of her breasts as well as the longing look in his eyes sent her hurtling over the edge. She came with fury, breaking apart and continuing on seemingly without end. Even after he tensed, his veins pulsing into her as he spurted the warmth of his seed into her she still shook with the wonderment of her orgasm. Collapsing against his chest, she breathed heavily, still one with him, "I love you," She whispered.

Draco Collapsed back on the mattress, his breathing deep and ragged. Merlin's beard that was the best sex he'd ever had. There was something about him not being able to do a thing without her letting him that made him all...hot and bothered. He smiled at her, and pulled her close to his chest. He kissed her lips and smiled at her lovingly. "I love you too Gin." He ran a hand through her hair and kissed her again. "That was...that was fantastic. We've got to do that again sometime."

Holding him tightly, it took several minutes for her to come down off the high of him. She loved him, all of him...and the sex was unbelievable. How had she gotten so lucky? There must've been something good she had done to deserve this. Still not disentangling herself, she nodded, "You can count on that, love." And she meant it, "You were bloody fantastic..."

Draco chuckled and wiped some sweat off his brow. It was insanely hot, and their actions had not served to cool them down in. He was just about to say something about it, when a sudden wave of cool air washed over his body. Draco sighed and smiled at Ginny. "Looks like Mindy finally got the cooling charms working. About bloody time too. I was starting to feel like we'd melt." His lips captured hers once more, "Although if I have to melt to get you like that again...then it's a worthy price."

Insatiable man! She let out a sigh of relief as coolness spread around them. "Thank Merlin; I thought I was going to die last night. When I woke up I was drenched in sweat and it doesn't help that it's a hundred bloody degrees around here!" Kissing him again, she couldn't believe that he was ready for a second go round. Still inside of her, she could feel the stirrings of passion again. However, a rumble of thunder in the distance caught her attention and she sighed, "We ought to get dressed. Charlie is bringing Yuri home for supper and I think he may bring his new lady love to dine with us." She'd heard much about this infamous woman from Fred and George; however Ginny didn't know her name and she had never met the woman. It was a treat to actually be allowed a rare glimpse into her most secretive brother's life. Despite the sincere wish that they could stay like this for days, she slowly rolled off to the side and looked over at him, "You don't mind, do you?"

Draco grunted and slammed his head into the pillow a few times. "No...It's alright. Besides, I'd hate to be thinking we could get away with another tumble only to have them walk in here looking for us. Yuri hasn't exactly learned to knock yet." He rolled off the bed to the opposite side and reached for his robes. "I'm going to take a shower real quick, love. Don't want them coming home and finding us smelling like sex." He grinned and then headed for the large bathroom that he swore had a tub big enough for three people. Of course some of the Blacks had been rumored to be in interesting sexual practices, it wouldn't surprise him. He quickly took a cold shower, mostly to calm him down, and then dressed in his robes. When he exited the bathroom, he called Mindy. After giving her instructions to make sure there was food for five people, just incase, he dismissed the little elf and headed down to the study. He wanted to write Harry a letter and thank him again for the use of the manor.

As Draco got up to shower, Ginny couldn't keep the smile off her face. Mindy was going to be preparing a wonderful dinner of pork chops with mint jelly, green beans, baked potatoes and Yuri's favorite, chocolate cake for dessert. She lamented her son's taste in desserts; could he not be fonder of fruit? She'd already gained weight since he came into her life, which wasn't too upsetting since her mum was practically scolding her for allowing herself to become so thin while at school. Good news for Molly, Yuri would have her fattened up in no time at all.

While Draco was still getting ready, Yuri came bounding through the door, his robes covered in mud and his face bright with excitement. "Mommy we saw so many dragons!" He squealed, "Green ones and red ones and blue ones and there was even a silver one! Oh I was brilliant, mum!" Ginny didn't wait a moment though, "That sounds wonderful, love, I'm glad you liked it...now, off to the bath with you!" Mindy popped in, leading Yuri to get cleaned up while Ginny hugged her older brother tightly. "Thanks for watching him."

Charlie chuckled and watched the boy run off with Mindy to get cleaned up. "He loved it. And it was a pleasure. You're lucky to have him." There was a twinkle in Charlie's eye, not unlike the one Dumbledore had been famous for. "He's into dragons, I'll say that! Might make a right tamer one day, he was especially interested in the Hungarian Horntail that we had...same one Harry went against in the tournament. And as you can imagine, it's only gotten bigger since then." He chuckled and watched as Draco came out of the study. "Draco, lovely, now that you're here let me introduce my girlfriend. I believe you both know her already." Charlie stepped aside to let the girl behind him come forward. "Cho Chang."

Cho was pink cheeked and smiling as she walked over the threshold, her hands immediately entwining with Charlie's as she peeked up at the newlyweds from under heavy lidded eyes. "I'm very glad to see you again, both of you." She blushed again, "I must say, you two were always the gossip of the outer guards. It must've killed Lavender to keep quiet when she saw the two of you coming." She added with a chuckle.

Ginny's eyes widened. Cho Chang was her brother's new girlfriend? Wait a second, "How did you two meet one another?" She blurted, looking between them. Cho was Ron and Harry's age, ten whole years younger than Charlie! Then again, Fleur was only a couple years older than the lot of them and she was already Bill's wife. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me. I'm just so...shocked." She didn't want them to leave though; she was not upset in any way just. Merlin, she didn't even know what to say. Moving to close the door behind Cho, she just swallowed, "Would anyone care for a drink in the parlor? Mindy," She called, "Could you bring the tea service and some of the wines into the sitting room?" And on second thought, she added, "And the firewhiskey too!"

Draco smiled and reached out a hand to shake Charlie's. "Thanks again for watching Yuri for us." When Cho stepped forward Draco smiled, and in a very un-Malfoy way. "Good to see you Cho." He frowned at Ginny's rather blunt remarks. "How did you end up here in Romania? Decide to become a dragon handler like Charlie here?" He chuckled a bit and motioned toward the sitting room. "Come in please. Mindy is making dinner, and I insist you both stay and eat with us. It's only fair after all...you watched the walking sugar rush, we feed you for it."

Cho took a seat next to Charlie, so close that they were nearly on top of one another. "Actually, that's something of the truth. After I graduated last year I started taking some classes at university but nothing interested me more than dragons. I specialize in dragon births and I was asked to come here to help out with the research going on." It seemed she was eternally blushing, for when her boyfriend nudged her she flushed even darker, "And the two of us hit it off."

Ginny, not over her initial shock, was smiling, "I'm glad that you're doing what you love then." With a smile, she accepted a cup of tea from Mindy. The last thing she wanted was to imbibe when she was already feeling weak-stomached, "Yes, I insist as well. We're having your favorite, Charlie," She said, smiling at her brother. "Yuri was a good boy, wasn't he?"

Charlie chuckled. "Yes, he was a very good boy, overly excited if I must say so but a good boy none the less." He got a semi-far off look in his eyes, "Strangest thing. The dragons behaved when he went by. I think they could tell he was a child, saw him as one of their young so they didn't want to hurt him. It was rather fascinating; I honestly wouldn't mind experimenting a little to figure out if my theory is true." At the mention of his favorite meal, Charlie perked right up. "Oh, well then we'll have to stay. I haven't had them since mum cooked for me when I came down for Bill's wedding. Does your house elf make them as good as mum?"

Draco chuckled. "As much as I'd like to let you go about experimenting, it will not be on my son. If anything happened to him, you do realize Ginny wouldn't rest until you were half way to the afterlife right?" Draco smiled at Ginny and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. When Charlie asked about the food Draco chuckled. "Well, I've never had Molly's pork chops before...but I must say that Mindy's are top notch. I've never had finer." he turned to Ginny then. "This is more a question for you love. Are they as good as your mum's?"

Ginny was intrigued by what Charlie was saying as well. Did Yuri have the touch like Charlie did? It was a very, very rare gift to have the touch, especially with dragons. Charlie was the first in many centuries, was it possible that Yuri had it to? Perhaps she'd have to let Yuri spend more time with Charlie; they already seemed like kindred spirits. Especially as Yuri came bounding down and immediately placed himself in Charlie's lap. Smiling, she laughed, "Oh I don't know, Charlie...mum makes the best pork chops in the world. But I do have to say Mindy's give her a run for her money! You'll just have to see for yourself." She loved all the food Mindy made, the house elf (despite Ginny's first misgivings about house elves) was just like a part of her family. "And Draco is right, if anything happened to Yuri by your hands I'd hex you to the afterlife and back again!"

Cho smiled softly, "I think it's wonderful how much you love your son." She reached over and gave Charlie a soft hug. Something in her eyes made Ginny marvel at her. Cho really loved her brother, truly. Harry had been a bit obsessed with Cho in school and she'd always been nice to him, never really saying no. But she never looked at Harry the way she was looking at Charlie now. There was definitely love blooming here.

Charlie chuckled and rubbed Yuri's head. "You have nothing to worry about, sis. I'll take good care of him for you. Besides...what safer place can he be than where dragons are? If anyone tried to attack us or anything, the Horntail alone would tear them to pieces." That Horntail had taken a liking to Yuri. Charlie had felt bad about Harry facing it in the Tournament, he was the youngest competitor, and he went up against the most violent of dragons. Of course, Harry's saving grace had been his uncanny flying ability which had helped him to escape the dragon.

Draco chuckled a bit as well. He was just about to comment on the dragons when Mindy arrived to announce the food was ready. Draco nodded to her, and with a snap of her fingers it all appeared on the table. Every dish they had asked for had been prepared to the best of her abilities. The pork chops were done just right, with the meat starting to fall off the bones. The baked potatoes were split down the middle with steam rising from the insides, and the chocolate cake was glistening with fresh fudge topping that had yet to harden fully on it. Draco's mouth was watering. "Yuri, get off Uncle Charlie's lap so he can eat. Come over here by me, let's get you started."

Bounding around the table, Yuri took his customary seat between Draco and Ginny, "Guess what mummy?" He gushed, "Auntie Cho said that tomorrow there's going to be a baby dragon born. Can we go? Please, please, _please_," He pleaded, watching as Ginny served up his plate and cut the meat into smaller pieces for him before putting food on her own plate. "Well," She said, smiling, "I suppose that's up to your Uncle Charlie and daddy, I have no problem with it."

Cho smiled, "Oh it'll be wonderful to see, this little dragon has been waiting to be born for some time now." She explained, "Our Romanian Razortooth has been waiting a long time for her child as well." Taking a bite of the pork chop, she smiled. "This is delicious, thank you for inviting us to dinner."

Charlie smiled past a mouth full of pork. He took his time to chew it all and then washed it down with a tall glass of pumpkin juice before speaking. "I think it'd be alright. I would love to take him back to work to test out my theory and seeing a baby dragon born would be wonderful experience for Yuri, should he have the touch." He smiled at the boy and continued to eat ravenously.

Draco smiled and nodded. "I guess it'll be fine if your uncle Charlie doesn't mind watching you again. But," He fixed Yuri with a serious look, "You have to finish everything your mum put on your plate, and be a good boy. You misbehave tonight and there will be no dragons in your schedule tomorrow." He smiled again at Yuri and then took a bite of pork chop. Draco turned back to face Cho. "So what's it like being the midwife to a dragon?" His imagination was running wild with a dragon on its back, even though he knew they laid eggs, and lots of fire instead of screaming...unless it hurt someone, then they'd scream if they lived.

Cho gave him a dreamy smile, "It's wonderful, actually. You may think it's very easy to sit there and watch an egg but in truth, you have to befriend the mother first and the father if he is present. If you manage to do that, all of your moves are watched critically by the parents and any wrong moves can get you roasted." Laughing, she shrugged, "I enjoy the challenge and seeing those tiny baby dragons is worth it."

Ginny smiled, "It's wonderful you've found a job you love." Becoming a mediwitch was a dream she was very interested in pursuing, it wouldn't be long now before she had that kind of passion. Taking a few small bites of her pork chop, she found that she wasn't really hungry anymore. Damn if her summertime flu wasn't ruining all her fun! A loud crack of thunder in the distance jolted her and she gasped, gripping Draco's arms as a torrential downpour began slamming the earth. The rains had come, finally.

Draco chuckled and wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulders. He was starting to worry about her; maybe she was sick. She'd been feeling a bit under the weather lately, and then the whole startled thing. He'd never known her to be afraid of a little thunder and rain. Shrugging it off he turned to face Charlie. "So if she works in births...how do you two ever get to work together?"

Charlie nodded and smiled over at Cho. "Yes actually, quite a lot. You see, the tamers, such as myself get to know all the dragons. We aren't really on friendly terms, as most of them are super independent types that resent being in captivity. But, we do know them all. So when a pair is expecting, we step in with the birthers for the first couple days, introduce them to the pair, get them familiarized with each dragon that's involved. And then during the days when we expect them to hatch, we're there to provide medical support and make sure the parents don't get violent in their anxiety. Sometimes they can forget there are smaller creatures with them and a wild tail can end someone's career...if not their life, real quick."

Ginny suspected as much, though she didn't much feel like speculating at the moment. Presently she felt as if she had swallowed a bone and it had become lodged in her throat. It felt like she would vomit as well, there was certainly something wrong. Just as soon as they got back, Ginny would go to St. Mungo's for a physical. In her youth she rarely went to the doctor and was rarely sick, but now working with all sorts of different patients and illnesses, who knew what the problem could be? Merlin, she just hoped it wasn't the Dragon Pox. "Well are you sure it's safe for Yuri to be there then?"

Cho nodded, "He won't be anywhere near the actual dragons and these particular pair of mates are old pros at it. In fact, I believe this is child number fourteen for our Hungarian Horntail, isn't that right, Charlie?" She was relatively new to the compound but she had heard that the Hungarian Horntail in particular was a competitive mate (and a favorite among the ladies). "He isn't liable to get too upset over it this time around."

Charlie nodded to Cho's question. "Yeah, it is fourteen for the old guy. That's the one that Harry went against in the tournament. And that's also the reason why he was so violent with him. No trainer to introduce him to the little two legged thing, means it's not a breeder going for his mate's egg and he's going to make sure you stay the heck away." Charlie chuckled a bit and then returned to his meal.

Draco nodded and smiled at Ginny. "Well, as long as Yuri isn't in with the dragons then I see no problem with it. Just make sure he doesn't get excited and run in there on his own. He's a bit…well you probably saw it today. He sometimes runs off to have fun without thinking too much about the consequences." Draco chuckled at the glare Yuri was giving him. But it was true. Like the numerous times that Yuri had a bad dream and just walked into his and Ginny's room without knocking. He couldn't really fault him for that, but it did cause Draco to be sure to watch out for Yuri a bit more when he ran off during other times.

With the rain thundering on the roof, Yuri was huddling very close to Ginny. It wasn't that he was particularly frightened; he just liked knowing that she would protect him if anything happened. Ginny, on the other hand, felt like she wanted to bolt from the table and spill her guts. Taking a long swig of her tea, she closed her eyes briefly. A small hiss from under the table startled her again. Mindy reached up and handed her a tiny white mint before scooting off. Shrugging, Ginny nonchalantly popped it in her mouth; within seconds she was feeling much better. Somehow the mint flavor staved off her nausea or perhaps that little burst of sugar got her going again. But nonetheless she smiled, "Well good then, it'll be something to look forward to."

"Oh I cannot wait! And I promised Yuri we could see all the new hatchlings tomorrow as well. The entire building was shut down because of this rain that might be coming...a little rain might not do too much to an adult but if the fire in an infant dragon's nose goes out, the little thing is twice as likely to die before maturation." It was a sad fact but also one that kept the species alive. "They're adorable!"

Charlie nodded. "You should come too. I'm sure you guys would love it. Besides, then you can get a look at the Horntail and tease Harry about how much larger it is than before, and how eager it is for a rematch." He chuckled lightly while sipping his drink. "It wasn't too happy when Harry out flew it. Horntails are notorious for their competitive nature and that one even more so since he's the bull male. He's never been out flown or outsmarted before, and when Harry did that to him..." Charlie slipped into thought, ticking off something on his fingers. Finally he looked back up at the rest, "Oh it took...about a month to get him to calm down. He was not a happy dragon."

Draco smiled and rubbed circles on Ginny's back while his arm was around her shoulders. He had felt her tense a little earlier, before Mindy gave her that mint. He hated seeing her like that. He didn't know what was wrong, and he felt helpless. He didn't know what to do. "Well, I wouldn't mind going. But it's up to Gin. I won't leave her by herself in this place. It might belong to Harry now, but it was a Black residence, and there's no telling what traps might be hiding in some of the rooms."

Ginny wasn't sure she'd want to introduce Harry and the Horntail again anytime soon. "Don't be telling mum that or Harry will never be allowed to step foot in Romania again!" The Weasleys were apparently planning a family trip down to see Charlie sometime in the fall, since ALL of the Weasley children had graduated. But if Molly ever caught wind of danger, she'd force him to come to her instead. "I think it would be nice if we went. That way I can make sure you don't do too much experimenting on my son."

Cho smiled softly, "You're very good with him." She looked between her and Draco, "Both of you. I was wary at first, as you are so young and I've heard rumors." She blushed deeper, "I want to tell you that I'm glad it was you taking care of him." It wasn't her place—she knew that it wasn't—but she wanted to compliment them, to make them understand how wonderful they were for doing that. "Maybe next summer Yuri could spend a few weeks down here and you two could have some alone time!"

Charlie nodded his agreement to what Cho had suggested. He liked the idea. "Yeah, we'd love to take him for a couple weeks. He's a good kid, and you two are doing a fabulous job with him." Charlie leaned forward a bit, as if divulging some big secret that no one else should know. "I know it's not my place, but I got to be honest. When mum flooed us to say you two had gotten married and that you had adopted...I was skeptical to say the least. I thought you two were too young, that you were moving too fast." Charlie smiled then and patted Draco on the shoulder. "But I was wrong, I don't often admit that. You two are great together and I'm glad it was you that my little sister ended up with. The only other suitable choice would have been Harry...but they just weren't meant to be. But you two...you got that special something. You know?"

Ginny fake scoffed, "Mum wanted me married to Harry since I was a first year! But he's just like a brother to all of us...that's like...marrying YOU Charlie," She chuckled and gave him a playful slap across the table. "And I couldn't stand that, all your incessant talk of dragons and Quidditch, and that awful snoring!" She teased and winked over at Cho who seemed, for once, not embarrassed. "We love Yuri and we love each other and that's all that matters."

Cho laughed timidly, "Your brother is a very wonderful man. I like to discuss dragons with him and the snoring...well, he's no worse than the horntail." She put her arm around his shoulders and gave him a soft kiss. "Maybe someday we'll be as happy as you two are."

Draco nodded and chuckled. "Well, I hope that you two can be as happy as we are. Just be sure not to let that Dragon mania get a hold of you too much. If you adopt we want it to be two legged and human. Can you imagine what Molly would do if you came home with a dragon calling her grandmum?" Charlie and Draco burst into a small fit of laughter at the image of Molly trying to feed a dragon that kept shooting flames and melting her best spoons.

Charlie wiped his eyes as he started to recover from the laughter. "I'll keep that in mind mate. Although the look on mum's face might just be worth it," He leaned over to give Cho a soft kiss and then smiled at the others. "Well, it's getting late. We should head back. We'll swing by about seven in the morning to pick you all up? Sound good?" He was looking forward to showing the dragons to his little sister now. She hadn't been too pleased in her third year when she watched Harry go against the Horntail, and it would be nice to show her a different side to the dragons. Besides, then he'd get to test his theory. Maybe Yuri did have the touch and, if that was so, he could maybe sneak in a little early training to get the boy started on a career path toward becoming a dragon tamer.

Mindy already had the cake wrapped up for them to go, somehow anticipating the lateness of the hour (perhaps judging by Yuri's open-mouthed yawns and drooping eyes). Cho and Charlie were let out with hugs and kisses, and promises to be ready by seven o'clock. Although if Yuri had his way they'd be up at the crack of dawn, ready for whatever came their way. Ginny, on the other hand, had been exhausted. She just wanted to get upstairs and go to sleep. "Alright love, up to bed with you. Dad and I will be in shortly to tuck you in." Hopefully, he'd already be snoozing by the time she got up there. Leaning over, she kissed Draco chastely, "Thanks, love, this was fun."

Draco returned the kiss and ran a hand over Ginny's face. "You okay love? You seemed a bit...out of sorts today. Are you getting sick?" His free hand snaked around her waist pulled her close to his body. "I think you've been working yourself too hard at that academy." He smiled lovingly at her and gave her another chaste kiss. "I won't be upset if you don't feel up to going tomorrow. We can skip it, let Charlie and Cho take Yuri off our hands and I can wait on you hand and foot." He gave her a teasing grin and let his hand fall from her waist to her bum. "Anything you want love."

Ginny smiled softly, "I'm fine, Draco. I've been feeling off balance ever since this whole thing with Rabastan started. The stress has just been awful." Kissing him chastely, she laughed, "When this is over I'll have to go to the spa and unwind. I swear I've been so tense I could kill someone!" That's all it was, stress; it had been bad enough knowing Yuri and they were in danger, add finals on top of that and it was no wonder she was ill! "I'd like to go see the dragon birth tomorrow. I think I just need to keep my blood sugar up, maybe I'll ask Mindy for some more of those mints."

Draco nodded. "It's alright, love. It could just be stress." He looked at her concerned for a moment, "You sure though? I just want to make sure. If anything happened to you...I don't know what I'd do." He slowly started to lead her up the stairs toward Yuri's room. "Hey, when you graduate, what's the plan then?" He was already trying to come up with a solid plan of action, in case Rabastan was still on the loose then. His hope was that they could move out of the flat, and into Malfoy manor. She could easily get a job at St. Mungo's or another lesser known hospital, and floo into work everyday from there.

Holding him tighter she smiled, "I love you, Draco. And I promise, it's nothing more than a little flu bug. It's probably from being around all the people in my class and we have been working with some patients. I'll be fine, I promise." Physically there was nothing wrong with her; sure she had some aches, which was normal with all the work she'd been doing, some nausea, she'd been tired...but it wasn't as if she were about to drop dead. She'd be around long enough to plan for the future, which meant putting her mediwitch skills to use. "Perhaps I'll work at St. Mungo's but I've been thinking that I might go work at Hogwarts too...Madame Pomfrey told me with the volume of students coming in and her getting older, they would need the extra help. It's sort of an open invitation I suppose."

Draco nodded. "Well, that sounds wonderful. You'd be an inspiration to the kids at Hogwarts. The first student to graduate an entire year early. I'm sure there would be some who want to do it as well." He winked at her and then resumed speaking, "And if you go to St. Mungo's...well what field would you pursue there, full mediwitch, work with babies? Maybe working in the emergency ward or the calamities office?" The calamities office was where people got sent when something really bad happened to them. In fact, if Draco remembered, that's where Bill got sent after his run in with Fenrir Greyback. It took someone with a strong stomach to work that area. But if anyone could, it was his Ginny.

"I think I'd like to work with children. I've always loved children and even if I were to pass up the Hogwarts offer, I would like to work with kids somehow." Maybe not babies, she thought, but maybe the very sickest of kids. To be able to touch a child's life, to heal him or her, to make their families happy would be so fulfilling to her. "Either that or I'll work in the emergency ward." Smiling over at him, she rested her head on his shoulder, "And what are you planning to do?"

Draco just smiled. "That's sounds like a good plan. I'm sure you'll find something you'll love to do." He kissed her cheek and ran a hand through her hair gently. "I was thinking of staying unemployed. The investments I made with the help of the goblins have been very profitable. I figured I'd just do like every other male in my family has done and play the investment game. Maybe, since I'm head of the Malfoy family and hold a Winzengamot seat, I can get on the Hogwarts' Board of Governors. Do something to help the school out." He went silent for a moment, and then looked at her seriously. "Ginny, what about where we're going to live? Don't get me wrong, the flat is nice and all, actually kind of grew on me. But, I was wondering if you would want to move into Malfoy Manor."

Of course, Draco's entire family had been unemployed since...well, since as long as she knew. They'd been rich from raiding in the dark ages, and then to good investments, the feudal system had only helped their cause. "I was thinking that maybe you might want to teach...after all, if you were at Hogwarts too, it'd be a good place to bring Yuri up." Maybe he'd hate the idea; he was still pushing for them to move to Malfoy Manor. "After school is finished, we'll think about it some more, Draco." She wasn't saying no, she just didn't know yet. "If I took a job at the Cornwall Children's Hospital instead of St. Mungo's that would be a long travel everyday, we might want to settle closer. Or maybe stay closer to my family in Ottery St. Catchpole...but let's cross that bridge when we come to it."

Draco nodded. Yeah it was a bit soon to be pushing the subject of where they'd be living when she finished school. And teaching? Where did that come from? "What would I teach? I mean, the idea isn't entirely bad, it might be fun but you know you have to have experience in a field to teach that subject at Hogwarts. I wouldn't be surprised if Harry was offered the Defense job for next year, or even the year after that. He's probably got more experience fighting the dark arts than half the Aurors at the Ministry. Snape's back to our side, and cleared of the charges against him because of Harry's statement, so he'll probably go back to Potions. I would have nothing to teach really. Besides, if I was on the Board of Governors, I could be at the school whenever I wanted."

"A little owl told me Snape won't be returning to Hogwarts. It just hasn't been the same for him since Dumbledore's death," She said, frowning slightly. She was well aware of his part in that even if she understood why he had to do it...but at the same time, she felt bad for him. Dumbledore was like a father to him, it wouldn't be the same without him there. "You were so strong in potions. Perhaps Snape would take you on as an apprentice this year and you could take over gradually...or, whatever you like, love. I don't want to push you either way." All she wanted to do was show him there were options out there. She opened her mouth to tell him that Divination would also be open next year but she found herself yawning. "Come on, love, let's tuck our son in and go to sleep."

Draco nodded and followed Ginny to Yuri's room. His thoughts, however, were on their conversation. Teach Potions? Apprentice under Snape to gain the needed experience? It was plausible. And he could still play the investment game from Hogwarts by receiving notices from his financial advisor at Gringotts, and sending his answers to their queries back to them. Maybe it was a good idea. He would have to think on it. He knew Harry had been helping Arthur out in the Muggle Artifacts Office since he was cleared to get a job, but with one eye injured beyond repair, and not damaged enough to be replaced like Moody's, he didn't have a lot of options. So he probably would return to Hogwarts as the Defense instructor within a couple years. Draco would have to talk to Snape when they got back. The prospect of being the Potions teacher was sounding more and more enticing.

Yuri was sprawled out on the bed, sound asleep as Ginny tiptoed in. Giving a soft chuckle, she pulled back the covers, giving him a soft kiss before pulling the blankets up around her neck before stepping back to let Draco do the same. "He looks so sweet cuddled up like that," She said, leaning against the doorframe, wrapping her arms around her husband's waist. "How did we get to be so lucky?"

Draco bent over Yuri, making sure, as always, that Ginny had tucked him in properly. She always did, but it was his job to double check. He kissed the boy's forehead and leaned against Ginny. "I don't know love. You were always lucky; you deserve to have a wonderful family. Me on the other hand, I'm the one who's lucky enough to have you and Yuri in my life. With everything I'd done before...I'm not sure I deserve this gift." He smiled somberly at her and then kissed her lips. "Let's turn in."

Draco and Ginny walked side by side, arms wrapped around each other, to their room. Closing the door behind them, Draco slipped out of his robes and into his pajama bottoms while Ginny slipped into her night gown. They climbed into bed, content to hold each other. A few kisses and some words of love were exchanged as their eyes started to drift closed while sleep over took them. Their dreams that night were filled with happy moments of themselves and their future.


	11. Chapter 10

**Happy Holidays everyone! This is a shorter chapter but it certainly isn't short on drama!!! So we pick up from here!**

**To everyone, Merry Christmas and we'll update next week!  
Marina & James**

* * *

The next day was filled with lots excitement for the Malfoy family. Yuri, as Ginny had predicted, was up at the crack of dawn to wake them up. The family had showered, gotten dressed, eaten, and then sat around discussing the day until Charlie and Cho arrived to take them to see the dragons. Needless to say, it was quite the experience for all parties involved. Once they were at the Dragon Research and Care Center, Yuri proceeded to drag Draco and Ginny along on an impromptu tour of the facility, accompanied by Charlie and Cho who gave the newlyweds some interesting facts about each area as they went.

When it was time to meet a few of the Dragons, Draco was shocked, to the least. He remembered how big the Horntail had been in fourth year when Harry was forced to face it in the first task. Now, it was almost twice as big as it was then, and twice as mean. It watched them with cautious eyes, ready to strike should anyone attempt to get near its eggs without Charlie or Cho present. He, of course, wasn't the only dragon they met. They were introduced to a pair of Chinese Fireballs, a Romanian Ridgeback who was identified as Hagrid's Norbert from Draco's first year, and a Welsh Green. As they were preparing to go see an Albanian Astroflier when a research assistant came running up to say that the baby was starting to stir. At this news, Cho and Charlie led the Malfoys to the enclosure to watch the hatching. Charlie and four other handlers went into the enclosure to make sure the parents to be behaved themselves, while Cho and another infant specialist started to watch the egg and took random notes about the progress of the birth.

An hour after it all started, the baby finally was free of its shell, and flopping around as it tried to walk. The mother and father sniffed it a bit, and cleaned it up, before allowing Cho to take the baby to make sure it was healthy. On her way out of the enclosure, she stopped to let Draco, Ginny, and Yuri get a look at the baby up close. As ugly as dragons were, the baby was actually quite precious. Cho had told them was indeed a male and the entire family seemed enamored with him… until it hiccupped and spat out a tiny flame that singed Draco's bangs. While he frantically tried to put out his hair, everyone else laughed. An hour later the baby was reunited with its parents after getting a clean bill of health from the medical staff. Draco and Ginny decided it was getting late and time to head home. After saying their goodbyes, and promising to have Charlie and Cho over for dinner again sometime before they left for England, the family departed to spend the rest of their day together.

The rest of the week seemed to fly by. Ginny—who had begun eating the mints Mindy gave her by the bale—was feeling much better. Relaxation was just what she needed, especially with Yuri waking them up so very early in the morning. After they went to see the dragons, the next morning he had awoken them at dawn to take a picnic breakfast by a small river he had found with Mindy. The day after had been rainy again, so they stayed inside and relaxed. Within that time, Yuri also began to show some signs of being a talented artist just like Draco; father and son spent much of the next few days engrossed in drawing and painting while Ginny got some time to read a book and relax.

Before they knew it, though, Sunday had rolled around. It was time to go home, already! Ginny's classes would start up again on Tuesday after a secondary orientation day took place for the new students. While she was looking forward to it, she was also dreading it at the same time. So much was happening right now with Yuri and Rabastan, not to mention she was already very far ahead in her studies. Still, she had to press on.

Looking up from her book, she saw Yuri bounding in, "Mum, can we go visit the river one more time please?" He begged, gripping onto her hands. "Dad said the portkey doesn't leave for another hour and I want to make a wish! Mum, please?" Ginny sighed and set aside her book, looking over at Draco, "What do you think, love? One more walk by the river?"

Draco chuckled at Yuri's excitement and looked over at Ginny. "I think it could do us some good. And it'll give me a chance to show Yuri again what I meant by obscuring shadows." He slowly rose to his feet, and held a hand out to help Ginny up. Looking over at Yuri he nodded to the boy. "Go get your outdoor robes on so we can leave." Yuri ran out of the room like a Dementor was after him. Draco chuckled again. "We need to cut back on his sugar intake. If he goes any faster, he won't need a broom to be quicker than the Snitch!"

Laughing, Ginny took Draco's hand and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love him just the way he is, overly excited about life and love...someday you'll be cursing the day he ever grew up. Because believe me, teenagers can be a real hassle. Ask my mum, she'll tell you." Yuri was changed and pulling them along before either had a chance to do much commenting. Holding Yuri's hand while Draco took the other one, Ginny stepped out the front door into the hot, muggy air. It was going to be a scorching day, she couldn't wait to go back to her own apartment and take a long nap. Yuri broke away from them, running down toward the river, "Yuri!" Ginny called, "Stay out of the water and where I can see you!"

From the tree line on the other side of the small river, the little family was being watched. Rabastan Lestrange had been tracking them since their stupid house elf had banished him from their apartment complex. He would get that little bitch back, but first, he had other business to attend to. He watched as Ginny and Draco engaged in sickening displays of affection, and Yuri ran toward the water, closer to Rabastan. His lips twisted up in a grin as he felt the moment approaching. Removing his wand he cast a quick silencing spell on his feet so they wouldn't here him coming, and then disillusioned his body so they wouldn't see him until it was too late. He slowly started to creep forward, as soon as Draco and Ginny weren't looking, he'd spring into action and nab the boy.

Yuri ran further ahead, picking up rocks to throw in the water. He was fascinated by the splashes and ripples that different sized rocks made. On the other side of the river there was a particularly shiny onyx colored rock. With the stepping stones in the middle he easily hopped across the shallow little river. "Look, this one is really pretty!"

Rabastan smiled, now was the time. He was about fifteen meters from the boy, and as soon as the first spell was flung, it wouldn't matter that he was disillusioned. He dropped the concealing charm and pointed his wand at Yuri. Casting a silencing charm on Yuri, Rabastan spun to face Ginny and Draco. "Petrificus Totalus! Incarcerous!" The two spells rocketed toward the newly weds as Rabastan became ready to defend himself should they be quick enough to stop his spells.

"Yuri!" Ginny screamed, watching the scene as if in slow motion. Rabastan's black cloaked body came out of the trees, throwing hexes this way and that. She managed to avoid the petrificus spell but the incarcerous she couldn't fight. It knocked her to the ground, holding her hostage as she screamed his name, "Yuri! Run, Yuri, get away from him!" But it was no use, the little boy was so worried about his parents that he couldn't do anything but scream back for them. Tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes as nausea overwhelmed her again. Dear Merlin, he was taking her son, she wouldn't survive this...she couldn't.

Draco had seen the disillusionment drop and immediately went for his wand. Ginny avoided the Petrificus spell, but as Draco was behind her from Rabastan's view, he had gotten hit with it. Draco toppled to the side and could watch as his wife was bound with magical ropes and his son was silenced. He struggled with all his might to even move a finger, but it was useless. His forehead broke out in sweat as he fought against the spell. It was all for naught. Rabastan was one of the most powerful Death Eaters, and member of late Dark Lord's inner circle for a reason.

Rabastan stood up as he noticed the couple was down for the count. He laughed with great mirth and walked to Yuri. "Time to go home now. And don't bother trying to call the little elf. I silenced you, so you can't even scream in pain." His lips twisted in a maniacal grin. His wand pointed at Yuri's head and he blasted him with a petrificus spell, and then a mobilicorpus to levitate the boy for easier transportation. Rabastan smiled at Ginny and walked toward her. "Maybe I should take you with me this time...just to prove to my piece of shit nephew that he can't have nice things." The look in Rabastan's eyes would tell Ginny exactly what he was going to do to her if he took her. But he shook his head, "No, you're damaged goods after he's been with you. Dirty blood traitors and mudblood lovers." Rabastan reached down, grabbed Ginny by the front of her shirt and pulled her up. He pressed his dirty lips to her and then pushed her away. "Farewell, I'll be sure to take good care of Yuri for you. You should be proud; he'll become the next Dark Lord and stop the dilution of our blood." Rabastan placed a hand on Yuri, and with a crack the pair disappeared.

Tears leaked out of the sides of her eyes as she watched him treat her son with such brutality. Crying for him, she felt nausea overwhelm her, made worse by the taste of his dirty lips on hers. She vomited, able only to turn her head to the side as she retched, her entire body stung with pain and terror. She almost wished he had taken her too then she could at least look out for the boy she had come to love more than life itself. Several moments after she finished vomiting she screamed for Mindy; they had to get help! Someone had to help them...there had to be apparition logs especially so near to the Black Estate. Mindy was horrified as she broke the spells holder her masters, but not as horrified as Ginny. She sobbed, clinging to Draco as she did, "That bastard took him!" She rasped hoarsely, "Merlin what are we going to do? I can't let him hurt my son! I'll die...I'll die without him." And all at once, Ginevra Malfoy fainted dead away...

Draco held onto Ginny as she fainted. He knew it took a lot of power to apparate between countries, and only a few wizards could perform the feat. But house elves were different. As long as they apparated between their properties, they spent almost no energy. Draco looked at Mindy and nodded toward the estate. He carried Ginny inside with him and laid her gently down upon the couch in the sitting room. "Mindy I need you to do me a favor." Draco grabbed a piece of parchment and writing out a message. "You can get to England before we do. I need you to take this letter to the Ministry right away. Then as soon as that's done, go to Harry Potter and tell him what happened. This is his property so he'll want to know." The elf nodded, took the letter and disappeared with a near silent pop. Draco then sat down next to his wife and started to run a hand through her hair. He hoped she would be alright…he couldn't bear to lose her too.

Several minutes had passed and Ginny found the world blurring around the edges as it came back into focus. She wasn't near the river anymore; she was in the sitting room with Draco stroking her hair. Was Yuri getting taken some kind of horrible dream? Looking into Draco's face she knew it was true, Yuri was gone...off with Rabastan. Lying back down in his lap she choked back another sob, "This is my fault, it's all my fault." She cried, "I shouldn't have let go of his hand, I shouldn't have let him run ahead." Burying her face in her hands, she leaned against him, "What're we going to do?"

Draco shushed Ginny and shook his head. "It isn't your fault Ginny. He got the drop on us. Even if Yuri was still holding your hand he'd have been taken. You wouldn't have been able to move out of the way of the first curse, and it would have ended quicker. If anything...it's both our faults." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I sent Mindy off with a letter for the Ministry. She should be there now letting them know what happened. After that, she's going to see Harry to let him know. All we can do is wait and see. Harry can access the apparition logs, providing Rabastan was still on the property when he apparated. I find that hard to believe, because he wouldn't have been able to get on the property without Harry keying him into the wards first. But...we'll do all we can love."

"I just love him so much," She sniffled, holding onto him even tighter. "I couldn't bear it if something happened to him. Draco, I feel sick inside just knowing that Rabastan has him. He could be doing anything to our little boy right now. I just want to hold him in my arms and tell him a story and kiss him before bed." Dissolving into a fresh set of tears she buried her face in his chest. "Promise me you'll find him, promise me Draco!"

Draco's jaw set hard and he nodded his head. "I promise Ginny. I'll get Yuri back." He closed his eyes and swallowed past the lump in his throat. His hands ran lazy circles over her back, trying his best to soothe her. How could he have let his guard down like that? That was a first Year mistake. That wasn't something that a graduate of Hogwarts, who had been a prefect no less, would do. He felt ashamed. He had allowed himself to be lulled into a false sense of security, and they had all suffered for it. Draco's eyes opened, determination flowing through them. If he had to die to do it, he'd get Yuri back. And he'd kill Rabastan in the process if he could. That man would pay.

It had been two weeks, two long weeks since Yuri had gone missing in Romania. Draco was angry beyond belief. Harry had shown up as soon as he could make the needed apparition jumps to get there, and then a contingent from the Ministry had arrived. Of course, they had been headed off by the Romanian Ministry of Magic, and the two governing bodies had been fighting ever since on who should head the case. England felt they should do it since the Malfoys were English citizens, but Romania demanded that the crime had occurred on Romanian soil, and so they should handle it. Draco knew what it really was about. Each Ministry wanted to claim the credit when Yuri was returned. They wanted gloating and bragging rights. And if he didn't come back, they'd blame the opposing Ministry for getting in their way. It was bureaucratic bull and Draco wanted to curse someone. He didn't care which government led the investigation, as long as they found his son unharmed. And if they couldn't pull their heads out of their asses, Harry had promised to help Draco systematically make every one of them suffer for it.

As it was, Draco, along with many friends and family were at the flat he shared with Ginny. They had set this up as their own base of operations since the Ministries weren't doing anything constructive. He was currently sitting on the couch with Harry going over the apparition logs, trying to see if they had caught a slip of Rabastan's magic. If they were that lucky, they could maybe track where he'd jumped to. But so far, they hadn't been very fortunate. It was so frustrating, Draco was tempted to ask Charlie if they could throw Rabastan—and both the English and Romanian Ministers—into the Horntail's enclosure once they had caught the bastard and gotten Yuri back.

The pressure was mounting on Ginny all at once. Despite the protestations of Draco, her family, and her teachers, she had insisted on going to her class like normal. For those few hours a day she was able to disappear but Yuri never left her mind. She was distracted, tense, and horribly stressed. A summertime flu that should've come and gone by now was lingering, making her feel awful. It didn't help that Rabastan was still at large and the tangle of red tape was keeping anyone from doing anything about it!

Tonight she sat on the couch, her eyes red from the fresh tears she'd cried when she arrived home that afternoon. They'd been learning about common childhood illnesses and all she could wonder was if Yuri was sick or starving, was he too hot? Too cold? Was Rabastan hurting him? She'd nearly had a breakdown in the middle of class...luckily, she'd been saved by a kind teacher telling her definitively that she would NOT be attending class any more until Yuri was found and the problems in her life resolved. She was so far ahead as it was that she'd be fine. But Ginny didn't feel fine, she felt like even more of a failure than she ever had before. Wallowing in her illness and her hurt, she curled on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her; her eyes were watery and red from crying and her entire body seemed bloated, distended, despite her lack of eating. Merlin how she wished her son would come home soon.

Draco rubbed his eyes and stifled a yawn. He had been at this with Harry for so long, that he was starting to get blurred vision. This was the fourth time they'd gone over the logs, and no matter how many times they looked at it, proof of Rabastan's magic just wasn't there. He looked over at Harry, who was hunched over the papers trying to make out even the tiniest hint, and then over at Hermione who was passed out in a mass of books and parchment at the table. She'd fallen asleep trying to find something that would make the Ministries stop bickering and get to work. He patted Harry on the shoulder and shook his head. "I hate to say it. But it just isn't there. He was too far out of the wards to pick the residual." Draco shook his head and looked over at Ginny. "Let's take a break and try a new angle." He stood up and knelt by Ginny, running a hand through her hair. "Ginny love, are you okay? Why don't you go to bed? You don't need to be here while Harry and I go over this stuff."

Looking over at him as he gently ran his fingers through her hair, she expelled a heavy sigh. "I don't know what to do Draco. If I read, I think about reading Yuri stories… if I sleep, I dream of him. If I eat, I think 'would Yuri like this'?" Tearing up again, she wrapped her arms around her shoulders and closed her eyes tightly; trails of tears leaking down the sides of her face. "I don't know what to do with myself...I'm lost without him, Draco."

Draco nodded and leaned down to kiss her gently. "I know, love. It's hard. He's been with us since before we got married; our whole marriage is almost defined by him. It's hard to be without him, I feel it too. But you're worrying yourself sick, and sitting out here for one disappointing lead after another isn't going to help any love. Why don't you and Pansy go out together? Try and get your mind off it all for one night. It might help." He hated seeing her like this. She was practically withering away before his eyes. He just wanted to have this all be over with, so they could be a family again; one happy family that nothing could harm.

Nodding, she kissed him back ever so softly. Since Yuri was taken they'd been mostly living in a hazy state of stagnation. They didn't have sex, mostly because Ginny was feeling ill; not to mention he came to bed long after she went to sleep and before she even woke up in the morning. She was so exhausted that when sleep did finally overtake her, she was out cold for hours on end. It was almost as if Yuri had been the glue that held them together, "Pansy invited herself over tomorrow, we'll talk then. I just want to lie here...maybe if I wish hard enough and I lie still enough, I can picture Yuri playing with his toy wand over by the window."

Draco nodded and then kissed Ginny again. "You want me to get you anything? Pumpkin Juice? Water?" He'd move the sun with his bare hands if she said it would make her feel better. He was doubly lost in this case. He didn't know what to do to find Yuri. And without Yuri, he didn't know what to do to help his wife. It was so frustrating he wanted to rip his own hair out. "I can floo your mum. Maybe she can come over and you two can visit while Harry and I work on this some more. I'm sure she'd love nothing more than to come over and see her only daughter." In fact, Draco was a little surprised she hadn't been over everyday fretting about her daughter's well being, and the well being of her adopted grandson.

Looking up from her position, she shook her head, "Draco Malfoy if you even think about flooing my mum, I'll hex your bits off." Molly Weasley flooed every day now, sometimes more than once; she wanted to check in to see if Yuri had been found but, more importantly, how Ginny was doing. Ever since she found out Ginny had been under the weather she had been sending over mountains of food, mostly soup and things that would be easy to heat up because, 'You have a husband to feed now!' Molly would say. Poor Mindy was beside herself not being able to cook and had settled on whipping up fabulous desserts instead. But it all tasted like garbage to Ginny...she ate only when Draco forced her and very little at that. "I'd like some water if you don't mind," She said, maybe that would help dislodge the lump in her throat. "Thanks, love," She smiled weakly.

Draco sighed and nodded at Ginny's request. Personally, having Molly there to take care of Ginny so he could focus on finding Yuri and not worrying about his wife every ten minutes would be worth having his balls hexed off. Nothing mattered more to him than finding his son and making sure his wife was okay. Besides, if she hexed off his balls, then he wouldn't sleep with her anymore for fear of further bodily injury, and he didn't think she'd like that. He rubbed her side a bit and then kissed her forehead. "Okay love. One water, coming right up," He stood up and disappeared into the kitchen area for a minute before returning with a glass of fresh water. "Here you go Gin."

Sitting up slightly, she accepted the water and took a long sip. Sighing, she looked up at him, "Any luck yet? I heard Ron saying that they thought Rabastan was hiding out somewhere in Romania? Have you flooed Charlie? I'm sure the other dragon tamers would help...maybe even the Horntail would help. After all, don't they sometimes use dragons to hunt for missing people?" It was a long shot for sure, but she was so desperate to find her child. "Did I remember to tell you that Gregory is going to be stopping by with Pansy tomorrow? He's eager to help find Yuri as well..."

Draco sighed and shook his head. "Ron's got a hunch love, nothing concrete. We can't divert our attention to a specific area until we have proof he's there beyond a shadow of a doubt. Otherwise we risk not paying attention to other areas he could be and that might be just what Rabastan is waiting for. A hole to slip through so he can move Yuri to a new location. Then we'll be even further away than we are now." He ran a hand through his hair, it was so frustrating. He wanted to run off to Romania the moment Ron something, but Hermione's logic had won out like always. She was right, and now Draco had to voice her opinion for her to Ginny. "Good. We could use the extra eyes to go over reports and to check out leads." He didn't voice his relief that Pansy could maybe help bring Ginny out of her funk. That might start a fight, and he didn't think a fight was conducive to finding Yuri quickly.

Silently she listened but all she really heard was nonsense. Until someone looked her in the eyes and told her they'd found her son, it was all junk; in one ear and right out the other. Everyone's words of consolation were unwelcome, everyone's but Draco's. He was feeling this just as deeply as her, he loved Yuri like she did. But still, on some level, she didn't even know if he felt like she did. He never seemed to show it at all. Draco was always the strong one, always slightly distanced...some days she was grateful for it and other days it made her want to scream. Today she just felt nothing.

Draco sighed once more; he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Once more he leaned in to kiss Ginny, this time on the lips. He tried put as much love and reassurance into the kiss as he could. When he broke it, Draco ran a hand through her hair and smile at her. "Don't worry Gin. We'll find him. And when we do, I'll make Rabastan pay for taking Yuri away from us. He'll wish he'd never met the boy after I'm done with him." A shadow passed over Draco's eyes as he imagined what he'd do to the former Death Eater. If he had his way, there'd be nothing left of the man for either Ministry to mop up and arrest. Draco snapped out of it and then stood, walking back to Harry, and the reports once more. He had to find his son, for Yuri's sake...and for Ginny's.

Kissing him back, she let her body meld against his for those brief moments of respite. She thought that maybe if they stopped playing this game and if they spent time talking about what it was that they were feeling, maybe she wouldn't feel as if she were useless in all of this. Being powerless was what really drained her; she needed Yuri back but she didn't know how to do that. Pulling away from him, she stood up, "I'm going to bed, love." Kissing him softly again she walked toward the bedroom, her arms wrapped around her body. He wouldn't be going to bed for hours yet, she knew that...he pushed himself to exhaustion and only then would he join her. It seemed that in addition to the loss of their son, they were slowly losing faith in themselves.


	12. Chapter 11

**A new chapter for a New Year! Thank you so much for reading with us, we have just one more chapter left in this fic and it sure is sad! It was such a pleasure writing it and we really love that you have been reading it! Please keep reading and reviewing, we need the support!**

**To this New Year and many more happy, healthy ones!**

**Marina & James**

* * *

What the bloody hell time was it? Ginny moaned and turned over, looking at the clock on the bedside table. It was just after five in the morning, much too early to be getting up...but when Ginny turned back over, she found that Draco was already gone. What was the point? She felt her stomach rumbling loudly and the urge to urinate was unbearable. Rushing to the bathroom she quickly took care of business. Oh, what was the point of going back to bed now? The light was already beginning to shine through the window and Pansy would be arriving sometime around seven.

Stopping in front of the mirror, Ginny groaned. She looked terrible...and that was putting it quite nicely. Her cheeks were hollow, her eyes red and puffy... now that she mentioned it her whole body looked puffy. It seemed Draco had been forcing her to eat more than she would've liked and with her complete lack of exercise she was now looking quite chubby. _Great_, Ginny thought, _just bloody perfect...now I'm a depressed bloody hag who at the age of seventeen is becoming fat. _But even in her present state, nothing was more obvious than the deep, haunting pain that consumed her. Sitting down at the edge of the tub, she closed her eyes. All she saw was Yuri...

Draco was sitting in the living room alone. The rest of their "team" wouldn't be here for another hour yet but he couldn't sleep. He'd tried but all he saw was images of Rabastan taking Yuri again and Ginny withering away in her grief. He'd been getting less and less sleep every night since this all started and he was certain he hadn't slept more than an hour last night. He couldn't stand to watch those images over and over in his mind, so he got up and came out here to once more check the reports. He knew it was pointless, but he always felt if he went over it just one more time, then something that was relevant would magically spring up and he'd be able to rush off and rescue his son.

He heard the sounds of the bath start, which meant that Ginny was up, and probably crying for Yuri again. He hated seeing her cry. All he wanted to do was take her pain away, but he couldn't. He'd tried everything, and nothing worked. He'd held her, kissed her, tried to find their son. It was a work in progress, well more like a work with no progress, but the more time it took...the more she seemed to hurt. He couldn't blame her. He got up slowly and stretched, rubbing his hands over his face. He was shocked to feel his eyes slightly sunken due to his constant lack of sleep. Draco walked slowly back to their room, and then to the bathroom. "Ginny. What are you doing up this early love? You should be getting some more rest." Now he was a hypocrite, he didn't get any rest either.

Sliding into the bath, she was startled by Draco's appearance in the doorway, "Merlin, love, you scared ten years off my life!" She cried, pressing a hand to her pounding heart. Taking several deep breaths, she sighed again, "I thought you were gone for the day..." _As per usual_, she decided not to add. "I don't feel tried anymore. Besides, Pansy is coming by at seven. I ought to be up and ready for her. We're supposed to go shopping." Ginny didn't feel like shopping, but she did want to spend time with Pansy. "Did you need anything while we're out?"

Draco shook his head and walked closer to the tub. "No, I don't need anything." He dropped down to kneel besides the tub and pulled up his sleeves before dipping his hands in the water and then running them up her arm to her shoulders. "I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd check the reports again; see if there was something we missed." Not likely considering they'd gone over every report and every lead with a fine tooth comb at least five times everyday. He hated to admit it, but they were at a dead end. "Is Gregory coming over with Pansy?" He hoped so. Then they would have a fresh set of eyes to look over everything.

Nodding thoughtfully, she relished in the feeling oh his warm hand on her arm. "Yes, he's going to meet you at Headquarters though. I told him how you like to get there early and stay until late." She hated how that sounded, but that was the truth...he had been spending a lot of time away from her lately. Bringing her wet hand over to him, she gently ran it through his hair. "I love you Draco," She said softly, "I know I haven't said it lately but I want you to know that it's true. We'll get through this somehow...we have to."

Draco leaned his head into her hand and started to rub her shoulders in a small massage, "I know. I love you too. It's just this whole situation has me so preoccupied with finding Yuri that it's all I can think about. I have to find him or I'm afraid my sanity won't be here much longer." He didn't think he could take another week, let alone another month, of those dreams. He'd snap and do something he'd regret. "I'll find him, if it's the last thing I do, I'll find him." He leaned forward to kiss her gently on the lips. It'd been so long since they shared more than a kiss in passing on the cheek. They were falling apart because of this, and it hurt him to see her so upset all the time. He felt like he was to blame for it, if only he'd been paying better attention and not let his guard down.

"Don't talk like that!" Ginny snapped, startled, "You'll find him and we'll be a happy family again. You're making it sound like this is the end, like I might lose you...Draco, I couldn't bear that any better than I'm bearing losing Yuri." His kiss served to calm her but not completely. As they broke apart, she held tight, the water sloshing around her as she looked into his eyes. "Promise me that you won't kill yourself over this...promise me, Draco!"

Draco closed his eyes and held her equally tight. "You won't lose me love. It's just…I've been having these nightmares. I can't stand those images I'm seeing. If it keeps up, I'm going to snap Ginny." Draco stood up, disrobed and got into the tub behind her. If she was going to insist on getting him wet then he might as well just get in the tub. Once he was settled, Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny and pulled her back against his chest. "I keep seeing him being taken from us...and you crying all the time and wasting away in front of me." He kissed the back of her neck slowly and sighed. "I can't stand seeing that anymore."

Draco coming into the tub beside her made her smile very lightly. Good, he decided to drop the pretense and join her. It wasn't as if he'd never seen her naked before, nor vice versa. They'd made a spectacular showing when they were happy...now, though, there seemed to be no intimacy between them at all. Ginny wore her heavy flannels to bed and Draco stuck to his side no matter what. "Draco," She cried plaintively, cradling him in her arms, "I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me." Although, she couldn't deny what he was saying. "I'm sorry I've been a burden on you. I'm just so frightened for him and for you...I just want everything to go back to the way it was."

Draco shook his head. "You're not a burden love. Never think that. I don't begrudge you acting the way you are, because honestly, I want nothing more than to cry and sleep all the time. But I can't do that, I have to do something. So I've held it in, and tried to find him. I understand why you do it, I just hate seeing you cry. I don't like it...I want to be able to make it all better, to stop your tears." He tightened his hold on her and closed his eyes, "I'm just worried love. You weren't feeling well before this happened, and now that it has, and you're not sleeping and eating, you're not getting better. I don't want you to become sicker than you already are."

Looking down at the noticeable definition of her belly, she just sighed, "I'll be fine, Draco. I've been eating more than you think and sleeping...well, how can I sleep knowing my little boy is out there possibly being hurt or hungry or scared?" Holding him even tighter she swallowed past the lump in her throat, "And I can't stop crying, I'm sorry...it just hurts so much all of the time. I fear I'd die if I didn't let the pain out. Crying is the only way I know how to do that..." She didn't dare suggest he try it, for she didn't know if she was strong enough to handle that. As it was she was an emotional wreck, being held up but the hope of getting Yuri back and Draco, she didn't need another blow to her fragile state.

Draco nodded. "I know love. I just...I'm as lost as you are in this whole thing. We've hit one dead end after another. I'm not sure what to do anymore. Every time we get a lead I have to fight the urge to run off and save my little boy, because the lead could be another dead end. And it's killing me to just sit here and read reports and logs and other various pieces of parchment that aren't doing anything to find Yuri." And don't get him started on the Ministries. Those bureaucratic pieces of crap were still fighting over who should be leading the investigation. Draco was constantly fighting the urge to go after them and tell them that if they didn't stop fighting, get off their arses and find his son, he'd have half a mind to become a Dark Lord and kill them all. But he didn't dare tell Ginny that. He didn't want to think of what her reaction would be.

"I know love but all we can do is hope for the best. We will find him, I know it." It was such a turn of the tables; usually it was Draco comforting her, telling her it was going to be fine. Today, though, she was the one holding him, assuaging him. "Tell me what I can do to make you feel better," She whispered, her body melded against him as she held tight. "I love you, I want to ease the ache in your heart any way I can."

Draco shook his head. He knew what she was trying to do, comfort him. But he couldn't be comforted like this. He didn't feel right getting intimate with her when Yuri was out there with that madman. It felt like they were betraying him, spending time getting hot with each other when they could be spending it looking for Yuri. "I'm sorry, Ginny. I love you too, but it doesn't feel right. It feel like we're betraying Yuri if we get intimate instead of looking for him." He knew that would probably hurt her to hear, but it was the way he felt, and they'd promised before to be open and honest with each other. That didn't mean he couldn't hold her and kiss her though. Draco's hands rubbed her muscles gently, trying to show that he didn't mean they shouldn't touch at all.

It stung her, it really did. For weeks she had longed for some kind of open channel of conversation, some sort of intimacy between them. But she had felt terrible doing it; she didn't even want to think about doing anything remotely fun or positive when Yuri was out there in mortal peril. But today of all days when she felt as if she might just need the physical comfort that went along with all the agony she felt, he pushed her away. Closing her eyes for a brief moment, she shook her head and stepped out of the tub, "You better get to work. Goyle will be meeting you there in less than an hour." Striding into the room, she choked on her tears as she set about dressing in a pair of green robes. Looking down she silently cursed, of course she'd look bloody fat in them! Tears leaking down her cheeks, she tore the green robes off and put on a black set; black was much more slimming. But it wasn't as if she cared now, Draco didn't want her anyway. Hormones blazing, she stormed into the kitchen, "Mindy, I'm going for a walk. Please lay out breakfast for when Pansy arrives..." And with that, she grabbed her wand and headed for the door.

Draco cursed as she left the bathroom and stormed out of the room. He was stupid. Now he'd hurt her, pushed her away. He really didn't deserve her. She had every right to be pissed. He quickly hoped out of the bath, soaking wet and naked and ran out of the room, "Ginny, wait!" He entered the kitchen, ignoring the squeak of the house elf at seeing him naked, and called again, "Ginny!" But all he got was a door closing behind her. "FUCK!" He turned around and started down the hall, punching the wall for good measure. This was tearing them apart. He briefly wondered if their marriage would survive much longer if Yuri wasn't found. He let loose a string of expletives and curses as he dressed in his robes and left to go meet Gregory.

Ginny slumped down a few feet from the apartment door, her heart clenched and her stomach roiling. Merlin she felt as if she would die...and then it was a terrible letdown when she didn't and she saw Draco rush out of the apartment. In his anger he hadn't even noticed her there...and all the better, she couldn't bear his rejection again. It wasn't until she saw Mindy's bright eyes peering out the door that Ginny even found the strength to move again. "Mindy," Ginny said softly, wiping the tears streaming down her face. "I'd like you to pack some of Draco's things...he'll probably be spending the night at headquarters tonight." With a horrified face, Mindy nodded briefly and disappeared with a pop. The entire world was tearing apart right at the seams...and Ginny couldn't help but feel she was doing the same.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Ginny's pity-party reached a whole new level. She had managed to stop crying, thanks to Mindy. She had talked to Ginny at length about how she had been keeping rats out of the apartment. While it wasn't exactly the best chatter in the world, it at least kept Ginny from becoming a sobbing puddle on the floor. What she needed now was something to get her mind off all of this. It seemed Pansy Goyle was just the woman for the job too.

Hearing a light rapping on the door, Ginny opened it to find Pansy smiling at her. Immediately her arms were wrapped around Ginny and her soothing voice making calming noises. Ginny hadn't even realized that she had once again dissolved into tears...followed very noisily by Mindy who rushed into the living room to avoid being seen. Sniffling, Ginny shut the door behind Pansy and collapsed in a kitchen chair, "Bloody hell, I'm so sorry Pansy...I've been a right mess since...since..." Shutting her eyes tightly, she just shook her head. "And now I think I've blown it with Draco."

Pansy sat down next to Ginny and placed a comforting hand on her arm. She smiled, a bit sadly, at Ginny and cocked an eyebrow. "Don't worry about it. If anything like that happened to Rosaline...well I'd be a liar if I said I thought I'd be handling it much better. I'd probably be as bad as you, if not worse." She gave the fiery haired beauty another hug and then pulled back. "Why don't you tell me what happened with Draco? I'm sure once it's out in the open it won't seem so bad. And then..." She gave her a conspiratorial smile, "Then we'll go shopping to get your mind off this."

Not feeling hungry any longer, Ginny pulled Pansy over to the couch, stretching her legs somewhat and sighing. "Draco and I...well, we haven't been intimate since this whole thing started. I just wasn't in the mood and if he was, he never said a word." Biting her lip, she absently brought her arm to sling around her waist, "And then today we were talking, which we've also been avoiding, and I reached for him...I wanted him and he pushed me away. It was...brutal. It hurt something fierce." Sighing, she looked down, "And I lost it...we've just been drifting apart since Yuri was taken. I can't explain it; I just know that if he doesn't come back...I won't survive it, Pansy." Looking up into Pansy's blue eyes, Ginny let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. "I feel like we've reached breaking point...and I don't know how to turn back."

Pansy sighed and gave her friend a small, yet tight, hug. When she pulled back she smiled as best she could. "It will all work out for the best. You know Draco as well as I do, he's got an even more whacked out sense of honor than Harry does. He probably feels like being intimate, no matter how much either of you really wants it, is the wrong thing to be doing given the current situation. I know how he thinks better than most, and it wouldn't be that far out of left field if he felt he could be using the energy normally used during..." Pansy blushed and shook her head to get the memories out of her mind, "that...and instead use it to try finding Yuri. Especially with the way this whole thing got started between you two with Yuri. As I recall, you wanted him to be a father to Yuri. Well, now he is being a father and he's giving everything he has to try recovering the son you asked for." Pansy ran a hand through Ginny's hair and smiled at her friend. "But that can't be all that's bothering. You look you got hit with more than a few poor cosmetics spells. You aren't getting sick are you?"

Ginny listened intently as her friend, forced to become wide beyond her years, tried to comfort her. Maybe she had been wrong to want him...was it wrong to feel lustful when her son was out there? Perhaps it did, but that didn't stop her body from wanting it. "Maybe you're right and I just overreacted...I swear, I've been doing that a lot lately. My nerves have been frazzled since Yuri was taken." Hugging Pansy back, she leaned back against the couch, allowing the girl to mother her some. Pansy had become notoriously maternal since Rosaline had been born although unlike Molly Weasley, she knew when to back down. It was soothing to Ginny. Laughing as Pansy commented on her state of appearance, Ginny expelled a heavy breath, "Merlin yes, before Yuri was taken I had just a touch of the flu but with him being gone and being so stressed, it's hanging on with a vengeance! But don't worry, it'll clear up soon. I've already begun feeling a bit better."

Pansy looked at Ginny for a bit, something just wasn't adding up. She leaned back against the coach as much as she could while still facing her friend. Her eyes held a questioning look and her mouth twisted in that way it did when she was puzzling something over. "Odd, I've never known the flu to hang on that long, even if you're stressing as much as you are." Pansy had started taking a few medical courses, not because she wanted to be a mediwitch or anything. She just figured that with a daughter, and wanting more kids in the future, it would be wise to learn some basic healing charms in case something should happen. "What are your symptoms? Maybe it's more than a simple flu."

"Alright who's the mediwitch in training here?" Ginny teased and then sighed, "Well I've been extremely tired, almost unable to get out of bed some mornings, chalk that up to being depressed. I've been nauseated and I've even thrown up a few times, although that was a couple weeks ago. My whole body aches too. It's altogether unpleasant," She answered, letting her hands come to rest on her belly. "And despite all that I think Mindy has been administering me some sort of weight gain potion...I could barely fit in my robes this morning!"

Pansy's eyes seemed to sparkle a bit as she listened to her friend recount her symptoms. They sounded familiar…awfully familiar. "So let me get this straight. You're feeling...bloated," She began ticking them off on her fingers as she went. "You are nauseated, don't want to get out of bed because you're tired and your body aches." She smiled mischievously and asked Ginny only one other question, "Ginny, what time of the day do you feel like throwing up?"

Looking over at her friend, Ginny quirked an eyebrow, "Usually in the mornings...why? What are you smiling about, Pansy? You look frightening like that!" She was only half-joking as well, Pansy looked positively smug. There had to be something wrong...or maybe she had caught the flu when she walked in the door. "Are you feeling alright? I hope you didn't catch anything by coming here."

Pansy started chuckling to herself. "Oh come on Ginny! Honestly," She tried to put her hands on her hips and give 'The Look', to Ginny like Hermione and Molly always seemed to be able to do, but her huge grin ruined the effect. "And you're the one trying to become a Mediwitch? I'd demand my money back if you can't even figure this out." With that, Pansy hopped up and over toward Ginny's side of the couch and sat down on her knees facing the girl. "Work it out in that pretty little head of yours. You feel bloated and have gained weight, you're tired and don't want to get out of bed, you're sick in the mornings..." Pansy then seemed like a light clicked on in her head and she added another to the list, "And as of today you can officially add ill-timed sex drive to the list...Come on, I know you've got it in you. Tell me what usually causes of all those things.

"Pansy for the love of Merlin just..." Ginny began but cut off mid sentence as her eyes widened. Taking a deep breath, she set out a gasp, "Shit! Merlin damn it, Pansy, what the bloody hell am I going to do?" Pregnant? She was _pregnant_? Couldn't it be something else? Anything else? "Pansy this is the bloody worst timing in the history of the world..." Well, maybe not worse than Pansy's pregnancy, but it certainly came in a close second.

Pansy chuckled and nodded. "Usually is, if my pregnancy was any good at averaging it all out. Happens when you least expect it to." Sobering up a bit, Pansy stood and grabbed Ginny by the arm and hoisted her up off the couch. "Get your things. We need to confirm our suspicions." With that Pansy grabbed her bag and strode with a purpose to the fire place to get ready to Floo. "Better than sitting around here and waiting for the boys to come back with any news they might have. We'll go to St. Mungo's and get you checked over." Turning back to face Ginny, Pansy smiled brightly. "I imagine if you are pregnant, this would be some good news to break Draco out of his funk. Nothing says, 'I love you and we should stop fighting like prats', better than 'Honey, I'm pregnant!'"

Ginny was dazed...she barely even felt herself standing up and being walked (well, pushed) over to the floo. Her wand, thank Merlin, was sitting in her pocket and her purse hung by the floo in case a quick getaway was needed. Nodding to Pansy, she let the girl shepherd her into the floo and to the sterile confines of the St. Mungo's maternity ward. Women of varying ages, colors, and girths lounged in the waiting room, some looking joyous, others looking upset or terrified. Ginny most definitely fell into the terrified category as she made her way to the information desk, "I-I'm Ginny Malfoy, I need a..." She swallowed, choking on her words, "pregnancy test."

Pansy waited with Ginny while the mediwitch on duty behind the counter gave her a couple quick forms to fill out and then told her to take a seat and wait, a mediwizard would be with her shortly. Pansy sat Ginny down and waited for about ten minutes before an old wizard came in, called out Ginny's name, and led them both to a room. "Hello there dear. Go ahead and lie down on the observation bed." He drew his wand out and smiled. "Lift your shirt a little so I can see your stomach, and we'll get this started."

The wizard placed his wand to her stomach, just below her navel and smiled at her warmly. "This will be over in a just a few minutes. You're going to feel a slight tingling sensation at first and then it will get a little warm. About a minute after it's all done, we'll have your results." He patted her shoulder quickly and then started to murmur an incantation under his breath. As he continued to chant, he started to move the wand in a circle over Ginny's stomach, then lifted it up and pressed into her belly button as he finished. A flash emitted from the tip and the wizard held the wand there for a few moments before pulling away. "Alright, let's see here." He swirled the wand around, then made a swift jabbing motion and muttered another incantation. When he finished the wand tip flashed twice. "Well, Mrs. Malfoy it appears you are indeed pregnant. And if this is accurate, then you are having twins." He turned a grandfatherly look to the young girl and smiled, "Congratulations."

Bloody hell...Draco had done a good job of knocking her up. Sitting back, she took deep breaths, trying to swallow this news. "I-I'm pregnant..." It wasn't a question anymore. She was undeniably and irrevocably pregnant. But how? "I was on the potion, though. And I always did a charm, except..." Bloody hell, except on her wedding day. Merlin her children had been conceived in a storage closet with Quidditch supplies! "Merlin take me, I'm going to die."

The man smiled and shook his head. "You'd be surprised how often I see this reaction." He gave a mighty chuckle and started patting her shoulder once more. "Pregnancy has a tendency to sneak up on you and get you when you least expect it. Happens all too often. Now then, would you like to know the sex of your babies?

Sighing, Ginny realized that she'd been pregnant for nearly three months...and she hadn't even noticed. The first month she missed her period, she'd chalked it up to exorbitant amounts of stress. After the first month, she didn't even notice anymore. Her lack of menstruation slipped her mind, Yuri was much more important than the quirks of her body. But to find out that all this time she was pregnant? And she had no idea? Ginny began to doubt her own sanity. Letting her hands drop to the bulge in her belly, she nodded, "Please...I'd like to give my husband all the information..." _Once he starts talking to me again_, she added in her mind.

The man nodded once more and smiled warmly at her, "Of course dear, just a moment." He used the recall spell to make the last spell he'd cast come back up. Immediately the wand tip flashed twice. Adding a bit more to the incantation the two flashes turned into orbs that floated up and just in front of Ginny. Touching each orb with his wand, they both began to glow a baby blue color. "Congratulations once more. You're having twin boys."

Pansy got up and thanked the healer, slipping him the money they owed for the visit. She then slipped Ginny into a hug and smiled. "You're having twins, Ginny, twin _boys_. That makes three male Malfoys for Draco to gloat about; you know how Pureblood pride is. A male heir and all that, well you gave it to him...and then some. He won't be upset with you. I think he'll be overjoyed. And if he isn't...well then I'll bat-bogey him for you." He giggled a bit at that and then helped Ginny to her feet. "Come on now. Let's head back and give Draco the good news. I'm sure this is just what he needs to snap back into gear."

Nodding, Ginny gingerly got off the exam table. She'd have to start being very careful. The healer said the babies seemed fine and was having some vitamin potions sent to her flat. Silently, she walked out of the room, one arm clutching her purse, the other protecting her occupied womb. They'd already lost one child; she couldn't bear to lose another. "Yes, let's..."

* * *

Draco Malfoy rubbed his eyes and stared once more at the map in front of them. On the map were several magical markers that pointed out possible Rabastan and/or Yuri sightings that had been reported to either Ministry and leaked to Draco through Harry and a few others that were conveniently placed within the Wizarding Governments. He and Gregory had been at this for a while now, but it always yielded the same results… nothing. On top of that, he was still stressed about what had happened with Ginny earlier that morning. He just couldn't figure out why she had suddenly wanted him when this whole time she hadn't shown any signs of intimacy toward him, and then had reacted badly when he'd said he wanted to wait till they found Yuri. Draco frowned, "Another bunch of dead ends. Maybe I should floo home and check on Ginny."

Gregory Goyle stood on the other side of the lap, his arms folded around his broad chest as Draco went through the same twenty clues he'd been going through for weeks. "I hate to break it to you, mate, but this isn't doing anyone any good." Draco had come in this morning with a wretched disposition and after much prodding, exploded about how Ginny and he had a fight. Gregory hadn't gotten any details but he assumed it was something serious. "Give her time to cool off, Draco...you said she was rankled this morning. When Pansy gets that way I give her space and time to cool down and it always works itself out in the end."

Draco looked at his friend incredulously. He still wasn't entirely used to seeing the boy, who'd been little more than a dumb brute for six years, speaking coherently and being utterly intelligent. "I'm afraid that might not work this time, Goyle. We haven't been the same since Yuri was taken. It's like our whole relationship was built around Yuri being there, being the constant in our lives. Now that he's gone it's like we're falling apart. Little by little we've been drifting, I've watched it happen, and today we hit a point of no return." Sighing, Draco ran a hand through his hair. "If we don't find Yuri soon, I don't think there will be an 'us' anymore."

"Don't be absurd," Gregory said, pulling Draco away from the map. "I saw you two when you were dancing around each other. Pansy saw it too; you had that spark long before Yuri came into your lives." His eyes locked on Draco's, "Yes it's hard to have someone you love taken from you, yes it's putting a strain on you two...but to think that you'd fall apart over it? I don't believe that for a second, mate."

Draco shook his head. "Normally, I'd say you were right. Hell a week ago I'd say you were right." Draco leaned back against the couch and sighed, closing his eyes. "You didn't see it. We were fine one minute, enjoying each other's company, trying to comfort each other. Then she suddenly got...well, you know…_horny_. But, I wasn't up to it. I felt like if I did it, then I'd be letting Yuri down, using that energy for pleasure instead of finding him. When I tried to explain she blew up. It was crazy; she did a complete turnaround on me."

Goyle blushed as he revealed the real reason for the fight. "Hate to break it to you mate but women are like that. They've got crazy hormones! Merlin, do you remember when Pansy was pregnant? There were some nights that we wouldn't go to sleep at all, she was _insatiable_! Or we'd be sitting at a meal and she'd want to shag right then! Draco, you can't tell me that Ginny is that much different." He sighed, patting Draco on the back, "They have hormones and it makes them do strange things sometimes. But I know that you love her and she loves you; this one argument doesn't mean this is the end for you two. It's just one disagreement."

Draco sighed and opened his eyes to look over at his friend. "I hope to Merlin that you're right. But it doesn't feel like just one disagreement." Looking down at his hands, Draco flexed them a couple times. "It feels like the end. Like this is it, if we don't find him soon we'll be too far gone with each other to have a life together. I'm even starting to question my sanity. Me...Draco Bloody Malfoy, questioning my sanity! I never do that. But I started to. I was on my way here yesterday, and I swear I saw Yuri waving at me, and I ran over...but it was just some kid who recognized me from the pictures in the paper with Harry. The kid didn't even have the same hair color, but I swore he did when I saw him at first!"

"You need a break, Draco," Gregory said, clapping him on the back. "This is driving you two nuts, you just need to breathe, to let things take their course. You know Potter is working his arse off trying to find Yuri, you have the Weasley Family too, the Romanians are trying to help...we're all on your side, we want to find Yuri too." Sighing, he stood back, "Maybe you ought to take a break for a few days and spend time with Ginny. I could hold down the fort here, my mum could look after Pansy and Rosaline for a few days...come on, what do you say?"

Draco wanted more than anything to agree to that. But he couldn't. He knew, deep down, that no matter what if something happened to Yuri while he was relaxing with Ginny...then he'd never forgive himself. He'd blame himself for not being there, thinking his presence could have changed the outcome. Sighing again, Draco shook his head and stood up to go grab a butterbeer. "I'd love to. Honestly I would. But I can't. Yuri needs me, and if I'm not there when he's found...or worse, then I'll never forgive myself."

Gregory sighed heavily, "I'm not saying drop off the face of the earth, Draco. I mean, a little time at home with the wife wouldn't be uncalled for. And if the woman wants you to shag her senseless, you can...surely she's not so much of a minx that you can't think straight for days after you're together." He was joking, but at the same time, he was very serious in his meaning: Draco was killing himself and thus killing his marriage. He opened his mouth to speak when he saw a raven colored owl with jewel-like orange eyes peering at them from the window. Walking over to the frightful, majestic bird, Goyle looked over at Draco, "I didn't know you bought a new owl?"

Draco eyed the owl for several moments while Goyle stood up and moved to the window. Something was…oddly familiar about it, like he'd seen it before. "That's not one of ours." Draco stood to join Gregory when the window was opened. The owl immediately took off, gliding over to Draco and landing on his shoulder where it provided to bite his ear rather hard. Draco yelped, and then his eyes widened as he remembered where he'd seen this owl before. He didn't even need to look at the letter attached to its leg waiting for retrieval. "This is Rabastan's owl. Well, the Lestrange family owl, seen it a bunch a couple years ago when it would bring missives from Bellatrix and the Dark Lord. It always bit my ear like that." Grabbing the letter, Draco opened it and pulled out a small key and a letter.

Gregory stepped back as he watched the owl maliciously peck at Draco's ear. "Bloody hell, that's a nasty little thing!" And after Draco explained who the owl belonged to, it all made sense. "I think he takes after Rodolphus...don't you?" It was meant to lighten the mood...but the air was thick with tension as Draco read the letter and held into a key. "What's it say, Draco? Something about Yuri?"

Draco finished reading and dropped the letter looking at the key in his hand, "He says he wants a fight. Me and him, alone. I win, I can have Yuri back. He wins...we stop looking. Won't matter much as I see it since it'll probably be a fight to the death." Sighing he held up the key between his index finger and thumb. "This is a portkey that will take me to where he's hiding, and provided I win, return Yuri and me here." Draco's eyes narrowed as he looked at the tiny rusted key and sighed. He quickly flipped the key into his palm and walked over to the table, pulling out a parchment and quill and started to write. "Make sure Ginny gets this. I have to go."

Gregory was surprised and worried, but he wasn't about to talk Draco out of it. If someone had Rosaline, wild Thestrals couldn't drag him away from a duel to the death...even if he knew he'd never win. And a death eater on the run, weakened from shielding himself, Draco surely stood a chance. "Good luck mate... and I'll make sure she gets it." What else could he do? "Merlin save you," He whispered.

Draco nodded, placed the note on the table and then pulled his wand. The owl was still watching him, obviously thinking the letter was intended to be sent back to its master. Draco smiled maliciously and cursed Rabastan for his horrible greatness, "I hate you!" A moment later he touched the wand to the key and shouted the activation word, "FATHER!" With a feeling like being tugged by his navel, Draco disappeared from the room.


	13. Chapter 12

**This is it, everyone! The end of Something to Believe in! It's been a wonderful trip for us and we hope you've enjoying coming along for the ride!! Please, if you liked this story, check out James and Marina's newest fic, entitled Mystery of Marriage...it's one thriller you just can't miss!!!**

**Please review, let us know what you think about the story!! We want to hear your opinion!!**

**Much love to all of our readers,**

**Marina & James**

* * *

Out of breath and out of her mind, Ginny ran up the steps of Grimmuald Place; the home she had spent so much time in after her first year had been slowly restored after Voldemort's demise. Harry had Bill help him remove the portrait of Mrs. Black and it was hanging somewhere in the dungeons of Hogwarts now. Somehow, the change of scenery had been pleasant for the old painting and she had been rumored to have spent much time drinking wine with the Fat Lady. The old flea-bitten furniture had been tossed out for newer pieces and the heads of house elves had been properly destroyed by Dobby and Winky. All in all, it was a happier place, a more wholesome place...and the place where Ginny's husband had been practically living for months, "Draco!" She yelled as she stepped through the front door. The foyer was deserted but he was here somewhere...he had to be.

Pansy came running in moments after Ginny. She grabbed the girl by her arm and used her to hold herself up while she bent over to catch her breath, "Merlin Ginny! You can't do that. Not in your condition. You have to take it easy. You don't want to do anything to upset your body, and maybe hurt the babies!" She glared at her red haired friend for a moment before standing up straight. After all, when she had been pregnant it had been Ginny and the others that forced her to follow those same rules. Well, now the shoe was on the other foot, and Pansy wouldn't let the opportunity go to throw it all back in Ginny's face. Turnabout was fair play, after all. Looking around, Pansy sighed, "Seems awfully...empty in here today. Maybe they're in the kitchen or the library?"

Ginny sighed, "I just have to find him, Pansy. I feel fine; a little exercise never hurt anyone..." However, she did make a conscious effort to walk slower as she made her way up the stairs. "Draco," She called, "Draco where the bloody hell are you?" There didn't seem be any signs of life at all...this wasn't normal. Where was he? He was always here when she came looking for him...something was wrong. Nodding at Pansy's suggestion she hustled into the library to find Gregory leaned over the map, wringing his hands, "Goyle? What's going on...where's my husband?" Panic rose in her throat, she needed Draco...Merlin, where was he?

Gregory turned to look at Ginny and then over at his wife. He smiled; as much as he could now that at that very moment his best friend was probably locked in mortal combat to rescue his son. Reaching out over the map, Gregory grabbed the letter that Draco had given him and turned to Ginny. He kept it firmly in hand, not holding it out for her yet..."He left a letter for you. But, before you read it you should read this one." Gregory held out both Draco's letter, and the one from Rabastan. "It's in his hands now." That was all he said as he looked to his wife, who seemed to be catching on.

Grabbing the letters, Ginny scanned the spiky scrawl of Rabastan's handwriting. She barely made it over to a chair before her legs collapsed beneath her. "Merlin," She cried plaintively, her hands shaking as she then opened Draco's letter. "Dearest Ginny, I love you more than anything in my life. And for you to be happy, I'd give up my life for you. I will get our son back, I promise you that. If something happens to me, promise that you'll find someone who will be good to you...better than I could ever be. All my love, Draco," She read aloud. A sob tore through her as she wrapped her arms around her belly, "Oh Merlin...if something happens...I'll never forgive myself!"

Pansy walked over to Ginny and sat down beside her on the arm of one of the comfy library chairs. She placed a comforting hand on Ginny's shoulder and leaned over, taking each letter as Ginny finished it, and reading for herself, "Merlin's beard!" Looking at Gregory, Pansy sighed at the look on his face. Both letters, though neither stating what exactly would happen, left little to be imagined. Draco and Rabastan would fight for Yuri. And when a Death Eater was involved, it was a fight to the death. Pansy just hoped that Draco had been paying attention to those small lessons that Harry had given all of the guards once a week in case of a Death Eater attack back in school. He'd need all the help he could get.

* * *

"Reducto!" Draco lunged to the side, barely avoiding the blast that flew past him and made a chunk of the wall, behind where he'd been standing, explode. He hit the ground in a roll and came up in a crouch, wand already lowered on Rabastan. His eyes drifted toward the wall behind the man where Yuri was tied up, crying as he watched Draco fighting one of the most vicious Death Eaters. His breath was coming in great gulps as his lungs burned from the constant movement he was thrust into in order to avoid the spells Rabastan was hurling at him. Wiping some blood out of his eyes from a cut above his left eyebrow, Draco stood up once more.

Twirling his wand in a simple clockwise motion, he yelled out, "Inflamare." A blast of fire shot out of the tip of his wand. Rabastan deflected the blast with a simple flame freezing charm and laughed at him. He had refused to move from his spot, forcing Draco to do so instead. The blond Slytherin hated to admit it, but Rabastan was outsmarting him. By standing a few feet in front of Yuri, he was forcing Draco to choose his spells more cautiously, and watch how he aimed and how much power was in each one. If he slipped, or Rabastan moved, Yuri could be hit by a spell instead. This forced Draco to keep moving to try new angles, and it was quickly tiring him out, "Stupefy, Expelliarmus, Rictumsepmra!"

Rabastan's shield held for the first two spells, but the third hit him. Just Draco's luck, the one that got the man was a tickling charm, which wouldn't do much. Between laughs, Rabastan taunted him, "Foolish…boy...a school yard..._tickling_ charm? Is that the...best...you can do?" Draco grit his teeth and in a flurry of wand movements fired off, "Stupefy, Levicorpus, Dipulso, Accio Wand!" Rabastan managed to block the stunner, but he soon found his laughing body lifted up by its ankles, banished toward the wall away from Yuri, but his grip on his wand was too strong for the summoning charm to take it away. But Draco didn't mind too much, he'd gotten him away from Yuri while he was getting cocky. Now the real fight could begin.

Despite the laughter that racked his body, he managed to look ready to spit nails as he managed to cast a finite...effectively dropping him on his head. However, he was not down for the count, "Stupid child, you're the same brat you always were." He advanced on him, the blackness of his eyes even more pronounced against the grey of the sky. "Do you think for one second you can overpower me?" Laughing bitterly, he sent a curse flying at him, "Crucio!" Stepping closer, his cheek ticked as he met his eyes, "When you're gone and dead, Yuri will be mine...and your little wife too, that sweet piece of arse will warm my bed the way your filthy mother did."

Draco cursed under his breath as the red beam hit his body, filling it with the sensation of having hot knives slowly cut through every inch of his insides. He screamed in pain as he dropped to the floor, writhing in agony. Through the deafening sound of his own screams, he barely registered Yuri's pained cries of "DADDY! GET UP!" With his eyes clenched tight against the pain in his body, Draco could almost picture the look on Yuri's face, the tears. It was enough to snap Draco's eyes open. He lifted his wand slightly to point at Rabastan, and with a whispered "Diffindo!" He sent a cutting curse at the man's wand arm. He didn't even care if it missed, as long as it broke his concentration enough to make him drop the torture curse. "My…mother would..._never_...fill…your bed!"

Cursing as crimson blood began to drip down his arm and the side of his neck, he reeled back. Despite the pain and rage, he managed to let out another laugh, "No? Sweet Cissa was the best of the bunch...even better than my sister in law, I think. Your father always took her first but she liked it best when I did." Licking his lips obscenely, he threw another hex at him, "Inflamare!" Two could play with fire. "You're lucky you didn't come out of your mother with dark hair..."

Draco growled and yelled out, "PROTEGO MAXIMUS!" A large white, ghostly shield snapped in front of him, causing the fireball to hit it and puff out. Dropping the shield, Draco stared at Rabastan with utter hate. The man had taken his mother while she was with his father? As much as Draco knew Narcissa had believed in the 'cause', he knew she wouldn't stoop to sleeping with someone while she was married to another man. No, he refused to believe that. "I'll kill you! I'm going to stamp the life out of you, and watch as it leaves your eyes." Time to stop using the defense spells they'd been taught in school. This man was throwing dark spells and unforgivables about; Draco was a firm believer in equal force, "Crucio!"

So he had gotten to him, good...he expected Draco's anger to blind him. Instead it seemed to enhance his senses. As he lifted his wand to retort and throw another curse, the Cruciatus hurtled toward him, hitting him square in the chest. Writing and screaming in agony, he fleetingly wondered why he ever let his guard down. Surely the son of Lucius and Narcissa would not be easily deterred...but the fight was not over yet. Yuri was still his. Weakly, he lifted his wand and pointed it toward the young boy screaming for her father. Rabastan's vision clouded as he yelled, "A-avada kedavra!"

Eye widening in horror, Draco watched as the sickly green beam shot from Rabastan's wand and began it's jagged, lightening-like path toward Yuri. Raising his wand, Draco summoned the chair that was beside Yuri, causing to fly into the path of the killing curse. The deadly spell hit the wooden chair and made it explode into thousands of small wooden pieces. Yelling in rage, Draco turned toward Rabastan and ran at the man. Ducking another killing curse as Rabastan was getting back to his feet, Draco rolled and came up, summoning Rabastan's wand. Thankfully his grip was slackened from the pain in his body so the wand was easily pulled from his grip. As Draco came back up to his feet, he smiled darkly at his older uncle, his wand tip pressed into the man's stomach. "Avada Kedavra!" A flash of Green and Draco kept his eyes locked on Rabastan's, watchign the light leave them as he promised he would. The last Lestrange fell to the ground as Draco turned away, spitting bitterly on his corpse.

Facing Yuri, Draco smiled and ran to his son, firing off a couple weak reducto curses to break the chains holding him. Draco dropped his wand at his feet and dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms around Yuri's. "Are you okay?" He pulled back slightly and ran his hands over his son's face, and then started checking his body for wounds. "Your mother and I were so worried." Tears started to come out of Draco's eyes as he wrapped his son up in another hug. "I was beginning to think we'd never see you again. I told you I'd come find you!"

Clinging to him, Yuri couldn't stop shaking and crying. All he kept saying over and over again was "Daddy, daddy, daddy." There was nothing in the world that would make him let go ever again. Sobbing into his shoulder, he finally managed to speak, "Daddy it was awful...I want to go home, take me home! I want Mommy and Mindy and to sleep in my bed and to hear stories...take me home, please Daddy!"

Draco nodded and placed a kiss to the top of Yuri's head. Picking up his wand he lifted the boy up into his wands as he stood once more. Grabbing the key from his pocket, Draco tapped it with his wand and said the activation word once more. With a tug, he and Yuri were portkeyed back to 12 Grimmuald Place. When they landed in the library, Draco's legs gave out and he fell onto his bum, intent on not falling on Yuri. He looked around and saw Ginny sitting with Pansy and Gregory off to one side. "I told you I'd get him back." He flashed them a smile and then slumped back, exhaustion taking over his body and putting him to sleep.

Ginny had been slowly calming herself but at the sight of Draco in such a horrible state and **YURI**! Gasping, she rushed over and picked the boy up, holding him as tightly as she could. "Oh my son," She blubbered, kissing him and hugging him over and over again, "I missed you so much, I love you." Pulling back, she inspected every inch of him, looking for any signs of damage or mistreatment. Thank Merlin the worst she saw was a scraped knee and a bruise. Looking over at Draco, she collapsed beside him with Yuri in his arms. "You stupid, stupid man, you couldn't gotten yourself killed!" She cried, her tears splashing onto him. Before he had a chance to respond she kissed him deeply and passionately, "I love you, Draco, I love you so much. Thank you...for all of this."

Ginny dropping beside him had forced Draco to wake up, much to his own displeasure. He had just fought one of the most vicious of all the Death Eaters, and had lived. Yet they seemed intent on keeping him awake. Before he could protest, Ginny was kissing him in a way that they hadn't kissed since before Yuri's kidnapping. "I love you, too. I'm sorry about this morning. I was a fool; I shouldn't have pushed you away like that." Pulling Yuri into the hug he was sharing with Ginny, Draco held onto his small family all the more. "But we got him back. We can work out our problems later. All that matters, is we have our son again!"

Sniffling, she grasped his hand, "Shh, no I was the one with the problem Draco." Kissing his palm, she smiled and then brought it down to her belly, "We've got a lot more than that, my love." Yuri was sitting holding her tightly; the entire family sprawled there on the floor without a care in the world. They were all together again, everything was perfect. Covering his hand with hers, she smiled. "I was coming here to tell you when Goyle told me the news..."

Draco looked at Ginny with one eyebrow cocked, showing his confusion at her statement. Of course he had been the one at fault, what was she talking about? She wanted to be comforted, physically, and he had pushed her away. That wasn't a very loving thing to do. And what news? The only news he knew of was Rabastan contacting him for a fight. What more news could there be? Telling Ginny as much, Draco waited for a reply. Maybe her teachers had decided that she was so far head of her class that they'd given her an early certificate? It would make sense; she had graduated from Hogwarts an entire year early after all.

Wiping her tears, she laughed and smiled. He was so adorable when he was confused. Leaning down, she captured his lips; ugh, she knew that she wasn't going to be bending over like that again; she was already starting to show the signs of her sweet burden. "I'm pregnant, Draco," She said softly, radiating with happiness, "And the mediwizard told me its twins...we're going to be expanding our family sooner than we thought."

Draco smiled into the kiss, then took on a rather comedic look with eyes bugged wide and jaw open as she told him the news. He sat like that for a long moment, and then looked over at Gregory, who was sporting a similar look. Apparently he hadn't been informed yet either. Only Pansy seemed to know, if her smile was anything to go by. Looking at Yuri next, Draco couldn't help but smile. They were going to have twins. Jumping to his feet, Draco picked Ginny up and captured her lips. "I'M GONNA BE A FATHER…AGAIN!" He then set Ginny down, picked up Yuri and smiled. "So, what do you say? Two little brothers or sisters sound good to you?" Turning back to Ginny he asked, "They didn't happen to tell you what we're having did they?"

Yuri shrieked happily, giggling as Draco went from prone and looking half dead to jumping up and kissing his mommy. Ginny felt the same, she laughed and crushed him in her arms, "Boys, Draco...I'm a Weasley, we're having boys!" She felt Yuri wiggle his way into the middle of the hug and she encompassed him too. "We're finally all here together, where we belong...and I love both of you with my whole heart, as much as the twins." Letting her hand come to rest on her belly, she smiled.

Everything was right with the world again, they were a perfect little family unit, Mother, Father, Child and Children-To-Be. Nothing was out of their reach, Ginny would be a mediwitch someday, Draco would stand by her side and love her forever and ever, Yuri would grow up big a strong, nursed by the love he received, and the children within her would fulfill every dream they ever had.

And that was truly something to believe in.

**The End**


End file.
